


Angel Agency...

by meadowmyangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Marking, Angel Marriage, Angel Mating, Angel Powers, Angel Tests, Angels, Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Bullying, Child Neglect, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Enochian, Eventual Happy Ending, Going to Hell, Good versus Evil, Hero Castiel, Hero Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Nephilim, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character, Protective Castiel, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, The Fates - Freeform, War, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 95,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: John Winchester pushed his newly presented son to the intimidating white building of the Angel Agency. His friend Alistair told him he could get good money for the boy. John needed money for his younger son and himself; he did not care for the older boy who looked so much like his late wife, Mary. Johns' heart was black, and all he cared for was money.John tries to sell Dean to the angels but it backfires. Watch Dean as he joins the humans at the agency, he makes friends and enemies and does what he can to find his family. All is not what it seems though. Join Dean on his adventure through heaven and hell.





	1. Angel 101

**Author's Note:**

> I will mark notes with warnings please, watch for the notes and don't read if you're worried. 
> 
> The beginning will show what abuse Dean went through, it's not graphic but may trigger. Please stay safe, I will always talk to you if you need any help.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural, thanks for letting me write... I don't own any of the mentioned songs.
> 
> I do have a learning issue and this has got a beta going over it now. Thanks so much for your support.
> 
> Currently being Beta'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Winchester pushed his newly presented son to the intimidating white building of the Angel Agency. His friend Alistair told him he could get good money for the boy. John needed money for his younger son and himself; he did not care for the older boy who looked so much like his late wife, Mary. John's heart was black, and all he cared for was money.

 

John Winchester pushed his newly presented son to the intimidating white building of the Angel Agency. His friend Alistair told him he could get good money for the boy. John needed money for his younger son and himself. The man did not care for the older boy who looked so much like his late wife, Mary. John's heart was black, and all he cared for was money.

 

"You better behave in their boy." Growled out John Winchester at his son Dean. "Your brother needs food, clothes and college money. You’re going to be useful after all." His laughter was cold and unkind. John kicked the mistreated boy. "Now look smart and remember your manners these dicks with wings are all about their manners." John walked into the building, all high and mighty like he was better than anyone there. Dean follows like a silent shadow, barely existing.

 

The young Omega looked around the hall; angels were milling around, dressed in varying styles of clothes: some business suits, some casual jeans, and t-shirts, some dresses and sandals. They looked busy, but they don't seem angry or dicks like his dad stated they would be.

 

John declared the angels would collar him and make him suck cock and hide him away in a basement. They would not feed him and beat him because he's an Omega. Dean believed him since presented all his father had done, was belittle him and hurt him. John said he could give Sammy the excellent life, he deserves. Sam had not said goodbye. John does not allow him to mix with Sam anymore; he's not good enough to be around his baby brother, and Dean missed him.

 

John walks up to a desk that as sunflowers sat on the top. Dean thinks they're pretty.

 

"Hello, I'm here to sell my son to the Agency." The booming voice of his father echoed around the lobby. "He's sixteen. Fit and healthy so I'm sure you will put him to good use. Good for breeding like the bitch he is. I want good money for him." Demands John, not liking talking to the female angel on the desk.

 

The angel behind the desk as red hair in a bun she frowns at John and tells him to wait. She goes over to a set of doors on their far right. The angel comes back five minutes later with another female angel. This angel as short brown hair and smiles at Dean. Not looking at his dad which Dean finds funny.

 

"Hello, who are you?" The angel kindly asks Dean. The younger boy find's tears come to his eyes no one has been kind to him not since his mom died and that was a long time ago. Even before he became an Omega, his dad did not treat him that great.

 

"I'm Dean ma’am." Stuttered the boy.

 

"Pleased to meet you, Dean my names Hannah. I'm a Thrones Angel. I need you to come with me and see how your health is okay?" Hannah holds out her hand, and Dean looks wondering if he should take it.

 

They walked to the edge of the large hall, and they came to a set of corridors; they take the middle one. It has a dark green carpet and light green walls. The pictures on the walls have angels on horseback, some strolling with riders on their back, and some jumping over hedges, Dean like’s them. The angel's wings looked like they flow in the breeze, it reminds him of the pictures that came alive in Harry Potter. Dean could imagine these pictures doing that.

 

Hannah smiles at him and takes him into a large white room. It has a bed and a table with medical equipment on it. There is a set of scales, and a height chart in one corner and a bank of cupboards on the other.

 

"Dean, can you take your clothes off and put this gown on for me please?" Asks Hannah kindly. Dean was scared. What would they say when they saw his scars? Dean shook with fright and tears trickled down his pale face.

 

"Dean Sweetie." Questioned Hannah, looking at the boy with sadness in her brown eyes. "What’s wrong?"

 

"M-my, I'm scared, Hannah." Whimpered Dean not wanting to do this at all.

 

"Did you need some help?" The angel looked at the boy and wanted to help; he had little kindness in his short life.

 

"Yes, please." Dean tried to be brave, so he let Hannah help him.

 

Hannah helped the young Omega off with his clothes, and she saw why the poor boy was so scared. Dean had several burn marks scattered on his skin. Some white lines that looked like knife marks. There was a large purple looking bruise on his side and hip. She looked down, and saw red, lines in between his thighs, the poor boy had been cutting himself.

 

"Dean let’s put this on okay don't worry, you will not leave this building with that man that's a promise."  Hannah was trying not to raise her voice not wanting to scare Dean.

 

"Really where will I go?" Dean asked sniffing trying to keep the tears at bay.

 

"You will live here with us until you’re ready to go live with your mate." The angel explained to her charge.

 

"Will dad get a lot of money for me?" Dean did not think he was worth very much.

 

"Well, you’re not in a good state sweetheart. You’re underfed, and you’ve not got enough calcium in your body that's why you have the bow in your legs. You have scars, but your angel can heal them. Your mental health is not going to be great is my bets. The only saving grace for your dad at this moment is your age and that you're an Omega. We need to test what angel you can be mated with." Hannah answered honestly as she could, but angels were not great at being tactful.

 

"I'm sorry I let you all down." Cried Dean who was feeling like his world had come to an end.

 

"No sweetheart you have not let anyone down. It's your father that let you down; he won't get away with this Dean. John may think we're dicks with wings, but we won't let anyone get away with harming a child."

 

Dean stopped crying. ‘ _Could the angel's mind read?_ ’ The omega laughed ‘ _Oh dear his dad was in big trouble then.’_

"You have the most beautiful eyes Dean, and when you smile, you light up the room. I can't see your soul only your mate can but my bets it's amazing like you." Hannah told the Omega hoping to install some kindness in his life.

 

Dean turned bright red no one had called him beautiful before he was embarrassed, but he smiled back. "Thank you, Hannah."

 

There came a knock on the door, and a lady walked in with a stethoscope around her neck. "This is Pam she's our doctor, specialises in human health. Dean I'm going to talk to Pam just for a moment in angel language it will be quicker, so I don't want you to think we are rude."

 

"That's fine is it okay if I sit down?" Dean was tired, and his legs hurt if he was honest with himself.

 

"Of course, go lay on the bed,” Hannah told the young boy.

 

Hannah turned to Pam and spoke. "Deans been abused Pam, we need pictures, for evidence. I need to call Jody Mills, and you need to get line testing. I have a feeling he's a Seraphim blood tie, his soul sings to me."

 

Pam looked over at the young boy laying on the bed. "He's special alright Hannah. I will get the test done right away. I need blood anyway. Test liver-kidney function. I see he's got a lack of vitamins from the look of his legs. I will do the full works. That will take longer you need to take that off his price."

 

"Oh, his father is going to love that." She smiled wickedly for an angel.

 

"Well he won't be getting any money from us, not in abuse cases, and we take them, it’s always been that way. Once he's over that door, he's ours." Pam smirked looked back at the boy on the bed.

 

"John Winchester did not read the rules the fool. Annie contacted me on angel radio he gave the rights over to us, not that it would matter in this case," Grinned Hannah looking over at Dean glad they could help the boy.

 

"I need to find out if there any more kids at home. They need taking away. John Winchester will be going away for a long time for this." Voiced Pam hoping she could help this boy.

 

"Dean I'm going now I will see you in a little while." Stated Hannah. “Pam will look after you okay."

 

Dean nodded looking a little worried.

 

"Dean, I need to take blood from you.” Dean nodded, and he turned his head away when Pam got to work. "Sharp scratch baby, that's it relax. You're doing great Dean well done."

 

After Pam had finished, she took Dean's blood pressure. She ordered an x-ray for his ribs and his arm that Dean had said he had fallen over and hurt. They took his weight and height measurements. The Omega was short for his age and malnourished they could help with that. Pam got out a granola bar and a bottle of water and told Dean to eat and drink.

 

Dean thanked her, and he delved into the bar like it was his last meal.

 

"When was the last time you ate Dean?" The doctor asked eyes full of concern.

 

"Err. I had scraps, the other day and some water from the sink at night."

 

Pam took Dean down for x-rays. His rib's broken, his arm an old fracture that had not healed. She took pictures of his bruises scars and burns and took pictures of his self-harm injuries as well.

 

Hannah came back sometime later. "Jody’s here also, I was correct he's in line for a Seraphim first class. We did some digging; his mom was a Campbell." She said it all in English, so Dean would understand.

 

"What does that mean?" Asked a puzzled Dean.

 

"Your half angel sweet cheeks. Your mom was an Angel; the Campbell’s are an old name in the angel world.” The Doctor explained.

 

"Dean," Asked Hannah. “Do you have any brothers or sisters at home?"

 

"Just Sammy he's four years younger than me. I looked after him since I was four. Dad used to go and get drunk leave for days. I had to steal food to make sure we could eat. I’m sorry. I know angels don't like that kind of thing. I just needed to look after my brother." Dean voiced sadly hoping they would not reject him now.

 

"Dean you were a baby, you did the best you could. We angels don't condemn children trying to feed their baby brothers."  Hannah told the boy reassuringly.

 

"Then when I became Omega six months ago. John would not let me see Sammy anymore, said I was a bad influence on him. John never used my name I was just bitch or whore said I need to get married. I was scared he would marry me off to Alastair Rook, but he did not want me he was the one that told John to come here that I would be worth something. John said I would be of use and Sammy could go to college. I'm glad that Sammy can have a future." Dean looked tired after the big speech.

 

"We are going to get in contact with your family Dean," Hannah told the boy. “Make sure Sammy is okay he can't stay with your father. I know you won't understand it but what your dad as done to you is abuse."

 

"Dean, baby I want you to have a shower then a bath. Then you will have clothes to put on. Then you will get to meet your Seraphim."

 

"They won't want me Pam not with all my issues." Dean cried again.

 

Hannah looked at Pam and sighed. "Sweetie, he will want you and will take care of you. I promise you that."

 

They got Dean ready washed and dressed. Dean's life would change from that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just started to get a Beta going over it. Thanks to Chell my friend. Bare with me while it gets done thanks x


	2. Seraphim First Class…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody Mills comes to see Dean and sees the abuse he's suffered. Dean gets to meet his angel and Johns day gets steadily worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: (Mention of broken bones) Reference to Dean.

 

Jody Mills did not get called to the Angel Agency very often, but when she did, she knew it was going to be atrocious. She looked at Dean's x-rays not needing a medical degree to see broken bones and bones that had not healed correctly.

 

"I think you need to do your magic Hannah we have enough evidence to arrest Winchester. I will call Donna to pick up Sam get him to the hospital for tests. Donna could call the boys Grandma Deanna Campbell. Dean will be looked after by the angels; he will be okay."

 

"We need to meet with Castiel first; He’s Seraphim first class. That's who's Deans blood is linked with." Stated Hannah who was getting her notes in order.

 

They walked another corridor this time a dark blue carpet covered the floor, and the hallway, painted in a baby blue. Hannah knocked on the door at the end of the corridor and waited.

 

"Come in." Came a deep, gravelly voice that demanded respect.

 

"Castiel great to see you again." Hannah bowed her head.

 

Castiel smiled at his sister and shook Jody Mills’ hand.

 

"I see that I have a match." Smiled, Castiel softly. “From what you tell me Hannah poor Dean’s not in the best of health mentally or physically." Castiel waited for the woman to talk, wanting to know more.

 

Hannah slid Deans file over, and Castiel touched it, he closed his eyes and saw the memories and pictures. The angel saw a scared young boy — fabulous jade green eyes that reminded the Seraphim of the Amazon rainforest, after rain fall. His hair was a light brown; he wondered if it would turn blond with the heat of the sun. Angels had blessed him; freckles kissed his tan skin. The boy was beautiful. Castiel could tell he was different, unique and he could not wait to seek his soul.

 

"I want to see him, Hannah, before I meet the dad." Commanded Castiel not willing to wait any longer.

 

Hannah smiled at her brother’s lack, of patients. "Of course, Castiel." They walked down the blue corridor and up the green one. They knocked on the examination door. Dean was laying down again all washed up and smelling sweet, in white clothes, to denote his purity.

 

Castiel walked over to Dean. The angel peered into the Omega’s soul, it was like looking into a supernova, shimmering, in golds, reds, and greens. The brightest soul indeed a true righteous man he would become. It took Castiel's breath away, and he didn't need to breathe.

 

"Dean I'm Castiel. I'm going to be your mate. Seraphim first class."

 

"What does that mean?" Frowned Dean, looking at this handsome angel before him. The blue eyes and black bed hair, leather jacket and a peek of a tattoo showing under the angel's collar.

 

"I am one rank before an Archangel." Explained Castiel.

 

"Oh wow. Why would you want someone like me?”  Dean looked shocked and beat down.

 

"Dean Winchester you will look at me. You have suffered, and we will help you. You are not a victim you are a survivor. If it takes every day until this world ends, me telling you that you are unbelievable, then I will do it." Growls, Castiel, wanting to go a hunt down John Winchester for what he had done to this sweet boy.

 

"I don't see it." Dean sniffed sadly playing with the edge of his gown.

 

“No, not yet but you will. Now I am going to meet your father. I want you to go find your room and settle in, and we will meet up in the morning."

 

"Okay, Castiel thank you," Dean whispered shyly.

 

"You’re most welcome Dean." Castiel nodded back.

 

"Pam, make sure Dean gets to his room, maybe Charlie and Kevin will help him."

 

"Sure, thing Castiel we will look after your boy."

 

Castiel, Hannah, and Jody said goodbye. Dean stayed with Pam. Starting on the next journey of his new life.

 


	3. Nothing for you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels tell John what they think of the abuse of Dean, and Castiel has a little word also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (Abusive language, and mentions of Child abuse)
> 
> The chapters will be getting longer from now on.

 

Hannah strode with purpose to the room where John Winchester was situated. Castiel and Jody sat either side of Hannah not saying a word letting the younger angel deal with the situation.

 

"Where the hell is my son? And where the hell is my money?” Yelled John. Hated being treated like he was nothing.

 

"There is no need to shout Mr Winchester. Well, let’s start, shall we?" The angel was looking daggers at the older man. "Now Dean's condition is not excellent. His mental health I gave two out of ten. His Physical condition again two out of ten. We've had to run a full blood count, so again that will keep the cost down. His age and his status, of course, will put the money you get up and some good news his line is a Seraphim." Hannah could see dollar signs in front of Johns' eyes when she said that.  "We can give you thirty thousand dollars.”

 

"What!" Spluttered John, going a dark red. "Is that all!? The little shit is worthless. He's a fucking virgin, you know; that must count for something?"

 

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "It does indeed okay then we will give you an extra fifty thousand for his virginity." Stated the angel, who was now sitting back in her chair.

 

"I could get more selling the whore for tricks." Growled John, “In fact, get him I’m taking him home. Know a lot of Alpha’s who would like to knot a bitch like that."

 

"No, Mr Winchester, you signed Dean over to us we own him now." Hannah smiled at him oh so sweetly.

 

"He's my son, and I want him back." Spat John, sending the chair he sat on, flying.

 

"You did the paperwork, Mr Winchester. Dean belongs with us, take the money or leave."

 

"You’re all just a load of dicks with wings. I'll get the little bitch back mark my word, nothing you can do about it." John shouted and slammed his hand down hard on the table.

 

Castiel sat forward, red flashed in his eyes. "I'm your son's mate John Winchester. If you ever and I mean ever, and I will live for a long time. Touch a hair on Dean’s head; I will kill you. Do you understand me? If I hear, anything about you getting revenge, if I hear about you trying to get him back, anything that puts his welfare or life in jeopardy you won't live another day. I have my rights, as his mate." Castiel said it so softly and deadly that even Hannah felt dread at the words of the mighty angel.

 

"Don't threaten me, boy, you didn't know who you're messing with.” Growled John with hatred in his eyes. 

 

"I'm not sure you understand who I am." Castiel, eyebrows rose “But please make my day, do something because I would love to come up with a plan to kill you so slowly you will see how it felt when you hurt your son."

 

The angel saw the fear flash in the older Winchester eyes, but it was only fleeting. Castiel knew he would have to keep Dean safe that John would try and get Dean back.

 

Jody cleared her throat. “John Winchester, I have been brought here today because of the abuse of your son Dean Aaron Winchester."

 

"What." Gasped John looking at the sheriff in shock.

 

"I did what anyone would do, treated the bitch with the back of my hand."

 

"This is a new age, Mr Winchester. Not the dark ages. Everyone is created equal; no one should be treated different, from their age, disability, sexual orientation colour or designation — everyone as the right to live without fear of violence and to live with food, basic health care, clothes, and love. You have given none of this to your son. Dean's got broken bones, scars and bruises on his body, and his mental health is at crisis levels. Your other son Samuel will be put in to care."

 

"What! You can't do that. Sam's going to be an Alpha." Like that was the only thing that mattered in the man's warped mind.

 

"You don't know that Mr Winchester, they can't test for it yet." Snarled Jody staring the man down.

 

"Well, he's not going to be a little bitch like his brother." Laughed John shaking his head.

 

Jody had heard enough. "John Winchester I am arresting you for the abuse neglect and hate of your son Dean Arron Winchester and the abuse of Samuel Henry Winchester." She nodded to her two men standing by the door. They put John Winchester in cuffs and led him away.

 

"Well, I will let you know how it goes," Jody told the angels. "I will see you take care." And she walked out wanting to sort this mess.

 

"You to Jody and thank you." 

 

Castiel turned to Hannah. "I have a feeling we will be seeing them again."

 

"Do you think he's stupid enough to escape and come after you and Dean?" Hannah questioned incredulously. 

 

"Yes," Stated Castiel. "Sadly, I do. We will be ready; don't you worry about that."

 

The two angels parted ways. Knowing this drama was not over yet.


	4. A new home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets several new faces in the human part of the agency and gets to know the place.

Dean was taken to the human's quarters, by Hannah.

 

“Dean needs a key card, Jace.” The angel who sat at her desk was small with light blonde hair that was almost white.

 

“Sure, Hannah no worries. Now, Dean, you can only stay in the human quarters. You can only go out with your angel or your angel appointed HAG.”

 

“HAG?” Questioned Dean wondering what that was.

 

Hannah smiled. “It means human appointed guard, Castiel will appoint one for you in case he can't take you out.”

 

“Oh, that's great. So, I can't go out without one? I have to stay in this area?”

 

“Yes, Dean, but it's a large building. There are school blocks and bedrooms — also a social area and coffee shops as well as a food hall. There are movies every night and a play of some kind in the theatre. We have an arcade, and there is an outdoor area. The garden is a nice place to go if you seek solitude.”

 

“Sounds great.” Mumbled Dean, not at all convinced.

 

“You can't get anywhere without your pass. Your angel can revoke access at any time.  How old are you, Dean?” The smaller angel asked.

 

“Sixteen. Why?”

 

“Well, looks like you will be here for a while then. You must stay with us until you reach eighteen the age of consent. When your angel can move you to their nest.” Jace told the human, in a pleasant tone.

 

Hannah looked at the poor boy all lost. “Dean don't worry. I know this is a lot to take in. You will learn all about us in your studies, so by the time, you do leave here, it won't be as daunting.”

 

“So, let me see we can put you on floor three.” Mumbled the angel, tapping her computer.

 

“Jace, I thought you got my note? Dean is Castiel's; he will be on the top floor. Make sure you give him the bracelet or the Commander won't be pleased.”

 

The smaller angel sat up sharply. “Yes, of course, Hannah all will be sorted.” The angel opened a draw on her desk and pulled out a small black box. Inside were different compartments some empty others not. Jace pulled out a leather bracelet with strange symbols.

 

“You need to wear this Dean, Castiel won't be happy if not.”

 

“Why? What does it do?” Questioned the younger boy who now held it in his hands.

 

“Nothing, please just wear it," Jace told the human. The angels gave each other a look, but the boy could not interpret. Dean put the bracelet on with little fuss.

 

“I have to leave now Dean, you will see me about,” Hannah told the young boy.

 

“Okay, thank you, Hannah. Sorry how my dad was.” Dean told the angel who had been kind to him.

 

Hannah smiled sadly. “Please don't apologise for issues you have no control over. Have a pleasant evening; it's almost supper time.” The angel inclined her head and left.

 

“Okay, sweetie let me get Charlie she will show you around. She's been here for a while and volunteers for us.” Jace told the young omega.

 

“Okay.” Shrugs Dean. All he wanted was some food, and to sit down. 

 

Jace picks up a phone and talks into it. They wait in silence and then a buzzer sounds near them. The angel presses a black box, and a girl with flaming red hair bounces through the door. She's smaller than him about five feet four if he had to guess; with milky white skin and pale green eyes.

 

“Charlie this is Dean, please can you show him around? But first, take him for something to eat.”

 

“Sure. What angel?” The girl looked at Dean with a smile on her pleasant face.

 

“Seraphim first class.” Whispers Jace like it’s something awesome and not to be spoken too loudly.

 

“Wow, that's amazing not had one of those before.”

 

“Well, you won't again, the Commander's the only one. Now go I have work. Nice to meet you, Dean, I think we will see great things from you.” Then the angel turns and starts tapping on her computer, and the girl pulls him through the door.

 

“Dude, you're like gold dust around here, were all lower class, there is only Adam that's higher.” Squeaks Charlie, who seems to be bouncing down a brightly lit corridor.

 

“Why is this so great?” Mumbles Dean so tired he needs to sit and eat.

 

Charlie must see this and stops and puts her arm around him and walks, “Hey sorry, Anna says I'm way too hyper sometimes.”

 

Dean looks at the girl and feels sorry for her. “I had a bad day, sorry not eaten in two days and feel well-” He looks down not sure what else to say.

 

“I promise I will look after you, Dean, come on.” Charlie gets her pass and Deans and presses them to the door.

 

Dean looks shocked at first. It was a large building with glass windows from top to bottom to let in natural light. People are sat on comfy chairs chatting or reading. Corridors splinter off in all directions. None look up to see who's come, into the lobby and he's thankful for that.

 

“This way to the food hall, you can choose what you want unless your angel or doctor says otherwise,” Charlie whispered to Dean.

 

“The angels can tell you what to eat?” Dean asked his companion shocked.

 

“Yeah, see that kid over there?” Nudging Dean to look at a boy with a scowl on his face, he had bright red hair and an even brighter red face. “Try's it every time.” The redhead said shaking her head. “Ty's banned from all things sweet like desserts, pastries, candy, but he still tries, and his angel will punish him for doing it again.”

 

“What's the point in keep doing it then?” Dean asked the girl.

 

“Keep with that focus dude then you won't get on the wrong side of your angel. The higher up they are in the pecking order, the stricter they are.”

 

Dean sees Pam rush up to him, and he knows this can't be good, but he understands why.

 

“Dean thank the lord, I caught you. We need to put you on a light diet for now, with your issues.”

 

“Okay fine, was not sure what I should eat anyway.”

 

“You need more fluids. Normally we won't let any up into the dorms but with you, we will. Water only through.”

 

“Okay, where will I get that?” Dean asks the doctor.

 

“Charlie, could you show Dean? I have another human come in and need to test them,” Pam asked the girl by him.

 

“Sure, Pam.” Charlie nods.

 

Pam grabs Dean's lanyard that's hung around his neck and presses a small black box to it. A shrill beep rang out.

 

“I will see you tomorrow Dean,” And then she's rushing off again.

 

“What do I get?” He asks the redhead looking puzzled.

 

“Let's ask Mertha she will know.” Charlie pulls him along to the front of a window near the kitchen. A tall woman with grey hair, looking slightly frazzled looks and sees the two humans and she smiles.

 

“Charlie, who's your friend?”

 

“This is Dean, Mertha, he's on a restricted diet by Pam, but he's not sure what he can eat.”

 

“Let me come around, and we can check that.” Hums the angel.

 

Mertha spots the bracelet on Dean's hand and raises an eyebrow and studies the young boy.

 

“Dean, have I permission to look at your pass?” The angel asks, and Charlie looks puzzled she never did this to Adam, and he's with the last unmated Archangel's mate.

 

“Yeah, sure that's fine.”

 

The angel nods and grabs a grey scanner from a shelf near them and picks Dean's pass up. The scanner beeps but the angel frowns and sighs. Dean thinks this is an odd thing for an angel to do.

 

“Is something wrong?” The younger boy asks.

 

“No honey your angel needs to sign off on the doctors' orders, I will ring. Charlie go sit him down before he falls. Grab him some water on the way out.”

 

“Sure.” The redhead pulls Dean to a nearby table, and grabs water and makes sure her new friend drinks it. 

 

“Charlie, why do people seem to fear Castiel? Everyone even Jace seemed to have an odd reaction to him.”

 

“Not sure, in lessons we only skimmed over him and the Archangels. I'm starting on my last year, so I guess I will know more about interactions this year.”

 

Dean nodded, "I guess I will be learning that if he's high up."

 

“Yeah, the only time we get to see them are at family gatherings or balls and shows. I need to learn how to be polite and interact with them. I don't want to show Anna up, but we will have more freedom than you or Adam.”

 

The angel brings a tray of food for Dean, clear soup, a rice dish and yoghurt from the looks of it.

 

“It’s all sorted young man, come to me at the hatch for your food. You must have three meals a day, no snacks now but plenty of water. When it's time for bed, Castiel's given you a time limit so come to me. The commander wishes you to finish it before morning.”

 

“Castiel does know humans sleep right?” Dean asks amused tone in his voice.

 

Mertha tries not to smile, but her lips quirk. “Well, yes, also you’re to go to bed at nine, but he did not say you had to sleep.” She winks at the boy.

 

Dean grins at the angel. “I would hug you, but I think if I did, we would both be in trouble with Cas.”

 

Charlie giggles at the nickname. Mertha laughs with them. 

 

“My dear boy that angel has no clue what he's gotten himself into, but maybe it will wake him up. Of course, I never said that.” She turns and walks off.

 

“Well, that must have been some phone call. I agree Castiel has no clue. I like you, Dean.” Charlie holds out a hand. Dean shakes it. “Friends.”

 

“Friends.” Dean nods.

 

“I will meet you down by the elevators in the morning. That desk over there." The older girl points to the desk that leads to the elevators. "It’s where you will get your paperwork, lessons and daily schedule. Also, you will be on the top floor and only you and Adam are allowed up there. Castiel is the only Alpha Seraphim and Commander of God's own Garrison, that's why he gets that spot. The Four Archangels, Gabriel, Raphael, and Samael they have mates. Michael was the only one left. Don't trust Adam; we think he leaked news from here back to his angel. Some of us have been in trouble, and he's the only one that could have done that. Be safe up there.”

 

“Well, he won’t know about the water, will he? Let him think I smuggled it up.” His green eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

“I like you, Dean, yeah I will tell the others. I'll shoot off to the common room. That boy over there that just went into the library that's Adam.”

 

Dean hugged his friend, and Charlie grinned. “Is that banned? Hugging.” Dean asked.

 

“I will tell Anna. She's cool, and I want you to meet her.”

 

“Yeah, same here.” Dean waved and went off to get water and see if Adam can be trusted.

 

The water was waiting at the hatch, and Dean waved at Mertha, and he went on his way because she looked busy. Looking at his watch, it was half eight, and he knew little about his angel but knew he would check to see if he had gone up to bed at the correct time. Finding the library with ease, it was both in English and Welsh. The young boy guessed Ireland, and Scotland had similar agencies. The words were also in Enochian; he wanted to learn the language of the angel's a little more. Uncle Bobby had taught him, and he knew some but wanted to study at a higher level.

 

Wondering what his Uncle was doing if he even knew he was missing. His times spent at his house were the happiest he had ever been, John saw that and took it away. Uncle Bobby was more of a dad to him. The old man would have loved this library it's stretched so far, he could not see to the back of it, all made of cedar wood, he would guess from the holy land.

 

The script was Aramaic, the language of Jesus printed in the wood, scrolls of poems from the Songs of Solomon. They were chairs, some high back, some leather, and some overstuffed. A fireplace sat in the middle, with large candles, placed around it.

 

There were steps to higher levels. No windows, but light somehow shone, protecting the books, but, so people could read. ' _Clever'_ Dean thought to himself. He saw a boy who sat with his feet up on another chair, reading twilight? Dean thought less of him for that. He had short brown hair and a long nose, he looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

 

“Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm Dean.”

 

“Oh, you're new?” 

 

“Yeah, that obvious hey?” Laughed Dean dumping the water on the table near the boy. Dean could see him glancing at it, and his eyebrows rose.

 

“I'm Adam, by the way.”

 

“Oh, you’re on my floor, I'm with Cas.”

 

“Cas?” Adam squeaked.

 

“Yeah, you know some Commander of heaven blah, blah.” Dean flicked his hands up claiming nonchalance.

 

“Oh, you’re with Commander Castiel. I see, then yes, we're on the same floor. I have a larger room being with Archangel Michael.” The boy smiled thinking he was something special.

 

“Oh, wow, that's amazing.” Dean smiled wide at the boy, trying not to roll his eyes.

 

Dean looked at his watch and exaggerated his movements, the other boy observing him. Flopping back, he huffed loudly.

 

“What's wrong, Dean?” Adam asked.

 

“Oh, Cas wanted me in bed by nine, but I'm sixteen, not six.”

 

Adam glanced at the clock hung above the fireplace. It rang nine on the hour, and his eyebrows rose, and a smirk came to his face. “What are you doing with that water anyway?”

 

“Taking it up to my room, you won’t tell anyone, will you? I need something to drink, not use to people telling me what to do.” Dean picked up a magazine it was about cars thank God, but by half nine he thought he was pushing his luck and stood up.

 

“So, Adam best be going, how do I get up to the room?”

 

“I'll come and show you, Dean.” Adam put his arm around Dean, and the other boy wanted to shake him off. The others looked at them as they walked to the boy's dorms. Adam pressed his key card to the door and told Dean to do the same. There was a bank of elevators: three silver and one gold.

 

“We use the gold one.” The boy told Dean, with an air of importance.

 

Dean did not like this and their attitude but went with it anyway. Adam pressed for floor five and then it asked for their key card. The other boy showed him how to do it, and the elevator started to move. The doors opened, and he only saw two rooms.

 

“The rooms change up here when we're gone not sure what will become of it. Gabriel mated with a girl, and so did Raphael, and the top rooms over in their dorms are no longer in use. We will be the last two. How old are you anyway?” Adam asked Dean, wanting to get all the information from the boy.

 

“I'm sixteen,” Dean told the boy.

 

“Well, I only have one more year here. You will have the whole floor to yourself.” Sighed the boy like he wished he had that.

 

“It will be lonely,” Dean told Adam.

 

“Lonely! Dean, we control this place. Our angels run heaven for Lord's sake. Start acting like it, or when you get out of here, you won't survive out in the real world.”

 

Dean was shocked at what bullshit that just came out of the older boy's mouth. Did he think by acting like an idiot, like he ruled the world he would be better than everyone because his mate was an Archangel? Heaven was a long way to fall, and Adam had a very long way.

 

“Well, you need permission to go into each other's rooms, and my angel won't give it. Press your key card to the door. Goodnight Dean, enjoy your water.”

 

“Yeah, goodnight Adam.” Dean went to his door and rolled his eyes, making sure the other boy could not see him. He was going to be in big trouble, but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing comments xxx


	5. Teething troubles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out a secret and runs away. Charlie and Anna help in there quest to find their new friend.

 

Dean looked around his new room. There was a wooden box for shoes and a large brown coat rack. The floors a rich lavender, to the pale blue walls, the contrast in vivid colours assaulted Deans senses, but he liked them. There was an artificial light but no windows that he could see. A rap-a-round couch snuggled the room. There was no television much to his disappointment. But there were stacks of books and games for his perusal.

 

Moving towards the second room he found a medium size bedroom. There again was no window's, but flush against the wall was a large white screen. There were controls on the side. Dean began to press them. There were several skylines, scrolling along, from New York to London. Though he soon realised that it also changed his wallpaper. Dean set it at on a rainforest, and an ambient sound started up of rainfall and animals.

 

_‘Well hope that doesn’t go on all night.’_

 

Again, the carpet was a vibrant burnt orange, and there were dimming lights on the bedside table alongside an alarm clock. A walk-in closet had ample space for new clothes he wanted to explore later. But he grew weary and the comfy bed, with its warm looking covered looked inviting. Setting his water down, he went to peek in the last room.

 

Dean liked the space it was not overly big or overly small, and unlike Adam did not need extravagance, nor expected. Adam spoke about his room as being large, but this was right for him. The Commander if he had any hand in the place had good taste.

 

Dean loved the shower; it had a small bench and large shower head. The entire bathroom had tiles. The walls patterned like bricks, the colour like the depths of the sea, the floor in a white and black honeycomb. There was a chrome warming heater for the fluffy white towels that had been neatly stacked on the white counters — one washbasin, and toilet in white. And he looked in the overhead cabinet that had wash items, plus a shaving kit.

 

Dean went to find, night attire which he saw, and had a quick wash. Only managing half, the bottle of water. The forest sounds stopped, and he sighed. Switching off the dimming light, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

There came a consistent beeping noise, that disturbed his slumber. Groaning Dean looked around and realised it was the alarm clock. The numbers were stating it was precisely seven in the morning. Slapping the clock, he slipped back under the covers. The alarm rang out again, moaning he got up and bashed it with his hand. Jumping out of his warm cocoon, yawning. Walking to the bathroom to pee and, then deciding on a shower.

 

Rubbing his hair his wet hair, the alarm went off again. Dean frowned and realised he must be needed downstairs, so he dressed, in Jeans, tee shirt and a hoodie. Grabbing his lanyard and shoes, he dashed out of the door.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you what time you needed to be down. And about the alarm clock.”

 

Dean yawned again but smiled lazily at his new friend. “Fine Charlie.”

 

They heard a commotion in the common area and turned, to see a tall, angel with dark skin, walk in and look around.

 

“You think that’s for me?” Dean raised his eyebrow at his friend.

 

“Damn, yes, better go over Dean.”

 

"We’re there for you buddy,” Charlie said, grinning at her new friend.

 

Dean walked over, and he heard people call out. “Go for it, Dean.” We’re here for you Dean.” The Omega grinned not knowing these people but having their support meant something.

 

“See you guys later.” Dean bowed and waved; the angel did not look impressed.

 

“Come, we need to see the Commander.” The angel grunted, in annoyance.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked past the desk he came past last night, but Jace was not present. Dean recognised the route, but when the angel deviated to the blue corridor, it was all new to Dean.

 

The angel knocked on the door and waited for the gruff ‘Come in.’

 

“Commander, the human, is here.”

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow but said little. “Hello, Dean welcome.”

 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean smiled. Suddenly Dean was pushed roughly against the wall with a thud.

 

“Ouch,” Dean muttered reaching for his head.

 

“You will grant the Commander respect mud-monkey.” Growled the angel.

 

A strangled growl rang out, and Castiel pulled the angel from Deans grasp.

 

“Uriel you have no right to touch my mate.” Castiel hissed his aura glowing.

 

“You, follow like a lamb Castiel, I thought you different.” Uriel spat.

 

“Following Fathers orders is the respectful thing brother; he says we are to find human mates if we can’t find angelic.”

 

“You don’t even want a human mate Castiel, so why bother.”

 

“It's what father wants so I will comply. If you ever touch my mate again brother, I will kill you.”

 

Castiel had started to glow, his eyes, dark blue with grace, Dean began to edge to the open door. He was petrified. Once out of the room he, ran. When he was in the hall, he knew the way to the lobby. Making sure Hannah or Pam was not around to notice him. Dean slipped in with other families milling near the exit. Slipping his lanyard into a garbage bin, he walked out. The family went left, and he went right.

 

Dean ran, away from all his problems. Uriel and Castiel who did not want him. His dad, and the agency. He wanted to be free where someone would love and care for him. So, he kept running, not knowing where to go, not knowing the direction. Away from all the pain, loss and sorrow that people brought him.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Castiel called for his garrison to carry Uriel away and put him on charge. First, he needed to deal with Dean. There came urgent knocking on his door. He called for the person to enter, tracking his fingers through his thick black hair.

 

“Pam, what do you need?

 

“Sorry to disturb you Castiel, but Deans test results came back. We need him in the infirmary for some healing sessions. His blood levels are not good.”

 

“What! Dean, damn he must have been scared and ran off. Pam. I had to fight Uriel off him; I have no idea where he went.”

 

“Let’s see if he returned to the human quarters, first before we panic Castiel.”

 

Castiel ran his fingers through his messed-up hair, again. “Yes, you're correct. Dean’s never seen an Alpha angel, angry before. It could have spooked him, Pam.”

 

They walked briskly towards, the human part of the agency. Jace sat on her desk and was surprised to see the doctor and the Commander.

 

“Commander, Doctor what can I do for you?” Jace frowned feeling slightly unsettled.

 

“Did Dean pass through here Jace?”

 

“No, Commander and I can’t tell if he has his bracelet on either, his rooms not been calibrated. We have issues with the main computer again.”

 

“Damn, call Charlie, and I will contact Anna over Angel Radio. I gather he was shown around by her last night, correct?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

There was a whoosh of wings, and Anna stood next to him, looking genuinely concerned. “You called brother? Is Charlie okay?”

 

“Sorry to worry you Anna, but I need a word with your mate. Charlie showed my Dean around last night; he’s my mate. I had hoped she would know a little; you see he’s gone missing.”

 

Annas' eyes opened wide. “Chuck, yes, we can help.”

 

Charlie came through the doors and looked shocked when she saw the doctor, her mate and the Commander standing near her.

 

“Am, am I in trouble?” The redhead shook a little.

 

Anna went over to her mate and put her arm around her. “No sweetheart, but we need your help. Commander Castiel is worried about Dean; he’s gone missing.”

 

Castiel waved his hand, and a room appeared in the wall. They all walked in and sat down.

 

“I know this must be frightening for you Charlie, but I had hoped Dean, may have told you something last night that would help,” Castiel asked kindly, not wanting to scare the poor omega.

 

“Dean was hungry when he got in, so we made sure he ate. I told him about Adam, so he wanted to check him out to see if he was a spy.”

 

“Umm, Adam will be dealt with by Michael, don’t concern yourself, Charlie. Did Dean say anything that would make you think he wanted to leave?”

 

“I was petrified, on my first day. I don’t know him well, but we had decided to become friends. I had no clue about his past but sensed Dead had been hurt." Castiel nodded, and Charlie sighed. “I do know one thing, people underestimate Dean, he’s got brains, and if I know him, he will head right for the front door. Look in trash bins or plant pots for his lanyard.”

 

“You are certain Charlie?” Castiel hurried the Omega now.

 

“Yes, sir, positive.”

 

“Thank you, Charlie and you also Anna. Would you be most kind and check Deans room? We have a computer crash, and I have no idea if he’s got his bracelet on or if he drank any water. The Doctor here needs to get him to the infirmary.”

 

“We must call, a code yellow on this Castiel we need to get Dean, back,” Pamela stated firmly.

 

“I will let Anna and Charlie up to Deans room. Then I will sound the alarm to get everyone back to their rooms.” Anna nodded at her brother and Charlie bowed in respect.

 

“We, need to go to the front lobby Pam, you best get back to the hospital and wait for news.”

 

“Yes, Commander, I await your arrival.”

 

Castiel heard the Angel alert sound and hoped that he would find his mate soon, that he was safe.

 

 

XxXxX

 

 

Anna and Charlie clambered into the elevators and took the temporary pass into Deans room. Let’s look in the bedroom; he'd not been in the sitting room.” Anna told her mate.

 

“Dean did not drink too much water, look here’s his bracelet.”

 

There came a shrill peep, and a voice started to speak. “All Humans back to your rooms, this is not a drill. All Humans back to your rooms, repeat this is not a drill.”

 

“Come, you need to get back before the elevators shut down,” Anna told Charlie. “I need to get to my brother before he tares his hair out.”

 

“Bring Dean back safe Anna.”

 

“Castiel won’t let us down; we will find your friend.”

 

Anna hugged her mate, and sent her on her way, then ran down the corridor and at the human entrance flew to the lobby.


	6. Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's garrison hunt for Dean and find him. Castiel finds and helps Dean, with his demon problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your amazing comments.

Castiel had flown to the lobby where they accepted the new humans. Upon spotting Hannah, he swiftly walked over to her.

 

“Hannah, we need to shut this area down, tell people to come back tomorrow. Those you're already dealing with sort out, but we need all angels on the ground.”

 

“What’s going on Castiel?”

 

“Hannah there was an incident this morning, Dean's missing, and we think he went out of the front door.”

 

Hannah's eyes went wide and nodded. The younger angel closed her eyes, and all the angels around her stopped what they were doing. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity, and an alarm was going, but only, so the angels could hear it.

 

Ten minutes had passed, and the entrance area was empty. Castiel stood, and closed his eyes, seeking his mate's scent. Dean was far too young, but he picked it up. They had not even mated. The older angel took little notice of that, and his eyes opened on a garbage bin near the entrance. He stalked over to it and ripped off the lid and found Dean's lanyard.

 

Shouting orders in his native tongue. The angel ordered his garrison to go after Dean. Find the boy no matter what. John was out there and their enemies. Castiel clicked his fingers and was instantly dressed in armour which was azure like his grace. His pants were leather, and his ankle boots were brown. The Angel had gold stars on his shoulder denoting his power and rank, his trusty sword by his side. His three onyx wings sprouted from his back, and three golden halos shone so brightly they blinded even the angels that stood in the room.

 

“Commander, please bring him back safe,” Hannah whispered. The rest of the angels were on their knees in honour of the mighty angel in front of them.

 

“I will Hannah,” Castiel spoke in a gruff determined voice.

 

“Brother, I brought Dean’s bracelet.” Called Anna her bright red hair bouncing on her shoulder as she ran toward Castiel.

 

Castiel smiled and clicked his fingers. “Thank you, sister.”

 

Castiel ran outside and took flight looking for his Dean and tracing his faint scent.

 

Hannah came to stand next to Anna. “I feel for the person who, touches Dean in the wrong way or even looks. They think our brother quiet and soft.”

 

Anna grins at her sister. “It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for.” She giggled, “I think Deans a good match for him, they're both highly underestimated, and they will bring different qualities to the table in their relationship."

 

The angels nodded and waited for their brother to come back. They both knew when he did; he will have his mate in tow.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Castiel flew fast but methodically, looking, noting, searching, scenting.

 

“Commander, we see a boy in an alleyway, by 3rd street. Demons surround him. What do you want us to do?”

 

“Is it Dean?” The angel asked of his garrison.

 

“Commander, we don't know what he looks like..."

 

“It's fine, Samandriel wait. Look after him either way, send me your location.”

 

Castiel got the location, and he stood there, the dank dark, alleyway, was dripping with filth and ungodliness.

 

“Little boy, come with us, you smell of filth, but we can give you so much more.” One demon purred at his boy.

 

“Yes, come with us, and we can show you the world. One kiss will be all it takes.” The demons looked at each other and cackled.

 

His Dean stood still, tall and silent.

 

“What! Cats got your tongue human?”

 

Dean just glared at the four creatures kept his back to the wall, trying to keep his breathing calm.

 

Castiel ordered his brothers and sisters to keep out of sight for the time being. Wanting to know what his mate will do, in this situation.

 

One of the creatures got closer to Dean and Castiel tenses. The Seraph has his blade at the ready; his sword was singing its siren's song.

 

Another demon flashes in and looks at their kin. “What are you doing?” It hisses. “Crowley will have all your heads; can't you tell he stinks of an angel? He must be from the angel agency.”

 

“So, what! They should not have let him out if they did not want him to be tainted.” Spits the one that's got closer to Dean, her lips ruby red and her short hair dyed blonde.

 

“The treaty says you cannot take an angel's property. Crowley will kill you.” The Demon vanishes and the others laugh.

 

“What the King does not find out about, won't bother him” The other's laugh again, but its grating on Castiel and Dean grimaces.

 

“So, boy, you want to play with those dicks with wings or come and play with the big boys. We can bring your mommy back you know. They can't.”

 

Dean looks over now; his eyes narrowed his hands clenched.

 

“Look, Lucy, you've hit a sore spot.” Chuckles one of the demons behind the red-lipped woman standing next to Dean.

 

“Awww come on baby, come back with us, and we can show you, who killed your mommy. Then when you killed them; become one of us.”

 

Castiel watches all this, with curious eyes glued to Dean.

 

“You can bring my mom back? And help me kill the sick bastard that took her from me?” Dean asks the demon called Lucy, who seems to be in charge.

 

“Yes, baby.” Lucy coos at him.

 

 _‘No, Dean, don't believe them.'_  If Dean wants to go, he can't stop him. These are the rules he has free will after all.

 

In a flash, Castiel sees Dean take the demon by the neck and slams her up against the wall. She’s laughing and tells the others to hold back. The Elder angel flicks his wrist, and three members of his garrison now stand in silence behind the other three demons.

“What're you going to do baby? You're a weak, stupid human.” 

 

Dean closes his eyes, and then his grip tightened. In Latin, he starts an exorcism. His chant gets louder and louder and the demon struggles, but he won't let go.

 

The other demons try to rush him, but the angels have grabbed them. Castiel walks up to Dean and tries to talk to him.

 

“Dean let her go, we can sort this out,” Castiel tells him softly.

 

Dean can't hear him because he keeps mumbling the Latin. Smoke comes out of the creature's mouth. The older angel watch’s and grabs the body. She's still alive, and he's never seen an exorcism that leaves the possessed person alive before. Castiel calls for his sister to take care of this poor woman and get her to a hospital so that he can help his mate.

 

Dean slips to the floor; it's filthy and wet but the boy just sobs. “She lied, dad, he killed my mom. Cas, I know, he did.”

 

“Oh, Dean, I’m so sorry, come, let's get you out of this place.”

 

Castiel gathers him up, proud of how the young boy handled himself, and how he knew how to handle a demon. Would love to meet the person who taught him. It won't be John, no it would be someone who looked after the boy.

 

Castiel flies them back and takes him to the agency infirmary so that the healers can work on Dean. They strip him and put soft cotton, pants and a t-shirt on him and put him into a hospital bed, in a room by himself. The older angel let Charlie and Anna visit, but that's all for now.

 

“Pam, tell me when he's awake I need to talk to him, but only when he's stronger. I need to inform Michael. Adam needs putting under investigation until we get both Charlie and Dean's side of the story.

 

“We will look after him Castiel, but he will need therapy, and only morning school for now. He needs rest and some tender care.”

 

“See that he gets it. I need to sort my garrison out after what Uriel did.”

 

“Sure Castiel.” The Elder angel walks away, but Pam looks on with concern. The boy needs his angel, not strangers. But she can't tell him that, he will have to find that out for himself.


	7. Care for me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans in the hospital doing well and Anna and Charlie come to see him. The young boy gets upset when he finally sees Castiel.

Dean's feeling much better in himself. The Omega had not realised how tired he was and how his skin itched before the angels healed him.

 

“Hey, Dean.” Grins Charlie who came into the hospital room with her angel mate Anna.

 

“Hi, guys nice to see you.” Dean smiles, happy to see them both.

 

“Looks like you're going out tomorrow Dean,” Anna tells the young boy.

 

“Will I see Cas then?” Dean looks up with hope, in his moss green eyes.

 

“Castiel's not been in then?” Charlie asks looking shocked.

 

“No, busy, so they told me. Guess I will have to get use to that," Dean tries to keep the hurt from his voice, but he knows he fails when the two women look at each other with pity in their eyes.

 

Anna shakes her head a little but says nothing about her brother. The younger angel not at all pleased with him. Leader or not his mate should come first. If it were Charlie in this bed, she would be by her side constantly.

 

“You have to take it easy though Dean. We have brought your schedule, so look over it. It's strict, but they feel it will benefit you for a time. Once you feel a little better, they will relax it.” Anna tells the young boy, hoping he will stick with the plan and not act out.

 

“Okay, I don't mind at least I will have something to do. It looks like I have weekends to myself. I know you guys go out, but we can hang out?" Dean looks hopefully at his new friend.

 

“Yes, of course. I have to teach you our ways.” Charlie giggled, and Anna rolls her eyes.

 

“Like what?” Grins Dean.

 

“I need to know if you like Star Wars or Star Trek and Harry Potter for starters.” The redhead points out.

 

Dean brightens up. He starts going on about Doctor Who and Harry Potter and what house Pottermore had sorted him. (Dean, Slytherin and Charlie was Ravenclaw).

  

“I should have known why you two became friends." Laughed Anna looking fondly at the friends. The angel smiled at the two humans and shook her head. It was the first time her mate had found a true friend. Dean would be in her life for a long time she could see that now.

 

Pam came in and said hello to them all. “Dean needs his therapy session, so you're going to need to go. But if you would like to take him back home your welcome to after lunch. In a wheelchair though no walking yet.

 

“We can do that, can't we Anna?” Charlie asks her mate, jumping up and down in excitement.

 

“Yes, fine, but you catch up on any work you miss.” She points sternly at her mate.

 

Charlie jumps on the angel and smothers her with a kiss. “Get off.” Anna giggles. “I will pick you up, and we can get Dean. See you later Dean be good.”

 

“Bye Dean we will pick you up after lunch. That okay Doc Pam?”

 

“Yes, he will be ready than Charlie.” The girls leave, and Pam looks fondly at them.

 

“You have made good friends their Dean,” Pam tells the omega.

 

“Yeah, never had friends before, it's nice.”

 

“Okay let's get you to your session, with Ruth. Your chariot awaits.”

 

Dean gets into the chair, and Pam makes car noises, and he chuckled and shook his head. 

 

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

 

Dean sees Castiel and Michael after his therapy session. They have interviewed Charlie and some of the other humans and have viewed tapes. The Angels need to hear Dean's side of the story.

 

Dean feels irritated after all that's happened. They talk about that little snitch Adam. Castiel's not asked once about him. So, Dean tells them everything. Though he's not even bothered about his disobedience.  

 

“Dean, thank you. I apologise for what Adam has put you and your fellow humans through,” Michael says, clearly frustrated with his mate.

 

“Can I talk about this elevator issue. The gold for us and the silver for them. Why is that? The bible teaches us that everyone is equal.” (He's not read the book but heard stuff about it and wants to impress the angels.) “I know you guys are high up in the ranking but why should we get preferential treatment? I get respect; I don't like this us and them attitude.” Dean rants at the two angels who smile at each other.

 

“I will go talk to Adam and let you deal with this; he's a fast learner Castiel.”

 

The Archangel leaves and Castiel smiled at him, Dean's left puzzled.

 

“We set all levels of tasks for our mates; they can't move on until they have fulfilled them. You're the first in the higher ranks to have achieved level one.”

 

“How did I do that?” Questions Dean intrigued.

 

“Here in the agency setting tasks are a little easier, we have to adapt outside. The task involves the elevator. Top rank mates see a golden elevator thinking they have more entitlement, if our mates speak of it in a manner like you have Dean, you pass.”

 

“That everyone is equal?” Enquiries Dean.

 

“They are, but ranks are respected, and they have their place. With an Archangel, I would treat them differently to lower ranks, not poorly, but with that level of respect they deserve. They are different ways to greet them.”

 

“Is that why you were mad at that angel, who was going to hit me?”

 

“No, Dean. We protect our mates at all costs. Any angel of any rank could kill to protect their mate. Father loved you humans, and he stated that we should take you for mates. If we did not find an angel mate.”

 

“You never wanted a human mate, though did you?” Dean asks the angel looking into cornflower blue eyes.

 

Castiel just opened his mouth and closed it his cheeks going red.

 

“Look you passed the first task, don't say anything to Adam. Please take care of yourself this time around.”

 

Dean looked at the blue-eyed angel, no reprimand, no telling him to stick to the schedule, no asking him if he was okay.

 

Can I go now, sir?” Dean asked knowing this angel did not want him. What was the point in following any order’s? No one cared about him, and no one ever would.

 

“Yes, of course, can you get back in the chair?”

 

“Yes, I can use my arms,” Dean mutters sarcastically.

 

The Omega managed to open the door and wheeled his way back to his room.

 

Looking at his list again, Dean saw he had therapy on Monday, Wednesday and Friday’s. He had no school on these days. He had class on Tuesday and Thursday of his choosing. Still, on a light diet and healing from Pam on a Saturday or a check-up. The rest was free time. His bedtime started at nine, but he was not sticking to that. Would go up when he wished to. No one would be checking up on him anyway.

 

After lunch, Anna and Charlie came to pick him up, and they talked about what movie they could watch that night. Dean was instructed to stay in the chair for a couple of weeks. He could push himself, and Charlie said she would help. Pam had told him the intense and powerful healing took it out of the human body even if he were half angel that part would not come to the surface just yet.

 

Dean felt much better when he got back. Adam was seen but kept out of everyone's way, and they heard he was under massive restriction and on his best behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update-Back to school madness and my older daughter Graduated-So proud-


	8. Lessons and Plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets sorted with lessons. Meeting Charlie, he happens upon some new kids and gets help from Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This does contain bullying but nothing graphic.

A month went by, and Dean was out of the chair. Pam told the Omega he could eat healthy but regular meals. To drink plenty and take things easy. Dean had still not chosen any classes yet. The agency had let him off because of how he felt but had started to encourage him to go back to class.

 

Dean walked up to the information desk where a short man stood, talking to Hael. Dean stood near the desk waiting; not wanting to interrupt. Realising they were speaking in Enochian tuning into their conversation. The shorter man was telling the other angel a rather rude joke.

 

The angels thinking no human was that advanced in their language; ignored those around them. Dean understood, and when the short man with honey eyes finished the joke, the younger boy had to laugh.

 

“Dude, wow,” Dean giggled not holding back.

 

Both angels turned to Dean open-mouthed. Blushing realising a student had heard and understood. The boy was under-age after all, and it could get them in trouble.

 

“We’re so sorry, I had no idea you knew our language; that was remiss of me,” Hael said babbling, looking at the boy's badge and then the computer screen and her eyes growing wide. “Your Castiel's mate?”

 

Dean just snorted. “No way would be he get that; he has a stick up his ass.”

 

Hael looked shocked but nodded her head the other angel just laughed and agreed.

 

“Yeah, Cassie never did get jokes; stuck in his little world. My name's Gabriel, sorry never introduced myself.” The shorter man held out his hand to the boy next to him.

 

“Nice to meet you, dude. So, Charlie tells me you take an Enochian class. They're kicking my ass to take something on a Tuesday and Thursday morning.”

 

Gabriel had seen a lot of ways people had taken the news of who he was; shock, scared, some ran screaming. This boy treated him like any other person. Respected him yes, but treated him like he was real, and he liked that.

 

“What's your name kid-o?”

 

“Oh, sorry it’s Dean Winchester, sir.”

 

“Well, nice to meet you Dean-o.” The Archangel winked at him and then he turned to Hael. “I would like this young man to join my morning class on a Tuesday and a Thursday. Put his name down; times and rooms, please sister.”

 

“Sure, Gabe I can do that.” Heal began tapping away at the keyboard.

 

Gabriel stuck a sucker into his mouth. “Sorry about the joke though. I like you, Dean, some exams coming your way to see what level you’re at. Some easy some hard, you up for that?” Gabriel eyed the boy shrewdly.

 

“Yes, sir. I need help to learn more. Not sure where I’m at truthfully.”

 

“Good, see you on Tuesday then,” The angel walked off, and Dean smiled.

 

“Dean this is your timetable with Gabriel. Don't let the easy attitude fool you he can be a hard ass, when it comes to classes, and don't be late.”

 

“Thanks, Hael that's kind of you.”

 

“You're welcome, Dean. I hope you get on; not many humans are advanced as you. It fits with my brother's status though. Well, good for you.”

 

Dean nodded and went up to his room. Once there he pinned the timetable up with tape so that he could see it. Drinking water (only because he wanted too), he sat down. There was not much to do before Charlie got out of class.

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

When Dean went to meet Charlie for lunch; Hael had gone only working in the morning. There was a commotion by the library; looking over he saw Charlie and Adam by the library doors not looking pleased. From the look's of it tormented by three new kids. Dean was sure of it because he had no clue who they were.

 

“What's going on?” Questioned Dean, some of the others who hated Adam watched on. It pissed Dean off because it looked like these kids were calling them names and pushing Adam and Charlie. Bullying was a no go in his book, no matter who you are.

 

“Dean, it's okay, leave,” Adam said, looking out for Dean now.

 

It puzzled the omega as to why Adam was protecting him.

 

Charlie looked over at the boy, and something in her eyes determined. “Leave Adam alone and don't dare touch me again.”

 

“Or what? Will you tell your mates baby? Like they will do much.” The boy sneered trying to look menacing.

 

Mates might not, but I will,” Dean said pushing through the three boys. “You have no right to touch someone without their consent." Dean looked down and saw torn pages out of a tatty book on the floor. “What the hell! Do you rip books up now?"

 

“They took the book I was reading.” Sniffed Adam, looking upset. “Michael gave it to me.”

 

 Dean knew that book might be rubbish, but his mate had given it to him. That meant something to the older boy. With everything that had been going on Adam must have felt kinda lonely. He knew what that felt like.

 

“You took and ripped that up? It was a gift, you, dick.” Dean pushed the bully down onto the floor. “Leave my friend's alone that's you're only warning.”

 

“You picked on the wrong person Winchester.” They sneered.

 

 _‘So, the dicks knew him; the enemy was at the door.'_  The omega thought. Dragging Adam and his best friend into the library, he waited, but they did not come after them.

  

“Fuck, shit.” Dean hits the door with his fist.

 

“What's up?” Asked Adam timidly.

 

“Adam, I don't know if I can trust you.” Whispered Dean, closing his eyes.

 

“Lord, Dean, I'm sorry. I realised I was doing this all wrong. Shit, I thought if I were the top dog then Michael would notice me. And the only time I got his attention…”

 

“Was when you did something bad?” Charlie finished for him.

 

Adam wiped his eyes and nodded.

 

“Adam, why did you not tell us? Now everyone hates you.” Grumbled Dean shocked at the admission.

 

“I know. So, does Michael and the only thing he brought me was that book. I don't like the content of the book, but I treasure it.”

 

“Tell him that. What you just told me; tell him that's a lesson just there.” Dean told the older boy.

 

“I will Dean thank you, but I think those boys, they're not-” Adam looked at the door again not sure how to convey his thoughts.

 

“Listen to me both of you, there the enemy they will put all the others against me. You don't have to stick by me, but they will try and divide us, put me in the corner and then strike. I can't go to Castiel he won't be bothered. They will count on that. I think Uriel's got something to do with this and those demons I found in the alleyway.” Dean told his friends.

 

“What can I do?” Charlie muttered looking shocked and worried.

 

“You don't have to be involved,” Dean told the redhead.

 

“Dean, you don't get it; Adam and I are in our last year or a little longer if we drag it out. Then you're on your own. Castiel is bothered, he thinks the world of you but has no concept of a human mate.”

 

“Charlie, he's told me twice he was forced to mate with me, he does not want me, sweetie,” Dean told his friend the truth, the hurt still sinking into his bones.

 

“What! He said that to you?” Adam and Charlie looked on with horror.

 

“Yeah, please don't look at me with pity. Charlie there a way out of this place? I need to get to my Uncle Bobby's and then find Crowley. I need to see if my little brother is okay, find a place to live.” _‘Find who killed my mom.'_  He thought,

 

“What! You can't he's the King of hell.” Hissed Adam, stepping back a little in shock.

 

“Who I happen to know. Look, like you say we don't have long left.”

 

“I know a way out. Just follow me into the garden, in ten minutes past the bridge.” Adam told the green-eyed boy.

 

“Okay, I will do.” Nods Dean.

 

“Look they will wonder why the cameras are not working. We will meet in here at different times. I will send a note to you both. You have your phones?” Charlie asked the boys.

 

The boy's nod and swap numbers. “Good now Adam you sit down, and Dean up into the stacks so they won't notice.”

 

Charlie gets a little black box out and shows the boys. “It blocks signal; I think this will be our safe place.”

 

Ten minutes later Adam gets up and walks out of the door. Dean monitors the time and ten minutes later walks into the garden.

 

The garden was empty. Dean could hear the soft trickle of water. Tall trees towered up high into the brilliant bright blue forget-me-not sky. The scent of flowers fills his nose with wafts of perfume. Dean walks over a bamboo bridge. A small pond lays beneath, and he sees fish's swim to the surface catching flies.

 

Dean sees Adam near a group of bushy trees and the boy waves. The older boy looks around and climbs between them, and Dean follows. On the other side is a rotten fence. Adam moved the fence, and the older boy jumps through. On the other side was a dusty road, its quiet, and does not have much traffic moving along it.

 

Adam stands next to the road and looks at the boy next to him. “Okay, see that grey post with the red sticker about world peace, that's your marker. If you walk over the road, and through the woods; it brings you out to the main road. You can walk around the town if you wish.” The older boy tells Dean.

 

Adam crosses the small road with Dean by his side. The path was well maintained, and the little wood is sparse and gets plenty of light. Dean can hear the rumble of traffic from here. Adam points to a yellow salt-can that looks broken.

 

“I put my clothes in there. A hoodie and coat in case it's cold, and don’t want to be seen. We would be in trouble; well more so now we have dicks on our trail.”

 

“Yeah, I see that.” Sighs Dean.

 

“Just use my stuff or put your own out here, we can swap them.”

 

“Sure, I can do that.”

 

Adam looks a little uneasy. “I want to say sorry for how I was, just know that.”

 

“Hey, I get it, but no more shit like that, deal?” Dean holds his hand out, and Adam smiles and shakes his hand.

 

“Sure. Come on we best get back.”

 

The boys go through the fence and make sure it’s put back; they look around the garden. When no one is about, they come out of the bush that's hidden by the trees. The boys split up after, and Dean goes and gets his water for the night. There is no water there, and he can't find Mertha. Then he hears laughter, and the dicks have his drink. Shaking his head; who cares anyway.

 

Meeting Charlie in the game room, they play until midnight, and they go up to bed. Adam is not about, but Dean goes by himself, knowing a war as just broken out.


	9. Looking ahead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets help from an older boy at the agency. Dean, Charlie and Adam plan names for the angels. Dean starts more lessons and starts work outside the agency to get money to find his family.

Charlie and Adam start sitting together and get extra food for Dean. Still, on light meals, the poor boy was hungry and ate off their plates. No one stops them, so they continue. Adam was still on restrictions not allowed desserts but tells his new friends he's not got a sweet tooth and would do anything for cheese or bread.

 

“You would think that by now Micky would know that,” Dean said to the older boy.

 

The other two looked shocked for a moment at the nickname for the Archangel and burst into giggles.

 

“I think we need code names,” Adam tells his friends. “They can mind read, so if we want to talk about our angels-"

 

“I see, good idea, let me. Don't say anything else.” Charlie's eyes are bright with mischief.

 

Dean goes to his first lesson with Gabriel is bombarded with tests. Not saying a word, he diligently spends the next hour going through them. When class is out, he goes for a lay down his head thumping with overuse. Falling asleep and missing lunch, entirely.

 

Dean hears the ding of his phone and checks for a message.

 

 

 **Text from Red** :  _Meet in the lbr @ 6._

 

 

Dean ambles down to the lower levels and into the coffee shop, to find his friends. Not seeing them he orders, orange juice and water. An older boy sits down next to him and smiles.

 

“Hey, my name's Kevin. I see you're having issues with certain people.”

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Dean sighs but grins at the older boy.

 

“I leave soon, Dean, but want to give you a little something. You any good with computers?”

 

“Not too bad at them.” Replies Dean.

 

“Give me your phone. There are codes I want to give you the angels can't crack them.” Kevin fiddles with the phone. "The app installed can decode your lanyard; you can reprogram your timetable, food, just about anything. Don't get caught.”

 

“Why are you helping me, dude?” Asked the younger boy in astonishment.

 

“I think you're going to need it.” Kevin gets up, winks and walks away.

 

Dean feels amazed but glad someone else wishes to help him. He goes to the food hall at five and then by six makes it to the library unnoticed. Adam and Charlie are waiting for him.

 

“I brought food for you, hide it under your jumper when you leave,” Adam whispers.

 

Dean nods his thanks. “I need to get my hands on a computer, need one in my room.”

 

“They can tell if we have stuff like that it will flag on the system. Even Anna as access to the sites I go onto, have to be careful.” Charlie tells her friend. “I have a spare, I can get it now, and it’s an iPad. I can switch the censors off for your room.”

 

“Won't they notice though?” Frowns Adam in concern.

 

Charlie sighs. “The Commander has gone on a trip to heaven not sure when he's back, there is no one to notice.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “Makes it easier for me then.”

 

“Are you still going to do what you told me, Dean?” Adam asks.

 

“Go to my uncles, yes but not yet. I will wait for you guys to get out of here. I need money and a safe place to stay. That's where you will come in, that's if you will help me?”

 

Adam sits up straighter. “Yes, we both will, but it depends where we go after graduation. We will do our best for you.”

 

“I never thought about that, thanks anyway. If I keep my head down now, they won't suspect me trying to leave, later. I need to get better and feed myself up.”

 

“I agree, you look half-starved still. Well, I have the code names.” Charlie tells them. “Gabriel will be Loki because he's a tricky one, so watch out for him. The Commander is Thanos and Michael is Batman.”

 

Dean blinks at his friend. “Cas is a baddie?”

 

“Wow,” Says Adam, “He really won't get that reference.” They all laugh.

 

“Then maybe he should have been around for Dean, I thought he cared, but I was wrong. Anna said he should have been in the hospital. She was not pleased.”

 

“Charlie it's ok, I'm away from my dad. I read some books. They say I have this  _‘Free Will'_  that I can choose. I don't have to mate Castiel.”

 

“That's why you want to see your uncle? I get that, but why Hades?” Grinned Adam coming up with a name for Crowley.

 

“I want to know why they came after me in the alley; they said some stuff about mom.”

 

“Oh, I get it. Just be careful,” Adam told his new friend.

 

“I will try my best. Okay, I need to go to my room, eat and then sort this computer out.”

 

Charlie nodded, “I will flip the switch let me get the computer.”

 

Charlie was only gone twenty minutes. But she did not look happy when she came back.

 

“The parasite squad is about, let's walk you to the elevators.”

 

“What about you guys?” Dean asked worriedly.

 

“I need a word with Michael don't worry it's our turn to protect you. Get better and stronger. I have some exercise equipment in my room. Just don't get caught getting it.”

 

“Thanks, Adam,” Dean told the older boy.

 

“Let's face the music and dance.” Giggled Charlie a little off tune.

 

Dean put the computer and food up his jumper and half in his jeans. They walked to the elevators and got serenaded with slurs. Pushing Dean through making sure he made it to his destination. Charlie and Adam turned and knew for sure they were in a whole lot of trouble.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Dean went upstairs; he reprogrammed his key card he could pop into Adams room undetected. The room was larger and had a fitness room, but that was the only difference. The omega grabbed some weights they would have to do for now. Pushing the weights to the back of a chair so that no one could find them. The omega grabbed a shower and sat and read for a while.

 

 

Later that night, Dean went on the iPad. Assessing the codes to all the buildings cameras. He switched the ones off in his room. Looking at pre-recorded camera feeds, he sees the bully's threatening Adam and Charlie. The time they took his water and the other times they bothered them. Also catching several meetings between them and an angel he did not recognise. Storing the data on a USB stick, Kevin had given him.

 

Dean then got ready for bed, feeling better he had evidence and a way to escape when he needed to. Needing to get some money was a priority, but he was not sure how he could achieve that.

 

A sudden thought struck the boy. No one asked where he was. It was normal for him to come back to his room for a couple of hours. So, he could sneak out and do some jobs around the town, and no one would have a clue. Dean had a bank account that his uncle had set up for him, it did not have much in it, but he could build it up.

 

Dean also changed his food entitlement; made sure he could eat anything. Castiel put a restriction on dessert and candy, but he had taken that off. The angel was not interested in him, so who was he to say what he could or could not eat.

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Dean started sneaking out doing odd jobs around the neighbourhood. He also found a different location to stash clothes in case something happened with Adam. Dean also thought about getting a bag and buying bits for his travels, but not yet, he, had time, so no rush.

 

Dean decided he was ready for more lessons he found Hael at her desk. He chose math, English, myth and legend and Angel studies with his Enochian. Hael passed him his timetable without any arguing and the young boy was pleased. The Omega had free time, around his lessons to do his outside jobs.

 

Dean's first lesson on Monday was math, with a dark skin angel called, Victorrie but everyone called him Victor. The teacher gave him tests, finding he was at a college level, which pleased him. The next class was English. This time he does age-appropriate work, and they started on  _‘Macbeth'_. Then it’s a free period, lunch then Myth and Legend. The class is with a dotty angel called Francis, who was funny but knew their subject, and the Omega wishes the class was longer than an hour.

 

Tuesday was Enochian in the morning, and the rest of the day Dean does work outside. Painting a shed for a little girl’s playhouse. He paints flowers and grass around the edge, and she hugs him and gives him a sucker.

 

Wednesday is Angel studies which last the entire morning. Florence is stern, but kind and Deans gave different work because of Castiel's rank. It’s hard, but he likes it and studies hard. They get homework for this class. They have to find five things about their angel they can't see on the Internet. That's easy thinks Dean. 1. Castiel has black wings not white as it states. 2. Castiel is bossy. 3. Castiel can be a badass at times. 4. Everyone seems scared of him and follows his order's more than Archangel Michael. 5. Castiel likes bees because he's always wearing bees on his socks. (Even in full battle uniform.) When he hands the work in on Friday, there is a flicker of a smile from Florence, and she tells Dean he gets top marks.

 

Gabriel talks to Dean the next Thursday about his results.

 

“Dean sorry we have not talked before now, a lot's happening up there.” The angel points toward the ceiling.

 

“That's okay Gabriel.” Dean nods in understanding.

 

“Dean, you have a vast understanding of Enochian. I want to work with you myself one to one. I think you need more than just what I teach in the classroom; you're far more advanced than any pupil I have ever taught. I want you to carry on Tuesday’s class so that I can help you with spelling and grammar. Each month I will give you a project to write about to help you build on your knowledge. On Friday afternoon I can teach you up here after lunch for an hour or two.”

 

“That will be great Gabriel thank you for that.”

 

“No worry's Kiddo, it gives you, Thursdays, to work on the projects I give you and if you need me for any help you know I'm around that day.”

 

“Sure, that's great.”

 

“Well, you can go for now, but come next Tuesday, and we will start. I need to get my lesson plans done for you.”

 

Dean got up and shakes the angel's hand and leaves. The Omega goes to his room and works on his body, building up his endurance. Meeting Charlie and Adam for lunch, telling his friends about his day.

 

“So,” Dean said munching on a juicy burger which was not on his meal plan but there was no one to stop him. “Anything new with you two?”

 

Adam played with his salad and sighed. “I have to go with Michael to this dance. It's this weekend.”

 

“You're not looking forward to it?” Charlie asked looking worried.

 

“Not really.” Adam shrugged.

 

“Adam, you have to talk to him, this has gone on far too long. He can't keep treating you like this. I know you made mistakes, but it was partly because of how he was acting in the first place.” Dean told his friend.

 

“Your one to talk.” Mumbled Adam.

 

Dean put his arm on the other boys. “If Cas were here, I would tell him for sure. Talk to him; this shit’s not fair on you.”

 

Adam sat straighter and nodded, “You're right I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be, at least you can fix this.”

 

“Anna wants to live on the coast.” Charlie blurted out.

 

“What!” Both boys turned to the redhead girl.

 

“Anna was assigned a job. I can't tell you what, not that I know much myself.”

 

“Something to do with Cas then.” Dean snorted.

 

Charlie just shrugged and stayed quiet.

 

“It’s okay Char I won't ask, not fair on you,” Dean told his friend.

 

“It means I can't help you, Dean, when I leave, and that's not that far away now.”

 

“You can come to visit though?”

 

“Sure, Anna promised. Plus, we can keep in touch via text and computer.” Charlie whispered and looked around making sure no one could hear her.

 

“How long before you have to leave red?” Adam asked his friend.

 

“A month I would bet a little earlier than you.”

 

“I guess I will find out this weekend where I'm going there is only a couple of months left. Most people are finishing unless they have to stay for other reasons.”

 

Dean pushed his burger away, “I'm going to miss you guys, I can't believe I have two years left of this.”

 

“Let's go play in the computer room.” Suggested Charlie. “The winged monkeys are not around, so let's have fun while we can.”

 

Adam and Charlie pulled Dean up, and they went on their way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were two small chapters but I think they're better like this. I struggled with these two for some reason.


	10. Odd jobs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does some jobs and meets an old man whos lonely. The old man's neighbour saves him from a fall and gives him another job. But who is this neighbour that saved Dean?

With Charlie and Adam had gone for the weekend, Dean was lonely, so he sneaked out. The bullies were throwing food in the canteen, and Mertha was giving them a telling off. Getting outside was easy, and he went to his spot and changed. He was just a sixteen-year-old boy doing odd jobs for pocket money after all. The weather was getting colder, and winter would soon be there.

 

The angels, strangely enough, did not celebrate Christmas but had their festivals. Around the same time was the Feast of East. It was a time for celebration among all angels ranks, parties where held, candlelight services and gifts were passed around to nestmates. It was about family, bonding and love for each other. All, he knew, was he would be a year older and one year closer to leaving the agency.

 

Dean looked at the crumpled note that was tucked in his pocket and knocked on the door. An old man opened it. He had wizened skin and walked with a frame.

 

“Sir, I've come to do your garden.”

 

“Sure son, the tools are in the shed, the keys here.” The man picked a set of keys up from a table by the front door. The man seemed to wobble, and Dean moved forward.

 

“Here let me help you.” Dean helped the man back inside, got him a cup of tea, and some cake. Dean made sure he had everything in reach.

 

“I will pop back in again, see if you're okay sir,” Dean told him.

 

“Call me Cal.”

 

“Okay Cal, rest okay? Is there anyone I can call?”

 

“No, son.” The old man looked glum with the suggestion.

 

Dean went out and raked up fallen leaves. The old man's guttering was hanging off, and the boy knew he had to fix that, or he would have issues later on if the weather turned worse. Getting a rickety ladder, Dean started to ascend it. In one hand, he had a small bucket to clear any blockage; he wanted to have a look to see how it could be mended. Dean worked around the house cleaning the muck out.

 

Getting tools from the shed, he climbed the ladder again, this time the ladder wobbled, and it seemed to slip.

 

“Steady son.” A man called from below. “Let me get up there, not a job for a young boy like you.”

 

Dean came down and wiped his forehead a little bit spooked. “Thank you, sir; you saved me, I was helping Cal out.”

 

“I was watching you. If you come again, borrow my ladder. I'm next door. You can't miss it, the one with the angel statue in the garden.”

 

“Thanks, sir.”

 

“So, what were you doing at Cal's anyway?” 

 

“I wanted a job; I need money to go see my uncle. My folks don't have much, so I told them I would work for it.” Dean hated to lie, but he could not tell the truth. “I won't be taking anything from Cal, though. I will visit him he seems lonely.”

 

The next-door neighbour looked at him and smiled. “You're a good boy son. If you can come next weekend, I will have some jobs for you.”

 

“Really? That would be awesome. I'll go see if Cal needs some lunch.” Dean left the neighbour to his own devices.

 

The man watched as Dean went inside, and his eyes flashed blue as he mended the gutterings with one thought. Fixing the ladder and putting it away in the shed. Keeping the boy safe was not against any rules after all.


	11. Don't look back in anger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets back from helping Cal and bumps into his tormentors. Are Adam and Charlie hiding something from him? Dean sees them talk to an angel he's seen talking to his tormentors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Bullying, Dean gets hit by his tormentors.)

 

Dean got back after helping Cal. Mr Rogers the old man's next-door neighbour had more work for him next weekend, so he was happy. His body ached with all the jobs done that day. The senior man insisted on giving him $20 for his trouble, but he felt wrong taking it.

 

When he got back, he grabbed a shower and went into the shrine, of charity. Dean left the $20, knowing good would come from it. Coming back up, he rolled his eyes and saw Joel, Raz, his tormentors.

 

“Winchester, you've been missing all morning. Where have you been?” Joel sneered at him.

 

“None of your business.” He mumbled, turning away from them. Dean pushed past, but Joel grabbed him and pushed him in the wall.

 

“We're bored Winchester; we want to play.” Raz hissed at him.

 

“Well, go play with yourself then. You may find your brain down there while you're at it.” Dean laughed at his joke.

 

The two boys got more hits in, and Dean guessed it would be wise not to offend them anymore.

 

Xxx

 

Dean strolled up to the hospital to see Pam. The doctor wanted to check-in to see if he was doing okay.

 

“Hey, Dean, how are you doing sweetie?” The bubbly doctor asked.

 

“Fine Pam.” Dean winced as she poked and prodded him.

 

“What's that? Shirt off buddy.” Pam's eyes widened at the blossoming bruise on his torso and arms. “Ok, talk, what the heck happened?”

 

“I fell,” Dean said, not looking the angel in the face.

 

The doctor put her hand against the bruise and narrowed her eyes. “What on a hand or fist? Who the hell did this to you, Dean?”

 

The young boy sighed and put his shirt back on, the cold air in the room, making him shiver.

 

“I'm fine Pam; leave it.”

 

“I can't just leave it, sweetie, this needs reporting to your mate.”

 

Deans forest green eyes flashed with anger. “Castiel does not give a damn about me Pam, so don't bother. Now, are you done I have homework.”

 

Sensing she would get nothing else out of the omega she nodded, “Let me heal you first before you go.”

 

“Sure, that would be great,” Dean grunted in pain.

 

Dean felt the warm tingle of grace pass through him and felt better instantly. Thanking the doctor, he left, with instructions to rest.

 

Xxxxx

 

Dean searched for his friends but hid behind a plant pot, seeing Adam and Charlie talking to a male angel. After the bullying incident, he felt insecure and wondered what the hell they were doing. The Omega had been sure he had seen this angel talk to his tormentors before; he could not place the time.

 

Charlie and Adam, we're looking around, like they were looking for someone. The angel, who was about six foot with long brown hair that curled around his shoulders, was imparting some information to his friends. The angel left, and the two companions went to sit down. Dean decided to go over, moving out of his hiding place.

 

“Hey, guys when did you get back? What have you been up too?” Dean asked his friends.

 

“Not too long ago. We just came from the movies.”

 

“What did you see?” Dean asked them.

 

“Transylvania three.” Adam smiled.

 

“Any good?”

 

“Was okay. The cinema is having a superheroes week, this coming week so looking forward to that.” Charlie grinned and clapped her hands.

 

“Yeah, it sounds awesome.”

 

There was no mention of the angel. Charlie kept giving Adam strange looks, so Dean knew there was something wrong. How could he trust them, if they were hiding stuff from him? He listened to them talk and let it wash over him, trying to come up with some explanation for their strange behaviour.

 

Dean was tired and went to bed early, his head hurt, and he just wanted to sleep, and tell the world to stop for a while.


	12. Lay down low...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out about the mystery angel, that's been hanging around the agency. They get ready for the upcoming graduation.

The next day the omega avoided his friends. He had done his homework preferring to do that in his room. Going down into the common area, Dean saw the angel again talking to Joel, Raz and Zad, they did not look too pleased.

 

“Hi Dean, why are you avoiding us?” Charlie asked parking her ass down on a bright pink bean bag.

 

“I'm not,” Dean told her rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re moping. Is this about Castiel?”

 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “No, it's just; why do you keep lying to me?”

 

“What! I don't?” Spluttered an indignant Charlie.

 

“You both do. I've seen you talk to that angel that's been hanging around. He's been talking to my tormentors as well.

 

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. “That's Camael he's a Cherubim Dean. You know one below Castiel's rank. Anna told me. I can't give too much away.”

 

“What can't you give away?” Adam asked sitting down next to his friends.

 

Charlie's green eyes flashed open and searched for Adam. “Deans worried we were talking to Cam.”

 

“Oh, I see. I told Batman about you. I was anxious about your safety. I honestly did not think he would listen. He sent Cam, to keep an eye on you. I doubt you will have any more issues with the bullies.”

 

Dean was shocked that Adam had spoken with Michael after the issues they had.

 

“Anna agreed with Batman that we all need looking after. Cam will stay until you leave Dean.” Charlie told the younger boy.

 

Dean felt tears prickle his eyes. It did seem strange that Charlie had said she could not talk about it but let the matter drop. How could he even think that his friends would betray his trust? With a thick voice, Dean managed a thank you.

 

XXXX

 

Joel, Zad and Raz kept out of their way but gave them, scathing looks. Cam was always around, and Dean felt marginally safer than he had done.

 

Going up to his Tuesday lessons he went to Gabriel's room. There was a heated argument in Enochian coming from the classroom, standing outside not sure what he should do.

 

_ “He was beaten up, Pam had to heal him, and you did nothing.” _ Shouts Gabriel.

 

**“I'm not allowed to do anything. We sent someone down there to look after Dean. That's all I can do, for now, brother.”**

 

_ “He feels unwanted; this will end badly mark my words Castiel.” _

 

**“Leave it, Gabriel. He will be fine. I need to get back to heaven.”**

 

Dean heard a whoosh of wings, and he opened the door. The archangel shoulders slumped, and he looked dejected.

 

“I tried kiddo.” The angel whispered.

 

“I know,” Dean walked into the classroom and sat by the angel.

 

“Tell me another joke; he would hate that.” Grinned Dean, looking into whiskey brown eyes.

 

The archangel laughed. “Sure thing, let me start with this one…

 

By the time the class was over, they were firm friends.

 

XXXX

 

Dean found Charlie and Adam sat on a table with some other omegas colouring a banner for the upcoming graduation. Cam was in the thick of it delegating tasks, to each angel's mate.

 

They spent much of the evening eating hot buttery popcorn and candy supplied by Mertha. Making the common area look amazing for the ceremony. There was a large stage by the far wall and chairs were put out in a semicircle. Dean decorated the podium in blue and green the agency's colours. Everything was clean, shiny and ready for the next day's ceremony.

 

“Hey, Charlie, what do we wear for this?” Dean asked his friend looking troubled.

 

“Your clothes will be in your closet in a bag. Don't worry Dean. We have to have breakfast at eight then back up to change, do not be late.” Charlie said sternly poking a finger into his side.

 

“Hey, ouch. Sure, promise I won't be late. See you tomorrow.” He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms.

 

Charlie giggled and pushed him towards the elevators. “Go to bed.”

 

Dean grinned and winked at her. “Yes, ma'am.


	13. Hallelujah…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and they all helped to make it happen. Dean and Charlie get a surprise. Castiel tries and talks to Dean but he won't have it. Castiel gets a shock himself.

The next day, Dean and Adam rushed down to breakfast meeting Charlie.

 

“You're late.” She hissed at them.

 

“The alarm did not go off.” Mumbled Adam, rubbing sleepy eyes.

 

Charlie's arms crossed, and she narrowed her eyes. “Both of your alarms?”

 

Dean grinned and shrugged. The older girl rolled her eyes at the boys.

 

“Eat up, then go and get changed.” She ordered.

 

Dean looked around and frowned, “Guys I just had a thought. Do the angels only marry omegas?”

 

Adams, jaw dropped, and Charlie looked shocked. “Have you learnt nothing in class? Dean angels only take omega mates. Angels worship omegas."

 

“Oh, guess that makes sense then. What about heats?”

 

“We all had our first before we came here. Once you're here, you won't have another until you leave the agency. I have no clue what they do, to stop it.”

 

Dean looked down at his pancakes. “Do they put something in the food?” He whispered.

 

Adam snorted. “No, my guess is magic of some kind, and tell you the truth I'm glad, not looking forward to it.

 

“Oh, I don't know.” Charlie declared with a twinkle in her eye. “I think it will be amazing.”

 

Dean stood up abruptly. “I need a shower, coming Adam?”

 

“You need to eat more Winchester.” Growled the redhead.

 

Thankful for the change of subject Dean pulled Adam up to their rooms. The boys left each other outside and went to get a shower. Dean looked for the hangar with his dress uniform. Placing it on the bed, he opened it up.

 

The suit was slate grey with purple accents around the lapels and pockets. A waistcoat complimented the outfit. The tie was forest green that he knew would highlight his eyes. The dress shirt was white, and he had grey socks and black shoes to complete the outfit. Dean marvelled at the belt it was brown leather, but the buckle was made to look like angel wings.

 

Getting dressed, he heard the buzz of his phone, and he picked it up.

 

 **Text from Red:** _Make sure you wear your bracelet._

 

 **Text from Adam:** _Bracelet dude, don't forget._

 

Dean knew that it must be important, so he put the leather bracelet on and rushed out the door.

 

Adam looked terrific wearing a black and gold cloak. The sigils and constellations caught like starlight in the long black cloak. The older boy wore a cap with a silver tassel that hung to the side.

 

“Wow, dude you look great,” Dean exclaimed.

 

“Thanks, I'm a little nervous.”

 

“You will be fine; come on let's go.”

 

They got to the common area. Adam went to sit on the stage. High back wooden seats were waiting for the elders.

 

“This will be you one day.” Whispered Charlie behind him.

 

Dean turned to look, and his breath caught. Charlie was wearing a wine-coloured floor-length dress. Her cloak was navy blue with constellations dotted around in silver. Upon on hair was a headdress of Camellia, Daffodils and Violets.

 

“You look amazing Charlie.”

 

“Thank you, kind sir.” She grinned.

 

“Anna will lose it when she sees you.”

 

“I hope so.” They both laughed and sat next to each other.

 

The choir of angels came upon the stage, and they all stood. A whoosh of wings reverberated around the room and on either side of the semi-circle of chairs came the angels all in their regalia. They stood beside their chairs, blues, blacks, and golds, purples, shone out on the stage. The angels stood with their arms behind their backs and their feet slightly apart. The choir started up, and the sound of Hallelujah rang out.

 

Dean stood staring at Castiel, his hands clenched by his sides, he went as if to walk forward, and Charlie grabbed his arm. Castiel turned his head and shook it slightly. The angel's piercing blue eyes were boring into his skull. The Omega closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he was holding, a single tear rolled down his face.

 

“Stay, please,” Charlie whispered in his ear.

 

Dean just nodded, the choir's soulful sound hurt his heart, but he stayed for his friends. He was nothing but brave he would not let them down.

 

The choir walked away, and Michael stepped to the podium.

 

“I'm pleased to see you here today.” Michael beamed at all the students listening intently to him. “Your journey may have started a harsh reality into the human world. Angels have taken human mates for thousands of years, and we take the responsibility seriously. Watching you grow, tending to you, helping you see your true worth, your passions. We hope to push you towards a better future. Though we have awards for academic progress using your intelligence and resources is a great thing. Kindness, heart, charity, and patience is also a great gift to learn. We expect many things from our mates, but you  should expect good things back from your angels. Go out into the world and know that we are proud of every one of you.”

 

Michael stepped down, and everyone clapped. Gabriel stepped forward.

 

“Hi, I won't do a long speech. We have some awards to give out. The Cohan award is to our top male and female students who academically came top of their graduating class. Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran, please come and accept your awards."

 

Charlie squealed, and Dean grinned clapping and hooting. Kevin walked passed Dean and winked at him. The younger boy looked over at Castiel, and he was frowning at him, but he had no clue why.

 

“The next award is our Progress and Charity award. Now this person has only been at the agency a year and has achieved level two of the angel awards.”

 

Dean smiled at his friend; he knew what the archangel was alluding to; every mate had to pass tasks and go up a level. He had never figured out why, but it kept the angels happy, so he went with that.

 

“This student is advanced in Enochian; he could take my job. This student has been awarded the Charity award. He is the first person to do so in the agency's entire history. Dean Winchester, we are proud to present you with the Chuck Challenger award, and we can't wait to see what else you achieve in your time here.”

 

Everyone clapped and cheered. Well, the bully's looked affronted. But many people had come to love Dean in his year at the agency.

 

“Go on Dean.” Laughed out Joe, who was sitting behind him, “Get your ass up there.”

 

Dean stood his legs feeling like jello walking up to the stage. Gabriel shook his hand and gave him his award. A yellow scroll and a silver trophy in the shape of a star. He walked back to his seat face flaming red but pleased with himself. After all his dad had told him, he would achieve very little in life.

 

Dean watched as his friends were called up on stage, the angels' mates looking on with proud smiles. He clapped and cheered but felt a sense of sorrow that he would lose his best friends and would once again be left alone in the world. His mood took a steady downward spiral, and he could not shake the melancholy he felt.

 

The after party was fun, laughter food and avoidance. Dean was meant to be by Castiel's side but stayed away from him. He watched how enchanted Anna was with Charlie and how tender Michael became with Adam.

 

Dean heard whispers how he was disrespectful towards his mate. He could feel eyes on him constantly. He needed to get out of there so walked off towards the elevator.

 

“Dean we need to talk.” Castiel grabbed the omegas arm.

 

“No, you don't get to talk to me, not after the way you have treated me.”

 

“Please Dean, don't be like that.”

 

“Piss off Cas,” Dean muttered and ran the rest of the way. Knowing no angel unregistered could get passed the doors to the dorms.

 

Dean went to his room and pulled his tie off and rubbed at his eyes. He was not going to cry not over some dick angel even if they put Cas on the system. He had been reading some books and knew Castiel's banishing sigil. So, he placed it in his room.

 

Xxxxx

 

“You have to go to him, Cassie,” Gabriel told the young angel.

 

“I will only make things worse brother.”

 

“You will do that by not going, talk to him, please.”

 

Castiel nodded and pulled Jada into her office to get him to put him on the system. Walking over to the elevators, he rode them to the top floor. Getting out, he got closer but was suddenly thrown with force on to his ass.

 

“Ouch.”

 

The angel got up and grinned. Dean had learnt to banish him; he was so talented. This boy would keep him on his toes if only he could tell him why he could not spend time with him. But he had his orders from a higher power. Though no one said he could not keep an eye on him, look after him, and he would keep on doing it. A storm was coming, and he had the feeling Dean would be in the centre of it. No one would hurt his Dean again. He had made that promise, and he intended to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Meanings:
> 
> Camellia- My destiny is in your hands.  
> Daffodils-New beginnings.  
> Violets-Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness.
> 
> So I asked what the best song would be for the angels to sing and everyone voted for Hallelujah. I listened to it when writing this. The Destiel one...
> 
> Thank you for your amazing comments, support and love you have shown me. I think I have cried more doing this fic than any other.


	14. Changes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean says goodbye to his friends. School work becomes harder and he finds an interesting book in the library. Castiel goes to his big brother for help.

“Hey, we're not so far away. Anna promised we could visit. I can text, email.”

 

“I know Char, just; I will miss you,” Dean stated sombrely.

 

They were standing in the common area. Anna was talking to Mertha and had her mate's bags by her side.

 

“Hey, look after yourself. Don't go out without a HAG.” Charlie winked at him, and Dean snorted at the ridiculous comment.

 

“You don't have one Dean?” Enquired Anna coming to stand by Charlie.

 

“Nope, Castiel's busy I guess.”

 

“Oh, I will have a word with my brother. Come Charlie we have much to do. Goodbye Dean, we will come to visit soon.”

 

Dean hugged Charlie and Anna and watched his friends go. Adam said his goodbyes, and they both walked to the library.

 

“Charlie gave me the box so that we can talk freely. Michael's staying close to the agency. He's got work here so; we don't live far.” Adam got a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. “This is the address if you need it.”

 

“Thanks, Adam. When do you go?”

 

“Tomorrow, Batman's taking me to his cave.” Both boys chuckled.

 

“I will be around training with the angels to help out here. So, I can drop in.” Beamed Adam.

 

“That's awesome dude. You will be great helping kids coming in for the first time.”

 

“Let's go watch a movie. Don't dwell on us leaving.” Adam pulled his friend up off the couch and pressed the black box into Dean's hand.

 

“Your right,” Dean told him. The boys had a fun day and went up to bed tired out.

 

The next day Adam left with his mate, and Dean was now undoubtedly by himself. He had made friends, but not so close as Adam and Charlie. Not one's he could trust with his secrets.

 

Deans second year at the school, became a lot harder than before. His teachers throw everything at him. The Omega had homework, every day: lessons on Angel history, mating and social interaction. So much information his brain hurt.

 

Next came weapons training, but he did this alone. Glad that he was fit, from the jobs he had been doing, and the weights he lifted. Every day he was taught how to evade the enemy or if he was attacked.

 

Two weeks had gone by when Adam came to see him.

 

“How are you, Dean?”

 

“Fine, the weapons training is killing me, and I think my brain is overworked.”

 

“Weapons training? I never had that.” Adam told his friend.

 

“Oh, no clue why they think I need it.” Dean just shrugged, not overly bothered.

 

“Have you heard from Charlie?” Adam questioned his friend.

 

“I got a text to say she had arrived, but that's all. I think she's gone into heat, only explanation.”

 

“I'm not looking forward to that. Michael asks me every day if I'm feeling okay and rushes around with a thermometer taking my temperature.” The older boy rolls his eyes.

 

“You love it.” Giggles Dean. “At least he's attentive to your needs.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I'm glad we sorted everything out. Anyway, I best go.”

 

Dean saw his friend out and waved goodbye. It was nice to catch up; he was feeling lonely. The Omega only wished his angel would come and see him.

 

Dean walked into the library. Adam had given him the black box so that he could turn off the cameras. Going to the back of the stacks, Dean found a book about angel bonds. Taking it, he sat on the steps and read it.

 

 ** _-Angels have taken Omegas for mates since they first walked the earth. Humans were given free will, and no one could override their ability to choose their destiny. When sin first walked the earth and Lucifer helped Hell, God needed a plan to stop the spread of evil. Every generation he placed an angel and a human mate that is born of Star lineage. They would defeat the evil and bring peace back to the world that he created. Both the_** **_angel and the human would have many tests. No one knows who the angel or human will be, but there are clues. The angel will be a warrior, command with strength and will be high in his rank. The human will be Omega, come from hardship and still be pure of heart. -_**

 

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredness swallowed his brain. He yawned and closed the book putting it under his hoodie. There was something familiar about this text; he had no clue why. Trusting no one, he crept upstairs and went to his room.

 

XxXxXxX

 

“Cassie, he knocked you on your ass?” Wheezed Gabriel holding his sides with laughter.

 

Castiel stood there his eyebrow arched, and his arms crossed. “Yes, brother. People underestimate Dean.”

 

“That's the truth. Look father told you to stay away from him. Don't you wonder why?”

 

Castiel rubbed his face and let out an audible sigh. “I do. Why do I have to keep away from my mate? He needs me. I feel his heartbreak at losing his friends and his anger towards me. I want to wrap him in my arms and tell him it will be okay.”

 

“I have a theory that he's of Star lineage,” Gabriel told his younger brother.

 

“I doubt that Gabriel. Not because of Dean but because of me. I-I let him down, followed orders.”

 

“Cassie, I'm glad you came to me with this. I will look after Dean. If anything happens, I will come to you.”

 

“Thanks, brother. I love Dean, yet. I know little about him.”

 

“It will turn out all right baby brother, have faith. Now tell me the news from heaven…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAG- Human Appointed Gaurd.


	15. No one to hear me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets bulled but Cam comes to the rescue. Dean finds out who really sent the angel to look out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Bullying Dean gets hurt not graphic)

Dean went for a shower after a morning full of weapons training and school. The warm water soothed his aching muscles, and he felt a lot better. Getting dressed, in a tee shirt, sweats and a hoodie. The Omega went for a walk in the gardens. It was colder now the winter had settled in his world. The trees had lost most of their foliage. Their skeletal fingers reached up to the pale blue winter's sky. Dean made sure the hidden panel was not visible and breathed a sigh of relief when he could not see it.

 

The younger boy went across the bridge and smiled when he saw the fish. They had got bigger. He was sure of it. Dean groaned when he saw two of the bully's Raz and Joel coming his way. ' _Damn'_ Thought Dean.  _'That's all I need today._ '

 

“Not got your protectors anymore Winchester.” Smirked Joel laughing with glee to see the boy alone.

 

“I don't need any. Why don't you buzz off?” Dean sighed knowing something was going to happen, his heart rate grew faster, and he felt slightly dizzy.

 

“You think that will stop us? Your banal words.” Joel grabbed Deans Hoodie and pulled him off the bridge and Raz tripped him. The younger boy fell on his hands, but he twisted his wrist causing him pain.

 

"Ouch, shit," Dean shouted trying to get up.

 

“Come on Joel someone's coming.” Piped up, Raz. The boys ran off leaving Dean in the dirt.

 

Dean moaned and rolled over to his back. He was covered in mud, felt cold and wet. Knew he would need another shower and a change of clothes.

 

“Dean, are you okay? Did you fall?” Came the calm voice of Cam. The angel held his hand out and helped the Omega up.

 

Dean grunted with pain, trying to brush the dirt off his clothes, but it was no good.

 

“Joel and Raz they pulled me off the bridge and tripped me. I could not defend myself.” Dean told the angel feeling stupid after all his training.

 

The angel's eyes narrowed. “Let me see your hand, please.” He commanded.

 

Dean hissed with pain as the angel healed him. “Thanks that feels better.”

 

“I will inform Castiel, something more needs doing about them.”

 

“What's Cas got to do with this?” Dean asked with a puzzled look on his face.

 

“Who do you think sent me to look after you?”

 

“I thought it was Michael,” Dean told the angel.

 

“No, he asked Michael's permission to have me come in here, but he was the driving force. I need to report this. I will walk you to the elevators; you need to have a shower and change your clothes.”

 

“Thank you for everything Cam.”

 

“You're welcome, Dean.”

 

Dean followed the angel until they came to the elevators, and they parted ways. The Omega did have a second shower and changed into his pyjamas and read until he was sleepy. Not bothering to go back down for food.

 

 

XXXX

 

 

The next day Dean went down for breakfast. He had pancakes and scrambled eggs. The Omega spotted Cam. He cleared his tray and put it on the garbage trolley and rushed over.

 

“Hey Cam, how did it go yesterday?”

 

“Joel and Raziel have been taken away from the agency that's all I can tell you for now. Their behaviour will not be tolerated. I also need to inform you that you have gained level three.”

 

“I did what now?” Dean exclaimed in astonishment.

 

“Castiel can't see you, so I'm passing on the message. Level three of the angel tests is about walking away from a situation, even though you could have used force yesterday you did not."

 

Dean closed his eyes, he held his fists tight and tried to calm his breathing down. “Castiel could not be bothered to come and tell me this?”

 

“He's a busy angel. Don't think for one moment Castiel does not care for you, Dean.” Admonished Cam.

 

Dean plastered on a fake smile. “Yes, he's busy. Well, I need to do homework. See you around.”

 

“Sure, Dean.” The angel waved, and the Omega walked to the elevators.

 

Dean went up to his room and flopped on his bed.  _‘Mama I wish you were still here. Then I would not have to be dumped off in this place.'_  The Omega thought. Dean cried himself to sleep. When he woke from his nap, there was a black feather by his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contemplated whether to put the chapters together but it did not seem to work. So you get two short ones. I know you guys like longer chapters so hope you forgive me with these two.
> 
> Thanks for your support and amazing comments.


	16. That Monday feeling…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels low but gets a surprise visit. Castiel goes to Gabriel for help and they both get bad news.

 Dean sank into a deep depression. Would not eat or drink much at all. Missed classes and would not get out of bed. Gabriel went to see him. So, did Cam, but he only wanted one angel, and that angel did not want him, or so he thought. Over the next week, everyone tried to get the Omega up; even if that was to shower. Pam dropped in but could not get the young boy to complete any task. A message went out to Anna; a visit from the Omegas best friend would surely do the trick.

Charlie walked into Deans rooms. There was no sign of life, the curtains drawn. Going through to the bedroom, she saw a lump snuggled beneath the bedding. Pulling a chair closer to the bed, she saw a black feather sat on the bedside table, reaching out for it but a voice stopped her.

“No, don't touch it.”

“Dean, sorry. Everyone's concerned about you.”

“Charlie, can I ask you something?” Dean asked in a sombre tone.

“Sure anything.” The Omega reassured her friend.

Dean turned around to look at the older girl. He looked pale, and his forest green eyes were dull. Charlie noted that his hair needed cutting and she gently brushed it out of his eyes.

“Did you feel your angel before you mated?”

“No, we only feel our mates after bonding through heat, Dean. You read the books, take the lessons. You would have to be something special and a thing of legends to have that type of bond. I have read about it, but there's not much information available. Why do you ask?”

“I do feel sad that you and Adam have gone. I hate that Castiel does not want me. Though he sent Cam, here to look after me, Charlie.”

“I know sweetie; I could not tell you.” Charlie looked contrite.

“Its fine, you can't go against your mate. I'm not cross with you.”

Charlie grabbed Dean's hand and held it. “Go on tell me more.” She encouraged.

“I love my lessons though they're not easy. I have friends, but not ones I can trust like you and Adam. I-I don't think this sadness is coming from me.” Dean looked both perplexed and concerned.

“That's certainly an enigma. If you're feeling Castiel then- I don't know Dean, but it's bigger than we can comprehend. Have you ever thought the higher-ups are stopping him coming to you? It was like when you were in the hospital. Anna kept saying she would not let anything get in the way if it was me in that bed. I don't believe Castiel would leave you; I saw how much he cared for you when you ran away.”

“I have no clue red. I hate feeling like this. I need to get out of here I know that much.”

“All eyes are watching you at this present time. You need to get back to normal, or you won't be going anywhere.”

“You make a good point my lady.” Dean grinned.

“Then get your ass out of bed. Shower, dress and food. In that order dude."

Dean laughed and jumped out of bed. Grabbing some clothes, he went into the bathroom. Charlie waited in the living area for her best friend.

“I feel better.” Commented Dean. Looking better, then he had done, Charlie noted.

“You smell better.” Laughed Charlie. “Come, let's go show them that I can work miracles.” She winked and grabbed her friend's hand. Although she was still worried about Dean, the Omega knew some of this was to do with Castiel.

XxXxXxXx

Castiel paced back and forth in Gabriel's classroom.

“Tell me what's wrong, brother,” Gabriel stated gently.

“I can't,” Castiel grumbled irritably.

“What! You don't trust me?” Gabriel looked hurt and folded his arms.

“No, I do. What if someone overhears?” Castiel sat down on a table and wiped his eyes.

Gabriel's eyes glowed blue; his grace was seeping from his vessel. The older angel clapped his hands, and a small snap sounded “There no one can hear. You're safe now Cassie.”

“Thank you, brother.” Castiel sobbed letting go of his anguish.

Gabriel put his arm around his baby brother not liking this at all. Wanting to squash anyone who had hurt him so badly. “Talk to me, Cassie.”

“The quest my garrison was on, it was all for nothing; fake. I even had to send for Anna, to live by the coast. Why did father want Dean to be alone? Get Charlie out of the way? Then I hear again that my mate was the target of the bullies from Pam and Camael. They hurt him, Gabe.”

“They did what now? Cassie, have you got any further in finding out who sent them in?”

“Uriel, I think, and someone's helping him. That's the only explanation for how they got around all the warding and into the human quarters.”

Cassie, there are only two people that could do that. Jace and Hael. Can they be a mating match to one of the tormentors?”

“They never wanted human mates; they were overheard talking. Maybe they did some deal. With me away with my garrison it’s been harder to look into the situation.”

“Cassie, you could have asked me for help.” Grumbled the archangel.

“I know brother, but I truly did not want to drag anyone else into my mess.” The angel cried hiding his face in his hands.

“Cassie, you did the right thing in sending Charlie to Dean. He's not been doing great, this last week or two. I think he's also been feeding off your mood, your emotions.” Castiel was about to protest, but the Archangel stopped him. “Hear me out. Why would Chuck be testing you? Keeping you away from Dean? That boy is special, and so are you baby brother. Why do you think they take notice of you more than they do Michael?”

“I went to heaven, back to the Novak line and asked permission to borrow vessels. I helped Dean. I could not leave him, Gabe, he could have fallen, hurt himself. He's not adhered to any of my rules I set; he's pushing me to see if I will react. I left a feather by his bed, and I don't know if he will understand the message. That poor boy has been abused, belittled and abandoned all his life, and, yet I have done the same thing. How can he ever forgive me for that?”

“Tell him you have always been at his side, Cassie. You never truly abandoned him, you broke the rules for him. Keep doing that little brother. I have a feeling he's going to need you sooner or later.”

“What if Chuck finds that I helped my mate? I encouraged him to leave the agency and never reported it — the same reason I never visited Dean in the hospital. I know they would reprimand me. I made a promise to my mate to protect him. I will face any punishment that comes my way.”

Gabriel went still and tipped his head to one side like he was listening to someone. “Hannah's calling for us; says its urgent brother.” With a flurry of wings, the two angels flew to the lobby of the agency.

Jody was standing with Hannah. Both human, an angel looked distressed.

“Whatever's the matter, sister?” Gabriel asked Hannah.

Hannah bowed to the two angels. “Come this way into an interview room; we have news.”

The angels and the police officer followed and went into a small office near the lobby.

“Jody, you tell them, they have to know,” Hannah told the Sheriff.

“John Winchester appeared in court today. The van stopped, and the guards killed. He was the only prisoner on the van. Johns, missing we have no clue of his whereabouts.”

“Do you think Rook had anything to do with this?” Castiel asked trying to keep calm although he felt anger zip through his very core.

“It looks like it. We are looking at surveillance. Taking statements.”

“Make sure the human families of the guards are looked after Hannah; this is partly our fault.” Commanded Gabriel.

“Of course, brother, we would not have this any other way,” Hannah told the older angel.

“Jody, can I ask what became of Samuel Winchester? Did the Campbells get contacted?"

“We found that Samuel Campbell died a year ago. He was human. Deanna's not been heard of since. The rest of the family did not want to know. We sent Samuel to live with his only other relative a distant uncle, Bobby Singer.”

“Thank you, please keep us updated Jody.” Castiel implored to the human.

“I will Castiel. Just make sure Deans safe. He will be that man's main target now.” Jody was generally concerned for the Omega.

Castiel growled his eyes were flickering red. “I won't let him get hurt. It's about time I became a proper mate to him. Please do not inform him; he has enough on his plate with exams coming up and the recent incident.”

“Cassie we will keep him safe.” Gabriel nodded with equal determination in his voice.

“I need to go sort my garrison out, please keep an eye on things while I'm gone, Gabriel.” Castiel looked at his older brother, and Gabriel nodded in understanding. Castiel walked out and went towards his office.

“Any new information report it to me while Castiel's away.” Ordered Gabriel. Jody and Hannah nodded.

“We will get the bastard. They won't get away again on my watch. I best go; people to catch and all that.”

“Thank you, Jody,” Hannah watching the human walk out of the office.

Gabriel vanished determined to get to the bottom of a lot of unanswered questions.

Xxxxxx

Dean sat down at the dining table, and Mertha put a plate of burgers and fries in front of him.

“Eat as much as you can. I will be watching.”

Dean rolled his eyes but grinned back at the angel. He felt hungry for the first time in ages.

Charlie chattered next to him telling her friend about her new house next to the coast and the groups she had joined. Suddenly Dean grasped his head and yelped in surprise.

“Dean, you okay?” Charlie asked concerned for her friend.

Tears brimmed the younger boy's forest green eyes. “Shit, Charlie; I think my dad’s escaped. Castiel is angry, I can feel it. He gasped for air, feeling slightly nauseous.

“What! How would you know all that?” The redhead hissed, scared now about the way Dean was acting.

“It was like a flash. You know pictures like a movie, in my head. I can feel his mood. I don't get it.”

“Keep this to yourself for now, until I can do more research. Please, Dean.” Charlie hung off the younger boy’s arm.

“I can do that. I feel dizzy now.”

“You best eat, or Mertha will get Pam.”

“Yeah, I will do.” Dean did not feel like it, but he ate what he could. His stomach was doing somersaults, his heart beating an irregular rhythm in his chest. He hoped Charlie would find out what was going on soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your amazing comments and support.


	17. Archangels horn…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets Dean out of the agency for the weekend. The angel investigates and gets to the bottom of whos been targeting Dean.

 

“Michael, we need your help brother. I need to get Dean out of the agency. I need to investigate to see if Jace and Hael are behind the bullying incident. All three boys have vanished even though only two were involved in the recent incident concerning Dean.”

 

“Gabriel, Castiel's Deans mate how can I do this?”

 

“Castiel's dealing with the mess in heaven. Your agency leader and can override this. Grant Dean a HAG, you to be precise. Adam and Dean are friends. It won't seem odd if they spend the weekend together.”

 

Michael sighs and nods in agreement. “That boy does need a break. My Adam would love some company. I will do it. Let him know to be ready with his bag, and Adam will pick him up.”

 

“Thank you, brother.”

 

“Just find out what's going on, that's all I ask.” Implored Michael, turning to his younger brother.

 

Gabriel smirked. “Leave that to me, no one messes with my family and gets away with it.”

 

“Jace and Heal are family brother and Uriel.” Michael reminded the younger Archangel.

 

“Family does not pray on their own and hurt one's mate. It’s a blatant attack on Cassie.”

 

“Bring me the evidence, Gabriel. I will deal with them, I promise you."

 

Gabriel winks and fly's off. Michael sits back and rubs his head, trying to calm himself down. Not wanting his mate to be affected by his mood.

 

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

 

“Dean-o I bring glad tidings of great joy.” Gabriel pounced on the Omega.

 

“Hey, I'm not going to get pregnant after this am I dude?” Smirked Dean trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

 

Gabriel joined in with the joke. “I know there was a reason I liked you.”

 

“Not my personality and good looks then?” Quipped Dean.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and grinned. “I do indeed bring great news. Pack a bag I have got you a HAG.”

 

“You what? Where am I going, dude?” Dean asked shocked.

 

“Batman and Adams.” The angel winked.

 

Dean went red, at the nickname. _‘How did he know about that?’_ “That's awesome. Thank you so much.” Dean ran and hugged his friend. Then rushed away to get packed.

 

Mertha came over to the Archangel. “That boy will get himself in trouble one of these days.”

 

“Don't worry, Amy knows about Dean. I think with the abuse he needs human or angel contact.”

 

“Abuse? I know most kids are mistreated but-” Came a scandalous reply from the cook.

 

“Yeah, poor kid had no one. Beaten, starved, neglected. No love no one to care for him. The worst case I’ve seen in a long century.”

 

“Well, we'd better look after him better then.”

 

Gabriel knew that look, Dean would have any food he could dream of in his immediate future.

 

Dean came down with his bag. Adam was waiting for him.

 

“Well, you two have a great time,” Gabriel told them.

 

“We will, thanks for this Gabe,” Dean told his friend.

 

“Come on Dean, Michael hates to be kept waiting.” Adam hurried his friend.

 

Before the younger boy could go anywhere, he was enveloped in a hug by Mertha. Dean went tense. Angels with mates were not allowed to do that only if they were close friends or family and with permission.

 

“Err.” Dean had no clue what to say.

 

“Boy before you leave, I baked some pies for you and Adam. Now you'd best go, don't keep that angel waiting.”

 

Adam watched the cook go, and Dean just stood with his mouth open.

 

“Go with it boys, now get off with you.” Gabriel laughed looking at the perturbed faces of the Omegas.

 

Watching the boys depart, making sure they were both safe. Getting the message from his big brother, Gabriel started his search for the truth, and he knew he had one angel inside the agency, he could turn to for help.

 

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

 

On Saturday Michael handed the boy's money for a movie, the arcade and dinner. Dean took his bank book and went to check on how much money he had in the account. Before they went in Adam handed his friend a white envelope.

 

“Dean I want you to have this,” Adam whispered.

 

“What is it, Adam?” The young boy asked his friend.

 

“Just open it,” Adam stated shyly.

 

Dean whistled when he saw all the notes. “There must be five hundred dollars here Adam. I can't take this.”

 

“Yes, you can. Michael gives me a large allowance. I won't miss it. You have done so much for me Dean, more then you realise. I need to know you're safe. Please take it.” Pleaded the older boy.

 

Dean sighed and nodded. “Sure, okay but just to put your mind at rest. Is it okay if I hug you?”

 

Adam snorted, “Yeah, come here.”

 

The two boys embraced, and Dean felt he belonged somewhere for the first time in his life. He had people that cared for him, and it felt foreign, strange, but by God it was addictive. Dean wanted to bottle the feeling and keep it with him always in case it faded away.

 

The boys walked into the bank, and Dean got a shock. Sitting down on a chrome chair, he looked again at his passbook. He handed it to his friend.

 

“Who would put that much into your bank account, Dean? You only had nine hundred dollars; now you have three thousand.”

 

“Well, you can keep the money you gave me,” Dean smirked looking back down at the book pinching himself making sure it was not a dream.

 

“No, at least you have money, to travel. Get a ticket, get your food. A place to sleep. Keep it.”

 

“The only person who knows about this book was Uncle Bobby, but he ain't got this type of money unless he won the lotto.”

 

“I have no clue then. Who else has access to this bank account?” Adam mused thoughtfully.

 

“No idea, but it will come in handy that's for sure,” Dean told his friend.

 

 

 

XxXxX

 

 

 

Gabriel recruited Mertha he told her the truth, and the cook wanted to help. Knowing that the Commander and Dean had been a target made the angel's blood boil. Kevin was in the human part of the agency today because there was an issue with the cameras. Mertha went to have a word with him. Gabriel knew Hael was not in today, so it was only Jace he needed to distract.

 

The Archangel walked through to the corridor where Jace's desk was.

 

“Hello, sister, you busy today?” The Archangel sat on the edge of her desk and unwrapped a sucker and popped it into his mouth.

 

The angel looked up at her brother with narrowed suspicious eyes. “Not especially Gabriel. Not many humans are coming through at this present time.”

 

“Why don't you come and have coffee with me?” Commented the angel who was swinging his legs leisurely.

 

“I don't think in the last three millennium we have ever interacted brother. Why now?”

 

“It's Saturday, Mikey is not here, and I'm bored.” Shrugged Gabriel. 

 

Jace looked down at her computer and frowned, “Someone’s trying to access my computer.”

 

“That will be Kevin; we brought him in. Someone’s been trying to access our computer network and cameras.”

 

“Well, that won't be a human than, they aren't capable.” Jace sneered.

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow. He knew that Kevin, Charlie and Dean did just that. But he had no clue that this little angel held so much hatred towards humans, and it saddened him his hunch was right after all.

 

“I need to call Hael; this needs to stop.” Jace clearly in a panic now.

 

Before Gabriel could stop her, Hael appeared behind him. He grabbed his horn from his pocket. It was the size of a keyring and made of solid gold. The angel blew into it and both the angels froze.

 

“Wow, that's how that works, cool dude.” Came the excited voice of Kevin Tran.

 

Gabriel just grinned, and Mertha rolled her eyes.

 

“Now what do you want me to do with these two?” Mertha questioned the Archangel.

 

Gabriel waved his hand, and a room appeared, with two cots. Shaking his hand again, both angels were gently placed on them. The angel blew his horn and strips of gold chains weaved around their torsos, arms and legs, so they could not escape if they awoke.

 

“Great to have all these fancy powers,” Mertha mumbled.

 

Gabriel smirked at her. “No darling Mertha you have the power, making me candy's I adore.”

 

The angel blushed and waved him away, muttering about making candy.

 

There was a noise of triumph from Kevin and Gabriel walked over to the young Omega.

 

“What have you found buddy?” Gabriel asked the Omega intrigued.

 

“It looks like you were right, sir. Hael, Jace and Uriel sneaked Joel and Raziel into the agency. They are both Jace and Hael's mates. The thing is they made a trade. All parties did not want to be tied down, the angels nor the humans. Heal, and Jace paid them off. Uriel joined the fray because he wanted punishment inflicted on Dean after what the Commander did to him. It looks like we have another rogue angel in his garrison.”

 

“Shit my brother is up there now. I need to send word.” Gabriel's honey eyes shone brightly with grace, his temper simmering under his skin.

 

“Father won’t let him get hurt, surely Gabriel?” Mertha commented to her brother.

 

“No, he won't, but I'm not sure he knows what's going on down here. You know how Chuck can be.”

 

“You call God Chuck?” Exclaimed Kevin, who looked nervous.

 

“Much like angels he takes on a vessel, and yes he's called Chuck. Likes to write and play the guitar.”

 

“What happened to the third bully Zadkiel?” Enquired Gabriel when Kevin had not mentioned him.

 

“There is no mention of him, that's odd. Uriel refused to take a mate. No idea where he went. Joel and Raziel were dropped off in the human world. After they were paid off and finished their task of hurting Dean.”

 

“Well, that's a mystery.” Commented Mertha looking puzzled

 

“Kevin looked back at the computer monitor and visibly paled. “Does Dean still have his bracelet on?”

 

“Yes, he went to stay with Michael and Adam this weekend. Why do you ask Kevin?”

 

“I'm not overly sure why you give the bracelets, but it looks like there is a tracker on Deans. The bad guys know where he is.”

 

“Damn it. Let me talk to Mickey over angel radio. You see Kevin I met my mate over three hundred years ago. In them days, we did not have security as we do now. The elders are all targets. Amy was taken from me, so now we put bracelets on our mates so that we could track them. Castiel was classed as an elder when he became the Commander of Gods own army. Was given the same rights as an Archangel, so Dean was given the bracelet.”

 

“Commander Castiel does not have your power though, does he? I mean he could never win a fight against you.” The young Omega asked the angel.

 

“You underestimate my brother Kevin. Cassie could kick my ass. The only Archangel that could cause him any harm would be Lucifer.”

 

“Castiel's that strong? I never knew. Then he and Dean are special.”

 

“Yes, they are. We need to protect both. That's been my job since Castiel was a fledgling. Now Michael's just got back; Dean is safe. The only issue we have now is that we took the one thing away that can trace him.”

 

“Well, he won’t go far, it's not like he can get out of the agency without anyone noticing.”

 

Gabriel took a long look at Kevin. “I guess not.” And the angel said no more on the subject.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Gabriel's horn, not many fics do. My second favourite angel. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments and support it's amazing I love you guys.


	18. Always Alone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams come around and Dean finds them frustrating. The Feast is upon them and he helps in the kitchens. After all, he finds he's still alone and slips out into the night to find his family.

Dean worked hard on his exams. His brain melted from overuse. The exams and tests went on for two weeks. There were breaks in-between, and he would go and sit out in the garden. Knowing the bullies had gone and he no longer had to look over his shoulder. Mertha gave him fish food, and he would dangle his feet off the bridge and feed them.

 

Dean wondered why they even had to do the exams and tests. They ranged from oral Enochian to angel etiquette to paper exams for Math and English. No one told him, just patted him on the head and was told to do his best.

 

The weather was cold now, the wind brisk, but he had a plan formed in his mind. No one watched him, anymore. He ate, the visits to Pam had almost stopped. He brought some warm clothes and hid them in the salt bin that Adam had shown him a while ago, moved his items from his other hiding place. Also, a bag and things like a Swiss army knife, matches, a tin opener and he crept into a church filling a flask with holy water.

 

December came with a dash of frost and ice. The night’s cold and the days warmer in comparison. The angels and the humans got ready for the Feast of the East. It was the celebration of life, family and the bond between mates. No one missed Christmas; it was almost the same. Mertha was busy in the kitchen and Dean and a few other Omegas who could cook offered to help. Dean was fascinated by the different foods available from all over the world. Although angels did not eat, humans and Nephilim alike needed food, and like Gabriel had said he liked the food so why not indulge.

 

They made loaves of bread with nuts, and fruits and plain bread rolls. Mertha had a Turkey, suckling pig and ham roasting in the massive ovens. Apple and prune stuffing and mashed and roast potatoes. Red cabbage, and honey carrots, and collard greens and kale. A Greek and Octopus salad smoked salmon and trout. Also, Doro Wat, meats and cheese of every description. Fresh tropical fruits, thick creamy rice pudding with hot cherry sauce, Kerststol, Stollen an apple and pecan pies. Dean had never seen so much food in one place before his mouth watered with anticipation at the grand feast.

 

Music was piped out into the common area, and tables were lined up. They had green and red decorations. They were tastefully laid on the tables and around the rooms. There was even blue spruce at the end of the tables that had twinkling white lights upon it. Gifts were scattered underneath, from mates and to their angels. Dean knew for sure his angel would not have sent one, and he had not bothered to get Castiel one. Well, that was a lie. He had brought his angel a gift, and it was sitting on his bed where it would stay.

 

Michael and Adam were not there, wanting to have their first feast has a mated pair. The same went for Anna and Charlie. Gabriel sat with his mate Amy at the top of one table and asked everyone to relax.

 

“Let us pray for the Star in the East that guides us, that brings family and friends closer together. Dad gives us so much, and we are blessed.”

 

“We are blessed.” Everyone sang together.

 

Everyone started to eat, and the chatter grew loud and merry. Smiles and love for each other were at the table that night. Dean's heart hurt, so he slipped away not wanting to bring anyone's mood down. No one saw him leave, that his clothes looked slightly bulky that he slipped out into the garden. The moon was high that night, its silver fingers showing him the way his only shadowy companion.

 

Dean walked to the salt bin and put his jacket on he had brought, pulled on thick socks and put on hiking boots. He had found at goodwill. Placing the bag over his shoulder, he started walking, not looking back, just wanting to see his little brother and his uncle. Not knowing the danger that was out there in the inky night.

 

 

XxxxxX

 

 

Dean walked along the road out of town and grabbed a lift from an old lady. She had dark skin and a no-nonsense attitude.

 

“My names Missouri Mosley, but you can call me Missouri. Now, what is a young boy like you doing out on a cold night like this?”

 

“I need to find my family,” Dean told her knowing honesty was his best bet here. “My dad abused me, and he's escaped from prison. I need to know my family is okay.”

 

The old lady glanced at him and nodded. “Well, I'm going to Kansas City. You can get a bus from there. Stay with me tonight?”

 

“Thank you! That's very kind of you.” Dean told the old woman.

 

“You're most welcome. It's nice to find a young man with such nice manners.”

 

Dean just grinned and nodded. “My mamma would not want it any other way.”

 

“You lost her son?” Missouri asked kindness in her tone.

 

“Yeah, it seems I lose everyone in my life.” Dean sighs sadly.

 

“I have a feeling Dean you will find what you're seeking at the end of your journey.”

 

Dean was puzzled, he never told the lady is name was Dean. Shrugging his shoulders, he was lulled to sleep the rumble of the car soothing him.

 

The next day after a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and hash browns Missouri dropped Dean off at the bus stop.

 

“Now, don't be getting into every stranger's car, you hear me boy? They ain't going to be nice like me.”

 

“I won't ma'am. Thank you for all you have done.”

 

Missouri hugged him and smiled, “You look after yourself now Dean.”

 

Dean nodded and got on the bus. Sitting in the back, he waved at the older woman. Wishing he had music to listen to or a book to read. He would have to rectify that at the end of the journey. The next leg of his trip would take him to Nebraska City. He had to break up the trip, Omegas like him were not meant to travel alone without a chaperone. Missouri had told the bus driver he was meeting an aunt in the city. The bus was terminating in the town anyway. It was risky even to take the bus because he knew with certainty that the angels would miss him soon and come looking.

 

The bus journey was uneventful; it took a little over two hours. The bus was full of screaming children, people, arguing on the phone and kissing couples. No one bothered him; he sat with his eyes closed for most of the journey trying to think of his next plan of action.

 

The bus pulled into the station, and he let most of the people get off. The bus driver eyed him with curious caution.

 

“Your aunt here son?” Asked the aged driver.

 

Dean looked around and saw a lady sat on the bench by the toilets.

 

“Yeah, she's over there.” Dean pointed at the lady.

 

“Okay, long as I know you're with someone.”

 

“Thanks, man.” Dean plastered a fake smile on his face and got off the bus. His heart was beating fast. Walking to the toilets, he did his business and walked out. The Omega noticed the bus driver was still watching him.

 

“Hey, do you want to get a cup of tea?” Dean asked the lady.

 

The lady looked up at the young boy in surprise. “Sure son, I lost my ticket I was waiting for my son to come to pick me up.”

 

“That's fine ma'am. I will wait until Harry gets here.”

 

“My names Daisy, and your very kind to an old woman."

 

“Nice to meet you, Daisy, my name’s Dean.”

 

Dean helped the older lady into a coffee shop and ordered a tea for Daisy and a coke for him. Picking two cakes out he delivered a tray to their table.

 

“I thought we could do with a treat.” He told Daisy.

 

“I can't thank you enough son. I thought I had money on me. I keep forgetting things.”

 

“Hey, you're safer now. Don't worry.” Dean told her kindly.

 

They talked about this and that until a middle-aged man walked into the shop and sighed with relief.

 

“Mom there you are I was worried.”

 

“Dean's been looking after me, Harry.” Daisy beamed and told her son all about what the Omega had done for her.

 

“Is there a way we can pay you back?” Harry asked.

 

“I'm meeting my aunt; I need accommodation.”

 

“Don't worry I have a friend that owns an Omega motel she can put you up.”

 

“Thanks that would be great.”

 

They walked out of the door — Daisy talking nineteen to the dozen. The driver was still sitting there watching, and Dean had to smirk, his plan had worked out well.

 

Harry and Daisy dropped Dean off at the motel, Harry having rung his friend ahead. He waved and said goodbye. Dean walked to reception and asked for a room. Feeling tired he thanked the girl and walked to his room. Throwing his bag on the floor, he flopped on the bed. He was exhausted still, but he decided to have a shower first and then he knew he needed to grab some food. He could not stay here forever, would be found, but for now, he had shelter and a safe place to stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> East Feast Menu:
> 
> Suckling Pig-Puerto Rico  
> Octopus Salad-Puerto Rico  
> Trout-Russia  
> Doro Wat-Ethiopia  
> Creamy Rice pudding with hot Cheery sauce-Denmark.  
> Kerststol-The Netherlands  
> Stollen-Germany  
> Pie-Planet Impala 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your amazing support and comments I love them. I love sharing this fic with you guys.


	19. The other side of you…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows he has to move on and gets a lift from a werewolf. Though he meets a person he least expects in the dark of the night. Castiel finds out that Deans gone. Will he find him in time?

 

 

Dean woke up and rubbed at gummy eyes, he yawned and scratched his belly. Going for a shower to wake himself up, he got dressed. He had been here for two days now and knew he must move on. There was a dinner called Marys very apt he thought to himself. Knowing this was the day, he had to leave. Having a plentiful breakfast, thankful for the money that Adam had given him keeping him away from surveillance. Dean had text his best friends telling them he was on the move, but not where he was. They would have to inform their mates, and he did not want to put them in that position.

 

 

 XxxxXxxX

 

 

 "Cassie, get your ass down here now.” Bellowed Gabriel, looking up at the ceiling of his office.

 

The sound of wings reverberated around the small room and Castiel appeared looking flustered.

 

“Gabriel, what's wrong? What's so urgent brother?”

 

“Deans missing. We've only just noticed because of the Feast.” Gabriel told his younger brother looking ashamed of himself. “I let you down Cassie I was meant to look out for him.”

 

“Do you know when he went?” Castiel enquired, looking panicked.

 

“Dean helped Mertha in the kitchen, and a few people saw him at the beginning of the feast, but everything's blurry.”

 

“This is not your fault Gabriel. I need to look in his room to see if I can sense anything.”

 

“I will come with you, Cassie,” Gabriel stated looking unhappy and not his usual vibrant self.

 

The angels flew to Dean's room and looked around. The closet door was hanging open, and the room was a mess. The cameras altered, and his computer was sitting on the couch.

 

“Deans a bright one that's for sure. I don't get how you will find him Cassie without his bracelet.”

 

“When I first met Dean, I placed my hand on his files and saw him. I knew he was special when he vanished the first time. I could scent him and knew that was impossible, but it's what led me to him.”

 

“You scented him, but Cassie that’s-"

 

“I know Gabe; I see why Chuck wanted to keep me away from him now. If we were indeed the angel and human they talk of, that would help fix things on earth; he would test us, make sure we were strong enough to weather any storm.”

 

“Dad asked me to look after you when you were just a fledgeling. He told me you were special. Cassie, you were like no baby angel I knew. Into books, had a thirst for knowledge, like no other. But you're a badass when you want to be.”

 

“I never thanked you for looking out for me.” Castiel squeezed Gabriel's hand. “You taught me so much, brother. I would not be what I am without you.”

 

“Jeez Cassie, enough.” The Archangel grinned, blushing at the compliment.

 

“I need to go find my mate. I will not keep away this time. I found this on his bed; it's got my name on it.”

 

“Dean got you a gift?”

 

Castiel tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “I have wronged him; its time I put that right.”

 

 

XxxxXxxx

 

 

Dean walked out of the motel. Starting towards Sioux Falls, hoping that his baby brother would be with his uncle. His Uncle Bobby knew Crowley, so he wished he could put him in contact with the king of hell when he got to his destination.

 

Following the I-29 he walked with determination in his steps. Dean remembered Missouri's warning about getting a lift from strangers, but he has no clue what else to do. His dads out there and Rook. Also, he has no clue who's going to pick him up. Dean does grab a lift from a soccer mom and her kids to Percival, telling them again he's missed the bus and he's on his way to see his aunt. All the lies are mounting up, and he did not feel so great about it. Making sure his family are safe are a top priority at the moment, though.

 

 

 **Text from Adam:**   _Dean, they know you've gone, please be safe._

 

 **Text from Charlie:**   _Dean, be safe. Please come home soon._

 

Dean smiles at the texts but does not reply. Switching his phone off in fear it would be traced.

 

At Percival, there is a gas station he talks to this man called Garth who's going to see his girlfriend, Bess.

 

“I can give you a ride, Dean, but I'm going to see my girl.” The skinny man beams at the thought.

 

“Dude anywhere will be great.”

 

“You going to be okay? I hate to leave you, and you get into trouble.” Garth states in concern for the young Omega.

 

“I need a place where I can stay for the night dude if you can help?”

 

“Sure, I can drop you off in the next town. Climb in and get comfy. I have snacks if you want.” Garth grinned at his new friend.

 

Garth was once human but made into a werewolf.  Meeting Beth had changed his life; he had been welcomed into her pack. They swapped mobile numbers before the man left Dean at a motel that looked reasonably clean.

 

The Omega decided to go looking for something to eat. The winter's night was dark and cloudy no moon to light his way. He pulled his jacket around himself to ward off the chill. He wished he had a scarf and gloves another thing to add to his wish list. Walking towards the light of the stores, he heard a noise behind him, hairs on the back of his neck prickled. His heart rate picked up, and he walked a little faster. Greedy hands swung him around, as he was shoved into a wall.

 

“Hello Dean," Came the voice of a person he knew very well.

 

“Zadkiel?” Dean strutted not believing his eyes.

 

The bully laughed. “Yes. Fancy meeting you here of all places."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how I manage to walk myself into that-(Hates cliffhangers) 'Facepalm'
> 
> You can detect I can't do text talk, I can barely use my phone haha
> 
> Thanks for your comments and support...


	20. Friend or Foe…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a surprise after meeting not one but two demons that night. He walks along the highway and finds shelter but does not notice the gift he was left.

 

 

Zad let Dean go and grinned at the boy.

 

“Sorry to jump on you like that, but I knew no other way to stop you. We need to talk."

 

“What the hell would I want to talk to you about?” Exclaimed Dean in shock.

 

Zad sighed and blew in his hands to keep them warm. He clicked his fingers, and the broken street lamp came on behind them.

 

“I never hit you, Dean, just called you names. I was planted in there by my father. He needed information on you.”

 

“Names were enough,” Dean grumbled at the boy.

 

“I hope you can forgive me. My dad will be here any moment I promise.”

 

There was a flash, and black smoke and sulphur were assaulting his senses.

 

“Crowley.” Dean gasped in astonishment. “The King of Hell is your dad?”

 

“Yes, I see my son did an excellent job in deceiving you. However, I hope he's apologised for his behaviour?"

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rolled his eyes. “He's forgiven.”

 

“You're most kind Dean. I'm only sorry I could not stop the other two. They will be dealt with, that's a promise. I will make it up to you.”

 

“You will?” Dean asked not looking certain at the boy in front of him.

 

“They made a deal with their angel mate. The family came into money. Though the angels have gone into hiding, and I guess will be dealt with by their kind. I feel that Joel and Raz should be punished for their crimes.”

 

“Not sure that's how it works.” Dean looked on with mixed feelings.

 

“You're Nephilim, but we demons work a different way. Leave it to us. Your conscience can be clear Dean.”

 

“Now boy back to the business of the day. Bobby needed to know you were safe Dean. I sent my son into the agency to make sure of this. It seems you had a small struggle with some minions of mine?”

 

“Yes, they thought they could mess with me, behind your back. Told me they could bring mom back that kind of crap.”

 

Crowley's eyes flashed red, the only emotion he showed that he was angry at the news.

 

“I will find them not to worry. Is there anything else you need from me tonight?”

 

“Mom, did Dad kill her?” Dean locked his green eyes on to the demon seeking the truth.

 

“Well, I can find out for certain. You need answers son; I can get them.”

 

“What's your price?” Dean asked him.

 

Crowley grinned looking like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. “Nothing, love. Though I can't take you to Bobby's,”

 

Dean rolled his eyes again. “That's fine dude.”

 

“One day your eyes will roll out of your sockets doing that.” Commented Zad.

 

Dean snorted. “Sure dude. I need food so if you don't need me for anything else?”

 

“We will get you your answers, you seek. Shake on it Dad.” Zad told his father, looking expectantly at the demon.

 

“Sure son.” Crowley held out his hand, and Dean shook it.

 

“Take care,” Dean told the demons.

 

“You to love.” In a flash, the demons were gone, and Dean shook his head. ‘ _Well, that was a shock.'_  He muttered to himself. _‘Guess I learnt forgiveness, wonder if I get to level four with that?'_  He laughed at himself and decided to walk where it was light.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean walked out of Bartlett and stopped to look at the lake, it was a warm day, and he took his jacket off. The road was quiet, and a few cars passed him, none stopped. He drank water and a few snacks he had in his bag. The day waned into evening, and he knew he had to find shelter. There was a small barn that he guessed belonged to a farm. Creeping into it, pulling hay from the loft to make a bed. Putting his bag for a pillow, he put his jacket over himself. The night was cold, and he fell into a restless sleep. He dreamt about black wings that sheltered him and kept him warm.

 

When he got up the next day, he cleaned his teeth sprayed some deodorant on and did his business by a tree. He drank some water and ate some beef jerky. Putting plasters on his blisters, wishing his Nephilim healing powers would come to fruition. Dean went on his way not noticing the single black feather that was lying next to his bag when he packed it up to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your love and support xxx


	21. By your side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean narrowly escapes a murderous truck driver. And also a not so nice bus driver. In the end, he finds a nice hotel that could find his Uncle and baby brother for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (Mention of creepy guy at the begging. Dean gets trapped with a man but nothing happens.)

The truck rumbled beneath him. The man had an itch. Knowing it was time to dissipate the bloodlust before it got overwhelming. From the top of the hill, he could see down to the bottom. The solitary figure was walking along the side of the road — a younger person from the look of it. A smile crept on to his disgusting face; his hands tightened on the wheel. He could take this person and knew no one would report them missing. Well, they could, but by then it would be far too late, and he would be miles away. Thinking about all the ways, he could have them, how he could pull screams out of them and watch the light die from their eyes. Palming at his erection, laughing at the pure joy their death and destruction would bring him, he pressed the gas pedal down harder.

 

Dean walked along the road. It was dusty saying, it was winter, and the weather had not been kind of late. Kicking a stone with his foot, he was bored of walking, but he did not have much choice. He heard a roar of an engine behind him and turned. A small car pulled up next to him, and the person opened the passenger door.

 

“You look beat son; do you need a lift?” The middle-aged man asked Dean.

 

Dean looked up the road and saw a truck heading his way. Something about it gave him chills, and he focused on the man in the car. There was a baby seat in the back and kid's toys scattered on the floor of the vehicle.

 

“Yeah, that would be amazing man. Where are you heading too?”

 

“My wife took the kids to her mom's. I need to pick them up. I'm going to Omaha.”

 

“That's amazing, thanks.” Dean got in, that would take him a step closer. From there maybe he could get a bus.

 

“My names Jimmy by the way, what's yours?”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Well, Dean, it's nice to meet you.” Beamed Jimmy who was fiddling with the radio. “Let's put some music on.”

 

The truck driver saw his target get into the car and he screamed, his prey had got away.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

“Thanks, Jimmy, for everything,” Dean told the blue-eyed man.

 

“You're welcome, Dean. Be safe on your journey, and I hope you find your brother.”

 

“I hope so too man.” Dean waved goodbye as Jimmy drove off. Looking through the envelope to see how much money, he had left — a little over one a hundred dollars. That will get him a bed for the night in a decent room and food. He needed a scarf and gloves and maybe a book, so he went to the store and got what he needed. Finding a nice-looking family run motel, he got into a warm shower, and flopped onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

 

When Dean woke, he felt better, but his stomach rumbled. Going to McDonald’s, he brought his food back to his room. Needing to switch his phone on and look for the bus timetables. Getting a notification from Charlie, he read it, not so worried about being caught it seemed no one had missed him anyway. Angels would have caught up to him before now.

 

 **Text from Charlie:** I hope you're okay? No clue what's going on, Anna's not saying much. I did a little digging. The commander can feel you before the mating because your Star bonded. It's written in the stars that you would find each other. You can heal the world dude. Don't give up on him yet.

 

Dean had no clue what to think about any of this. Is this why Castiel did not want him? Was he being forced by God himself to be together? Cas had left his feather, and only mates did that. Giving a part of himself, showing his love. It was intimate and unique, and he was sure he did not deserve that kind of devotion.

 

Dean finished his meal and noted down the bus timetable. The bus would take him to Sioux City. He wished the bus would take him all the way but that's how it worked, and it was so frustrating. He needed to pop into a bank for a top-up of money, would need somewhere to stay for the night and money for food. Dean watched some cartoons. Missing having a T.V in the agency, it was a treat for him. Knowing he had to be up early. Setting his alarm and went to bed.

 

The next morning Dean had a shower, changed his clothes and went to find a diner. Knowing when he got into the city, he would need to find a laundromat he had run out of clean clothes. Eating a plate of waffles and bacon he gobbled it up fast and rushed to catch his bus. Sitting at the back minding his business, reading his book. The journey was only a little over an hour and a half.

 

Dean let everyone else off first and meandered his way to the front of the bus. The driver stood up blocking his exit. A sense of foreboding slid down his spine, and he clutched his bag tightly.

 

“I ain't letting you off Omega, just you and me. You see I think you're alone, ain't got no one.” The bus driver sneered.

 

“Let me off. I can scream you know.”

 

“Scream all you want, I can shut the doors, and I can take the bus to the depot.” The man laughed manically.

 

Dean saw the doors close with a hiss, and he was pushed down into the front seat by the man. Dean had no clue what to do; the space was too small to fight the driver. The bus started up with a rumble then it suddenly stalled — a screech and a bang sounded somewhere near the driver's side.

 

“What the…” The man looked puzzled at his bus. 

 

The doors hissed open, and the driver tried to stand up, but he could not move.

 

“What the fuck? What's going on?” The man started to panic now, his face going white with abject fear.

 

Dean took the opportunity to grab his bag and ran. He ran hearing the driver yell, did not look back, just kept going. Not stopping until his lungs were on fire, and his legs burn from the pain. Leaning against a wall trying to get his breath back. It took a good ten minutes for him to feel ready to walk again.

 

Dean could not get his head around what had happened. That man was going to hurt him, and then he had no clue how the bus stopped and how that man could not get up. It was like someone was sitting on him. He spotted a diner and walked in grabbing a seat and ordering a burger and pie. Dean thought he deserved it after what had just happened.

 

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

 

Dean wondered around the city and found a bank, the lady at the till smiled, and it relaxed him.

 

“Someone’s lucky you have a healthy balance. Do you want to withdraw anything today?”

 

“Yes, please ma'am five hundred.”

 

The lady tapped on her keyboard and got the money ready passing it to Dean. “Have a nice day?”

 

“You too.” Dean went to stand over near an advertisement board and wondered what the woman meant. Looking at his bank book he realised he had another three thousand dollars deposited into his account.

 

In a slight daze, he found a laundromat and got changed. Washing his clothes. Sitting reading his book. An hour passed, and he folded his clean clothes back into his bag. Looking around for accommodation, he found an Omega hotel. More expensive than a motel, but after what happened today, he felt spooked and just wanted to feel safe. He could get more money out if he needed to. If only he knew his uncle's phone number being this close, he could pick him up.

 

Dean walked into the hotel. The lobby was bright and well maintained. Going up to the reception who eyed him with caution. The woman looked stern, with her white hair and gold-rimmed glasses. She wore a cream, blouse and a black skirt.

 

“I need a room for the night please,” Dean asked her.

 

“Don't you have anyone with you?” The older woman asked her glasses slipping of her narrow nose.

 

“No ma'am, I need to contact my uncle. He lives in Sioux Falls. I need somewhere safe to stay, until then.”

 

The woman's eyes grew softer, at the boy's story, “What's your uncle called son?”

 

“Robert James Singer Ma'am,” Dean told her.

 

“Bobby Singer well it just so happens that I know him. What's your name?” She probed gently.

 

“Dean Winchester, I need to find Bobby and my baby brother.” Dean could feel tears prick his eyes.

 

The woman came around the wooden desk and put her arm around the upset boy. “Now, why don't you sit in our common area? Paul here will get you a drink, and anything you need to eat. I will ring Bobby; you're safe here Dean, no one can hurt you. My names Aggie by the way.” Smiling for the first time, Dean wondered why she did not do that more often; it made her look less severe. “Paul, can you look after Dean while I try and contact his family?”

 

“I can Aggie. This way Dean.” Paul was tall with flaming red hair that reminded him of his best friend. Dean followed the man into the common area hoping he would be with his family soon.


	22. Getting back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a hotel and gets help in finding Sam and Bobby. Dean tells Sam all about his angel heritage on the drive back to Bobby's.

Dean sat down he was tired, drained and somewhat despondent.

“Here you go, son.” Paul put a large mug of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate cookies next to him.

“Thanks, dude just what I needed.”

Paul smiled at the tired boy. “You're most welcome. I have no clue how you charmed Aggie. Not one of the easiest people to get along with.”

Dean shrugged sipping his warm drink. “She seems to be okay to me.” Dean looked over at the calendar by the door and realised it was January the second. Just after New Year in the human world. No wonder people had not been around. He had met some lovely people on his journey. Someone was looking out for him he was sure of it.

“Mmm never saw her be nice to anyone, to be honest with you. Anyway, I hope you get back home. If not, you can stay here. No Alpha or Beta can get into the hotel.”

“I just need to sleep.” Dean yawned loudly.

Paul chuckled. “I can see. Well, I best get on with my work. Stay here until Aggie gets back.”

“I will thank you.”

Paul went to serve a couple that had just come into the room. Newly mated from the way they could not stop touching each other, Dean thought.

Dean finished his cookies, and his drink and dozed. He was gently shaken by gentle hands sometime later.

“Dean, I rang Bobby he can't come until tomorrow, but we can give you a room. Dinner is at six, here's the key. Why don't you grab a shower and change, and watch a show? If you sleep now, you won't sleep tonight.” Aggie told the young Omega.

“A hot shower sounds wonderful.” Dean beamed at the woman, taking his room key.

“Six, remember, do not be late.” Her brown eyes twinkled.

“No, ma'am.” He grinned at her and waved going to find his room.

Dean dumped his bag down and took his clothes off. Putting the shower on and he got in and savoured the warmth. Washing the grime of the road off himself, feeling somewhat normal again.

Dean got clean clothes on, not wanting to but did not want to disappoint Aggie if he went down in dirty ones. He put on his green button down and black jeans. Putting the television on and watched a couple of shows. Regularly checking his watch to keep an eye on the time.

Just before six he went down and waited next to the dining area. Aggie smiled at him. The dining area was small, but cosy with warm burnt orange walls and a real fireplace. Dean ate everything; he enjoyed it all immensely.

Going back to his room, he switched the television back on and got into his pyjamas. His eyes started to droop, and he knew nothing else until morning.

XxxXxXxX

Dean woke with a start when the sun's rays hit his face. Looking out of the window, it was a beautiful day for the time of year. The sky was a royal blue with clouds like cotton candy being blown around with the slight breeze.

Dean got dressed and did his morning routine glad he had found this place. Walking down for breakfast, Aggie called him over.

“I heard from Bobby he should be here soon Dean, go grab something to eat and gather your belongings up, it won't be long now.”

“Thank you for everything Aggie,” Dean told her.

Dean ate, bacon, eggs and toast. Then went to pack his bag and grabbed the key giving it back to the reception. Waiting in the lobby for his uncle to arrive. Jiggling his legs with nervous anticipation.

“Dee.” A young voice shouted, and he had a lap full of one Samuel Winchester.

“God Sammy, it’s so good to see you.”

The two boys hugged reunited after so long. There was not a dry eye in the hotel at the endearing scene.

“Boy, so glad to have you back.” Bobby sounded affected as well, and Dean looked up at his uncle.

“Bobby, thank you, for this.”

“Let's get you home son. Sammy git off him he needs to breathe boy.”

Sam got off his big brother and collected his bag. Wiping his eyes. “Sorry, Dee.”

“It's fine Sammy.” Dean beamed at his baby brother.

Dean said goodbye to Aggie and Paul, and they went on their way. Bobby had a beat-up truck they scrambled into, on their way. The journey took them a little over an hour and a half, and the two brothers caught up.

“So, what happened to you, Sammy?” Dean asked his little brother.

“These nice police officer called Donna came to get me. She called moms family, but they did not want to know. Then I told them about Uncle Bobby, and they called him. I've not seen dad since Dean. I heard he had escaped with that Rook guy.” Sam shuddered at the mere thought of the man.

Hazel eyes looked at Dean with such sadness the older boy's heart broke, "Dee. I'm sorry if I said or did anything to hurt you.”

“Hey, we were both abused, Sammy. You were manipulated, weren't even allowed to see me. I know you played up sometimes. Look all I care about is that you're safe. Dad is going to come, going to try and get you back.”

“I know, Dee I'm scared. You’re my family, not him.”

“I know buddy.” Dean ruffled the smaller boy's hair it had grown so long it covered his eyes. “I want us to stay with Uncle Bobby.”

“I like it there Dee schools great, and I made friends.”

“Dean, you can't promise him that.” Bobby's gruff voice cut through the brother's conversation.

“Why not?” Exclaimed Sam who was looking confused.

“Dad dropped me off at the Angel Agency Sammy. You get what that is right? I'm going to be mated to one of them. I will have to live with my mate.”

“Oh, I had no clue he sold you.” Sniffed Sam upset, “Why would he do that?”

“I'm Omega, and it would get you what you need, a good college, clothes, food.”

“I would never get the money Dee, and you know it.”

“Yeah, I know buddy. Look there is something I found out. Mom was an angel; the Campbell family came from a strong line of them. They dislike Nephilim why they did not look after us is my guess. That's what we are Sammy, half angel half human.”

“Did dad know about this?” Quizzed Sam in shock.

“I think either mom neglected to tell him, or he knew and had no clue at all about Angels. When we entered the agency, he had no idea they could mind read and heard everything he said.”

“Not many things can kill an angel son,” Bobby remarked.

“I know Uncle Bobby that's why I got Crowley involved. He got his son somehow into that agency to make sure I was okay. Well, you knew that anyway I'm guessing?”

Bobby snorted and dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“I guess we will never find out how he did it.” 

“Sometimes it’s best not to ask where that demon is concerned.”

“Hey, you saved his life he's in debt to you for eternity.” Giggled Dean.

“Stupid dumb ass demons should not go making deals with demi-gods.” 

“Yeah, we know you love each other.” Dean sang out and got a clip around the ear for his troubles. “Anyway, I was saying if dad has little knowledge about angels, then Alastair must have something to do with it. He stopped dad from, well, you know. Said I would be worth more.”

“If that bastard ever graces my doorstep, he will get his ass full off led.” Groused the older man. "This Rook fellow could he be after you because you're born Nephilim? Got your mom out of the way?”

“Bobby, my friend Charlie, thinks me and Castiel are Star bonded.”

“Well, shit son, that's a legend. I have books you can read. Did you say Castiel?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Your mates a pretty powerful angel.”

“One that doesn't want me.” Dean sighed.

“You sure about that?” Bobby asked pulling into his driveway.

“No one's come lookin' for me.” Dean shrugged.

“Never underestimate an angel or an angel's mate. They won't let their mates go just like that, and if someone touches you; well I would hate to be that person.”

Sam pulled Dean towards the house, but even with his family by his side he still did not get that sense of home his heart hungered for. 

 


	23. A touch of an angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can feel the oncoming storm. A blast from Deans not so distant past comes to there aid. With Sam out of harm's way, Bobby and Dean get ready for the fight. Dean is shocked when two unlikely beings come to his rescue.

Dean could feel it, something dark and insipid crept into his body. It was foreboding and grey. It's fingers sleeking into every dark corner of his being. His limbs felt heavy, and his head, like someone, had stuffed cotton inside. He was tired, and he ached, even the winter's sun could not penetrate the lingering gloom. The Omega was drowning, screaming, but no one saved him — just a brick tied to his leg dragging him down to the murky depth of his very soul.

 

Dean could see that his baby brother and his uncle was concerned for him. Something was coming, and they needed to prepare.

 

“We need to get Sammy out of here Uncle Bobby; he's at risk a distraction for me. They will go for him. They know he's my weakness.”

 

“I'm on it son; I have a friend in the city she's going to take him. Drive him to her house miles away from here. No one will dare mess with her.”

 

“You can trust her?” Dean asked sceptically.

 

“With my life.”

 

“When will she be here?” Dean asked sharpening a knife while Bobby cleaned one of his guns. Salt rounds, holy water, and silver bullets were scattered haphazardly on the kitchen table. There were iron and led pipes, wooden stakes and silver knives. The arsenal was extensive, and it made Dean feel a lot safer. They did not know who their enemies were.

 

Bobby walked out of the room and came back handing Dean a looking silver blade. He had not seen anything like it before'. To the touch, it was blunt, but it hummed, he could hear it calling to him. Like it was otherworldly.

 

“What is this?” Dean gasped his eyes grew wide at the object in his hand.

 

“That's an angel blade. Can kill angels and demons. Use it wisely son.”

 

Dean nodded and put the blade into his jeans. Dean knew it could not kill him, but it would hurt a hell of a lot he was sure of it.

 

The doorbell rang, and Dean went to open it. Shocked he stood there with his mouth hung open at the woman in front of him.

 

“Well, boy, you going to let me in?” Missouri asked him.

 

Dean smiled for the first time that day and hugged the woman tightly.

 

“Hey, there now let me breathe. How are you doing sugar? You look like a bunch of hellhounds are after you.”

 

“I feel it Missouri; they're coming,” Dean whispered feeling the itch under his skin.

 

“I know, I will get your brother out of here. Ain't no one getting past me. Now I need to use the bathroom; you get me a nice cup of tea. A drop of milk and one teaspoon of sugar if you please.”

 

“Sure, I can do that.”

 

Missouri patted Dean on the cheek and nods her head. The older woman makes her way to the downstairs bathroom. Bobby walked over to Dean.

 

“How the hell do you know, a white which boy?” Bobby grumbled at his nephew.

 

“Missouri was the first person who helped me. I like her.”

 

“Yeah, she's a good person. Not everything is black and white in this world Dean. The bad people don't walk around with pointy hats and moustaches. I have a book for you to read in my office. Get that woman a drink first and make sure your brothers packed. It's something you need to do without interruption.”

 

“Thanks, Uncle Bobby.” Dean went to make the tea and cut up some cake. He brought it on a tray and set it on a small wooden table. Missouri and Bobby were talking, so he left and went up to Sam's room.

 

“Sammy, you ready?”

 

“I don't see why I have to go Dean. I can help, I'm not a baby.”

 

Dean rubbed his head and sat down on the bed tiredly. “This is not about you, Sammy, it's about me. They will use you to get at me. They get you and the games over. Don't you get that?”

 

“Your mate won’t let that happen, Dee,” Sam told his brother.

 

“I have no idea where Cas is. If he's stuck in heaven or not, he may not hear me, Sammy. I can't take that chance.”

 

“Ok, Dee if this keeps you safe, I will go. Promise you will call when it’s all over? I need to know more about my angel side. I also want to meet your mate. I have to talk to him, make sure he's good enough for my big brother.”

 

Dean grinned, he knew his baby brother would be an Alpha. Full of protective concern even at a tender young age. “I promise Sammy, and anyway we need to catch up. I don't know the laws about family and the nest, not learnt that yet.”

 

“I will look it up, Dee.” The little boy grinned.

 

“Good, that's your new project then. Now be good for Missouri she's a white witch, so maybe she will teach you a thing or two.”

 

“That's awesome Dee.” Sam's eyes twinkled with excitement.

 

“Yeah, it is. Grab your bag. It's time to leave.” The brothers walked down the stairs, and Missouri was waiting for them.

 

“You boys say goodbye, and we will come back when all this mess is over."

 

Dean hugged his little brother tightly. “I love you, Sammy.”

 

“I love you too Dee.” The little boy ran over to his uncle and hugged him too.

 

“See you soon boy, be good,” Bobby told him.

 

Missouri helped the little boy out to the car. They watched them go waving goodbye.

 

“I'm going to go check the salt lines and demon traps. I need to talk to Crowley first though.”

 

“If he has news for me, can you let me know?”

 

“Sure son.”

 

Dean went into his uncle's study to read the books he had placed there. There were two books on the desk. Yellow with age and they smelt musty. The dust fell off them, and he had a coughing fit. Dean put the books down and went to get a glass of water. When he got back, both books were open at different pages.

 

 

 _'Must be the wind.'_  Dean thought to himself, but he knew' he was kidding himself. Looking at the text, he sees the page was all about the Star Bond.

 

 

 

_ Star Bond- _ **Every generation the Lord God, put in place a safety net that if his creation, would steer off the path he had set out for them, one human, and one angel would be born to save humanity. God got angry when the fate's prophesied the apocalypse; he did not want the earth to be destroyed.**

 

**Pestilence, Greed, War and Famine would pillage the earth and the end of the days would be nigh. God then placed an angel in the care of his youngest son, to nurse and protect him for the day he would meet his mate and end the impending war. This righteous man would come from nothing but would have heart, charity, loyalty and kindness in abundance. Their love will save the world, and bring peace, to the lands and wealth to the people.**

 

 

Looking at the second book, it was about angel mates.

 

 

 

 _Profound Bond's-_   **They are almost unheard of, and the little we do know has been passed down through generations. The bond between human and angel is a powerful element but when the human dies the angel will survive. Unlike the other way around if the angel dies and this is rare, the human would perish. The rare case of an angel and a Nephilim have been reported, and their bond was much stronger. The Nephilim kept their mortal vessel throughout their time between heaven and the earthly plane. No incidents of any death have been reported. But their mating instincts are stronger, and they can feel each other after mating. They can sense each other if they're in danger even when they are not on the same plane of existence.**

 

 

 _‘Well, that can't be me, not anything righteous here._ ' Dean thought to himself.  _‘My angel does not want me for starters, but it's was an interesting read.'_

 

There was a sudden gust of wind that blew through the small office, and the books slammed shut. Papers flew around the room, and a black feather floated down onto the desk. Bobby walked in and raised his eyebrow.

 

“What's going on son?”

 

“I think there's a window open somewhere. This feather blew in. Did you hear anything from Crowley?”

 

‘ _There aren’t any windows._ ' Thought Bobby who was looking at the feather. “He wants to see you, come with me.”

 

Dean got up and followed his uncle. He was taken down some steps to the basement.

 

Crowley stood there looking dapper in his charcoal, grey suit and blood red tie. “Hello, love, nice to see you again.”

 

“Hey Crowley, how are you doing?”

 

“Fine, fine, I have news.” The demon seemed agitated.

 

“Okay, what's up?” Dean asked sitting on a turned over wooden box.

 

“Your dad killed your mom, but there is something not right about it. I can't put my finger on it. He knows nothing about angels, yet he killed one. Don't sit right with me. There are only three things that can kill an angel. Childbirth when they're at their weakest. Poison apple from the very tree that Adam and Eve sinned from, and an angel blade.”

 

“Your Castiel guards that tree Dean,” Bobby told the Omega. "I doubt anyone could get to it. Sammy was born, and you remember your mom, so we know it can't be in childbirth. Unless she was pregnant again, but there was no sign of that. Karen and I were around all the time until she took sick.”

 

“That leaves the angel blade,” Crowley stated.

 

“Uncle Bobby where did you get the one you gave me from?” Enquired Dean his green eyes grew wide with fear.

 

“Well, shit, your daddy gave it to me. Said it was a gift from your mom's family. Did not want it in the house, not with kids around.”

 

“So, this blade killed my mom?” Dean’s hands shook as he traced the blade with his fingers.

 

“Yeah, I would say so. Sorry, Dean had no clue.”

 

“Not your fault,” Dean told his uncle. “I just don't get why he would want mom out of the way.”

 

“That's easy Dean. Angels are very protective of their fledgelings. If John had a nefarious reason for wanting to harm you or use you in any way, she would have killed him.” Crowley told the Omega.

 

“So, John needed my mom out of the way. That's why she died?”

 

“In a nutshell,” Crowley told the young angel. “I'm truly sorry Dean.”

 

“Thanks, Crowley. Say hi to Zad for me. I want to know how it went with Joel and Raz.”

 

“I will pass the message on. I need to inform you that Rook is a demon, and he's heading this way. He was the last time my minions spoke to me.” The demon grinned like a shark.

 

“The same minions that cornered me in the alleyway by any chance?” 

 

“Yes, your uncle taught you well both in exercising a demon and Enochian."

 

“Someone had to look after the boy,” Bobby grunted.

 

“I would think less off you if you didn't. Well, I will take my leave. I hope you can manage Alastair? He won’t have many minions with him. I have killed most of his followers.” And with that, the demon vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 

“Always so dramatic. Now I need to sort the demon traps and salt lines, out. Get the salt guns and everything ready.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Dean ran up the stairs and started sorting the ammunition he would need for demons.

 

All of a sudden, a shiver ran up his spine, and that dark feeling intensified. Dean clutched his stomach, pain like hot needles shot through him. Running to the stairwell, he shouted down to his uncle.

 

“Uncle Bobby there here, I can feel them.” Fear laced his tone, but he knew he had to keep a clear head. They would use something from his nightmares to play with his mind.

 

Dean opened the front door and made sure to keep behind the salt line. He saw a man, with a clean-shaven face wearing a grey suit and baby blue dress shirt. His hair was thinning on top and was brown. He was neither tall nor short and would get lost in a crowd there was nothing special about him. His eyes flicked black, and Dean knew who he was, Alastair Rook the demon who ran with his dad.

 

“Hello Dean, how are you doing? You look healthier than the last time we met.”

 

Three demons stood next to the Alastair. One was thin and lean with a narrow face and short cropped hair. The next demon was a large lady, with cherry red hair, and tattoos that snaked over her skin. The other demon looked pale and sickly.

 

“I'm fine thanks for asking,” Dean told the demon.

 

“Always so polite that's what I always liked about you boy. Not like that ass of a father.”

 

“Why hang out with John if you don't like him?” Dean enquired.

 

“He was a means to an end. I needed to get you out of the way. Once I got the money, your dad owed me; I could carry on the plans I had for Sammy. Feed him my blood, and he would be the next King of Hell.”

 

“You're delusional.” Snorted Dean.

 

“I'm going to rule the world Dean; it will be mine.”

 

Bobby came out and stood next to him and shot around of salt into the demons. “Don't just stand there talking princess get them dead.”

 

“Affirmative captain.” Dean picked up his gun and shot round after round at the demons.

 

“Get them, you idiots.” Shouted Alastair Rook at his minions.

 

“The salt it hurts boss.” The tall, lanky demon lamented.

 

“Do I have to do everything myself?” Rook shouted at the three demons.

 

Eyes flashing black the demon grabbed a knife around his belt and threw it at Dean. It never hit its mark. Flying halfway through the air it just stopped, it then flipped around and buried itself into the forehead of the lanky demon. The demon lit up like the fourth of July. Screaming and flailing his arms and legs and dropping dead on the floor not able to smoke out. The knife then flew and landed at Dean's feet.

 

“What the hell?” Dean gasped knowing this knife was unique and having no clue what was going on.

 

“Keep that thingy safe.” Bellowed Bobby, loading his gun with more salt.

 

Cherry hair got closer to Dean, but she found her legs go underneath her and landed on her back with a thud. Dean started an exorcism. Black smoke began to bellow from the creature's mouth; it screamed when it could not sink to hell. The smoke just hung in the air, like hazy black smog. Trying to get back into the vessel. Dean stopped not sure what he was seeing was real.

 

“Don't stop idjit, keep going.” Yelled Bobby, firing off another round of salt pellets. Then throwing a bucket full of holy water at the pale face demon who started to smoke like he was on fire.

 

Dean started his chant again, and the smoke dissipated, turning into yellow and black striped butterflies.

 

“What the hell?” Bobby muttered next to him. The older man jumped down off the steps and was slammed back by Rook with a sickening crack of his skull.

 

“Uncle Bobby, no.” Shouted Dean in terror. Pale face was still smoking, but Dean leapt off the stoop and pulled his uncle back to safety, making sure the salt ring was intact. Grabbing the hilt of the knife, he made a run for it and pushed the blade into the smoking demon. With a high-pitched scream, the demon lit up and fell back onto the dusty ground.

 

“Dean, you fight well.” Laughed Rook manically. “You're no match for me, though."

 

The demon shimmered closer to Dean reaching to grab for him. One hand touched his shoulder, and this is where he made his grave error of judgement. Castiel and Gabriel appeared behind him, and Dean's eyes went wide in shock. The Omega forgot the angel blade he carried; he ignored the weapons training. His mind went blank.

 

“Can you tell me demon, why you're touching my mate?” Castiel growled, eyes flashing red. Swinging Rook around to face him. Gabriel pinned his hands behind his back and using his mojo stopping the demon from smoking out.

 

“What the… You aren't stuck in heaven?” Seethed the demon, his ugly face contorted in anger.

 

“Your little plan to keep me busy did not work. I found the mole the one that was, planted there by you. I don't take kindly to that. Trying to get to the tree, infiltrating my garrison's, getting to my mate. Ion will be punished for his crimes as you will be.” 

 

“You can't hold me forever angel. I will be back,” Rook said with conviction in his raspy tone.

 

“And how will you be doing that?” Smirked Gabriel, enjoying himself.

 

“You have a conscience, this vessel as a live person inside. You won't kill me.” The demon chuckled thinking he had won.

 

“You always underestimate my Dean,” Castiel tells the demon. “He burns brighter than a supernova, but not many people see him.” Blue eyes sought out his mate and flick back over to the demon. “You see he can exorcise a demon and still leave the vessel intact. You won't be going back to hell.”

 

“What! I have never heard of such a thing. You lie.” The demon hissed like a demented snake.

 

“Angels can't lie. Dean, would you please start?” Castiel winked at the young boy.

 

Dean started the exorcism with shaky hands. Gabriel still holding the demon. Castiel placed a firm grip on his mate's shoulder for support. Rook tried his best to escape. He writhed in pain and gave out high pitched screams that made Deans ears bleed. The demon left the vessel intact. Castiel pulled at the smoke and waved his hands and black and yellow butterflies fly around their heads and vanished into the earth.

 

Dean ran to his uncle after Gabriel promised to take the two humans to a hospital.

 

“Your uncles fine Dean, he will recover.” Castiel moved the man to the couch and placed a blanket over him. Castiel put hands on his mate and healed him.

 

Standing back, Dean looked up at the angel before him. “Why did you not want me as your mate Cas?” Dean asked him. The Omega felt like he would burst if he did not find out the truth.

 

Pain flashed across the angel’s face. "I do want you. It was never about taking a human mate, or any mate for that matter. I knew something was going on and Chuck would not tell me. It was like he was taking my free will away. I had to keep away from you, and I saw the pain that caused you. I am genuinely sorry for that Dean.”

 

“Where have you been all this time?” Dean's voice wobbled slightly.

 

“Gabriel and I have been by your side every step of the way. When I had to deal with the garrison, I asked my brother to keep an eye on you. I was there when you were at Cal's house. I was there when you were depressed and alone. There when you had to sleep in the barn, I kept you warm. There when that trucker and bus driver thought about harming you. Both I and Gabriel were on this journey with you, Dean. I even made you take weapons training to help you fight off the bullies. I would never leave you, Dean, you're my mate.”

 

“Was it you that put money into my bank account?”

 

 No, I have not done that?” Castiel looked puzzled by the question.

 

“Cas I'm not what those books say. I know it was you that sent them feathers. I'm not worthy of someone like you, just broken and…” Dean closed his eyes not able to carry on the sentence.

 

The angel walked closer to Dean. “Hear me out, sweetheart. You have been treated appallingly most of your life. You find it hard to trust people around you. I have been by your side every step of the way I promise. I know you felt me, as I felt you. You know this is the absolute truth. I followed orders but could not keep away any longer. You are my mate, my one and only. I love you, Dean Winchester. With every atom, I'm made up of, every feather on my wing. You are a part of me.”

 

“You l-love me?” Stuttered Dean in astonishment.

 

“Yes, sweet boy, how could I not.” Castiel swiped at the stray tears cascading down his mate's star-kissed face.

 

Dean leaned into the angel's firm body, and Castiel pulled him in closer.

 

“I'm never letting go again.” Whispered the angel.

 

Dean knew in an instant that this was what he had been missing all his life. A home was in the arms of his angel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys finally meet. (Little dance of joy) I have not slept all night because flair up from the depths of hell itself has descended on me. My boys always cheer me up and I loved writing this. I may have shed a tear or two. 
> 
> Thanks for your love, encouragement and support.


	24. Birthday Treat…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans birthday, never really celebrated before, not that he can remember. His friends and Castiel make sure its a day to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slice of fluff-Enjoy.

 

“So, did Sammy get back okay?” Charlie asked her best friend.

 

“Yeah, he's fine had a great time at Missouri's. Did not want me to go, but it's not like I won't see him again.”

 

“True, but it's nice that you've re-connected.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “I missed him and Uncle Bobby, but until Johns caught Cas says its' best for me to stay here at the agency.”

 

“I agree, you never know where that man's lurking. Did you ever find out who keeps putting money into your bank account?”

 

“I have no clue but, I'm keeping an eye on that. We spoke to the bank just in case, it was a mistake, but it's not.”

 

“That's a real mystery then.” Hummed Charlie with a faraway look in her eyes.

 

“Yes. Zadkiel contacted me before I came back, about Joel and Raziel. He got help from a witch. They can't harm another if they do, they will feel blinding pain. They are drawn to help the needy, help charity that kind of thing.”

 

“Won't that affect their free will?” Questioned Charley perplexed.

 

“No, they don't have to help they can walk away, but it's going to be a lonely life if they do.”

 

“That's fair, I hate to say it, but they brought this on themselves. What about Hael, Jace and Uriel any news on that?”

 

“No, nothing.” Dean shrugged.

 

“So, how did Zad get into the agency because I would love to know?” Charlie's green eyes sparkled with all the gossip she was receiving.

 

Dean snorts. “His mom was an angel, so the sensors detected that, not his demon side. He grabbed a pass and found Joel and Raziel, who thought he was a kindred spirit. No one asked questions.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Charlie looked uneasy.

 

“Nope, I kid you not. I think Gabriel's working on that, making it safer for us. Raz says there's a way to get around everything in life. Like a loophole. I guess that comes from having a dad as a KOH.”

 

“Huh sure does. So, have you talked to Castiel about rules and whatnot?”

 

“Not, yet, Castiel had to get back, sort the mess out with the garrison. Cas came back with me made sure I was safe though. Going to sit down and talk soon when he gets back.”

 

“Kevin and I have fixed the cameras and computers no one can hack into them now. Your way out of the agency's blocked, Castiel made sure of it.” Charlie informed him.

 

“I get that if I can get out anyone can get in. There was a demon in here for a time, so I think that scared the agency.” Dean smirked.

 

Charlie giggled. “Yeah, we had to set up new security measures. We have a new angel called Ambriel greeting the newbies, and in here we have Janey. I met them there nice.”

 

“Great, I will make sure I say hello.” Grinned Dean, glad everything was getting back on an even keel.

 

“Hey, guys.” Adam bounded over to his friends. “Happy Birthday Dean.” Adam shoved a brightly wrapped present under Deans' nose.

 

“Thanks, dude.”

 

Mertha came over carrying a tray full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, for the Omegas.

 

“Happy birthday Dean.” The angel smiled broadly.

 

“Wow, thanks Mertha, this looks amazing.” Deans eyes lit up with wonder at the spread and presents. 

 

The angel fished around in her apron and came out with a neatly wrapped box and handed it to Dean.

 

“Just a little something.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Beamed Dean.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and Dean looked up. “Cas, I didn't think, you would be able to come today?”

 

“What! And miss your birthday, not a chance.” Castiel put a parcel down on the table next to the others. “Happy birthday love.”

 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean whispered shyly.

 

“Now eat up. I'm glad that Mertha here has been looking after you.”

 

“Well, someone had to.” The angel realised what she had just said and went red in the face.

 

Dean came to his mate's defence right away. “Cas has been there for me Mertha just…”

 

Castiel waved the comment away with his hand. “Its fine Dean eat before it gets cold. Then you can open your gifts.”

 

Dean, Adam and Charlie ate their food, chattering about their friend's latest adventure's. Dean could see that Castiel was talking to Mertha. The angel turned, and the Omega knew he was seeking permission, and he nodded his head. Castiel smiled and hugged his sister.

 

After breakfast Dean opened his presents with childish delight. “I've never had birthday presents before.” He remarked.

 

The others looked on with determined faces never to let Dean's birthday pass with him being alone and feeling unloved again.

 

“Dean before you start this came for you.” Castiel handed Dean a white envelope. “Open it, love.”

 

Dean opened the envelope, pulling the letter that was inside. He looked at it shocked at what he saw.

 

“I-I passed, with top marks,” He stated shakily.

 

“Dean that's amazing.” Charlie hugged him, and so did Adam.

 

Castiel watched the friends and felt a little jealous of the familiarity but stayed quiet on the subject.

 

“Well, I knew you would. Gabriel tells me you could teach his class.” Beamed the angel proud of his mate.

 

“I-I was told that I was stupid all my life.”

 

Castiel knelt and tipped Deans head up with his hand, to face him. The angel tapped the paper with long slender fingers. “I think love this dispelled any of that utter nonsense, don't you?”

 

“Yeah, it does." Dean giggled, feeling so light he could float on air.

 

“Well done Dean, you did great.” Adam thumped his back.

 

“Now come on I want to see what you got for your birthday,” Charlie called out impatiently.

 

Charlie and Anna got Dean the Harry Potter book collection. Adam and Michael had got him a selection of Marvel comic books and a Tatty teddy bear. Dean stroked the bear reverently. He may be seventeen today, but he never had a furry friend before.

 

“I hope you like it; I picked it out,” Adam stated with some trepidation, in his voice.

 

“I love him, Adam, I never had one before, thank you.” Dean sniffed touched by his gift.

 

Dean opened Martha's gift. It was a watch, with leather straps and an analogue face. Other friends at the agency had given him candy, and he even got fluffy socks that had angel wings attached to them. Gabriel's gift was a book with Enochian jokes. Castiel raised his eyebrow at that which made him giggle.

 

Castiel's present came last. It was a wooden Cedar box, with the Enochian alphabet brunt into it. Dean opened it to find three small oval balls just a little larger than golf balls. Made of glass from the looks of it, Dean picked the one on his right up first.

 

It was like someone had placed a small universe inside the orb — swirled silver, gold and green, intermingling colours like beautiful ribbons. It pulsed like it had a heartbeat. In the dead centre, there was a planet which seemed to be growing, forming before his very eyes into a new world. Dean had never seen anything so wondrous in his entire life.

 

Dean picked up the middle orb. This one was cyan blue at the top and forest green at the bottom and transparent in the middle. Somehow it looked like birds had taken flight between the two colours that he guessed represented earth and water. He moved it around and watched in awestruck wonder.

 

The last orb was dark, almost midnight blue like the night's sky. On closer inspection, there were pinpricks of light, and he could see the constellation of stars, Orion, Perseus, and The Pleiades among others. Then shooting stars shoot across the glass, lighting up the globe within. Dean gasped in awe at the pure beauty of this fantastic gift.

 

Dean looked up tears in his jade green eyes. “I don't know what to say Cas.” He whispered, words failing him.

 

Charlie had her hand over her mouth with tears streaming down her face. “That's simply beautiful Commander.” She whispered not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

 

“You're my star, Dean. You shine so brightly when you feel low. When you think, no one loves you and you all alone in this world. Look at these, and it will be a reminder that you are loved that you have a family bigger, then you can imagine, and that you have me, always.”

 

Dean put the orb down and closed the box. Flinging his arms around his angel.

 

“Thank you, angel, and I love you.”

 

“As I love you.” The angel smiled softly at the affection he was receiving. “Now I have permission from Anna and Michael to take you three to a theme park. How about we go have fun on your birthday?”

 

“Really?” 

 

Adam jumped up so fast; his chair went with a clatter onto the floor. Charlie squealed in delight.

 

“You can carry all of us Cas?” Asked Dean puzzled.

 

Castiel huffed at the indignation of the question. “Of course.” The angel shook his head like carrying three teenagers would be a problem for him.

 

Charlie giggled at the Commander's face and linked hands with Dean and Adam. “Let's go have fun.”

 

Dean chuckled, and Adam whooped. Castiel put his arms around all the Omegas, and with a whoosh, there vanished.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

All four of them had a great day. It took Dean time to loosen up, to realise that good, did happen. Castiel had paid for VIP tickets so that they could get priority on rides. They had burgers for dinner. Got souvenirs' and had a happy day.

 

When it was lunch time, they sat in one of the park's restaurants.

 

“I've not had a burger in ages.” Commented Dean when they were sitting down.

 

Castiel raised his eyebrow. Charlie and Adam giggled, knowing this, was not the truth. Dean had blatantly gone against Castiel's diet recommendations since he entered the agency.

 

“What! What did I do now?” Dean asked looking around the table.

 

When Castiel had got up to get pie. Charlie and Adam whispered to their friend.

 

“The Commander has so got a Dom brow going.” Giggled Adam, snorting into his coke.

 

“What now?” Dean asked confused.

 

“Don't worry little one.” Charlie chirped,” But if he does that thing with his eyebrow, just know that troubles brewing.”

 

Dean nodded seriously he had seen it more than once. He agreed with what his friends.

 

Castiel took Adam and Charlie home, and then Dean back to the agency.

 

“Thank you, Cas, for everything. I had the best birthday ever.” Dean sleepily grinned.

 

“You're most welcome love. I will see you next Saturday, be good.”

 

“Sure Cas, for you.” Dean hugged the angel and went toward the elevators. Turning he waved, they went towards his room.

 

Castiel stayed until he could no longer see his mate. Thankful that he could make up for some of the loss of his childhood and bringing joy for a fleeting moment to his troubled world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stars
> 
> Orion-The Hunter.  
> Perseus-Lovers and Heros.  
> The Pleiades-Angels
> 
> Thanks for your love, support and great comments xxx


	25. We will rock you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Dean to there next and worries what he will think about it. Dean gets upset when Castiel as the talk with him about the rules he has to adhere to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-Tiny insert for self-harm, Castiel tells Gabriel about Deans past. Not-Graphic.

Dean was not sure what to do for the next week. What were the rules? Did he still have to be in bed by nine? Did he even have to drink the two litres of water? Was he still on the restricted diet? He had no clue. Going to ask Pam and Mertha they had no instructions, so he just spent the week as usual. Doing his classes and any homework, he was given and not staying up too late. He missed Charlie and Adam, but he could face time them and text, so that helped immensely.

 

Saturday came cold and frosty. Dean looked out of the window at seven o'clock that morning. Making patterns with his breath on the screen window, he wished he could go for a run. Trusted angels were a little thin on the ground, and he knew with certainty that Castiel would not let him out of his sight.

 

Grabbing a warm shower, he dressed in blue jeans, his Tenth Doctor t-shirt and his Marauders map hoodie. He put on his converse the same ones that the tenth doctor wore. They had been Feast presents from Charlie and Adam, and he loved them.

 

Sitting down for breakfast, he had waffles eggs and orange juice. Joe and his friends came to sit with him, and they talked about classes and graduation.

 

Joe looked up when the connecting door opened into the common area.

 

“The Commander's here for you, Dean.”

 

“Oh, thanks. I guess I will see you guys later.”

 

Dean deposited his dirty tray and walked over to his angel.

 

“Hey Cas, you look nice.”

 

Castiel smiled he had black jeans and a light pale blue tee-shirt that hugged the contours of his upper body.

 

“You look, lovely also Dean.”

 

Dean realised that the angel looked nervous, and he felt it, the buzz humming all over his body.

 

“Castiel are you feeling okay?” Dean looked a little worried now.

 

Blue eyes grew intense, and he stared at Dean. “You used, my full name?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I should when others are around. I never thought.”

 

“You are my mate you're allowed, Dean. I forget you can feel me. I'm a little nervous. There is something I would like to show you."

 

“What are you so worried about, angel?” Dean whispered keeping his voice down, wanting to keep their conversation private.

 

“You may not like it and its important to me.” Castiel played with his fingers and looked down at the floor.

 

“Why don't you show me? I cannot comment on it until you do.”

 

“We need to go back through to the angel side. No angels can fly out of this site anymore. We have put more stringent security measures in.”

 

“Fair enough,” Dean shrugged following his angel out. They flashed their cards over the sensors. The door flicked red to green, and Castiel pushed it open. They walked down the corridor, and a camera followed their every move. They did the same checks on the second door and came to a female angel sat by a wooden desk.

 

“Dean this is my sister Ambriel.”

 

“Hello Dean, call me Amber, most do.” The angel smiled softly, but she had a sharp edge to her.

 

“Amber is part of my garrison so that no one will get past her.”

 

“Cas can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything love?”

 

“Can you read my mind?”

 

“No, because of your angel side. Maybe when bonded, I will. Why do you ask?”

 

“I just wondered, free will and all that.”

 

“I would not invade your privacy like that.” Castiel seemed upset with the question.

 

“I know Cas. I've not learnt that, yet, there is just so much I don't know.”

 

“You’re in your last year Dean; they will cover that. Even we angels learn new things every day.” Ambriel piped up.

 

Castiel must have realised that his mate was asking a genuine question and meant nothing by it. “You can ask me anything love.”

 

“You need to sign the book Dean, and so do you, Commander.”

 

Castiel and Dean signed the book, saying goodbye to the other angel.

 

Dean walked next to his angel deep in thought. One, if that was the reaction that asking a question like that brought his angel no way, was he doing that again. Two that loophole that Raz talked about he had found one. No angel nor demon could pop into the human part of the agency, or any other creature for that matter. If Dean got his powers, he could fly out because they had not warded the place against him and his kind.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

“Cas can I open my eyes now?” Dean huffed his annoyance at his angel.

 

“Well, okay but…”

 

“Cas just show me, please.” Stated Dean, feeling exasperated.

 

“Fine, open your eyes then.” Grunted the angel, once again looking like he wanted the world to swallow him up.

 

Dean opened his eyes slowly. He could smell the soft scent of pine, rosemary, and winter Jasmine. The pine trees towered overhead, and the flowers dotted around their grey trunks. A stone paved path led up to a wooden cabin — the lawn a vibrant green for the time of year. The cabin was three storeys tall with a porch and steps up to the front door and a garage inbuilt into the house. The wood was deep mahogany that blended in with the wild scenery. No other homes cluttered the landscape.

 

“Cas, what’s this?” Dean said in awe at the magnificent place.

 

“It's, my-our-nest.”

 

‘So, that's why you were worried you, stupid angel, thinking I would hate it.' Thought Dean, mentally scolding his mate.

 

“Well, are you going to show me inside?” Dean quizzed the angel.

 

“Dean if you come in-"

 

“Castiel, I know I come in I accept you warts and all. Or do you think I was lying?” Dean folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the angel.

 

Castiel's eyes went wide, and he visibly swallowed, not wanting a pissed off Omega on his hands. Grabbing Dean and pulling him along. “I want to show you, what I did, but you can change it, let me know?”

 

“Cas now you’re rambling.”

 

“I don't want you to smite me or anything, I quite like our nest,” Castiel told his mate.

 

“Like I'd have that much power.” He snorted, and the angel gave him a funny look.

 

“I better just keep on your good side then, so you never find out.” Quipped the angel, grinning at his mate.

 

They ascended the stairs, and Castiel opened the door with a flick of his wrist. The entrance hall was made of pine; it made the place have a lighter feel to it more so then the outside. There was room for boots, coats, which led to a laundry room and small toilet and sink.

 

Next to that was a large open plan kitchen. The cabins when made of beech wood and all modern appliances were secretly hidden away. A large island sat in the middle, of the kitchen filled to the brim with cooking paraphernalia. Large windows let in light, and a door led to a wooden deck. A small oval table with four chairs stood near the window, so you could admire the view while you ate. The floors were wooden but mismatched in colour.

 

There was a large dining area just off the kitchen with a table running down the centre. A sideboard with cutlery and light blue dinner service sat inside. There were cups and cake plates adorned with a bee pattern on them with little cake forks with cartoon bumblebees on the handles.

 

“Cute.” Dean giggled.

 

“I like bees.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“I know, you wear bee socks with your badass battledress."

 

Castiel blushed with that statement. “How do you know that?”

 

“I'm observant, angel.” Dean winked.

 

The living area was again open plan with a brick chimney breast and a wood fireplace — lots of mismatch furniture and a comfy looking brown leather couch. There was a large reading lamp that arched over a baby blue chair. A small bookcase stood nearby and a wooden table that had a book on it.

 

Dean grinned when he saw a Ravenclaw clock ticking away just up from the bookcase.

 

“So Ravenclaw?”

 

“Naturally, and you?”

 

“Slytherin, keep you on your toes hey Cas.” Dean laughed at the look of shock on his mate’s face.

 

Dean found a more extensive library and an entertainment room. ‘This place is like the Tardis.' He whispered to himself.

 

“It’s bigger on the inside than the out. If I need to add a room, you need to let me know.”

 

“Hey, I thought you said you couldn't read my mind?”

 

“I can't, but you forget I’m an angel, Dean. I have great hearing.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and kept exploring. There was what he called a man den, with black leather chairs and a drinks cabinet. A game room more up his street, with every known game console under the sun. The games were stacked' into a large wooden cupboard alongside the DVDs. The room had a Blu-ray player alongside a massive flat screen T.V.

 

It had a pool table and Foosball table. There was a small cinema with a large screen and seats that moved. Dean found a heated swimming pool. An office that Castiel said he was forbidden to go into, not that he was bothered about it anyway.

 

Then he went upstairs. The entire second floor was one room. The bed was an emperor it was sat snug in the corner of the room. The walls were a pale blue, but it did not make the room feel cold but warm somehow. There were walk-in closets and again the large windows that looked out to the forest below. There was a balcony with a green table and chairs. The room had wooden floors, but plush deep blue rugs covered the area.

 

Then he investigated a large bathroom. The shower could hold five people. He was sure of it. The room covered in mosaic tiles, the blues and greens twisted together making it look like the rolling sea with a bench and two shower heads. There was a spa bath, never having one before he looked forward to sampling it. It could fit two fully grown men; he wondered if the angel would want to bathe with him. The sinks were his and his, and the cupboards whitewashed. Everything you ever needed, were stored inside them.

 

Going up to the third floor again, it covered the whole storey. This room was empty.

 

“What's this for Cas?” Dean asked his angel.

 

“Well, you may want guests to stay over.”

 

“You would allow that?” Gasped Dean, looking at his mate in shock.

 

“Close friends and family only. Charlie, Adam, Bobby, and Sam are okay Dean. They can't come into the second floor but everywhere else is okay. There is a stairwell that will take them past our room.

 

“Cas this nest is wonderful, just I'm so lucky to have you.”

 

“I'm the lucky one Dean Winchester. Now we need to talk and don't be rolling your eyes, young man.”

 

“Casss,” Dean whined, pouting.

 

Castiel held out his hand, and Dean took it. “Come, let's get this hard bit out of the way so that we can have an enjoyable weekend.”

 

“Sure, I'm up for that.”

 

They both sat on the couch the fire lit, and Castiel draped a unicorn rug over his mate to ward off the chill.

 

“May I start first?” Dean enquired.

 

“You may.”

 

“I want to ask forgiveness for the way I acted over your rules. I never stuck to them. I was angry with you.”

 

“Thank you, Dean, for owning up to that. I know what you did. I won't punish you for your transgressions. What happened was neither of our faults though I could have handled it a whole lot better than I did. I left you feeling unwanted, not loved, and that I can never forgive myself for.”

 

“I forgive you, Cas.” Dean looked into those blue eyes and found love and truth in them.

 

“You have so much love in you, Dean, so much to give, that's one of the things that I love the most about you.”

 

“I still feel like this is all a dream.”

 

“If I have to tell you every day for the rest of our existence until you believe it then I will. Now, the rules, I put you on those restrictions because of how sick you were. I spoke with Pam, and she agreed. Your body needed to rest, I did this for you, Dean, not out of some misguided punishment.”

 

“I never thought of that.”

 

“You're young; I don't expect you too. I was much the same. You can ask Gabriel.” Castiel's eyes twinkled, and Dean grinned back. "I spoke with Pam, and some of the restrictions will be lifted. I would still like you to see a therapist; I think this worked for you?”

 

“Yes, I would like to carry on.” Dean nodded in agreement.

 

“Bedtime is ten on a school night. Food; however, you need to eat a healthy diet, Dean.”

 

“Cas, you can't take burgers away from me and pie,” Dean sulked and crossed his arms.

 

“Dean this is non-negotiable, and if I find you sneaking any food, not on your list, you will get a punishment. Your blood tests speak for themselves. Your body is still healing. Your Nephilim side has not come out, and you're running on empty.”

 

“That's not fair.” Shouts Dean red in the face.

 

“So, it's fair that I could lose you? That I could lose my mate, just when I found him? Because you're dying, that would kill me.”

 

“I'm sorry Cas, so sorry.” Dean hides his face in his hands and starts crying. Castiel hurry's over and envelopes the boy in his arms.

 

“Hey, come on. It's only until your angel side comes out. I'm just looking out for you, love.”

 

“I know. I'm so sorry angel."

 

“Hush now love. It's okay. I know you're sorry.”

 

“Will I see you?” Dean shakes clutching the angel's tee-shirt.

 

“Sometimes yes, sometimes no. When I can't get time off, I will get someone I trust to spend time with you.”

 

“Okay, that sounds like a good deal. Anything else, what about the water and the bracelet.” The Omega sniffs.

 

“Your levels are fine, so no water. You need to wear your bracelet at all times, though.”

 

“They took that chip thingy off then?”

 

“Yes, only I can find you.”

 

“Cas, you can find me without it.” Laughs Dean.

 

“That's not my rule it's the schools, made over two hundred years ago. Also, you need to keep that point quiet that I can scent you.”

 

“Sure, that won't be a problem. My best friends aren't at the school anymore. They are the only ones I trust with that kind of information.”

 

“You have friends though at the agency?” The angel asked concern in his tone.

 

“I talk, but no one I hang out with. I guess I feel lonely.”

 

“I will see what I can do about that. Why don't you go wash up, and we can get lunch? I hear you're quite the cook.”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Dean rushes off, and Castiel watched him go. Trying to keep the anxiety out of his mood, so his mate does not notice.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

“So, Cassie how did your weekend go?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“I'm concerned about Dean, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel saw the distressed look on his brother's face, and he dropped his jovial mood.

 

“What on heaven is wrong?”

 

“While Dean was abused my boy also self-harmed. Only I Hannah and Pam know about this. To our knowledge, he's not hurting himself again.”

 

“Shit I had no clue.”

 

“I told him the rules I expect of him. Dean, he broke down over burgers and pie Gabe. Then when I told him why he was inconsolable and for the rest of the day, he would not leave my side. Dean told me he was lonely. Although he had people, he spoke to he had no friends without Adam and Charlie.”

 

“What will you do brother?”

 

“Well, least you know, so we have more eyes on him. I don't want to cause an issue if there is not one but...”

 

“We can't leave that to chance I get what you're saying.”

 

“I hope, no I pray his powers come-in soon, then at least his human body can heal.”

 

“That won’t heal his mind though Cassie.”

 

“No, he's going back into therapy. I told him I would get someone to be a HAG. I can see him drowning if he's left alone.”

 

“I can if you need me. I will speak with Chuck. Talk with Batman and Anna, see if they can help.”

 

Castiel crossed his arms and pouted, “Still don't understand why I'm the bad guy.”

 

Gabriel laughed, and Castiel joined in, he truly loved his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend a lovely afternoon looking through winter flowers of Texas and Log Cabins for sale in the Texas area. Don't say I don't research my fics lol 
> 
> Thanks for your love, support and amazing comments. xxx


	26. Bury your head in the sand…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets two letters one he likes one he hates. He does not tell anyone about the last letter burying his head in the sand.

Dean stuck to his promise and did not waver from Castiel's rules. That Friday morning, he had a free period and was lazily studying Omega rights.

 

“Dean, you have two letters,” Cam stated popping them in the Omegas book.

 

“Thanks, Cam.” Dean glanced up at the angel who had not left since the bullying incident. He wondered if this was Castiel's ploy to keep an eye on things.

 

“You're most welcome.” The angel walked away, and Dean put his textbook down and frowned at the letters. One was a silver and gold envelope, and one was plain white.

 

Dean opened the snazzy looking envelope first and took out the stiff card inside.

 

 

__

_**Mr. Dean Winchester,** _

 

__

_**You and your mate are invited to the Moroni Golden Gala Ball. You will  be** _ _**presented with the morning star award. For your achievements in the Angel Agency. On February 1st, 2018.** _

 

__

_**Attire is formal. Please send word of your attendance ASAP.** _

 

__

_**Commander Castiel will be informed of your achievements.** _

 

 

_**Yours Faithfully:** _

 

__

_**Zachariah Chief to the board of Angel Elders.** _

 

 

 

 _‘Well, best talk to Cas about this._ _'_ Thought Dean bemused about all the fuss. _‘And anyway, he only had three tasks done, did he not just get an award off Gabriel for that?'_

Dean opened the plain envelope and pulled the letter out.

 

 

 

_**My Dearest Grandson Dean,** _

__

__

_**I wish we could meet, but I fear it would be too dangerous. I'm your maternal grandmother, Deanna Campbell. I could not contact you until my husband Samuel Campbell had passed on.** _

__

_**My husband was a proud human and was a scholar of angel ideology. He was infertile and permitted me to have a baby with a friend of mine. That's how your mom was a full-blooded angel. The procedure was in a hospital and all above board. My family is old blood, somewhat renowned for their hatred of mixed blood. They dislike anything modern. They would hate you, and Castiel being together never understood a profound bond.** _

__

_**I was, weak staying in my rightful place as a dutiful housewife. Samuel took on the family values, and when your mom fell in love with John, he wanted nothing to do with her. You would be mixed blood; he hated that. I lost my family, my daughter, and my grandchildren. I think I died a little that day.** _

__

_**When I heard what John had done, I tried to help. The family would not take Samuel on he was an abomination in their eyes. You're just children, babies, and they turned you away. So, I fled, ran making a new life for myself. I have been sending you both monies. Use it wisely. It's what your mom would have wanted. We met up now and then in secret. Mary was worried something was wrong with your father. An Omega like your mom is a powerful force if their family is in danger. It was too late, though. He had killed her by the time I got to her. Her body imprinted on the floor, an angel blade can only do that.** _

__

_**I know to tell you this may seem harsh, but that John Winchster is not human. Please take care, and stay inside the agency, keep by your mate and friends. I promised your mom I would look after you, and it's about time I kept that promise. I don't ask for your forgiveness because I can't even forgive myself. I will always be in the shadows making sure you and Samuel are both well.** _

__

__

_**You're loving grandma Deanna.** _

__

 

 

 

Dean stared in shock at the letter. Putting it back in the envelope, he went up to his room and hid the message under his mattress. Not ready to face the truth to himself never mind his mate. Plus, Castiel would get even more overprotective if he thought John was anything but human. So, Dean did the stupid thing; he kept it from the one person who could help him and buried his head in the sand.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

 

“Cas you have to tell me what this award all about?” Moaned Dean who was trying to pull at his tie.”

 

“Leave it alone Dean; you will mess it up.” Complained the angel.

 

“Why do I have to dress up like this anyway?”

 

“This is my life, you're my mate, and you will get used to it.” Castiel was known for his patience, but it was wearing thin with Dean tonight.

 

Dean just huffed and would not take the angel's hand. “Look don't do this to me tonight Dean, please. You ignored me at the graduation ceremony, and that was enough.”

 

“You were a douche.” 

 

“Mmm well, this douche can put your bedtime to eight, and a ban on after-school activities.”

 

Dean looked at the angel and glared at him. “I'm used to threat's Commander, really doesn't do much for me anymore.” The Omega shrugged.

 

Castiel's eyes widened, but the car stopped, and the driver opened the door. Cameras clicked and flashed, and he put on a fake smile. Dean stood beside him looking so lost he felt sorry for the boy. Twining their fingers together, he turned his mate around.

 

“Hey, come on this is for you. Smile, please.” He cupped Dean’s jaw and kissed his lips.

 

“You kissed me with all the cameras around,” Dean gasped in awe.

 

“Yes, I did, now the world knows how much I love you, baby boy.”

 

“Cas, what about dad?”

 

“Your dad had no clue who I was sweetheart, now he will. Come let's go have some fun.”

 

Dean nodded and let his angel pull him along.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Dean held a glass of orange juice in one hand and a plate of food in another. How on earth was he meant to eat and drink and balance all this?

 

“You look lost.” 

 

“Oh, hi, yeah. I'm hungry, and everyone keeps putting stuff into my hands.” Dean grinned back at the tan face in front of him.

 

“My names Francis by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you my name's, Dean.”

 

“Let me take your glass, and you can eat.”

 

“Thanks, dude, kind of you.”

 

Francis smiled at the younger boy. “No problem, so who’s your mate?”

 

“Commander Castiel, he's somewhere about.”

 

“He left you to fend for yourself?” Enquired Francis looking puzzled.

 

“Yeah, no clue how to talk to people not had the lessons yet.”

 

“What! Dean, you could have been hurt.” Francis remarked startled.

 

“Oh, I guess.” Dean frowned not thinking of it that way.

 

“Mom, this is Dean, and the Commander has no clue he's not learnt the etiquette of social interaction yet.”

 

“Oh, dear, yes that is troublesome.” Francis' mom affirmed.

 

“Can I ask what you're doing?” Came the gruff voice of one jealous angel.

 

Dean could see it in his eyes and the spike of anger surging through his mood.

 

“Castiel, Francis and his mom were just helping me,” Dean told the enraged angel.

 

“Commander Castiel we need to talk. Francis, please take Dean into my room. Where he will be safe.”

 

“Why would he not be safe?” Hissed Castiel taking a step back.

 

“Oh, you alpha angels.” Tutted the woman. “Go, Francis, or we will have a major incident on our hands.”

 

“This way Dean.” Dean followed Francis not sure what was going, but he liked the fellow Omega and felt safe with him.

 

Sometime later the Omegas both heard footsteps, and Castiel walked in looking more like his old self.

 

“I had no clue you had not learned social awareness Dean; I put you in grave danger. Francis, thank you for looking after my mate.”

 

“You're most welcome I will leave you both to talk. It was nice meeting you, Dean.” The Omega bowed to Castiel and went out of the room.

 

“I'm always letting you down,” Castiel told Dean, sitting down slowly on the couch.

 

“I had no clue I would be in danger, or I would have told you. I mean if I said the wrong thing, to the wrong creature, Francis told me.”

 

“They could challenge me; there are still old family's out their Dean. We must withhold to some traditions. Though if I thought, you needed punishment that would be in private.”

 

“They could make you do that in front of everyone?” Dean gasped.

 

“In another lifetime, they did, it was barbaric.”

 

“Cas why did you get jealous? I only have eyes for you.” Dean stroked his fingers over the angel's jawline.

 

“I hated it when you hugged Kevin at the graduation. I disliked that you were talking to Francis just now. Back then I just wanted to run off the stage and tear you from him. Your mine Dean.” Castiel let out a low rumbling growl.

 

“That's why you were giving me that look.” Dean laughed. “Cas come on take me back to our nest, I don't care about the award, mate with me.”

 

“What! W-e can't n-not until your h-heat.” Stumbled Castiel falling over every other word.

 

“No but you can mark me angel, and you know it,” Dean smirked.

 

Castiel's eyes flashed red, and he stood next to Dean. “Your wish is my command my Omega.”

 

“Then make me yours, Alpha.”

 

Castiel grabbed Dean, and they flew on the wing to their nest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry having download issues. If anything is missing let me no please xxx


	27. The Mark of Thanos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Dean back to there nest and puts his mark on his Omega for all the world to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-Sexy kissing and Angel marking.

 

Castiel laid Dean gently on the large bed his greedy eyes raked over the boy's body. Pulling off his tee-shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful, your soul swirls like a galaxy, so clean, bright and pure. I don't know what I did in all creation to get you, Dean, but I thank my father every day.”

“Cas please.” Moaned Dean never being touched like this before, it merely felt divine.

“Hush, I will take care of you.”

Castiel's eyes were a bright red. Deans' eyes would not answer him until he had his first heat, but that did not matter to the angel. He was going to mark him, so everyone knew on God’s green earth and in the heavens above that this wondrous creature was all his and his alone.

Castiel kissed and nipped down the boys, neck and sucked a mark into his collarbone inciting another delicious moan from the Omega. Castiel nibbled the sensitive spot on the throat between the jawline. He licked and sucked on the flawless, untouched skin. Remembering to lavish his tongue on those freckles that looked like the constellations in the night's sky.

Dean had never felt anything like it. He was hard in his pants but knew he would not be allowed to touch himself by instinct alone. So, he just laid there under his angel knowing he was genuinely loved maybe for the first time in his life.

Castiel captured Dean's plush pink lips, and his tongue demanded entrance, the Omega let him in. The Alpha moaned in pure bliss, tasting, vanilla and cinnamon and something that was all Dean. The angel possessed his every move but cradled him like he was something fragile and precious which he indeed was.

“Baby, you need to close your eyes, your powers are not in, and my grace could harm you,” Castiel told Dean.

Dean nodded his head. “Please Cas, just mark me already.” His voice came out breathy.

The angel clicked his tongue but smiled, running fingers through Dean’s fine brown hair. “Such impatience, but that's a thing that will come in time, to wait for all good things.”

Castiel kissed Dean's eyelids closed, and he steadied himself leaning on his arm. Placing his right hand over Deans left bicep. Castiel breathed in although he did not need oxygen, his grace flowed through him, in gentle light blue pulses. The bright light of his grace lit up the room, like a thousand suns, converging one spot. The heat he could feel burning, raising his handprint burning his mark on to his mate's skin. Showing the universe who had laid claim to this beautiful boy beneath him.

Castiel pulled away, his grace slowly retreating, his eyes simmering down, the red leaking out and returning to the cool blue of the sky. Upon looking at his mark, raised and red, but like most marks that had a meaning to the mated couple Deans was unique like himself. A new star was born today, a constellation that had not been sighted before. Castiel traced the star that looked like wings and a sword, the angel and his protector.

“Cas can I look?” Whispered Dean.

The angel dipped down to kiss his lover again, chaise and sweet, no hurry for a finish.

“We are going to be remembered to the end of time my love.”

“What do you mean, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel showed Dean, the mark, and he smiled gently.

“So, I'm your protector angel?”

“Looks like it.” Grinned the angel, not at all worried about the idea that an Omega was his protector.

“So now I have the mark of Thanos.” Giggled Dean in pure delight.

“Hey,” Castiel yelped and started to tickle Dean.

“Come on Cas stop, please.” Giggled Dean, tears rolling down his face.

“Only if you promise to come up with a better name for me.” Pouted the angel. 

“We promise angel.” Dean had never been as happy as he was in that moment. He would cherish it forever because good things rarely happened to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had downloading issues, so we missed a chapter out. Hope its all fixed now :-)


	28. Idle Hands…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes into his powers, triggered by Castiel. Dean confronts John but an unlikely blast from the past comes to his rescue. Castiel and Gabriel come to confront Dean and stop him from doing something he will regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues at the ready everyone...
> 
> Warnings: Minor Character Death, Fighting, Language, Weapons, Panic Attack, PTSD like Symptoms.

 

Dean was bored; he had nothing to do. Gabriel and Castiel were not about this weekend. No other person trusted available.

 

“Ugh, this is so wrong on a Saturday night.” He moaned out loud.

 

“Hey, Dean, why don't we sneak into the kitchen get some snacks and watch a show?” Joe announced grinning like the Cheshire cat looking equally bored.

 

“Yeah why not, what harm will it do?” Dean shrugged, his seventeen-year-old brain thinking it was a great idea.

 

The boys crept into the kitchen and found hostess' cakes, popcorn, pop tarts and candy. Joe found some cooking Sherry, but Dean declined not liking the taste. The boys loaded with prohibited goods, tiptoed into the cinema and watched film after film, throwing popcorn and candy at each other, Joe getting steadily tipsy. The others left because they could not concentrate on the movie with the noise the boys were making.

 

Midnight came, and the screen was shut off, so they entertained themselves by telling ghost stories finding some flashlights and running in and out of the corridors, both boys’ and girls’ dorms which was forbidden making noises, and giggling like little children.

 

The next day Joe woke with a hangover, stuck to the couch of the library and Dean was half on and half off the coffee table.

 

The boy's turned when there was a clearing of throats. Mertha, Castiel and Michael were standing there. Eyes blazing arms crossed, looking pissed at them.

 

“Oh,” Dean said not liking the look of this.

 

“Yes, Oh,” Castiel growled out.

 

“Now, I want my kitchen tidy by lunchtime service, please.” The fact that Mertha who had been kind to Dean did not shout made it all that worse for him.

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

“You need to clean the cinema up, every last spot, and I will be checking.” Boomed Michael. “Castiel you can sort out the punishment for Dean and I will get Astra to sort Joe out.”

 

“Yes, brother."

 

“Cas.” Dean tried.

 

“It's Commander to you, show me respect. I don't want to hear nor see you today Dean, got it? I hear you have not done your tasks it will be so much worse.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Dean hung his head in shame.

 

“That's not fair; you can't heap the blame on him.” Joe stated indignantly.”

 

Castiel just shot the boy a look of contempt. “Leave it, Joe. I'm used to it.” Dean walked out pushing past his angel and getting to work.

 

“Dean honey why do this?” Mertha asked trying to understand.

 

“I don't know, I was bored, tired. I have so much going on in my head and, I'm scared.”

 

“Why don't you come to us, instead of playing up?”

 

“I've never played up before Mertha. I do one thing wrong, and it's like the end of the world.” Dean started to cry, and the cook pulled him into her arms.

 

“Hey now, we all make mistakes, some more than others. You did a good job. Even did them pans I been moaning about. You're a good boy Dean, don't let others pull you down.”

 

“I love you, Mertha, thank you.”

 

“Get on with you boy. I'll tell the Commander.”

 

“It won't help.” Dean snuffled, wiping his nose on a tissue.

 

“Go help Joe, in the cinema.”

 

Astra won’t care if he does it. It will just be me doing all the work. That's why he plays up, he just wanted to be noticed.”

 

“Is that so?" Mertha clicked her tongue at the unexpected news.

 

“Yeah, sometimes there's a reason behind an action.”

 

Mertha looked at the boy go. Dean was only seventeen, but it was about time he acted like it. Dean Winchester was always an adult so much on his young shoulders. People and angels alike forgot that. She would have to remind certain brothers of that fact.

 

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

 

“Dean, I need to punish you. I think my hand on your backside is justified for this situation.”

 

Dean watched his mates' eyes they were hard, his words harsher. He really did not care, did he? Just like his dad. All he could see was that belt, the ones from his nightmares. His breathing got faster, and he backed up. Running back towards the elevators knowing Castiel could not get him there.

 

Grabbing his knife out of his bag, he cut his arm and made the sigil to banish angels. Just in case some of them tried to get into his room. He paced backwards and forwards. His mind, in constant turmoil, the pictures of his past flashed before his eyes. All, he saw, was his dad.

 

Dean grew angry he needed to get out of this building. How could he they had cut off all routes? He could hear the elevator rumbling up the shaft. They were coming for him, going to hurt him.

 

“No,” He screamed, and his wings burst forth ripping his tee-shirt to shreds. His heart was pounding out of his ribcage. Looking down, he ripped off the leather bracelet and made sure he had his phone. The loophole he grinned. Flapping his wings, he flew far away.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

It broke Castiel's heart to say those words, but he had to punish Dean. How could he stop the behaviour otherwise? Then he saw Deans face, and he knew he had made a terrible mistake. Then his mate was running away from him. He called out to his boy frantically, but he was gone.

 

“Damn it. Someone, stop him, now.” Yelled Castiel but it was far too late.

 

“Castiel what's going on?” Mertha cried out to see her brother in such utter distress.

 

“Dean, I triggered him. Chuck, what did I do? He could hurt himself. I'm so stupid.”

 

“Run to Amber quickly and get up there,” Mertha shouted in panic.

 

Castiel ran, pulled the security doors off their hinges using his full powers. The angel could hear screams from the humans, but he cared little now, just needed his boy, wanting him safe. Even if he never spoke with him again.

 

“Amber I need to get up to see Dean. Mertha and I need to get up to his room. Call Gabriel and Pam, this is a level two emergency. Sound the alarms.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Amber nodded.

 

Castiel ran back and grabbed the cook's arm. “He likes you sister; he will talk to you.”

 

“What am I going to say?” Mertha asked, trembling.

 

“Anything until Pam can get up there.”

 

The alarms sounded for the humans to get to their rooms. Castiel was just about to grab for the door when Mertha stopped him.

 

“No brother he's put a sigil up. You will be hurt. There is no way out for you. You would just be a light bouncing off the walls.

 

“Damn it, Dean, let me in. Please,” Castiel shouted not going near the door.

 

“We need a human. Castiel get Joe. He's the only one close to Dean here.”

 

Castiel ran back to the elevators. Once descended he looked for the boy. Skidding to a halt, he grabbed for him.

 

“Look, Dean needs you, he's put a sigil on the door, and we can't access the room. I triggered him he could be hurt, please?" Pleaded the angel

 

“Sure, with me commander,” Joe said nothing about what happened earlier. Knowing that time was of the essence.

 

Joe knocked on Dean’s door and tried the door handle. The door was open, and he went in. Rubbing the bloody sigil of the wall. The Angels piled into the room. Pam and Gabriel had joined the other two angels.

 

“Cassie, he found his powers.”

 

“Damn it I've lost him.” Sobbed Castiel tears were falling down his face.

 

“Gabriel, can you organise a search party?” Asked Pam stroking Castiel's back for comfort.

 

Castiel's phone started ringing, and he answered it when he saw it was Charlie. Maybe Dean had called her?

 

“Charlie tell me you have good news?”

 

Everyone in the room stopped, but from the look on Castiel's face, it was not the best news.

 

“Thank you, Charlie, keep safe now. I will.”

 

“Gabriel, level one brother. We're going into battle. We have a powerful untrained Nephilim on the loose, and John Winchester been sighted near the agancy.”

 

Pam and Mertha gasped. Gabriel and Castiel ran for the elevators. They reached Amber's desk.

 

“Call level one. I want my garrisons down here ASAP. I want this building on shut down. Gabriel call in all the Archangels and the Elders.”

 

“Yes, Commander.” Gabriel nodded and flew away.

 

“Amber no one gets in or out of this building. Full security and for Chuck sakes make it Nephilim proof.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“We always underestimate you don't we sweetheart,” Castiel spoke out loud.

 

“You will get him back. Commander, I have faith.”

 

Castiel nods and fly's away.

 

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

 

Dean land's next to the salt bin near the agency. Searching for his phone, he called his best friend.

 

“Charlie, there out to get me.” He yells thinking he's whispering.

 

“Dean, what's wrong?”

 

“I can see the pictures, one by one, dads in all of them. Castiel was going to hit me.” Sobs the boy.

 

“Dean, its OK sweetie, where are you?” Trying in vain to calm her friend down.

 

“I don't know red, and I'm so lost.” Dean cries in anguish.

 

“Stay their Cas will find you,” Charlie told her friend trying to pinpoint his location.

 

John's here, I saw him, he's going to get me, Charlie. Take me to mommy.”

 

“No baby he's not. Just stay where you are okay?” Pleaded the redhead who was growing more concerned with every sentence her friend babbled.

 

“I love you; I'm sorry, so sorry I can't be what everyone needs. Sorry that I'm stupid and was born wrong.”

 

“That's the voices talking, your dad. We don't think that, please Dean. Go back to the angels.”

 

“No,” Dean screamed.

 

Dean dropped the phone and stamps on it. Spreads his wings and flies.

 

 

 

XxXxX

 

 

 

Commander its Charlie, he just rang me. I had a hit. He was just outside the agency. I guess where he and Adam met. Maybe he found comfort in the location? Dean said he had seen his dad. Castiel he's so scared. Dean told me he loved me, and he was born wrong. I think he's on self-destruct mode. I'm going to ask Anna if she can bring me over; maybe I can help?”

 

“Thank you, Charlie, keep safe now.”

 

“Long as you do too. Find him, please.”

 

I will.”

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

“What's going on brother? Why is the alarm sounding for battle?” Uriel questioned Samandriel.

 

“Deans, gone missing and he's just found his Nephilim powers. He was triggered and having flashbacks from the sounds of it. On top of that, his dad has been seen near the agency.”

 

“Damn it, did Castiel not get my message about John Winchester?” Uriel pushed his face near the cell bars.

 

“What message Uriel?” Samandriel asked looking confused.

 

“I told Ion that John Winchester was a Necrophile, he needed to tell Castiel as soon as he could.”

 

“Ion has been taken for his punishment along with Hael and Jace. I thought you worked alongside them brother?”

 

“I had a change of heart. I know about Jace and Hael but not about Ion. He was doing what?”

 

“Working together to get to the tree and get Dean away from Castiel. But it looks like there is more to that story.”

 

“Yes, this is John Winchesters doing. Those boys; something was not right about the situation. That's why I pulled back. Let me out Sami, please? I must do the right thing. If Dean or Castiel gets hurt…”

 

“Okay but I'm going on faith alone here Uriel.” Samandriel let Uriel out of his cell. Uriel hugged his younger brother.

 

“I am sorry for anything I said or did towards you. You're a good brother.” With that, he jumped to the window and opened it. "I'll see you soon brother.” Uriel opened his grey and white mottled wings and flew down to earth.

 

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

 

Dean jumped, this time he was on a sandy beach the calm, blue water, and the serene sky did not match his mood. Grabbing a smooth stone, he threw it into the water, with a splash the flat water rippled. Dean saw the circles, spreading out around the calm ocean before him. He thought that was much like his life. John killed his mom and the consequences to his actions rippled wider and affected the world around him. John was the stone, and he was the circle ever expanding outwards. Spreading his wings, he flew, knowing exactly where his dad was.

 

When Dean landed on the back road, of the quiet town of Lawrence. Near where his childhood house stood. There was a storm overhead, and the grey of the sky matched his mood. Folding his wings away he walked until he could see the man that he once called dad.

 

John Winchester stood near his car, the 67 Chevy Impala that Dean loved. John never took care of baby, never treasured her like he and his mom once did. The man had a ratty coat on and what looked like a dirty tee-shirt underneath. His jeans were halfway down his ass, and pooling at his feet. The man's hair was long grey and lank, looking like he had not had a shower in months, his face unshaven and twisted into an ugly grimace.

 

“Son, nice to see you again.” Sneered the older man, looking Dean up and down.

 

“I'm not your son,” Dean told the man in front of him, standing their rain dripping off him, arms folded.

 

“True, no son of mine is an Omega whore. Where's that angel of yours? Too scared to face me?” Grinned, the man, smirking now.

 

“I have no idea, he did warn you though, and Castiel does keep his promises.”

 

John snorted, hugging his body to ward off the cold. The rain was getting heavier it was bouncing off the road. There was a flash of light, and a crash of thunder and John flinched, but Dean just smiled.

 

“Scared of a storm?” Dean laughed out enjoying the look of panic on the old man's face.

 

“What the hell are you?” John spat out, a note of fear on his tone.

 

“I could ask you the same. You're not human that's for sure.”

 

“I'm a Necrophile, bet you ain't heard about my kind have you boy?” John laughed, it turns into a hacking cough.

 

“Not sure I want too if I'm honest with you.” Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Cocky little shit, going to teach you a lesson.” Grunted John his face twisting into an evil grin.

 

John got out an angel blade and it made Dean see red. “How many of my family have you killed? You bastard." Dean screamed at the man.

 

“I see I hit a nerve.” John chuckled again, flicking the blade through his fingers. “This is going to hurt you boy. Just like your momma. I can still kill a human with it.”

 

Dean pulled his blade from under his hoodie. “This is going to stop one way or another.” Yelled Dean over the deafening pounding of the storm which was now overhead. He wiped the rain from his face, could hardly see. Running forward, he swiped at the man. John dodged, and Dean pivoted turning sharply and slammed John into the car. John managed to get his hand free and stick the blade into Dean's arm, but he did not feel it. Dean kicked his legs from under him and, kicked him in the stomach.

 

“Fuck, You bastard.” Yelled John, getting up. “You could have killed me, but you ain't got the balls. Weak, sissy, no son of mine.”

 

John pushed Dean, flinging him into the empty road, his head hit the concrete with a crack. Feeling dazed the Omega could hardly see with the rain and the fuzzy feeling in his head. The older man was just about to put the blade into Dean's torso when there was a flash of light.

 

“Stay down Dean.” Shouted Uriel. The angel threw John up against a truck and leaving indents of his body. John's eyes glowed purple, and he just laughed.

 

“The fairies have come to save the baby.” John mocked out loud,

 

“I ain't no fairy you mud monkey, going after a kid, hope you feel proud of yourself.”

 

John dived trying to hit Uriel, but he swotted him away like he was a fly. The angel staggered and corrected himself.

 

“Uriel are you okay?” Yelled Dean trying to get up.

 

“I will be fine Dean, the trip, was a long one. I came straight to you.”

 

“Watch out.” Called Dean in horror as John rushed the angel. They both fell back on to the road. They tussled and rolled over each other trying to gain dominance of the situation. Their grunts and shouts could be heard over the rain. Uriel bashed Johns head on the road and he stilled. Binding his arms with his grace. The angel, however, had the blade sticking out of his chest cavity, not quite killing him, his grace leaking into the ether.

 

Uriel got up and neared Dean, and he fell onto his knees.

 

“No, this can't be happening.” Cried, Dean.

 

“It will be fine Dean I have faith.” The angel was now laid out flat on the road surface. Dean buried his head into his shoulder.

 

“Why did you try and save me?” He choked out.

 

“Dean listen to me.” Uriel conveyed in a calm voice, grasping the boy's hand. “You and Castiel deserve happiness. I'm just an old angel with no heart. I have missed my chance, with a mate. I was a stupid, fool.”

 

Dean held tighter to the angel and wiped water off his face the rain coming faster, the storm not abating.

 

“Do you know we angels invented cherubs? We can love my darling boy. Yet my heart stayed cold. I was jealous, and that's why I joined with Hael and Jace. I had no clue they were tied with that filth on the road over there. For that, I'm truly sorry. I know it was wrong.”

 

Dean kissed the top of Uriel's head. “I forgive you, Uriel, I truly do.”

 

“How can you after all I've done?” The angel coughed, blue and white grace leaking faster out of every orifice.

 

“You are sorry. Unlike John, who cares nothing for the consequences of his actions. I think you wiped the slate clear tonight.” Dean pronounced hunching over trying to ward off the rain from the angel.

 

“You are special Dean Winchester, and my brother is lucky to have you. Please do one thing for me?”

 

“Anything,” Dean whispered, tears mingled with the rain.

 

“Look after my baby brother for me?” Uriel squeezed his hand tightly.

 

“I promise.” Dean sniffed wiping his face. “I don't get it, Uriel. You should have died when he stabbed you with that angel blade. This is utterly cruel.”

 

“Creatures like your father know how to make the pain last.”

 

Dean nodded in understanding. “Where do angels go when they die?”

 

Soft chocolate brown eyes looked up into watery green ones. “They go to a special part of heaven. Do not worry so, child.”

 

“Will I see you again?” Asked Dean his voice wobbled, trying to be brave.

 

Uriel reached out and stroked the boy's face. “One day, when it's your time. Come to see me and tell me your news.”

 

“I will do I promise.”

 

“Dean, you have to let go, close your eyes,” Uriel muttered worriedly for the boy.

 

“No, I can't, no one should die alone.” Cried Dean, now sobbing openly.

 

Uriel smiled for the last time, his hand falling limp by his side. Dean closed his eyes, and he could still see the bright glow from the angel. Sobbing into the angel's head, he felt the burn, but he did not let go. The sounds of wings, soft winds blew on his cheeks. The soulful songs of angels calling to their lost brother. The sensation stopped, and Dean looked up.

 

All around him stood angels. He could only see their legs, standing tall above him. They were standing in a protective circle. The road was now dry, and the rain no longer penetrated their barrier. Uriel stood, and his grace grew bigger and brighter as he stood next to his brothers and sisters leaving the shell of his vessel behind.

 

Dean stood up and saw the imprint of Uriel's angel body imprinted ash on the floor. Walking over to John, his wings unfolded, he held his angel blade high ready to strike. The light of the angel guard illuminated the night.

 

A whoosh of wings came next to him, and he heard running feet. Castiel and Gabriel walked into the ring of angels. They bowed to their brothers and sisters. Never witnessed anything like this on earth before. Castiel turned his eyes upon his mate.

 

“Dean no, you have to stand down. I can't help you if you kill him.” Castiel told him.

 

“Dean, you're an intelligent boy, you know what will happen if you harm that man. He's half demon half human. You kill him, you will have to pay the price.” Gabriel told his friend.

 

“Why should I, he killed mom, Uriel, and he killed me?” Dean screamed.

 

Castiel edged closer. “No sweetheart he did not kill you. But he will take so much more away if you do this. Stand down my good boy, my darling mate. You’re my everything, Dean. I can't lose you. Please don't let Uriel's sacrifice, be for nothing.

 

Dean's hands wobbled, tears running down his face. “I'm fed up of crying over him. Fed up of people treating me like an adult. I just want to be a kid. I want to mess up. I want to be me. Why can't I just be Dean?”

 

“I know but Dean you're mated to a top-ranking angel. It's not easy buddy. I tell you what why don't, you meet with Amy and Kalen. They would love to talk about us angels with you? I will talk with Raphael.”

 

Castiel moved closer and touched Dean's arm. “Dean, I just want you in my arms. I'm sorry that I made you sad. We will sit down and talk. I guess I did not consider your age, your mental health. I was worried you would hurt yourself and then I triggered you.”

 

“Not your fault Cas it's his, you; should have a normal mate not a big mess like me.” Dean spat out meaning every word he spoke his heart heavy with grief.

 

“No, I want you. The boy, who noticed I was wearing bee socks, with my uniform. Who loves pie. Who makes me laugh who gets on with my family who gets me, more than any other person I know. I love you so much. I wish you would open your beautiful green eyes and see that.”

 

Dean turned around and dropped the blade, it went with a clatter onto the road, and he falls into Castiel's arms.

 

“I won't let you go again. I will do everything in my power to sort this mess out. Gabriel please I can't leave him, not again.” Begs Castiel, tears in his summer' blue eyes.

 

“Take him home brother. We will sort this filth out.”

 

Castiel scoops Dean up and takes him back to their nest. The angel got Dean undressed and tucked him up in bed. Castiel watches over him like he knows he should have done all along.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to correct this three times and it made me cry all three times. Ugh, See you on the other side...With tissues, chocolate, and a hug...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your love, kindness and support with you, I think I would have just given up. xxx
> 
> Those who wish I had totally Jealous lol


	29. A celebration of life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They celebrate Uriel's life. Deans worried he will be punished for his past transgressions. Castiel reassures his mate. Castiel as good news for Dean and Joe after graduation.

The angel choir stood in a semi-circle all dressed in white holding flickering candles. They sang ‘ _This is not Goodbye'_  by Sidewalk Prophets. Humans, angels, and Nephilim alike stood in a circle, joined together holding hands. They were all dressed in white with a golden sash tired around their middle.

 

Michael was in the centre holding a large rectangular wooden box in his hands. The angel waited for the choir to finish their heartfelt songs for their lost brother. Castiel held tightly to Dean's side, making sure he was a constant presence and support for his young mate.

 

“Thank you, family, for coming together today, to join in the celebration of the spirit of our fallen brother Uriel. We all make mistakes in life, and we can only strive to rectify them. Some have no plan to do, so, others sacrifice themselves for others. We are all, perfectly flawed, examples of our father’s work. Yes, even angels. It's what we do in life that matters, what we, say, how we conduct ourselves. Your life, no matter how harsh, or how magnificent, shapes you, it does not in any way define you. You can turn to greed, lust, vengeance, just a few examples. Or merely learn kindness, charity, love and forgiveness. These things are monumental, not easy to obtain. You must be pure of heart, to do so. So, let us now send our brother Uriel to his resting place, into the heavens.

 

Michael opened the box, a light flickered, growing steadily brighter. Oranges, whites, pinks, purples, reaching for the heavens. A host of butterflies twisted up into a spiral up to the ceiling, their wings, making a whooshing sound. They disappeared and then came two white turtle doves. The birds flew around the circle, over the heads of the waiting people. The flames of the candles jumped high, and there were gasps of surprise from the crowd. The birds flew up to the heavens and vanished. Michael then closed the box.

 

“Please join us for a feast, to celebrate our brother's life.” The Archangel left, and everyone bowed in respect.

 

One by one everyone followed out of the chapel into the common area. Castiel was not letting go of Dean's hand once.

 

Dean turned to his mate. “That was nice, much better than a human funeral, black and morbid. I always thought we should celebrate someone's life.”

 

“I agree, it's not like Uriel has died, gone forever. He resides in angel heaven after all.”

 

“We, can't visit, though.” Dean sighed sadly.

 

“Not, for a very long-time love,” Castiel told the sad boy. “Look they have pie, you love pie.”

 

“I don't feel like it Cas.”

 

“You, have to eat love, you've not had much since we got back from our nest.”

 

Dean shrugged and held on to his angel just a little tighter. “I-I just feel so unsettled.”

 

“Well, I can help with that. I had a meeting with the Elders, and there is news.” Castiel stopped walking and moved Dean towards a chair so that they could sit.

 

Dean unhooked his hand and groaned. “Will I be punished?” He voiced barely audible over the chatter in the room.

 

Castiel's sky blue eyes widened with concern. “Is this what’s on your mind? Why would we punish you for John's mistakes?”

 

“You were going to.” Hissed Dean, “That's why I ran, or have you forgotten?”

 

People around them stopped talking and glanced at the pair. Dean rolled his eyes switching to the angel's native tongue.

 

_“You will never forgive me for that. I don't blame you, love. I pushed, even though my instincts told me it was wrong. That I knew this could hurt you. I will understand if you don't want anything more to do with me.”_

 

Dean looked up then with apprehension. _“You would risk your life to be away from me? To keep away from me already cost you so much. To do that for good, would deplete your grace, and you would function as a human.”_

_“Dean, I hurt you, by pulling forth your powers. What if you hurt others? Caused a disaster? That would have been my fault. John could have killed you, and I promised to look after you.”_

 

 _“You've not been to see him, yet have you?”_ Dean interrogated the angel, needing to know the truth.

_“Like Michael declared you have to be pure of heart. Like yourself Dean. You walked away. I'm not so sure I could.”_

 

 _“What are the rules I have to follow angel?”_ Dean raised his eyebrow needing to know where he stood.

 

The angel grasped his boy's shoulders and looked into green eyes that always captivated him.

 

_“To be yourself, and if you do make a mistake, we will sit down and talk about it. You are just a baby. I recognise that more than ever. I forget that you must make mistakes to learn, to see the world, to watch, to be Dean. So, I hope we can go on this adventure together, that's if you will have me.”_

 

 _“You're asking my permission?”_ Dean gasped in shock.

 

 _“I bow at your feet little Omega, and your wish is my command. Well within reason.”_ The angel laughed out loud. _“You called to your fellow Omegas that night Dean; you unlocked something within them, you are wondrous. I am privileged to call you mine."_

 

Dean smiled for the first time since Uriel died and, flung his arms around the angel's neck. Castiel grabbed him and nuzzled his face into his mate's neck.

 

 _“I love you, my angel, so much,”_ Dean told him.

_“You are my moon and stars little Omega, for now, and always.”_

 

Castiel looked around the room searching for a face in the crowd and called out for Joe. Reverting to English.

 

“Come, young man, we need to talk.”

 

Joe came over to greet them. His blond hair spiked, his winter blue eyes; dancing with amusement.

 

“I just had words with Astra.” The boy grinned, looking at Castiel and Dean, with fond familiarity.

 

“Yes, we had words. I don't anticipate any more issues.”

 

“Thank you, Commander, that was kind of you.”

 

“You're most welcome. Now, we realised us angels that missed what was going on in the agency. Plans are afoot. We need to change. I want to offer yourself and Dean a job after graduation. You would both have an office. I want Dean to work with Gabriel also. Joe this would be more your task then Deans."

 

“What is it?” Joe asked his eyes alight with curiosity.

 

Dean lent forward hanging on to every word his mate spoke.

 

“Angels are not connecting with their mate's. Humans, halflings, we are missing out on vital information. They are too scared to voice their problems. So, we want a human, and Nephilim representative in the agency, they can come to you. Now I've spoken with many people, and they love and respect you. Apart from the little blip we won't mention, your slates are clean.”

 

Castiel’s blue eyes twinkled, and he grinned at the two boys who looked back at him with astonished faces.

 

Joe jumped up and raised his fist in the air making two girls behind him jump. Dean nearly fell off his chair, and Castiel had to catch him.

 

“Careful love.” Castiel laughed at the two boys, joy. “I guess the answer is a resounding yes?”

 

“Yes.” Shouted the boys were hugging each other. Castiel rolled his eyes but said nothing about the display of affection.

 

“This is amazing Commander. Thank you so much. I need to tell Astra. Dean, thank you.” Joe rushed off towards an angel with bright blue hair.

 

“Cas this is brilliant.” Dean chattered in excitement. “So, what's this job with Gabriel?”

 

“I think we need my brother here for this. Shall we retire to your room?”

 

“Sure, no problem.” They both went up into the elevator. Arriving at Dean's floor.

 

“Did you know your spell knocked me on my ass?” Chuckled Castiel remembering that day, and how proud he was of his mate. “Dean even if you read that in a book, there is no way you should be that advanced in spell works. I know your uncle taught you, Enochian, but I can't waste your talent. You're a natural, gift.”

 

There was a ding of the elevator again, and Gabriel walked out, looking pleased with himself. “I agree with Cassie. You can work with me, Dean.”

 

“That's awesome.” Dean beamed, he felt so happy after everything that had happened, but sad that Uriel had to die. His face dropped, and his smile vanished.

 

“Hey, what's the matter baby boy? Talk to me?” Castiel kissed his mate's forehead tenderly.

 

“How can I be so happy, after what happened to Uriel?”

 

“Buddy, Uriel was unhappy down here, he's in a place where he will be happy now. His sacrifice will not go unnoticed. He would want you to carry on with your life.” Gabriel told his friend.

 

“I'm just so excited, I never thought about what I would do when I left here. I felt like I was drifting out to sea on the widest ocean. Then Castiel came and threw me a life raft and pulled me in. You’re my family I get that now. I get that Sammy and Uncle Bobby loves me. Adam and Charlie have always been there for me. I don't know how I missed that. I feel like I have just woken up after a long sleep. Walked out of a dark tunnel, and I can see a light flicker. I want to walk towards it now.” Dean gasped for breath after such a long speech.

 

“We will always be here for you, Dean. Still, hold on to us, and we will guide you. You need to let us know if we make mistakes because baby we will. We can't fix them if you don't tell us. All the Omegas of the world have woken up. They are protesting about their rights, and they will win. It’s the start of the Star legacy, the reason, you were born."

 

“I was born, to help people?”

 

“Yes, but buddy you always had a choice to walk away. Dad had to make sure you had free will. The fates are tricky things. They want the end of the world, that's why he sent my big brother down to the pits of hell to try and defeat the hordes of evil. Then he made you and Cassie, to stop their plans.”

 

“Lucifer’s not the bad guy?” Gasped Dean scandalised.

 

Gabriel laughed. “Nope, why do you think Castiel's wings are black? He loves Lucy, always down there visiting.”

 

“I don't have favourites, of course, but Lucifer and I do get on rather well. He's protective of me.” Castiel looks at Dean shyly. “I would love for you to meet him after all this?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Stammered Dean, going red in the face. “I would love to.”

 

Castiel smiled that gummy grin that Dean loved. The one that made his nose wrinkle. He slipped his small hand into the angel’s larger one and squeezed it tight.

 

“It's a little bit scary.” Dean voiced, biting his lip.

 

Castiel tutted and removed the lip with his thumb. “What's scary love?”

 

“Growing up.” Dean giggled, snuggling into his angel's side for comfort.

 

“Don't worry you have time, don't rush.” Gabriel winked at him.

 

“How about we grab, Joe, Charlie, and Adam and have a game of bowling?” Castiel announced.

 

Dean's eyes went wide with shock. “Really!”

 

“Yes, love. Go gather your friends.”

 

Dean sped off and left the two angels alone.

 

“So, how’s this new improved Castiel?” Gabriel enquired with seriousness in his tone.

 

Castiel groaned, pulling his fingers through his thick black hair. “Part of me wants to wrap him in cotton wool and never let him out of the nest. Part of me wants to let him spread his wings and fly. I have never had such conflicting feelings before brother.”

 

“It's going to be like a roller-coaster brother. There will be ups and downs.”

 

“As long as his family are there for the ride, we will be okay. I know it will be hard. I have to have patience, understanding and love him.”

 

“We are here for you to Cassie.”

 

Castiel did something he had not done since he was a fledgeling. He gathered his older brother into his arms.

 

“Thank you, Gabey, I love you.”

 

Gabriel was shocked but did not show it. Closing his eyes, he squeezed the little angel tight. “As I love you, little brother. Now let's go get those Omegas and show them how to have fun.”

 

Castiel nodded and smiled softly.  _‘Yes, it would all be okay. He just had to have faith, and if they did fall then, they had a family to catch them.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched songs, and I found this one. This is not Goodbye' by Sidewalk Prophets.
> 
> Thanks for your love and support and comments xx


	30. Hold my hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an early wake-up call. Crowley and Castiel tell him more about John. Dean realises what kind of monster his dad really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mention of Hitler.

Castiel knocked on Dean's door. It was early, just past six in the morning. He hoped the little Omega would not be too upset with him, but this was important. Castiel had been granted full access, so could visit any time. The angel felt better with that knowledge. He could reach Dean if there were an emergency.

 

Dean opened the door with blurry eyes. His hair mussed from sleep, scratching his belly. His sleepy green eyes were going wide when he saw Castiel stood on the other side.

 

“Cas! What's wrong? Is everyone okay?” Dean urged in a panicked tone.

 

“Let me in love, and I will tell you.”

 

Dean groaned at the early hour. Shuffling over to the couch yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes. Castiel sat next to him, and Dean laid his head on his mate's shoulder.

 

“Don't go back to sleep love this is quite important.”

 

“Casss,” Dean whined and linked his fingers with his angel.

 

“I know love, sorry to interrupt your sweet dreams.”

 

“They're not so sweet with the nig…” Dean realised what he was going to say and shut his mouth with a click. Looking down, feeling ashamed.

 

Castiel raised the boy's chin so that he could look into his eyes. He had a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue but stopped in time.

 

‘ _Why the hell have you not told me about your nightmares?'_ Castiel screams inside his stomach in knots. Instead, he calmed down and rubbed his thumbs soothingly over his lover's cheekbones.

 

“You remember what our therapist said, sweetheart? We have to communicate, talk to each other?”

 

“I know, it's just, hard to talk. You're already distraught over me.”

 

“It's my job to be concerned. I can't help if you won’t tell me. Dean, it only makes me feel worse like I'm failing you somehow.”

 

Dean let out a breath and sighed. “I will try harder next time. I promise.”

 

Castiel knew his mate found it hard to trust, even himself. It would take time, but his heart hurt.

 

“Have you still got my feathers?” Castiel asked tentatively.

 

“Yeah, there in my bag.” Dean looked confused at the question.

 

“Silly little Omega.” Castiel fondly chastised. “They're a part of me, love. Pop them under your pillow tonight; they will help.”

 

“I never thought,” Dean told his angel. “I will do.”

 

“If it were in my power to take you to our nest before graduation I would do, but I know my brother; he would not grant this. Anyway, it's not long now, and we still have weekends.”

 

“What did you come for Cas?” Dean asked puzzled, still sleepy.

 

“Oh, yes. Crowley's waiting in our holding bay. You're far more important, though. I would like you to come with me.”

 

“Sure, can I throw on something warm?”

 

“Of course but be quick.” Dean nodded and rushed into his bedroom and was back in five minutes.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

"Hello, love nice to see you again," Crowley told Dean.

 

Dean yawned and nodded, “You too.”

 

“I'm here about John.” Crowley's eyes flicked over to Castiel's momentarily and then back to the Omega. A slight nod of the angel's head and the demon carried on. “I have information.”

 

“Sit down love.” Castiel brought a blue plastic chair over to his mate.

 

The holding cell was a small round room, with sigils and every known warding mark on the walls. There was a demon trap in the centre of the place, but Crowley skirted around it. Dean noted that some of the sigils were lit up, striking gold against the black paint of the walls.

 

“John Winchester is a confirmed Necrophile. They've been banned by my kind for over two thousand years.”

 

“Why? I don't get it.” Dean asked the demon bewildered.

 

“Angel and demons, paring is accepted, much like my son. They will have part light and dark within their core. They have the free will, but their demon side cannot overrule their angel side.”

 

“So, if he tried to do something bad, the angel on his shoulder would stop him. Like he called me names, but he never hit me.”

 

“Yes, love you got it in one. Now, demons and humans. A demon like myself will go after souls that have been corrupted. Humans, they have free will. They are manipulated by the seven deadly sins far too quickly. Humans do not have that metaphorical angel on their shoulder.

 

Dean understood. “They have no, filter. I mean you get good and great in humanity. But look at Hitler. All those poor people he killed. He could have stopped it, but his hatred drove him on, and if he had a devil on his shoulder.” Something clicked inside of him, and he realised something. “Hitler he was a Necrophile?”

 

“Got it in one.” Crowley was pleased that the Omega got it. “Demons like myself, we can't make a human bad, though we can possess them. It's rare, and only those of my kin that are so twisted that they have gone utterly insane. The humans come to me. They know it’s wrong but care little for it.”

 

Crowley pulled out an angel blade and gave it to Castiel.

 

Castiel swallowed, and his hands shook. “This belonged to Lofiel, and the one Deans got belonged to Dina. They will be missed, killed for bloodlust. Mary, also. They will be remembered, for there sacrifice.”

 

Dean searched for Castiel’s hand and they both sort comfort from each other. Dean forgot that not only had he lost his mom. The angels had lost a sister.

 

“The problem we have, is John can't die, not until we find who sired him." Crowley voiced.

 

"The Necrophile, breed and that's how we have vampires, shapeshifters, and all manners of ungodly creatures plaguing the earth,” Castiel told his mate.

 

“I met a Werewolf when I ran away named Garth; he'd been bitten by a wolf. He was nice to me.”

 

“Your friend was part human Dean. He still possessed free will, as do most monsters. There are vampires I know that won't feed off humans. The wolf that chose to bite Garth he did that, knowing what the consequences would be.” Crowley explained to Dean.

 

“I see, so that's why these things are banned, they don't care about anything or anybody. How do we find this sire?”

 

“You don't leave that to me. I would love a little word with whoever made that abomination downstairs. I've not had a good fight in centuries.” Crowley's eyes flashed red, and he smirked. “Now I have to go. I will bring news, soon. Take care of him, angel.” With that, the demon had vanished into a puff of black smoke.

 

Dean coughed and scrunched up his nose. “One thing I dislike about demons is the smell of sulphur.”

 

“Come, love, let's get breakfast, it's far too cold down here anyway. I don't want you to get sick.”

 

“You worry too much Cas; my angel body will look after me.”

 

Castiel shook his head; he would never stop worrying, it was his job after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necro-Meaning corpse or death.  
> Phil-Meaning can be love, but can also mean end the meaning I'm going for the end.
> 
> This is a made up word-John brings death but also his kind. I love your comments thank you xx


	31. Hold it close…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is shown what some of his power his have accomplished in the world. Castiel and Charlie get into a fight and Deans not happy with them. They soon put it right, but the angels have a surprise up there sleeves for the three Omegas.

Dean was over at the nest for the weekend. Castiel had pampered his mate and Dean felt loved and special. The angel had some work to do in his office, so Dean wondered about the house. He flicked the television on and caught the news station. Dean had not understood until that moment in time what his mate had meant. That his powers had sent a shock wave through the worlds Omega population, they were standing tall, standing up for themselves. No longer wanting to be oppressed fighting for injustice in the world

 

**…….. Today millions of Omegas and their supporters marched to the White House in protest. It's because of the lack of legislation throughout the states that is meant to protect them…**

**…. In the United Kingdom today Omegas walked out of all work premises. They refused to go back until new laws are passed. They want equality for their kind…**

**…..There is general unrest in the Middle East. This is caused by brave Omegas refusing to obey the commands of their superiors. They are all sitting on the streets. I have never seen anything like it before. They could face, imprisonment or even the death penalty. Some have been beaten where they sit, but none have moved. Alphas and Betas are coming out of their homes bringing food, drinks and much-needed comfort and support….**

 

Dean flicked over to different news channels when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He leant back into his angel.

 

“This is happening Cas?” Dean whispered, hardly believing his eyes.

 

“Yes, love. You have given power to so many.”

 

“Will we ever find out the truth?”

 

“When Chucks ready we will. Dad, he does things in his own time.”

 

Dean nodded snuggling up in the arms of his angel and watched the stories unfold.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Dean wanders around the garden. So much has happened the seasons moving fast like sand in an hourglass — the warmth from the sun’s rays bringing out freckles on his tan face. The blossom on the tree has given way to the growth of fruit. Dean feeds the fish in the pond glad he can still do this, working here when he graduates.

 

Suddenly, he can hear shouting; it disturbs his quiet thoughts. Turning to walk back into the agency. Stood with hand's on her hips, fiery red hair ablaze with fury was Charlie confronting Castiel.

 

“You should have looked after him. It was your job.”

 

“Castiel looks shocked that this five-foot-nothing Omega was challenging him. Holding hands palms up trying to appease her.

 

“Who, in the right mind tries to punish someone that’s been abused? Of course, it would trigger him.”

 

“Charlie honey you need to calm down,” Castiel tells her.

 

Dean stands behind Charlie his arms folded, not sure what to do. This is his life; they're throwing carelessly, around for others to hear after all.

 

“Right from the start, you told him you did not want a human mate. Dean was so confused, if you did not want him why did you not walk away?”

 

Castiel's eyes narrowed this was going too far now, people gathered behind him.

 

“Charlie, stop that's enough.” He said firmly almost an order.

 

“You have to treat him, different Commander, he's not going to be like anyone else. One wrong word and you could lose him. We could lose him.” Charlie was shaking; tears fell fast down her pale face.

 

“Don't you think I know this? I worry every day that he will be triggered, and I will find him gone. That this is my fault, that his power was brought forth so abruptly. That Uriel died. Deans better off with someone else.” Castiel shouts.

 

Dean looks on with shock did his angel think that? Blaming himself for how he gained his powers and Uriel’s death. This was stopping now. So, he walked over to the arguing pair.

 

“Firstly, I dislike that my private life’s being aired all over the academy. This is my life, and you have no right to break my trust like this. Secondly, Charlie, Castiel and I have sorted this out. I may not have spoken to you about it, but he wanted me, all along. You have no right to challenge him in any way. It's disrespectful.

 

“I'm sorry Dean, I was scared to lose you.” Charlie sniffed.

 

“Then you come to me. If you have concerns about my, mental health go and talk to my mate. But not in the middle of the agency's common room.”

 

“Dean, she was upset.” Castiel shut his mouth when Dean turned sharply toward him.

 

“I'm angry with you, so please be quiet. If I have a problem, I will tell you. I will come to you. You tell me I should share my feelings, yet you do the complete opposite.”

 

“I'm sorry love, truly.” Castiel looks upon his mate and thinks he's magnificent in his righteous fury.

 

“So, you should be. Now I'm going to my room. I suggest you sort this mess out between you.” Dean points to the gathered crowd and walks away.

 

Gabriel comes forward and whistles. “Remind me never to get on his bad side.”

 

“Yes, remind me never to get onto it again myself.” Castiel shivers. Still, in awe of his beautiful mate.

 

Charlie walks over to Castiel. “Deans right I should never have done it here.”

 

“No, but you were concerned. We live and learn. How do we make this up to Dean?” Castiel grins at her.

 

“Pie, and grovelling. Oh, I have a better idea.” Charlie's eyes go bright with a devious plan.

 

Castiel tells everyone in the common area that Dean is okay. If they're worried about him, to come and see him.

 

“So, this plan is?” Castiel asks Charlie.

 

Dean sits listening to music calming his mind. Maybe he had been a little harsh on them both. The look on Castiel's face though was priceless.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean gets the letter from under his bed. Forgetting about it, until the argument. Castiel had called him, both he and Charlie had a surprise for him.

 

Dressing in blue jeans, and a plain green tee-shirt, getting ready for the day. Going to breakfast, where Adam and Charlie greeted him.

 

“Hey, guys, nice to see you.” Dean grins yesterday already forgotten.

 

“Dean, I just want to say I’m sorry for yesterday,” Charlie tells her best friend. Dean pulls her in for a hug.

 

“I know, I forgive you."

 

They eat breakfast the letter burning a hole in his pocket. Castiel wanders slowly over to Dean slightly guarded.

 

"Castiel can we talk before we go?”

 

 _“Yes,”_ Castiel nods, slipping into his native tongue.

 

_“I need to show you this. I forgot with everything that's happened.”_

 

Castiel takes the letter and reads it. Looking at the way Dean’s standing. Expecting a reprimand or punishment from the looks of it. The feel of shame and regret hums through Deans veins. No this will never do.

 

Castiel strokes Dean’s arm, tenderly. _“Love if you forgot, that’s fine. We've had so much on our plates lately. At least we nowhere the money is coming from. Maybe we can meet up with her? She’s family after all.”_

 

_“Y-you’re not cross?”_

_“Why would I be? You've got me to share this with now. And when you feel able to, we can talk about Mary.”_ Castiel flicks hair from Dean’s face and kisses his forehead tenderly.

 

Dean rushes over and crushes Castiel into a hug. _"I love you, angel."_

 

_"As I love you darling boy."_

 

Castiel switched back to English. “Now if you're all finished there is something, we would like to show you, Dean. Charlie and I realised we had to make up for yesterday and she came up with a brilliant idea.”

 

“You guys don’t have to,” Dean mumbled, shyly.

 

“Yes, we do Dean. What I did was unforgivable.” Charlie declared.

 

Both Anna and Michael walked into the room. “What’s all this?” The three Omegas erupted with shouts, of shock, knowing something was going on.

 

The angels just grinned. “Let’s show Dean his present first.” Laughed Michael, out loud. All three angels grabbed their corresponding mate, and the world started to spin.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

The skies were a Mediterranean blue, no clouds to mar the vista. The wind blew warm on their skin a reprieve from the sun’s warm rays. The angels had put them down on a dirt track wide enough for a single car to pass. The angels walked ahead talking in Enochian. Dean, Adam and Charlie were trailing behind them. They could see nothing but trees, there was a curve in the road, and something glistened brightly between summer green foliage.

 

“Look it’s a lake,” Adam shouted out, in excitement.

 

“Where are we?” Enquired Dean, looking around in wonderment.

 

Castiel turned his head. “Not far now, just to that house.” The angel pointed along the road.

 

The Omega could see the house, balancing on the edge of the lake. The Omegas ran to catch up to their angels playing a game of tag.

 

Then Dean stopped suddenly his breath taken from him. Looking down the short stone driveway, there sat a black, car. The gleaming chrome, shimmering in the sunlight.

 

“That can’t be, no way.” He stammered. Putting his hand over his mouth, tears swimming into his jade green eyes.

 

Castiel placed his arm over his shoulder, giving comfort. “Yes, it is love. Charlie’s idea, an apology for how we acted towards you.”

 

“I can’t believe it; you made her like new. Thank you, thank you all so much.” Dean babbled not sure what to say. He had baby back, his mom’s beloved car.

 

“We’re keeping her here, so when you want you can take her for a spin. After you get your licence, we can teach you. My friend Cain will look after baby for you.” Castiel announced to his mate.

 

“I don’t deserve any of you.” Dean sniffed.

 

“You’re wrong, Dean,” Michael told the Omega. “You deserve all the happiness, that life brings you.”

 

Anna clapped her hands. “We wanted to talk. I know Charlie’s been sad, not been herself. Since we moved away.”

 

“Nor has my Adam.” Michael played with the boy’s hair and ruffled it.

 

“We want to build a nest near Castiel’s, so you can all be together.” Anna carried on the story.

 

“Angels live together they aren’t solitary creatures. We thrive on family, community. Anna has been assigned a new task back in the agency, and so has Charlie.” Castiel told the eager mates.

 

“What! This is just too much.” Charlie burst into floods of tears.

 

“We need someone to keep an eye on security. I hear you’re the best for the job.” Michael told her laughing when she went red and hid behind Anna.

 

“I get my best friends back. I have a family. I don’t get happiness. This is just too good to be true.” Dean stammers, not believing any of this.

 

Castiel held on to Deans hands and looked into those mesmerising green eyes. “Good things do happen Dean Winchester. I promise you. Remember when I told you to open your eyes sweet boy, its time.”

 

Dean slipped from his angels' fingers and rushed over and hugged his friends. The angels watched on enjoying the fact they brought hope, joy and happiness to their mates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having issues but when Life hands you Lemons make pie x


	32. Don’t mess with family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sorts John out, making sure he knows, he knows his power. John as a plan but it does not pan out. Gabriel looks after his family.

Castiel was for the better word pissed. That filth in the basement had requested an audience with his Dean. No way was he going to grant that. Yes, he had told Dean about it, in all goodness he could not keep anything from that boy. The look of panic and dread that crossed his face said it all.

Castiel could feel the anguish, the twisting pain that was coming from Dean. So, he put on his Alpha voice and forbid Dean from even going down to the lower levels. Dean knew what he had done, giving him a chance to obey him. To take over this aspect of his life, so he felt no obligation. The boy knew if he wanted to his mate and family would be by his side all the way. To face the man, he once called dad.

Walking with purpose, he placed his hand on his trusted sword. Wearing his battle dress, he was every part the fierce garrison leader that everyone feared. It would stop, he thought to himself, his mate had been through enough pain to last a thousand lifetimes.

Castiel walked into the holding cells. Demanded John be brought out, so he could talk. The prisoner was dutifully moved, into a holding room. Castiel walked in facing his foe for the first time.

Samandriel was watching this, concerned for his brother hoping he would do nothing he would later regret. He got on to angel radio and called for back-up.

The room was a square, with a two-way mirror at one end of the wall. The walls painted gunmetal grey. A metal table bolted to the floor. So, we're both chairs, also both metal. John was tied down, with magical cuffs on his arms and legs, to the concrete, reinforced floor. There were sigils, ingrained in every surface; there was no escape from this room.

John looked sickly, his face was hollow, and his cough was hacking. His skin was yellow, and he had weeping sores on his face and hands.

“I wondered when I would see you again angel,” John smirked trying to look imposing but failing dramatically.

Castiel just raised his eyebrow and shook his head. “I wanted to meet you again John. Do you recall what I told you last time?” Castiel’s voice was cold and harsh, unforgiving. John was now facing the true angel worrier he was.

“I have no clue, so long ago.” John laughed blasé about the encounter.

Castiel knocked the metal chair aside like it was not magical reinforced to the ground and hammered in with silver nails. His strength was so magnificently powerful.

“I told you if you touched Dean again, there would be consequences.”

Johns brown eyes grew wide, noting the powerful creature before him. “I want to see my son.” He growled.

“You have no children; you have no family at all. There is no one to talk with your life is over; you will be punished for your crimes, filth.” Castiel spat out. His grace was humming in his veins, his eyes glowing electric blue.

“I-I just want to see him; I have rights you no.” John tried to move the chains, but it was no good he was trapped.

Castiel smiled, but it was chilling, sending shivers down John’s spine.

“My sire will come for me; I will be avenged.”

Castiel laughed, slamming his hands onto the table it left indents of his handprints.

“You’re dying, because your sire has cut you off, from your power supply. I think once he found out what you did. He no longer wanted your wild ass. Playing with fire John, it will get you burnt. Did you know that Dean stayed with Uriel when he died? Never left his side. He got burn for that honour; never told anyone. I’m the only one that knows.”

“What the fuck do I care.” Shouted out John, who was not enjoying this one bit.

“Dean takes after his mom. Sweet, kind, fearless and brave. He would not leave someone to die by themselves even though he knew it would hurt him. I’m glad he gets none of your DNA, truly.”

“Their Sammy he’s all me.” John scoffed.

“You are a foolish man. You can only pass your DNA on to others of your kind. But not those with angel blood. Mary’s angel DNA would have eradicated any bad in those boys. They don’t have one ounce of darkness in them, nothing of you.”

“But that can’t be right,” John whispered in shock but knew that the angel spoke the truth.

“Yes, it is. I told Dean, and he will tell Sam. The boys don’t need to worry about having parts of you in them. That’s why you hated Dean so much; he acted like an Omega, so your little brain assumed he would not have your DNA. It does not work like that. Dean is strong, stronger than any Alpha, even I fear him.”

“Why the hell would you fear a stupid whore like that?”

Castiel moved again and narrowed his eyes, picking up the man in chains. John legs dangled, he kicked them trying to get the angel to let him go. Castiel had a firm grip on his shoulder; blazing eyes looked into the monster. “I would watch yourself, speak of him again like that and I will show you how painful some of those injuries are, you inflicted on him.”

“You wouldn’t dare, you’re too good.” John sneered.

Castiel lifted the man higher of the grown. The angel's other hand encircled his neck, pressing tighter. John’s hands still chained to the floor, and the chain went taught. John gasped for breath, like a fish out of water.

“You forget with whom you talk. I have fought thousands of battles, killed many who have wronged in God’s name. I am a soldier of God. I won’t hesitate to wipe, a speck of dirt like you, off the face of this planet.” Castiel told the man in a low set voice dripping with danger and promise.

“Do, it then.” John gasped knowing he would bring the angels downfall if he did kill him. Revenge was a different ballgame altogether.

The door flew open, and Gabriel stepped in. “Brother set him down he’s not worth it. Dean needs you; he’s been calling.”

Castiel turned his head, his hands still tight around John. “Dean.” The angel whined.

“Yes, so let him go. Go to your mate.” Gabriel told his brother.

Castiel dropped John, and he fell like a sack of potatoes. “You’re not worth it filth.”

“No, you don’t get to do this.” Screamed John, his plan backfiring.

Gabriel looked on with utter disgust. “Sami put this idiot back into his cage. Dean and Cassie's rights down here are revoked.”

“Yes, brother.”

John just sat there screaming; they had won. His death would be for nothing.

Gabriel smiled, no one hurt his family, and John Winchester was not going to be the one that brought them down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh having to re-load again. So, tired at the moment coming up to operation day. I will get there. xxx


	33. The Angel and the Sword.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley picks up John from the holding bay. Mertha and Dean go shopping. Dean finds a ring for his angel. Castiel finds that there is something that his mate is keeping from him and Mertha is not all that she seems.

Gabriel stood with John in the holding room. Crowley materialised with Zad. They both bowed in respect.

 

“Gabriel this is unexpected,” Crowley uttered in surprise.

 

“It's better to keep Cassie and Dean away from this, abomination, at the moment.”

 

“Oh, yes I can see how that can be an issue. Have you got news, Gabriel?”

 

“The elders want you and Lucifer to sort his punishment out. Now his sire’s out of the picture.

 

“Yes, I see why you called me. Though I do have news, go on son.”

 

Zad stepped forward, with purposeful confidence. “John had a hand with how Dean’s tormentors came to the agency. When he came out of the agency with no money, he tried to get back inside. At first, John wanted to get Dean out. Then when he realised it was too difficult, John found Hael and Jace. In the guise that he could get humans that did not want a mate. John could pay them off until they could leave the agency. Then John worked his magic; he asked Jace to track Deans every move. Both angels sent information back to him. The angels, in turn, put John in contact with Ion. Johns Sire wanted to infiltrate Castiel’s garrison to get at the tree of life. The very tree that could bring the downfall of humanity."

 

“I can’t believe my brothers and sisters became so corrupt and could not see what was going on.”

 

“Free will can work both ways angel. Between good and evil, it’s a precarious balance.” Crowley explained to Gabriel and his son.

 

“Tell Dean I send him all the best. I want to get to know him better.” Zad smiled shyly at Gabriel.

 

“I will pass on the message. Thank you both for helping in this matter. I don’t think we could have got all that information without you. Take this filth. I need to look out for my family; his very presence rocks their foundation.”

 

“Not to worry love, it will be my pleasure.” Crowley cackles, and his eyes flicker red. The demon picks John up like he weighs nothing. “Come, son, we have an interesting lesson today.”

 

The demons vanish in a puff of black smoke and Gabriel sighed in relief. John had gone, through the lingering echo of his actions will haunt them for years to come.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Mertha fussed over Dean. “Castiel is going to love this outfit."

 

Dean looks down and grins. “You think so?”

 

“Yes, I do. It will need altering it, but it will be ready for graduation. What's that you have in your pocket young man?” Mertha wondered, intrigued.

 

“I brought Castiel a Feast gift. I never gave it to him. We’re meeting for lunch soon. I want him to have it; now we are more settled.”

 

The two Omegas walk side by side, in the hustle and bustle of the mall. Dean pulled Mertha over to a small independent shop that was selling jewellery.

 

“I need to go in here,” Dean tells the angel.

 

“Ok honey we have to hurry though, or we will be late to meet with the Commander.” Mertha smiles fondly at the boy.

 

Dean eyed the rings, turning to his friend. “Do you think I can ask him? I’m not too young, am I?”

 

“Nonsense, Castiel’s older than you.” The angel chuckled at the absurdity of the age gap. “It would be a sweet touch, bringing both angel and human traditions together.”

 

“Yeah, I want to show him how I feel. Sometimes I see him look at me when he thinks I’m not watching, and I worry. I do love him Mertha.”

 

Mertha tuts. “Castiel knows that child, but this will speak a thousand words.”

 

“Can I help?” Asked a bubbly shop assistant. “My mom’s popped out, but I can help you.”

 

“I need an engagement ring for my boyfriend,” Dean announces to the girl.

 

“My names Beth. Oh, this is my first engagement ring, let me help you.” She clapped her hands together in glee.

 

Dean got caught up in Beth’s joyful mood. Mertha felt privileged that Dean had asked her advice, on the sensitive topic.

 

“This one.” Shouts Dean. Mertha came over and nodded her head in agreement.

 

“Yes, I think Castiel will love that Dean.”

 

Silver in colour and made of Tungson, the wedding band, shone brightly catching the lights of the shop. “So how do I do this?" Dean questioned Beth.

 

Beth pulled a pad and ink out. "Choose which finger; then we imprint your fingerprint onto the ring. Your partner will have a part of you to carry with them always."

 

“I love that it's so different. Cas can get a little…” Dean thought of the words he needed.

 

“Protective, jealous, possessive.” Chuckled Mertha, thinking of her brother.

 

Dean giggled. “Yeah all of them.”

 

“Well, your man will love this. Those types always do. Long as your both happy, that’s all that matters.”

 

“Cas treats me like I’m the only person in the world that matters. Like I’m precious. I can be strong and become whoever I want and achieve all my dreams when I’m in his arms.”

 

Beth’s mouth dropped open. “Wow, that’s… You’re giving me feels." Mertha dapped at her eyes with a hankie.

 

Dean printed his ring finger, and Beth promised to call him when it was ready. Hopefully before graduation. They met with Castiel who looked a little flustered because they were a little late.

 

“Sorry, we are late Castiel, I had a woman’s issue,” Mertha told him. The Commander turned red and stammered saying he was going to get them drinks.

 

“Mertha you’re an angel, you don’t have women’s issues.” Giggled Dean.

 

“No, but we will see how long it takes him to realise that.” She winked at the young Omega.

 

They sat and ate their lunch talking about the shops they had been into when Dean passed his angel the present.

 

“I, err, got you this for the Feast of the East. I wanted to give it to you.”

 

Castiel held the little box wrapped neatly in his fingers, wiggling it. “I never got you anything; I feel ashamed.”

 

Dean put his hand over the angels. “We can start over this coming year. We can’t keep looking back angel, that won’t get us anywhere. Let’s start to look forward to our future.”

 

“You right, I promise we will have a better Feast this year. I will make the Feast one that you will remember, forever.”

 

“All I want is you and my friends and family angel.”

 

The angel’s blue eyes twinkled telling Dean that nothing would stop the angel doing everything in his power to make the day extra special.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for Cas? Open it.” Dean nudged the daydreaming angel.

 

Castiel unwrapped the gift gently, opening the little box. Inside was a light brown leather bracelet, much like the one he wore. On the top was angel wings, with a sword going down its centre. Dean and Castiel's names on the outer side, in Enochian.

 

“How, did you know? That’s not possible.” Exclaimed the angel in shocked awe. Dean just winked and put his finger to his lips.

 

Castiel placed the bracelet around his wrist and secured it.

 

“Thank you, Dean, this is wonderful. There is something you’re not telling me though.”

 

“Nothing that I can think of at this time Cas. Now, are we ready to go?”

 

Mertha put their trays away, and Dean got up. Castiel gave Dean a quizzical look. “I’m just popping to the bathroom.”

 

Mertha saw the look on Castiel's face. “What’s the matter Commander?”

 

“Dean, he knew something, it's not possible. Why won’t he talk to me?”

 

“Have you ever thought that he can’t come to you yet? That this on your wrist is a big clue. He was going to give this to you honey a long time ago, even when he thought you did not care for him.”

 

“Dean, he wanted me back then? He's grown to love me.”

 

“Yes brother, he's always loved you. This clue, you must figure it out for yourself. He’s not keeping anything back from you Castiel. Dean can't physically tell you.”

 

“I need to listen to him, help him, and guide him,” Castiel whispered looking at the bracelet.

 

“Brother this is a test. Chuck needs for you to take this final step.” Mertha pattered Castiel on the tenderly on the hand.

 

Castiel looked into his sister's eyes seeking the truth. “Dad sent you down, to look over us?”

 

“Yes, I can’t give you any help, but Castiel your so close. Hold on to Dean with everything you have.”

 

“I will, and I have to sit and think about all this.”

 

“Hey, guys you ready to go?” Dean asked looking between the two angels.

 

“Yes, love. Grab your bags, and we will be on our way.”

 

Dean beamed and hung onto Castiel's arms. His bags were swinging between them. When they found a disserted spot, they flew back to the agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read the fic well you will get some of the clues... I love you all dearly but so tired, I'm sure if they take any more blood I won't have any left and sparkle like a vampire. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, Thanks for your love, support and comments... Of to bed to sleep for the next year xxx


	34. Graduating times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean graduates and gets his award. Dean also has a very important question to ask his angel. Dean asks to go to his family and the pair get ready to take the next step of there journey.

  **Text to Cas:** Hey angel, need to see you.

 

 **Text to Dean:** I’m busy Dean. Work is taking my spare time. I will see you at graduation.

 

 **Text to Cas:** OK, sure.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean dashed about the common area, making sure everything was ready for the upcoming ceremony. The chairs decorated in the purples and greens of the agency. Chairs were on the stage and in a semi-circle on the floor.

 

“Dean, will you calm down, everything is perfect,” Mertha called to the omega.

 

“Yes, Dean, go to bed, or you won’t be up in time. This time set your alarm.” Cam winked at him.

 

“I will thank.” Dean waved at his friends who had been helping all day.

 

“Don’t you be worrying about your outfit; it's in your room. Also, this came for you.” Mertha’s eyes sparkled as she handed Dean a red bag.

 

Dean’s eyes lit up, in joy. “It came.”

 

“I went out special to get it. Now off to bed. I don’t need to be calling the Commander now do I?”

 

Dean knew the threat was an empty one and he wished the angels a pleasant evening. Dean could not wait to get up to his room and look at the ring. Opening the door, he pulled the velvet box from its red home. The little box opened with a creek and Dean stared at it with awe.

 

The ring glinted in the light the silver highly polished. There was his fingerprint a part of his DNA, sat on the ring for his angel to carry around with him. What if he said no? Knowing he needed to keep his moods steady or he would have a panicked angel on his hands. He placed the box back in its bag. His fingers brushed a slip of paper, and he pulled it out.

 

**_‘Loved your story, Dean. He will say yes. Here’s to forever.’ Love Beth._ **

 

Dean smiled and put the ring on the table knowing he would not forget it. He set his phone for six, needing a shower, it would take him time to get ready. It was not only important to him but for his angel. Dean knew he could not let him down this time. He was wanting to show what he had learnt and put it into practice.

 

Dean went to bed; it took him time to fall asleep. Making sure he had Castiel’s feathers under his pillow. He finally succumbed to the fatigue of the day.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

The alarm woke him with a piercing beep, sitting up in a slight daze. Smiling, he ran his hand through his messy bed hair. Dean had it cut on the insistence of Mertha. Not too short as he knew his angel liked to run his fingers through it. Dean had spoken to Michael about the ceremony, and everything was ready. Breathing in and out slowly, he went and grabbed a shower. Being a Nephilim meant that he did not have to shave so often, but today he did. Drying his hair with a soft towel, he ran gel through it making it spiked.

 

Putting underwear on and aftershave behind his ears. Looking at the time it was now just after seven, he slipped some old sweats on and a hoodie and grabbed some shoes. Getting his pass, he waited for the elevator. Going down to the common area, only a few people were milling about, at that hour.

 

“Hey Dean, you ready for this?” asked Joe yawning loudly.

 

“Yeah, well nervous.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Yeah, buddy me to. Oh, Mertha sent me out with fish food. Come on let's go for a walk; it’s not too cold out there.”

 

The two boys walked over to the bridge and sat down dangling their legs over the side. They kept up the usual banter and fed the greedy fish.

 

“Astra has been so much better. I hope it stays that way.” Joe mused finding his fingers more interesting than feeding the fish.

 

“You can come to us anytime. Text, plus I’m going to be there with you most of the week; you know the drill.”

 

“Yeah, thanks, Dean. I can’t imagine living with someone like the Commander; he’s kinda a badass.”

 

Dean laughed. “He can be. But he's a big teddy bear underneath. You tell him that, and I will deny everything.”

 

“My lips are sealed.” Joe looked at his watch. “It's just gone eight, breakfast time. Then we better get dressed.”

 

“Yep, come on. I want to eat bad stuff. Cas won't let me.”

 

“Dude that’s harsh.”

 

“Tell me about it. Nephilim, not like I’m going to have heart trouble.”

 

Joe snorted and shook his head. “So, pancakes smothered in syrup?”

 

“Yep.” Dean laughed.

 

After breakfast Dean went back to his room, he put black dress pants on and a white shirt. Pulling over his head the robe, that was black velvet. The background looked like stars in the night sky, each sawed with small silver beads. There were constellations and galaxies in the material. They caught the light and shimmered giving the illusion that they were moving. Castiel had given him a chain to ware, it was a gold star, and he proudly wore it. Dean placed his black cloth cap on his head with a bronze tassel, denoting Castiel's rank.

 

Dean found his marvel socks and then his dress shoes. If Castiel could get away with it so could he. Grabbing the ring, he placed it into his dress pants pocket.  He started to shake slightly, and his breathing got faster. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation flood through his body and instantly felt calmer.

 

 _‘Thanks Cas. Why did I not think of praying before?’_ Dean slapped his hand on his head. _‘Idiot’_ he mumbled to himself. ‘ _Mated to an angel Dean.’_

 

Dean put his leather bracelet on his wrist and got his passkey. He walked to the elevator and descended to the ground floor. Everyone was sitting on the chairs getting ready for the ceremony. Dean went to stand next to Castiel’s chair and waited for the elders to come into the room.

 

The choir started up the graduation anthem of Hallelujah. Everyone stood, while the elders walked single file on to the stage. Adam was behind Michael and Charlie waved from the front seat. Dean nodded and grinned at her.

 

Then he spotted his angel, his unruly black hair a mess. His breastplate was azure, and his tunic was bronze. The angel had gold stars on his shoulder to denote his high rank. He had black leather pants and brown ankle boots. His six black wings, shining from his back flickering and flexing and his three halos shone brightly. Dean looked down and saw the bee socks, and Castiel winked at him. Dean showed his Marvel socks, and he got a grin from the angel.

 

Castiel stood by him, firm and unyielding at attention with his hands behind his back. Dean was proud of his angel, knew he was lucky to have this fantastic being by his side. He felt love surge through him, his heart beat faster, and tears pricked his eyes. Dean whispered a silent prayer to his angel, for calming gratitude. 

 

Everyone sat down. Michael was on the podium giving his graduation speech.

 

“The Cohan award for the male and female who have academically come top of their graduating class are Sandy Miller and Jake Finch. Everyone clapped for Sandy and Jake.

 

Then Gabriel stepped forward. "The Progress award this year is for the student who's done his best in all of his subjects. Got two awards from his angel and helped his friends at the agency. He will start his new job here at the agency helping recruits settle in. The Chuck Challenger award goes to Joe Hallen." Dean laughed at the shock on Joe's face, and he clapped the hardest.

 

“Well done dude.” Whispered Dean as Joe came by towards Gabriel. Joe beamed and shook the Archangels hand. Gabriel sat down, and Castiel got up. Dean looked confused; usually, all his angel had to do was sit and look pretty. Castiel turned and glared at him raising an eyebrow.

 

 _‘Shit, can he hear my thoughts now?’_ Dean thought to himself.

 

Castiel turned around and faced the front. “I have an award to give out today. This person should have received it some months back, but fate changed our hands. The elders held a meeting and decided that not only as this omega helped his fellow agency mates. Going through a torrid past they could still, love, give charity, kindness and strength to others. They have passed more tests than any other and yet there only seventeen. This person helped us realise that we were doing it wrong, how we treated our mates. We are now implementing different structures to make the agency a better place for you and other generations of omegas. I am proud to call Dean Winchester my mate. Dean, we present this new award to you; it will be handed down to all other omegas after you and will bear your name. You’re a true inspiration to others."

 

Dean got up on wobbly legs and accepted the award. It was shaped like a star what else would it be. Everyone got up and cheered and clapped. They all loved Dean and knew he truly deserved it.

 

Michael came forward and took the award. Everyone quietened down, knowing something important was now going to take place. Dean moved forward and switched his mike on, that was around his neck. Gabriel had whizzed it up with his mojo.

 

“Castiel, you slipped into my life like a shadow, hovering just out of reach. I thought you did not want me, just like everyone else in my life. Then you vanished again. You never really did. You were there looking out for me, making sure I was safe, cared for, loved. You gave me a family, and for the longest time, I did not get that. I thought I was alone, but I never truly was. You held my hand and guided me. When I left the agency, you never let harm come to me, not once letting me fall. I have grown to love your company, your vast knowledge and your guidance and your family. I love your nest you've created for us and kindness you show me. Ever patient and thoughtful, letting me stumble, and being my safety net.”

 

Dean took a deep breath and took out the ring in his pocket, kneeling on one knee. “I have spoken to some of the members in your family. I wanted to do this for you today. Amalgamating both our cultures together. So, Commander of Gods, own army. Castiel Angel of Thursday. Will you marry me?” Dean flicked the box open, and everyone held their breath.

 

Castiel knelt next to Dean. “Little Omega, I’ve loved you from the first moment I saw the pain in your jade green eyes. Dean, your soul, burnt so bright it blinded me. I wanted to take your pain away and replace it with happiness. I want to fill your days with joy. I will forever love you, Dean. The answer will be forever yes.”

 

Dean put the ring on his angel. Castiel glanced at it and smiled when he saw that he had a part of his mate to carry around with him. Castiel entwined their fingers, and Michael nodded his head to the choir who sang their song. They filed out, and Dean felt giddy with happiness.

 

Dean stayed by Castiel’s side this time. The angel was not letting his hand go once. Dean spoke to his classmates and other angels. They all congratulated them, on their engagement.

 

Later, they stood in a corner by themselves.

 

“Dean, can I say, how amazing you look today? You shine like the star you truly are.”

 

“Dean blushed. “Thanks. Cas can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything sweetheart.” Castiel brought Deans hand up and kissed it.

 

Dean smiled softly at the sweet gesture. “I want to visit my brother and Uncle Bobby. Is that okay?”

 

“I can see to that. You need to pack your things and then move out of the agency; then we will visit them. I also want to talk to your uncle. I think it’s time Sam has some sought of angelic protection, someone to teach and guide him.”

 

“I agree; I don’t want him to come into his powers as I did.” Dean grimaced at the mere thought of his baby brother going through that.

 

“Then start packing tomorrow, and we will have you moved by the end of the week. We can’t mate yet until your heat. I don’t predict what will happen, until after your eighteenth birthday. You can have the spare room. I’ve added a room on the second floor until then.”

 

“That sounds fair. How did you get around Michael?”

 

“The spare room was a compromise of sorts. You can still have your room here at the agency if you wish until you come of age. So, leave a change of clothes. I want you near me.”

 

Dean smiled and squeezed the angel’s hand. “I can’t wait for that angel. Are you ready for our next adventure?”

 

“Mmm being with you Dean is like jumping into the dark, with faith behind me. Yes, my little Omega I am ready.”

 

They walked hand in hand into the garden; at that moment nothing could burst their bubble of happiness. But dark clouds were ascending from the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always with me, the calm before the storm. I do always write a happy ending. x


	35. Take my hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean moves to the nest. They go and see Sam and Bobby and Dean finds out some interesting information about Omegas.

Dean packed most of his clothes, and a few items he had collected over the time he had spent at the agency, leaving a few things like a toothbrush. Castiel carried a couple of boxes down; the angel also had a suitcase and a bag on his back.

 

“Is this all Dean?”

 

“Yep, not much but this is me?”

 

“Good, well we have flight clearance so hold tight to me, and we can get out of here. Dean held onto his angel, and that feeling of weightlessness ascended on him, and they arrived at the nest. Dean looked around and saw the other two cabins nearby. Glad that his family would be close, but not on top of them.

 

Castiel mojoed them up to the second floor, and the angel showed him the spare room. There was a stone fireplace like the one in the living area. There was a veranda that overlooked the forest with chairs and a table. The wooden floor had thick green rugs, and the walls had pictures of the wilderness. The bed was a king, with light blue covers. In the corner was a light blue chair with a small wooden bookcase and lamp. There were shelves for knickknacks and a walk-in wardrobe. The bathroom had a small shower and claw foot bath all done in light blue and white tiles.

 

Dean unpacked his clothes and put them away; he put his computer and a few items on the shelves. A picture of him Adam and Charlie at last year’s graduation. A glass angel figurine and a picture of him and his mom when he was a baby.

 

Dean walked out on to the veranda and smelt the fresh pine. The colours of the other trees in the forest were turning reds, oranges and yellows making the woods look like they were on fire. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Up here you could see the lake not far off in the distance. Dean hoped he and his friends could go up once the better weather was upon them.

 

A firm body and hands wrapped around him and the angel kissed the back of his neck. “Your uncle will be expecting us soon love; you better get dressed into something more suitable."

 

Dean looked down and wondered what was wrong with the sweats and hoodie he was wearing. He knew better than to argue with the angel.

 

Dean got his best black jeans out and pulled a white tee-shirt over his head. Over that he put a green button down on. Dean made sure to wear his leather bracelet and his star pendant. Castiel had changed into Jeans and a white dress shirt and a blue jumper.

 

“Ready love?”

 

“Yes angel, I have Bobby’s and Sammy’s gifts, and I have the pie for dessert. Mertha made it.”

 

“That angel spoils you.” Castiel tutted.

 

“She just wanted me to have a homemade pie when I said I did not have time to make one.” Pouted Dean indignantly.

 

“I was teasing you love.” Castiel grinned.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on angel, let’s get going.”

 

They arrived on Bobby’s doorstep. Castiel said they could not merely appear in someone’s home it was rude, even if they knew them. So Castiel knocked on the door.

 

“Why are you knocking boy? You could have just popped in.”

 

Dean grinned and held his laugh inside, his stomach shaking. Castiel shook his head and walked by the older man.

 

Sam ran up to Dean, and they hugged. “Missed you, little brother. How are you doing at school?”

 

“It's great Dean. I presented as a beta. Kinda early, but they say you can.”

 

“That’s great Sammy, really proud of you. Castiel wants you to have a guardian angel of sorts. So, when your powers come in, they can help you.”

 

Dean and Castiel looked at Bobby to see what the older man’s reaction more than Sam’s would be.

 

“I agree with you boy; he needs someone to help him. I ain’t no good to the boy. My books tell about angels, but hands-on would be much better."

 

“I will get it arranged. We want you safe Sam.” Castiel told the young beta.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Sam started to ramble on about his classes, and his friends at school and Dean sat and listened.

 

"I brought you and Bobby some candy, also pie from my friend Mertha."

 

"That's great Dean." Bobby nodded taking the pie through to the kitchen.

 

Dean told Sam and Bobby his news. And what had happened at the agency. His new job and his award and the nest. "I wanted to tell you guys that I asked Cas to marry me.”

 

“What now?” Bobby looked between Dean and Cas. Castiel showed them the unique ring, and they both admired it.

 

“Well, that’s certainly different, good for you for putting both traditions together.”

 

“When we bond, I want Dean’s family there,” Castiel told them.

 

“Would not miss it for the world, about time this boy got some happiness. Now let me go check on dinner.”

 

“I’ve been reading up on angels Dean. Do you go all badass if someone attacks your nest?” Sam asked intrigued.

 

Dean frowned. “What?”

 

“I read about omegas like you Dean. If someone attacked your nest, you would be more powerful then an alpha."

  

Dean looked across to Castiel who seemed to be finding a magazine on car parts fascinating.

 

“So, angel, when were you going to tell me this?” Smirked Dean remembering what Cas had said about staying on his right side.

 

Castiel cleared his throat. The brothers were looking to him with amusement. “I would have told you, love; it's- I was getting there.”

 

“What you scared of my angel?” Dean asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

 

“I think I heard your uncle call.” Castiel stood up and quickly left the room. ‘ _Don’t think you get out of this conversation angel.’_ Dean prayed to him. “Sammy, can I see this book?”

 

“Sure, come to my room.” Dean followed his brother up the stairs to his room.

 

Sam looked through the pile of books on his desk and brought a dusty old tomb out of the stack. Thumbing through it he found the page marked about 0mega powers.

 

 

 

**Omegas are powerful, in certain situations. They are all connected in some cosmic way. There is a legend that one Omega will set all of them free; no longer will they be under oppression. Angels treat there Omegas very differently to humans. The Lord God made omegas the family bearer. They are strong though humans see this as weak. If their nest or family are threatened in some way, they have been known to kill. The most famous of these is Flagstaff, Arizona. An omega angel heavily pregnant was jumped by alphas, in the protection of her pup she blew said alphas up, and the hole in the desert has stood ever since. Never underestimate and omega.**

“Well thanks for that Sammy, I guess that’s why Cas was avoiding telling me. He’s scared of me.”

 

The boys laughed at the big bad warrior angel who feared him. “I’ve missed you, little brother.”

 

“I’ve missed you to Dean. Glad you are happy now, that you have someone that can, love and take care of you.”

 

“Yeah, Cas is great. I love him, Sammy. Come on squirt let’s go and see what the men of the house have been getting up to.”

 

They all sat down to dinner of roast chicken and veg, mash potatoes and gravy. For dessert, it was apple pie and ice-cream.

 

“That was amazing Uncle Bobby thanks,” Dean told his uncle.

 

“Yes, Bobby thanks for the meal.”

 

“You boys clear the table and wash up. I want to show Castiel the books I have.”

 

Dean and Sam washed and dried and put the leftovers in the fridge. They all sat down to watch 'Amazing beasts and where to find them', Dean and Sam loved it.

 

“We better be getting back to the nest Dean,” Castiel told his mate.

 

“Dean, can I come to stay with you soon?” Sam asked his brother.

 

Dean looked over at his angel hoping he would explain this subject.

 

“Sam, an angels’ nest is shared by his or her close family and friends. We by nature live in a community. Angels are also very territorial; alphas and omegas have been known to kill those they see as a threat to their nest. The downstairs rooms of a nest are open to those an angel invites. The second floor is for mates and their fledgelings no one should go into that space. Either the alpha or omega would kill them. It would be seen by the alpha or omega as a challenge for their mate, and if there are fledgelings, it would not be a pretty sight. We have guest rooms in the attic, but there are stairs down to the lower floors. Until Dean comes of age, I cannot allow anyone into the nest; not even family. I would feel that as a direct threat. You will both be welcome when Dean’s heat is passed; however, for now, we will visit you. You can contact Dean anytime, and his appointed guard or I will bring him.”

 

“I see that’s, something I did not know. Why does Dean need a guard?” Sam asked thirsty for information.

 

“I rank fifth as the most powerful angel in the known universe Sam. Dean could be a potential target. I could not let him be by himself. We do not leave our mates without adequate protection."

 

Sam looked shocked and then concern was written over his face. “You’re going to be safe right, Dean?”

 

“Sam no one will hurt your brother, they would not live to do so,” Castiel growled out.

 

Sam looked, and Bobby just nodded. “Deans in the best hands Sam, don’t you worry.”

 

They said goodbyes to their hosts. Dean gave his uncle and brother a hug, and Castiel shook Bobby’s hand. Sam hugged Castiel, and he was surprised but hugged the little boy back.

 

When they had got to their nest Dean turned on the angel. “So, Cas, when were you going to tell me about the badass omega thing?”

 

“I was... You can be scary Dean.” Castiel whined, backing away. Dean narrowed his eyes.

 

“Mmm sure angel, just you remember that.” Dean winked and ran up to the second floor.

 

Castiel looked up and smiled softly. _‘I won’t forget my sweet Omega, but I’m still boss about here._ ’ Castiel thought to himself. The angel then proceeded to go and find his mate.


	36. My world stops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to see Castiel whos busy at work. The angel brings news. Mertha, however, has some bad news for Dean and he has no clue how to deal with it.

Castiel sat at his desk. The angel was working on the new plans for his garrisons. Asking himself why an angel would betray him and Chuck. There was a knock at his door, and he rubbed at his tired eyes, putting his pen down.

 

“Come.” He called in an impatient tone.

 

“Castiel you wanted to see me?” Dean asked slipping in through the doorway.

 

“Yes, Dean, sit down.” Castiel pointed to a seat near his desk. “I just got word; Samandriel will be looking after Sam. I can trust him, and he’s looking forward to the task."

  

“The angel that looked after Uriel?” Dean asked thinking back when he had heard that name before.

 

“Yes, you’re correct. Also, I have asked Camael to be your guard, and he’s accepted. I know you get on well and he’s looked after you in your time at the agency.”

  

Dean groaned inwardly not needing a babysitter. “This is none negotiable.” Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly.

  

“Yes, Castiel of cause and I accept. I look forward to it. Is there anything else you need me for?”

 

“Now, I’m busy so you can go.” Castiel waved his fingers and bowed his head looking through his papers once more.

 

“Sure, see you soon.” Dean shook his head at how quickly his angel dismissed him. Rushing out of the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He kept forgetting that his angel could pick up his thoughts now and then.

 

Dean walked back to the human side of the agency before he got to Ambers desk, he was pulled into a door by Mertha.

 

“W-what’s going on? Mertha are you okay?” Hissed Dean his heartbeat jumping out of his chest.

 

“I need your help, Dean. Its fine Castiel can’t feel you. I work for dad, God, well we call him Chuck.” The older angel chuckled. “Take a seat, Dean.”

 

Dean sat down he was shocked, but this was not the strangest thing to have happened to him, so he went with the flow. “My title is a guardian angel; I help humans out those that need angel’s guidance. Chuck asked me to help you and my brother. There are tests, steps if you must that you had to complete to verify, that you were the ones that he prophesied."

 

“You’re telling me that God, Chuck he has no clue who the chosen people are?”

 

“No, there are clues for sure, but we have no idea. Castiel was the only fledgeling that fit these ideals. He was a quiet little thing. Always got his head stuck in a book.” Mertha smiled fondly. “Angels are born will all matter of different coloured wings but Castiel his was black at night. They shimmered like a rainbow, you could see, greens, purples, and reds but mostly they were black, and he had six wings."

 

"Gabriel told me that Castiel got black wings because he visited Lucifer so much.”

 

Mertha snorted. “They were messing with you honey he was born like that. Anyway, Castiel became a worrier and rose among the ranks. No one could beat him, well only Lucifer. Gabriel was entrusted with his care; he was protective of Castiel. Loved him, nurtured him but also brought that fun side out that he needed.”

 

“So, you realised that he was the angel that they talked about?”

 

“Well yes, so we thought. Who else could it be? We looked after him, and everyone bowed before this little alpha. Castiel was firm, kind, funny, strict and had faith in everyone. We loved him; he was not unlike a human and an angel. Gabriel saw to it that he loved humanity and made sure he saw the good, bad and ugly parts.”

 

“I guess not all angels are like him, are they?” Dean inquired, embracing all the new information he was gathering on his angel.

  

“No child they are not. Castiel taught us, such a lot of important facts. He made us feel, made us love, and made us want to help. It was Chuck’s plan after all. We are not meant to be automatons, and then Chuck wanted us to take Omega mates. The humans did not take kindly to Omegas, and we could not stop them; free will and all that. Now and then we would do a restart, but it would happen over again, history repeats itself. We waited for the Star human and angel the ones who would free us all. Then a certain green-eyed boy walked through the agency doors and everything slotted into place.”

 

“You were here though when I arrived.” Dean frowned.

 

“Castiel had been having a hard time, and Chuck had sent me to keep an eye on things. Then you came, and I saw my brother fall so deep into your light he got lost.”

 

“What do you need me to do Mertha?” Dean did not want to ask, because he felt something disastrous about to happen, his stomach in knots and he felt sick.

 

“Your last test was for you to walk away from John. To see if you could forgive him. By doing that you let his punishment be tried by a court not by your soul. Your soul would have become tarnished if you had killed him that day.”

 

“So, I would not have been the human or Nephilim you wanted?”

 

“No, your soul had to be pure.”

 

“What’s Castiel’s test and why do you need me?” He whispered, only an angel could hear him. Dean closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to shatter his heart.

 

Mertha touched his hand giving some comfort. “To walk away from you Dean. Even when it gets so hard, it hurts his grace. If he walks away, it ends now. We know who you are, but we need to know for certain who Castiel is. The stars are not quite aligned; we are not one hundred per cent certain of his lineage.”

 

“You need me to push him?” Dean’s voice cracked, holding on tightly to the other angel.

 

“Yes, so hard, it will hurt, but you have to. There is no other way sweetie.”

 

“I love my brother and my uncle, but I have never loved anyone like I do my angel. You’re asking me to break my world apart.” Tears slip out of Dean’s eyes not holding back because this was breaking his heart. “He will never forgive me.”

 

“Then my dear child you were never really meant to be. Have this day and night. That’s all we can give; it starts tomorrow.”

 

Dean nodded, wished they could be just an average couple. “Sure okay, I need to think about this. He can’t feel me, can he?"

 

“Not until the end of the test, no,” Mertha told him kindly.

 

Dean rubbed his eyes; they were red and itchy. “Whatever happens I don’t blame you Mertha.” Dean walked out and went to his room knowing he would have to think about how he would have to push his angel away.

 

Mertha watched Dean go and sighed having faith in her two-favourite people. And the trouble tomorrow would bring.

 

That night Dean clung to Castiel like a limpet. Told him time again that he loved him that he was his everything. Hoping the angel would remember the words in the harsh light of the new day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, love and amazing comments xxx
> 
> Things are going to get a little bumpy for a while. xxx


	37. Let him run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking and reckless behaviour. Reference and acknowledgement to self-harm. Foul Language. Abusive behaviour toward others. Angel powers are used.

Dean woke, his limbs felt heavy. Tiny hammers assaulted his skull. He felt hot one minute and cold the next. Maybe he should see Pam. Having a quick shower, noting Castiel had gone already, he was in heaven today. The angel would be pissed when called back down, but he had a plan, and he hoped everyone back at the agency would help. Getting dressed he packed his computer in his bag. Calling for Cam and waiting inside the nest.

 

Cam had no clue that Castiel had not mated Dean. After all the boy held his mark and now his ring, if he were not allowed into the nest, he would have been told. So, he picked Dean up from the kitchen.

 

“Hey Cam, do you want some breakfast before we leave?” Dean smiled deceivingly at the angel.

 

“Tea would be nice; I rather like the tea here on earth.”

 

“I have tea, Castiel likes it.”

 

Dean ate some pop tarts; he could only have them if he were on his best behaviour He had three and made sure to leave the packet out. These were insignificant details, but Dean knew that they could turn into mountains.

 

Cam took him to the agency. The angel went off to do some work, knowing Dean would not wander off. Dean got, Joe, Adam, Charlie, Kate, Flynn, and Harry to help him. Michael, Anna, Gabriel, and Mertha were also on board.

 

“Okay, guys I need to piss Castiel off. It’s a test for him like from God himself. We can’t talk about it to anyone, and they will stop you if you do. So, walk away now if you want to.” Dean looked around, but everyone stayed.

 

“What do you want us to do Dean?” Enquired Harry who Dean liked.

 

“Harry, I need Tula on board; Mertha can liaise with her. You need to put in a complaint about me; anything ridiculous I don’t care.”

 

“How about you hugged me without Tula’s permission?” Harry suggested hastily.

 

“What do you think Mertha?” Dean asked his friend.

 

“That will anger Castiel. Yes, Harry, do that, but we both need to talk to Tula. We don’t want Dean to be in any danger. Dean, we need Cam in the picture, you took him into the nest today?”

 

“Yeah I feel bad about that, but I was thinking on my toes.”

 

“Don’t worry honey.”

 

“Flynn and Kate, we need to talk with your angels because we are having a sleepover in the common room tonight. Midnight feast, late night at the movies.” Dean grinned at them hoping he would have some enjoyment out of this mess.

 

“Omg, we can so do that Dean. We will get Kedi and Maze to join us. Will they be guards because the Commander is going to be pissed?” Kate giggled.

 

“Yes, honey we would not leave you vulnerable. Do not worry.” Mertha smiled at the young omega.

 

“Sorry, Mertha but Adam, Charlie and I are having a food fight at supper time.” Dean grinned cheekily at the angel.

 

Mertha laughed. “Sure, I will get the plastic plates and cutlery out then. You will have to think how to push him, Dean, this may not be enough.”

 

“My Cas has a temper, and he thinks before he speaks. I may get pissed myself. I will ask for the ring back. That will kill him.” Dean looked down sadly, not wanting this to happen one iota.

 

Mertha took Dean and hugged him. “You are the chosen one I know it, keep the faith.” The angel whispered into his ear.

 

“That’s all I have left at the moment.” Dean closed his eyes and breathed in, not wanting to panic. Getting his bag, he went to his old room. It was hell. Lying and hurting Cas like this though he would find out how he felt for sure. One way or the other he hoped they could get through this.

 

Amber walked over to Mertha. “The Nephilim sigils have gone down. I can’t get them back up.”

 

“That’s odd, keep trying Amber. Maybe there is just a glitch in the systems; what about the angel ones?” 

 

Amber rolled her grace and looked concerned. “The elder ones have gone down to.”

 

“Well, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Castiel won’t harm anyone and Lucifer’s stuck in hell. So, don’t fret. Let me see if Kevin can come in. Don’t forget Amber if anything strange happens today its Chucks doing. He will be helping Dean, not the Commander.”

 

“Sure, Mertha I have my orders.” Amber walked back to her desk.

 

Mertha shook her head wondering when her sister would get the reason why the systems were down because Chuck wanted it that way.

 

Dean came down, and Harry crossed over to him near the green plant by the elevator doors.

 

“Dean I’m ready. Tula’s in place, she can’t wait.”

 

“Tula’s a muse angel specializes in acting this is her thing.” Giggles Dean. “Bring it on dude.”

 

Harry comes out behind the plant and sits down. Dean bounds up to him like an overexcited puppy.

 

“Hey, Harry thanks for that book,” Dean shouts at the top of his voice.

 

“Dean, keep your voice down, no need to shout.” The boy rolls his eyes.

 

Harry stands, and Dean hugs him, people stand and stare. Harry try’s in vain to get away, but the Omega clings on.

 

“What on earth are you doing Dean? I will have the Commander after me.” Harry pushes Dean hard falling he hits his head on a table.

 

Harry steps forward with concern etched on his face, but Dean shakes his head in warning.

 

“I’m going to report this.” The Omega says at the top of his voice. Stamping away people look at Dean whispering behind their hands.

 

Deans still down on the floor when Tula and Michael march into the common area. Both angels raise their eyebrows at the cut on Dean’s head.

 

“I need to call Castiel down for this Dean, he won’t be pleased with your behavior,” Michael shouts crossly.

 

Dean prayed to Mertha.  _'Did you revoke Castiel's pass to my room? I need to go up he can't follow._ ' Hoping the prayer had been heard he sits and rubs his head.

 

There is an almighty bang, and Castiel comes crashing through the doors. He looks at Dean and sees that he's injured but does nothing. When Castiel does not heal him, Deans heart drops that's a point against the angel. No matter what, even if you’re pissed with your mate, a sick or injured one should never be left untreated.

 

“Can you tell me why I have been called down for this Dean? Hugging another omega without their angels’ permission, you would learn that on your first day here. Or are you too stupid to take that in?” Castiel growled his eyes were flashing red.

 

Dean reels back, that hurt, those are his dad's words, stupid, thick not right for anything.

 

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” Castiel pushes him for an answer.

 

Dean gets up on wobbly feet. “I’m not coming home tonight.”

 

Castiel grabs hold of his arm. “You will, and you will accept your punishment.”

 

Dean feels a strange sensation flood through him. Icey and warm, his very nerves come alive, his fingers tingle with power. Everyone steps back even Michael. Dean looks at Castiel and pushes him away like he’s light as a feather on his wing. The alpha lands on the floor and looks up shocked and hurt at his omega.

 

“No, I’m staying here.” Then Dean walks through the doors and gets in the elevator.

 

When Dean goes into the bathroom, he looks in the mirror. His eyes are a golden yellow flecked with green of his iris.  _‘Well shit’_  He thinks to himself I just went all omega on my angel.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

At supper time Dean goes back downstairs, and Adam, Charlie, and Joe wait for him. They all look a little wary, but he smiles, reassuringly putting them at ease.

 

“How’s your head? How come it's not healed?” Charlie queried, distressed over her friend's accident

 

“No, clue. Something to do with this test.” Dean shrugs, wishing his head would stop throbbing.

 

“Castiel didn't heal you, so you have to bear that mark,” Charlie stated with confidence in her knowledge.

 

“I think your right red. It will only get worse. Castiel's going to be pissed when he finds the state; I left the nest. Also, Cam was there when he finds that we had a food fight. We will have one very angry alpha angel on our hands.”

 

“Anna, Tula, Michael, Gabriel, Maze, and Kedi are all watching out for us,” Adam stated to the table. “Michael told Cam to hide until this was over. Amber and Janey are staffing the front desk.”

 

“Let’s get something to eat first.” Declared Dean to the rest of the table, walking over to the kitchen. “I don’t know about you, but I want to be full because I have no clue when I eat next.”

 

“Dean, do you have to do this?” Joe wondered out loud looking pained at his friend’s predicament.

 

“Yeah. I have a choice. I do nothing, and the world goes to hell. I figure out if Castiel is truly the angel they want…”

 

“This is killing you Dean; can’t they see that?” Charlie sniffed touching her friend's hand.

 

Dean sighed. “The thing is guys I’m not entirely sure it's just a test for Cas. I think it’s a test for me too.”

 

Mertha had made them burgers and fries, and they had pie and ice cream for afters. It made up for the pain in his head, and the poor treatment by his mate. Castiel always seemed to put his job before him. Dean did not understand if this was what the test was all about. Leaving all that you know and saving the one person you loved. Could Castiel do that? The angel had been alive for so very long and only had Dean for seconds compared to that. Dean prayed, hoped but mostly had copious amounts of love for his angel.

 

They started the food fight, fries, burgers, jello, ice-cream, soda. Others joined in, screaming hiding behind overturned tables. Dean used his powers to catch his targets. It was not allowed inside the agency walls it would attract Castiel's attention for sure. Dean slipped over, and he hurt his arm, a bruise blossomed on it. He knew this was to see if his mate would heal him. Adam smashed ice cream into Charlie's hair, and she got a can of cream from somewhere and squirted it on to his head. Gabriel materialized sprinkles on top of the cream, and Dean burst out laughing.

 

Gabriel grinned when the other angels raised their eyebrows at him. “What! Why do they get all the fun?” He pouted, winking at Dean.

 

“Shhh,” Anna shouted. “I can feel Cassie coming.”

 

Castiel marched down the corridor not realizing he could fly into the human side. He watched in horror at the food fight. Just then Mertha came out of the kitchen looking close to tears.

 

“What have you done to my kitchen?” The angel exclaimed in horror at the mess.

 

“Mertha were sorry.” Dean rambled, trying to stand up but slipped in ice-cream and landed on his bottom.

 

“Sorry! Sorry is not going to cut it this time Dean. How dare you start this? Yes, I know it was you. Right from the start, I knew you were trouble. I will tell the Commander about you.”

 

Dean could not hear what Castiel was shouting. Every word, barb and name slashed his skin, broke his bones, and soiled his soul. The pain was worse than anything his dad at thrown at him. Dean had known his dad had hated him. It was far worse because he loved Castiel, so the words hurt because the angel truly meant every word he was saying.

 

Dean turned around to walk away. He could not take any more pain, just then.

 

“Walk away from me again, and I will tan your hide.” Spat Castiel in full alpha rage.

 

“You touch me again angel, and I will blow you up.” Dean’s eyes flashed he could feel them. Castiel took one step back, and Dean shook his head. Good, he was scared no one would hurt him anymore.

 

Castiel went back to the nest, their nest. He cleaned it up, but it was too empty without his Dean. Why was Dean doing this to him? Showing him up like this, in front of his family. Though why did he have to hurt him with those words? Dean feared him; he had made his Dean scared, defensive. There was no other reason for his omega to come out. He was a failure, and he again questioned why he had been given this fantastic, beautiful mate because he did not deserve him.

 

That night Kate and Flynn and a few others brought bedding down, to the common area. Mertha had hugged Dean and made sure they had all got snacks. Kevin had set up a television and as many DVDs as they wanted. Dean was tired, but he had to play this out. When midnight struck, Dean brought the water and vodka out. Only he would be drinking. They played spin the bottle and have you ever. Dean winked at Katie, and she got up, the others knew that she was going to call her angel. 

 

Dean was drunk falling over and slicing his skin on the same arm that had the bruise. Castiel had failed to heal him yet again. Dean giggled and knew when his angel had arrived; felt it in the air.

 

“Truth or Dare Dean.” Flynn laughed, getting into the game.

 

“Dare.” Giggled Dean.

 

“I dare you to kiss me.” Flynn winked back, knowing full well Castiel was in the room watching.

 

Dean giggled again falling forward and planting a sloppy kiss on Flynn’s lips.

 

“What! Why would you do that?” Castiel just stood there hurt, shocked, broken.”

 

“Why not? You don’t want me.” Dean, turned around to his angel hated to see the pain he had put into those blue eyes, hated the lies.

 

“How could you fucking say that? I did everything for you.” Castiel pulled at his hair, not believing what he was seeing.

 

Everything suddenly became clear to Dean, and he knew what he had to say. No longer feeling drunk, but the path set in front of him.

 

Bracing himself, he stood tall. "You followed orders angel. Your dad told you to mate me, so you did. You followed me when I ran so; I would not get hurt. Your dad told you to do that. Then you followed orders again, not asking Michael to take me to the nest. I needed you, yet you left me alone." Dean pulled his shirt back, and there were angry red lines. "See angel, you follow like a duckling. I need you, and you never come. You rather work then be near me. I was in the fucking hospital, and you did not visit. At least I had a valid reason to go, why did you run? You don’t need me; you just liked the idea of me. Why you’re at it, I’ll have that ring back. Maybe I’ll find someone that gives a flying fuck about me.”

 

Dean could tell his words had hit their intended target. Castiel’s shoulders sagged like he had given up. “Fine, Dean, I can’t put up with your childish tantrums.”

 

“Then don’t mate a child. Don’t mate an abused victim and then leave them. You never healed me, yet you could see I was in pain. You don’t give a shit if I live or die, do you?” Dean was there one minute and gone the next.

 

Anna, Mertha, and Gabriel ran toward Castiel. “No, we had no clue he had harmed himself. It was not meant to happen.” Shouted Anna who was sobbing into Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

“Cassie, what the hell did you do?” Gabriel had tears in his own eyes.

 

“You were all meddling in this?” Castiel turned around and shouted at his siblings. Pulling his ring off, throwing it on the floor. “I want nothing more to do with him or you.” The sound of wing beats was the only thing to be heard in the silent room.

 

Mertha went back towards the kitchen and frowned. The way it should be, but she hoped they would find their way back together. Praying to Chuck that he indeed knew what he was doing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shout at me... There is a reason for my madness. It's been implied it was on the way lol
> 
> I will hold your hand if you need it, talk to me, shout, fling pies all fine... xxx


	38. Let him Fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel realises that he had this all wrong, this test was all about Dean all along. Is it too late to get his lover back? Dean flys away, but he finds his angel, and falls, will Castiel save him in time?

Dean sat looking out at the San Francisco Peaks, the day was sunny, and he could see the Aspen groves. The swirls of colours greeted his eyes greedily. Orange, reds and yellows, painted the distant vista. Dean walked along the busy streets; people were meeting families, busy working and greeting old friends. He wished he had that, someone, that wanted him. Walking past a baker's the smell of fresh bread and baked goods permeated the air. The loud siren of a police car assaulted his senses. Dean flew again and settled at meteor crater.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel sat in the nest; he paced up and down grasping his hands tightly. Looking down at his finger where once his precious ring sat. What was he doing giving up on Dean? His omega had hurt himself, and he never healed him. His arms were red raw, yet he did not trust him to come for help. But that was wrong Dean did ask for help. _‘I turned him away because I had to work. I have angels second and third in command that could have taken over; it was not like we are at war. I had sorted the threat out no one could get near the tree of life.’_

 

Castiel’s internal monologue went around in his head. Wondering what was important and what he needed to do to fix it. _‘Work is essential; Dean knows that. I placed him second every time. My mate should come first yet I did not care for him. I did what everyone else did in his life, abandoned him. What’s important? Dean, myself, and our family. Then we can sort the world out. I love him so much; he gave everything up for me. That boy never really had a choice, he was flung in at the deep end and never had free will. I can ask him to stay or ask him to leave.’_

 

Castiel realised what he had to do and flew back to the common room. By now the evening was coming, he saw Mertha who walked over to him.

 

“You will need this Castiel.” The angel held out the ring, in the palm of her hand.

 

“I need to find him.” Castiel wiped at his eyes. “I need to give him a choice he never had.”

 

“Yes brother, now go find him, and bring him back safe.”

 

Castiel nodded and flew, searching for his Dean. He loved him he knew that with certainty but sometimes you had to do the right thing. Love was not always enough.

 

The night was descending, and snow had started to fall when Castiel found Dean. He sat beside him at the crater the lights in the distance of Flagstaff. Castiel took his jumper off and placed it on Dean’s shoulders.

 

“I know sorry won’t be enough for what I have said and done. I realised I put everything else on earth and in heaven before you. I had not realised the damage I had done until it was too late. You never speak up or complain, but the one time you needed me I was not there. Dean, I get it now, all this, the tests, it was never about me, well a little."

 

Castiel looked over at the omega who was looking down into the hole which was five hundred and fifty foot deep. The snow was lying gently on his thick eyelashes and settling on his hair.

 

“I know now that this is about you. Dean, you were brought into the agency, thrust on me then ran from me twice, and that’s very telling. So, I’m giving you an out. Walk away, you will still have our support. Live with Sammy and Uncle Bobby. Go to school, be whoever you dreamed. I know you can make it for I have complete faith in your abilities.”

 

Dean looked at Castiel; his cold breath hung in the fidget air. “Is there another option?”

 

Castiel closed his eyes, swallowing hard. “I-I want you to come home, with me where you belong but, but that’s selfish of me.”

 

Castiel started crying his shoulders shook. Knowing what he had lost and could never gain back. Dean could, however, feel the ache in his angel’s heart, feel the love radiating off him. Feel how scared and utterly shattered he was at losing him.

 

 

Dean saw Castiel was fiddling with the ring he had given him. Still feeling out of sorts, feeling like his legs did not belong to him, his temperature rising, his clothes sticking to him. He coughed, trying to ease his tight chest.

 

Castiel dropped the ring, it bounced off rocks and slipped into a crack, and they could hear a ting sound as it fell the distance halfway down the hole.

 

“What! No.” Shouted Dean, spreading his wings and swooping down, but the snow was falling faster, and his body could not take the sudden downward motion. Dean was hovering over the crater one minute and dropping the next.

 

Castiel jumped up and saw it happen in slow motion. He called for his wings, and in a flash,  he flew down, gaining speed — the rush of wind whistling as he gained momentum. Finally, he caught Dean by the arm and grabbed him.

 

“Put your wings away now.” He shouted in full command mode.

 

“I-I don’t know, what’s, Cas.” Dean gasped for breath.

 

“Wings away love, please.” Begged the angel scared now. Never in his entire life had he ever been this scared.

 

Dean nodded, and his small wings vanished. Castiel gathered his omega in his arms and flew back to the top. A man was waiting for them. He was around five feet six inches with curly brown hair and a bread. He wore a white dress shirt and a navy-blue jacket with brown leather elbow patches. He had on blue jeans and brown loafers.

 

“Dad.” Gasped Castiel not sure what to do in this situation.

 

Chuck moved towards Dean. “Well that’s unexpected, he’s in heat.”

 

“What! He can’t be it's too early.” Stammered Castiel who tuned looking at his mate.

 

“I would say he has about an hour away until he needs help. So, you either get his permission to bond or take him to Anna’s and Charlies. They will look after him. Then I will be back; we need to talk Castiel.” The God vanished, and it was dark once more. Castiel had not noticed how light it had become, with his dad nearby.

 

“Dean are you with me, sweetheart?” Castiel asked looking at the omega in his arms.

 

“Cas the ring, I can’t find it.” Tears fell from jade green eyes and Castiel’s heart sank.

 

“I will find it I promise. I need to take you to Anna and Charlie's.”

 

“You don’t want me.” Deans lipped trembled.

 

“I do want you, so very much, but you can’t consent in this state. You must feel terrible. I wish I could take your pain away.”

 

“Why don’t you love me Cas? Why does everyone hate me?”

 

Dean started to sob he had never felt so sick in his life, unsure of where his angel was taking him.

 

Castiel clutched his Omega tighter and buried his head into Deans' shoulder. “I do love you; I will never stop. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. It will pain me to let you go love. If it’s what you need, then I will do it.”

 

Castiel could hardly see, his eyes, raining with tears holding Dean firmly in his arms.

 

“Castiel, what’s wrong? Why are you here?” Anna asked in a panic.

 

“Take Dean; he’s in heat. I need you to look after him. Please, Anna.”

 

“Of course, I will Castiel. Don’t be a stranger brother.”

 

"I need to go Anna." Castiel looked devastated at leaving Dean. His body wanted the young omega, but he needed to leave. Breathing through his nose, he hissed out. "I can't stay, tell him I will be back, that I love him." With that, he flew away. All that was left was claw marks on the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friends in Frans writing group who helped me with the area information on Arizona. 
> 
> Always have faith that I will bring our boys back together. These two will just get stronger but I think Cas will be peed off with his dad.


	39. Now I’m free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is angry at what God did to him and Dean. Dean gets through his heat with the help of Anna and Charlie. Castiel and Dean have a heart to heart. Dean asks Castiel to bond with him.

 

Castiel was not happy, well no that was a blatant lie he was fuming. His dad, the almighty knew about this. Chuck had put himself and his mate through this obstacle course of emotions. To find out if he was some saviour of the human and angelic race. Now, for some forsaken reason poor Dean had gone into heat early. Was this another test? Did they think he would harm him? Then his family, his father did not know what kind of angel he was.

 

Castiel stood on Everest, the world below lay at his feet. The wind and snow whipping around him, his arms were outstretched, his eyes ablaze with azure grace. ‘ _You won’t take him away again, father I won’t allow it.’_  Boomed his voice, the roof of the world shook, with fear.

 

Castiel calmed down and flew to his nest, it needed cleaning, he could do it with his grace, but he brought human cleaning supplies. Starting from the top, he cleaned, shined, polished every inch of the cabin. This home must be ready for his Dean, his mate when he returned.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Charlie and Anna attended to Dean. He was in pain; they helped him through the heat as best as they could. Calling out for his angel fell on deaf ears. Crying and clawing the sheets. Needed the one being that could help him but left empty-handed.

 

“Why Anna, why did he leave me again?” Sobbed Dean.

 

“You will see sweet omega that it was for the best. That my brother truly loves you.”

 

“I need Cas, please get Cas,” Dean called out again.

 

Charlie mopped his sweaty brow and held her friend's hand. “This will soon be over Dean, hang on a little longer.

 

It took three days and nights for Dean to feel better. He woke up feeling back to his usual self. One of the girls had opened a window, and the soft breeze felt cool on his flushed face. He could smell the sea air and hear the calming waves on the seashore.

 

Dean sat up feeling dirty, needing a shower. If that was a heat, he never wanted to have another one. Upon hearing the girls somewhere in the house talking, he got up. Feeling slightly dizzy, holding on to the furniture to gather his baring’s.

 

Dean walked into the sunny kitchen. It was white and light blue with driftwood, cabinets and counters. Anna and Charlie were at a table that sat on a flagstone floor.

 

“Dean, you’re up. How do you feel?” Charlie wondered, looking at the omega with apprehension on her face.

 

“I feel like a truck just hit me.” Groaned Dean. “Anna, can you call Cas? He won’t come if I call him.”

 

“Dean you need food, a shower and a change of clothes.”

 

“I don’t have any clothes; I just need Cas.” He whined clutching the edge of the table feeling dizzy again.

 

Anna guided him down into a white wooden chair. “Eat, then shower. Gabriel brought you some clothes. We’re all worried about you Dean.”

 

Dean could see he would get no help, so he went with the instructions. “I fell, in a hole and Cas saved me. I-I lost the ring.”

 

“Castiel's got the entire garrison looking in the crater.” Giggled Anna, “They have not stopped, once. They will find it, Dean.”

 

“He promised me.” Dean smiled shyly.

 

“Eat up I made an omelette with mushrooms,” Charlie told him. “There is toast and hot chocolate if you want?”

 

“Thanks, girls for looking after me.”

 

“Your family Dean, we love you.” Anna kissed the top of his head.

 

Dean frowned playing with his eggs. “What if Cas doesn’t want me?”

 

Anna snorted. “Cassie is not pleased, dad but you both though these tests. We could hear him yelling on angel radio, my quiet, mild-mannered brother.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Then he rushed home and would not come out of your nest. Growled out the command for his garrison to find the ring. Asked Gabriel to bring your clothes and we’ve had radio silence ever since.”

 

“Daft angel. We need to talk about everything that’s happened. Why did I go into heat Anna? I have never heard that happening before?”

 

“Nor I honey. Charlie researched, and there has never been a known case."

 

“Thanks for breakfast guys. Will it be okay if I shower now? I smell horrid.” Dean sniffed at himself and pulled a face.

 

Anna nodded and gave him the clothes that Gabriel had brought. “I will call Cassie when you come down.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The sun-drenched bathroom just held a small shower, toilet, and sink. It was white, with sea-green tiles. Simple but effective. Taking his sweaty clothes off, Dean stepped into the shower, the warm water soothing his sore muscles. Not taking too long, drying himself, then getting dressed. Wanting to get in contact with his angel.

 

Dean rushed back downstairs. Anna was the only one left in the kitchen. 

 

“Dean before I call Cassie, I just want you to know.” Lifting Dean’s arm, she rubbed at his wrists gently. “That you can come to any of us, at any time. Something is coming. I feel the dark shadows of hells fingers tugging at me. You must know the truth because they will bend your mind, use your pain, twist it and spit you out. We, love you Dean, would die for you, and know this, as the absolute truth.”

 

Dean nodded fighting back the tears. “Thank you, sister, but can you please call Castiel. I need him like I need the air that I breathe.”

 

Anna nodded and called for Castiel on angel radio. It took seconds. There was a rapid fire of knocking, and Charlie went to open the door. Castiel stood there, his black hair wild. He wore a Batman tee-shirt and baggy blue jeans. Dean saw him, and his breath hitched, he flung himself forward and landed in the arms of his angel.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel and Dean sat on opposite ends of the brown couch, in Anna and Charlie’s living room. The cuckoo clock ticked impatiently waiting to chime in celebration of these two lovers met in the middle.

 

Castiel cleared his throat and looked over at Dean who was nervously playing with an ironman plush.

 

“I sent my garrison to search for my…the ring.”

 

“Yeah, Anna told me. Can I ask you something Cas?” Dean asked in a tentative voice.

 

Castiel nodded his head. “Yes, Dean anything.”

 

Blue eyes like laser beams penetrated his very soul. Made him shake slightly, wanting to reach out and touch this perfect creature.

 

“I-Cas, please hold me.” Deans voice shakes, just needing warmth and comfort.

 

“Oh, sweet boy.” Castiel moved closer, surrounding Dean with his wings, his arms, and his very essence.

 

“Cas, I love you, no matter what they put us through. I won’t stop, never stopped. My heart calls for you; I hate being apart. I need you more than ever. Tell me, do you still want me? After everything that’s happened?”

 

Castiel combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean purred at the familiar, comforting touch.

 

“I love your eyes; they're so vividly green. The colour, they change with your moods. Your freckles are like the constellations in the night sky; angels certainly watch over you. I love that your kind, even towards those that have hurt you. I love your serious side and your fun-loving side. I love that you put a tea bag in my cup before you go to bed, so it’s ready for me in the morning. I love that you put fresh flowers in our nest. I love it when you put your arms around me because I feel whole. Before I met you, I felt like the other half of me was missing. I want you, all of you, for now until the world no longer turns. I will worship the very ground you walk on.”

 

“Oh, angel, I love you too, so very much. I know I’m young, but you complete me. I’m not scared when you’re near. I feel a thousand feet tall like I can do anything, fight for my dreams.”

 

Castiel grasped Dean’s chin and looked down at him. The only light was from the blue glow of his grace; his black feathers were blocking out any light from the room.

 

“If you ever, feel down again, that you wish to hurt yourself. Tell me; I will be there for you. Dean never hurt yourself, not ever over me, and certainly not over John. Your one of the bravest people I know, you have been through so much. Talk to me, let me heal you.”

 

Dean smiled, it was blinding, lighting up his young face. Castiel gripped his arm, and the warm tingle of grace flowed between them. Healing all of Dean’s ailments, all his pain, his scars.

 

“I don’t think I have ever cried so much since I joined the agency.” Dean joked, feeling slightly unbalanced about his show of emotion.

 

“Even the strongest of us, need someone to lean on Dean.”

 

“Can we, go back to the nest?” Questioned Dean, still holding tight to his angel’s hand.

 

“Let’s say goodbye and thank you to Anna and Charlie. Then I will take us back home.”

 

Dean beamed at the angel. “Home; I love the sound of that.”

 

Castiel put his wings behind his back. Daylight flooded, fast into Dean’s vision and he had to blink a few times. The angel pulled his mate up off the couch when the clock struck one — the merry little chimes peeling out.

 

“Anna, Charlie, we are going back home.” Called Castiel standing at the living room door.

 

Anna held Charlie's hand, and they both looked happy. “I’m glad you have sorted everything out.”

 

“Mostly but we have time, to talk, and be around each other,” Castiel told them.

 

“Good thinking brother.”

 

“Thank you both for what you have done for us, and it will not be forgotten.”

 

Dean moved to hug Anna and Charlie, and he held on tight to the angel.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean looked around; the place was sparkling, neat and tidy. His angel had done a great job of cleaning the nest.

 

"Cas where you cleaning the nest the entire time? Anna said you had gone into hiding, would speak to no one."

 

“Do you not like it? I can do it again if you wish?” Panicked blue eyes looked at him.

 

“Cas its perfect, just like you.”

 

“I’m far from perfect my omega. I wanted it nice, in case you came back.”

 

“Cas, will you bond with me?”

 

“What! You still want me like that?” Castiel probed incredulously.

 

Dean giggled. “Angel, when will you get that I love you?” Dean ran away from his alpha. “Catch me if you can.” The omega sang with pure joy and teasing in his tone.

 

Castiel’s eyes flicked red, and he let out a deep growl _. 'Oh, I know you love me my Omega and don’t worry I will catch you_.' And Castiel gave chase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help and support and love.
> 
> I won't be about for a couple of days due to my operation tomorrow. I hope you have enough updates to last until then.
> 
> Remember when life gives you lemons make a pie. Always keep fighting x


	40. Where Grace and Soul meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean cement their bond. Two becomes one, in love and trust.

Dean hid in the walk-in closet, in the master bedroom. Hidden among the plentiful, multi-coloured dress shirts, covering his trembling hand over his lopsided toothy grin. Not wanting to give his confined sanctuary up just yet.

 

Castiel knew where Dean was. Could find him hidden among the gleaming stars themselves. No, Castiel had committed his smell, unique only to Dean. The angel sniffed and followed his nose: figs from the Garden of Eden, and the strong aroma of earl grey. There was something gentler in his mate’s depths, violets and jasmine, cinnamon and vanilla. It reminded him of summers learning to fly in the meadows of the earth.

 

Castiel smirked going into stealth mode. He was a warrior after all, and his alpha relished this chase. Days ago, he thought he had lost his home for good. Dean was his everything. If the world ended tomorrow, he would go to heaven a happy angel, if he could share Dean’s heaven, even more so. Dean was half human after all and would still require one.

 

Castiel reached out his hand and pulled Deans arm, the young omega yelped in shock and giggled with glee when Castiel pulled him towards his muscular body.

 

Deans breathing was coming in rapid pants. Smirking at his angel as he ran his fingers down, malleable muscles. Castiel growled softly. It sounded like distant thunder, dangerous but full of power.

 

“Sweet boy, follow me.” Castiel winked lasciviously, grabbing hold of his boy's hand.

 

They both stood at the foot of the bed. Castiel sunk deeper into moody green eyes. Castiel reverently traced Deans jawline with the pads of his fingers, visibly making Dean, shiver.

 

“You're, so beautiful.” The angel whispered the prayer into peppered brown blemishes on his mate’s skin. His black wings shook out of there dimensional bond. They arched high over the omega; feathers puffed out in a dominant display.

 

Dean audibly gasped, wings answering his mate's call. Feeling different the omega turned and heard Castiel cry out in astonishment.

 

“Cas, that can’t be.”

 

“It’s a blessing love. There truly magnificent just like you.” Castiel ran his nimble fingers through his mate's feathers.

 

Dean pulled away walking towards a free-standing mirror. His wings sat in a submissive pose. The feathers stood out in a shower of light, white, pinks and purples. The column’s started splaying out from the tiny feathers at the base of Deans wings to the more massive plumage. The backdrop, of the feathers behind the stars, was a light Caribbean blue and moving up the spectrum to a deep dark navy it was almost black. Dean had the solar system on his wings.

 

“Dean. My star, my guiding light. Will you be my bonded mate? The other half of my grace. The very reason for my existence.” Blue sought out green in honesty, reverence and truth.

 

“Yes, Cas, I want all of you. I’ve never done this before.” Dean looked shy and apprehensive.

 

Castiel kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling the skin there. “I have been a warrior, fought wars, seeking the truth. I had no time to find a mate. I was not interested in what the humans called dating. Sweetheart this is new to me. Let’s do this together, whatever feels natural.”

 

Dean nodded swallowing audibly. “Yeah, together.”

 

Castiel twisted Dean around to face him. The angel brought his hand up and held Deans head gently, tipping his head to the side, caressing those enticing lips, soft and sweet to the taste. Castiel moaned and pressed harder. Dean’s hands were on the angel's firm behind. Castiel’s hand moved down to Dean’s chest, and he sought out his neck, nibbling and sucking delicious little marks.

 

Castiel’s wings snapped back at the delectable little sounds that his boy was making; it spurred him on. The smacking of lips penetrated the quiet of the nest. Dean moved his hands to the top of his angel’s chest. Castiel’s hands sought the Omegas face, rubbing his thumbs on his jaw in a soothing motion. Castiel kissed taking the lead; Dean pushed closer wanting to be one with his angel.

 

Castiel growled, pulling softly on Dean's hair again getting better access to those divine lips.

 

“Are you okay sweet boy?” The angel murmured — eyes like sharp razors searching for issues.

 

“Uh huh.” Dean could not form a coherent word.

 

Castiel chuckled liking how he affected his boy. Holding on to Dean a little tighter, his fingers press into his lover’s bicep.

 

Knowing there will be marks on his boy’s skin, sent a possessive growl rolling through the alphas chest like a discharged cannon. Kissing harder, moaning into those plush pink lips, bruised and wet, sweet and only for him. Much like the forbidden fruit on the tree of life. Castiel probed the seams of his boy’s lips asking for silent permission, to breach the barricade.

 

“Cas,” Moans Dean, his panting loud in their bedroom.

 

Castiel grasped Dean’s neck and pulled his lip between his teeth. A spark ignites when their tongues meet for the first time, caressing, exploring, both their tongues dance, together to an unheard melody. Heat floods through both angels, their hands finding each other becoming entwined.

 

“Casss.” Whines the omega his legs like jelly.”

 

“I have you, sweet boy. I will look after you.” Castiel stops and kisses Dean’s nose, his eyes going crossed.

 

“Arms up baby.” Castiel benevolently instructs his lover.

 

Dean puts his arms up, and Castiel takes the tee-shirt off and throws it to the floor. His wings bend slightly, to skim his lover’s skin — miles of tan, blemishes, and muscles that are turning hard. His boy will grow more in the years to come, and he can’t wait.

 

“Cas, stop thinking of me growing up.” Huffs Dean his skin growing chilly in the room and the angel flicks his fingers, and the temperature instantly rises. Castiel tugs at Deans grey sweats, they slip down off, narrow hips, not filled out yet. Dean steps out, and he takes off his socks but leaves on his boxer shorts.

 

Dean crossed his arms instantly feeling shy, and suddenly bothered about his nudity.

 

“We can stop at any time darling boy, say the word. But never hide from me.”

 

“Little nervous. What if I do it wrong?” Dean worries his lip between his teeth, but Castiel stops him.

 

“No, don’t you will hurt yourself.” Castiel tuts, reaching out and gently rubbing Deans jaw.

 

The alpha angel takes his tee-shirt, jeans and socks off. Leaving his boxers, on leaving little to the imagination. Dean's eyes grow wide when he sees the outline of the angels think cock nestled in the thin material. Castiel pulls Dean towards him and strokes his hands up and down the others side.

 

“Bed now, baby boy.” The angel growls, his eyes flashing red.

 

Dean swallows and nods, his omega shouting from the rooftops, and his eyes flicker golden yellow with flecks of emerald green. Dean pulls himself to the middle of the bed and settles his back against the pillows. Castiel rakes his eyes up and down the boy’s body hungrily licking his bruised lips.

 

Pulling off Deans boxers, he hisses when his cock jumps, slightly hitting his stomach. Castiel shimmies out of the confines of his shorts.

 

“Shit Cas you're massive.” Dean gasped in shock and pleasant surprise.

 

Castiel hums and dips down and starts to kiss, behind Dean’s ear, melting him into the bed, giving over his body to the angel above. Castiel continues the hot, wet kisses down, to his boy's jaw, around his collarbone, down towards his nipples. Pinching the pink buds between his fingers until there hard, he teases them between his teeth.

 

Dean arches his back, and groans with relish as pleasure zips through his taut body. Castiel moves his hands to Dean’s feathers in hopes of finding the oil glad’s, mostly developed by the time the omegas reached heat. The angels not disappointed though, the thick clear liquid that smells just like his boy is leaking copious amounts down Dean’s thick feathers. Lapping it up like a rare treat, he purrs around the tiny nubs.

 

“Cas, please I-I need you.” Begs Dean, clutching on to the angels back, leaving fingernail marks like railroad tracks in his wake.

 

“You taste divine baby, so sweet.” Castiel pulls back and milks his glad’s and feeds the oils to his mate. Dean suckles of his fingers greedily, slurping, sucking at them like he can’t get enough. The angel then spreads the oils between there body’s coating them in each other’s scents.

 

To Dean, Castiel smells like dark chocolate, smoked black coffee, and cloves. There is always a sense of danger with his angel, but an edge of sweetness that only he sees. It’s a taste he knows he could not live without. Dean holds on for dear life, grasping on to the thick black silky hair, of his angel while long nimble fingers trace his thigh and get deliciously near their intended target.

 

“Angel, please, I need you,” Dean begs again, needing his mate, requiring this bond to click into place.

 

“I have you, my sweet boy, always.” Castiel moves down, there body’s slick with the oils of their wings. Castiel onyx wings move steadily, in a dominant display. The angel moves Dean’s legs apart and traces his fingers to the boy’s fluttering wet hole.

 

“Baby legs up,” Castiel growls, his eyes shining brighter.

 

Dean hooks his legs over Castiel shoulder, and the angel holds him up. Starting to lick the slick that’s leaking out, to see if it tastes different to his boy's oil, he probes with his fingers and tongue.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean screams grasping on to the bedsheets, never feeling anything like this in his life before. It's like all his nerve endings are on fire, electric zips through his body, his cock is dripping pre-cum. Dean goes to stroke his engorged member only to have his hand knocked off. He whines, but it earns him a growl.

 

“Mine.”

 

“Cas.”

 

“Don’t touch or I will flip you over and spank you.”

 

“Yes, alpha.” Sobs Dean, his body shaking with pleasure.

 

Castiel’s tongue now fucking his hole, the angel lapping it up like it’s the best buffet he’s ever tasted. Castiel drops Deans, legs and rubs a finger in the wet heat of his pulsing hole. Then a second making sure he’s stretched.

 

“Cas, please come on fuck me alpha.” Dean pants needing to be filled up.

 

“I won’t hurt you, baby, have patience.” Grunts Castiel.

 

Castiel adds a third finger, and Dean tries to push back on to it hard. Castiel slaps the fleshy part of his boy’s thigh.

 

“What did I just say, Dean.” The alpha growled.

 

“Please alpha, I need you.” Dean cry’s out like he’s in pain.

 

Castiel rests his forehead against Deans. “Hush sweetheart I have you. I will take care of you. Your mine, all mine.”

 

Castiel entwines their hands together, and they share the same breath. Steadily he breaches Dean’s virgin hole, his cock so hard he feels like he’s going to burst. Slowly, he pushes in, to the wet hot heat, of his lover. The soft velvet wall caressing his cock like, Deans body was always meant for him.

 

“Move Cas please.” Dean gasps at the gentle intrusion.

 

Castiel kisses Dean, rocking slowly, trying to find their own rhythm. Castiel’s black onyx wings, blanket Dean’s smaller ones. Dean brakes his hand away and buries his hand in the thick black feathers enticing a guttural moan out of the angel.

 

Castiel moves to a kneeling position and places Deans legs either side of him. With capable arms, he moves Dean up and down off his engorged cock. The slapping of flesh is indecent, and the smell of sweat and oil heightens the pleasure in the room. Dean arches his back, and Castiel moves his hands up and down, touching every inch of skin he can find. He nips and bites it, leaving his mark, growling possessively into the untouched skin.

 

“Cas, I-not long now angel” Dean pants out, oil and sweat dripping off him. Making his skin shine. His veins on fire, from inside out, he’s going to burn up, there will be nothing left of him.

 

“You don’t get to cum, not until I say so.” Castiel orders and nips the omegas earlobe, sending shivers down Dean’s spine.

 

“Cas, I can’t.” Shouts out Dean, sobbing.

 

“You can; you're my good boy, so good for me Dean.” Castiel drives into Dean’s hot tight hole, pounds, hard and fast, long and slow, his cock catching on his walls, dragging out the pleasure, catching the little bundle of nerves inside his boy.

 

“When my knot catches; you can cum baby.” Castiel kisses Dean hot and long, his tongue probing the hot, warm depths, taking his boys breath away.

 

Pulling Dean back again, driving into him, he can feel his knot catch on Deans walls, feel them squeeze him. Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s chest, near his heart.

 

“I’m burning up, on fire Cas please,” Dean screams.

 

Two more pumps and Castiel’s knot locks inside Dean, and he cums, shuddering from the shock, his orgasm taking over him. His grace exploding, through ever neuron, his eyes glow, and he can hear a rumble in the distance. Shouting out Dean’s name like bliss on his hot tongue.

 

“Cum for me Dean now.” Castiel orders.

 

Dean opens his mouth in a silent scream his body going rigid. His hand glued to Castiel’s chest. Castiel shouts out in pain and both blackout.

 

“Cas, Cas are you okay? Did I break you, angel?” Dean asks in a whisper.

 

Groaning Castiel gets up and looks down at his chest where a hand mark is visible. Much like the one he put on Dean.

 

“Is it going to be that intense every time?” Dean inquires out of breath.

 

“I have no idea sweetheart, but that was out of this world. Castiel gently kisses his mate sweetly. Tracing his fingers down his sweat soaked body. “Let’s get a shower.”

 

They have a shower and gently wash each other. It's unhurried and sensual, just the two of them in a love-struck bubble.

 

Castiel hates to have Dean out of his sight, the omega does not mind. Laying his head on Castiel’s lap, while he reads a book, the alphas hand stroking his hair. It's soothing and grounding. Castiel makes lunch while Dean nips back upstairs, to change the sheets and let some fresh air in. He’s gone longer than the angel would like and Castiel finds Dean on the veranda.

 

“Are you okay Sweetheart?” Castiel asks putting his arms around the teen.

 

“I love you Cas so much.”

 

Castiel turns Dean around and kisses Dean tenderly on the lips. “I love you to my darling boy.”

 

Dean runs his fingers over his handprint on his angel’s chest. In the centre, there are wings and a sword.

 

Castiel reaches and kisses Deans hand, pulling him in for an embrace.

 

“We will have time to get back to the real world, for now, I just want it to be us.”

 

“I would like that angel” Dean Smiles.

 

Castiel takes him by the hand and leads him back downstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its okay, just high on pain meds. Sleepy, but I wanted to pop this out. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me. Its given me the strength to get through this. 
> 
> Much love x


	41. What Gods lips may tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel find out what there mating caused to the outside world. Chuck pays them a visit but Castiel is not happy with the almighty.

Dean felt a little strange like his skin was too tight for his body. He wiggled out of bed and hopped into the shower in hopes of soothing the growing unease he felt.

 

“Dean! Love are you well?”

 

Dean shook his head and switched the shower off. Climbing out and grabbing the soft blue towel Castiel offered him.

 

“No, I can’t explain to you how I feel. Somethings are going to happen Cas, and I don’t know what.”

 

Castiel looked strangely at his mate and went stiff. “Gabriel said to turn on the television.”

 

 _‘Angel radio.’_  Mumbled Dean wished he could get tuned into it. Mind you he was tuned into Cas, so he should not complain.

 

They walk into their bedroom, with haste. Dean getting dressed, in jeans and a white tee-shirt and a green button down. Slipping on thick socks so his feet would stay warm. Castiel had vanished by the time he came out, so he wandered downstairs. Hoping his mate had started breakfast.

 

Castiel was watching the news and seem like he was in some trance. His face flushed, his fists clenching his pyjama bottoms.

 

“Cas, what’s going on?” Dean muttered trying to figure out what the news reader was telling the world. And the flash of pictures that proceeded it.

 

A grunt passed the lips of his lover. Dean looked harder grasping the remote so that he could turn it up.

 

 

**…..The appearance of a large crater half a mile wide has local authority’s puzzled — landing in Astin creek, near Haver Pine Ridge. Astrologists are putting it down to a freak meteor strike…**

 

 

"Cas that’s not far from here." Gasped Dean in shock, wondering what was going on.

 

“Gabriel called, he said next time we intend to mate, maybe we should keep it down a little.”

 

“What! We did this?” Dean giggled even in the enormity of the matter.

 

“Most likely it was me, not having had intercourse, pent-up energy. I will never live this down, Dean.” Moaned Castiel again, his cheeks getting redder, long fingers hiding his face.

 

Dean chuckled and kissed his mates burning cheeks. “Hey, babe, don't sweat it. I guess the lakes got bigger now, which is great. They wanted to do that but was worried about the beauty of the area. I think you did a great job. I mean you even grew the trees.”

 

“I-I did.” Castiel peeked out from under his fingers.

 

“Great mating present. The things we can do in the lake now. Anyway, I need food.”

 

Castiel did look pleased, that he had made his mate happy. The area did look much better, even if he said so himself.

 

“I have bestowed that message to Gabriel.” The angel grinned smugly and went about making waffles.

 

Dean giggled loving that he had made his mate feel better. Hoping his friends and family would not tease Castiel to much.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean washed, dried and put the few dishes away. The strange feeling lingered in the background. Castiel walked in with a book from the library to show his mate. When the air around them suddenly felt pressurised. Dean was pushed back behind the angel. In the next second, Castiel had thrown a man against the back wall, leaving a man size shape and cracked plaster.

 

The man tutted, patting dust off his clothes and cracked his neck. “Castiel you get one free pass in a lifetime, that’s yours. Now we need to talk.”

 

Castiel stood and growled, his teeth bared and his eyes flashed red.

 

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Dean, tell your alpha to stand down, and I promise I will tell you everything.”

 

Dean felt bruised from the force of the push, but he stood and touched Castiel’s arm.

 

“Baby we need to know. I need to know. Please stand down. He won’t hurt me. I have you to protect me, right?”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and huffed but stood down. “Chuck, you dare come into my nest after we've just mated? Have you a death wish?”

 

“I know. I had not realised.” Chuck dipped his head in shame.

 

"It’s a good job; I got to you before Dean." Castiel's growl rumbled like thunder. His arms crossed over his chest watching his dads every move.

 

“B-but you're like God dude. Don’t you know everything?” Dean spluttered in shock.

 

“Oh, Dean if only life was that simple. Now, sit down. Castiel, please stop growling. I won't go near your mate.”

 

Dean made sure he sat the furthest away from Chuck. Castiel sat next to him on the couch. Pressed so firmly, Dean felt slightly smothered.

 

“Please accept my humble apologies at my intrusion and congratulations on your mating.” Chuck clapped in joy at the pair’s news.

 

“Thanks, Chuck.” Suddenly Dean looked startled. “Holy fuck, Gods my father-in-law.”

 

Castiel turned to him with a look of amusement in his sky-blue eyes. Chuck just laughed and nodded.

 

“Yes, that’s the truth son. Castiel would you like to start?”

 

Castiel nodded and cleared his throat. Dean grabbed his hand and lent his alpha the strength he knew he sought at that present moment. Castiel may command heavens armies, but even the strong need someone to lean on.

 

“I-I had been protected all my life. Told extraordinary stories about the stars, that I was special. Gabriel took care of me. I was brought up with love and a sense of family, belonging. Mertha told me recently that other angels learnt from me. That they saw how I loved, how I conducted myself."

 

Castiel paused and looked at Dean with soft eyes and stroked a hand through his hair. "The moment I sensed Dean I knew he was special, he was mine and that I had to protect him. You kept me away from my mate father. You allowed Dean to think I did not want him, did not love him. I’m not sure I can forgive you for this.” Castiel bowed his head in contrition.

 

Chuck shifted in his chair, clasping his hands together like in prayer. The God sighed and spoked in a whisper.

 

“The fates manipulative string was how it unravelled.  I would never harm you intentionally. If I held your hand, pushed you into a path that you did not want, or a path that seemed easier, this would all have been for nothing.”

 

Castiel looked up at his father. Holding tight to Dean’s hand knowing this one question plagued his young mate. “If you knew what was happening to Dean; why did you not stop it?

 

“I'm' an all-knowing being Castiel, but there are many people on this planet to watch over. Dean was not the only human that was fated to be a match. I watched over every child. I had no clue how bad things had got with John. The fact I had to call on a demon to get Dean out. I was beside myself with worry that I had failed the boy."

 

"Alastair was a lower level demon working for Lucifer. I knew I needed to get Dean out of the house. John was greedy, so the suggestion of getting money worked. He knew his wife was an angel but knew little about them. This luck was on our side if he had known I fear he would never have gone with the plan to get Dean into the agency. I had no clue that my children would play a big part in hurting you and Dean." Chucks face had gone stormy at the mention of his children’s betrayal.

 

“We were told Rook broke John out of prison.” Dean piped up; confusion laced his tone.

 

 “Alastair went rogue as you well know; when you encountered him. Wanted to be the next king of hell. But you dealt with him. Lucifer was not best pleased, that he had turned on him this way.”

 

“Did you not know of Mary and the Campbell line?” Castiel queried puzzled at his dad's lack of knowledge.

 

“I am God almighty son, but there are rules. Dean was human and just presented omega. In his world, no one’s allowed to do blood tests on an underage child unless like the agency for medical reasons. Until Pam took the blood tests, I had no idea he was Nephilim. I had a feeling the fates knew and hid it from me. At every turn, they seem to be outwitting me. Dean still had to past the tests we had laid out, but I knew he was the one.”

 

“Why put us both through that? My Dean through that?" Castiel shouts, his temper rising again. The mere thought at what they had both gone through but especially his mate.

 

“Because now I know no matter what the fates throw at you; and my son they will. You won’t break, you won’t shake in fear, and they won’t take you apart. You’re both stronger together. Your love is so bright it will guide you through the darkest holes of hell.”

 

“At least my brother’s safe, Deanna also. I hope to get back in contact with her. Uncle Bobby will look after Sam. I hope they don’t feel all three are some bargaining chip.”

 

“Your uncle as knowledge and a safe room that no evil can penetrate. Sam, is gauded by two angels, I will send help to your grandmother. Don’t worry Dean they will be safe that’s my promise to you.” Chuck tried to reassure the boy.

 

“My uncle taught me the language of the angels. I always thought that was strange. He said he had the feeling I would need it.” Dean mused out loud.

 

Chuck smiled and nodded his head. “Your uncle has always had a great perception of our kind and how our universe works. He knows you’re special but not sure in what way. Bobby made sure you could exorcise a demon, fight and speak Enochian. All tools that will be a great asset to you in the last days of your journey.”

 

Dean looked at the God. There it was again, talking in riddles. His skin still felt tight, something was coming, and he felt sure he was not going to like this one bit.

 

“Dean tell Castiel about your dreams. I know he would like to know, how you possess the knowledge of the handprint.” The God coaxed lightly.

 

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand in reassurance. “Dean its fine if you don’t want to tell me.” He wanted to know but did not want to pressure his young mate.

 

“Cas it's fine I want to tell you. I had dreams remember?”

 

Castiel remembered the day Dean had told him about the nightmares. How lost he had felt that he had not been trusted to help.

 

“At first I thought nothing of them. Most of my life I have seen visions in shadows like old black and white movies. Then over and over I saw stars, not unlike the night’s sky but with five points like a splayed hand. All I could see were wings and a sword. I puzzled over this but could never understand what I was seeing. Until Cas left a mark on my skin.”

 

“Thank you for telling me, love.” Castiel picked up Deans hand and kissed it.

 

Dean looked over at the God, seeking out a question he needed to ask. Still crippled with low self-esteem and self-doubt.

 

“Castiel’s my wings, and I'm his protector? I still can’t understand why. How can I protect a warrior angel? I can’t do anything for him.” Dean shrugs and hides his face in shame.

 

Castiel sighs and wishes he could help his mate see what he sees of him. One day, that day will come that his Dean will see his truth of his worth in the world. And he Castiel will be there to see it, in its spectacular glory.

 

Chuck smiles softly at the young Nephilim. “Not everything about protection is about weapons. The sword could be symbolic Dean. Castiel can’t give you his wings, now can he?” Chuck raised an eyebrow and Dean was struck with deep thoughts that just hurt his head.

 

Chuck stood and paced the room and looked at the two lovers on the couch.

 

“I realised my creations; humans were going to be trouble. I had given them free will. I did not want to have to guide them, to make them do things against their will. They should choose their paths in life for good or bad. For Crowley and the crossroad demons, they had new subjects. Lucifer helped in hell, and we realised there were good and evil in the demon world.

 

There were other Gods and Goddess in the world, and we all got on well, not bothered by the other. I had created the world, and they saw me as the Supreme Being. That’s why you find in so many cultures, all over the world the same ethos, love, family, life. Many humans twisted this, to start wars, in the name of religion, killed in the title, sprouted hatred in the name. Love in the purest form no matter what your sexual orientation. We gave our blessing to all our children. Then people grew angry, greedy, and hateful. So, I placed a reset button in every generation, one angel one human."

 

"Look out your window, and you will notice now. Famine, petulance, war, and greed wreck and ravage the world. But love is still battling to raise its weary head. Though this time the Fates won’t let me have the restart I want."

 

"The apocalypse has been foretold in every culture on this planet since the world began. The book of revelations is one book of the bible that has it right. Well, part right, it speaks of stars and angels, this is the two of you. You’re hidden in this plan so that you can stop the Fates. There is no battle of an evil creature; it’s the humans that are doing this to the planet that I created. They have pillaged and killed, themselves, animals. The seas are rising, and the air polluted. The Fates want the humans gone, eradicated. They want hell on earth and nothing left but themselves.”

 

Dean stood up looking furious, his eyes flickering yellow. “There are good people out there — the ones you say that love. I have seen people sacrifice themselves for the greater good. People who help the poor, people who care about their community. Those who fight for their country, those who fight for people who have no voice. There is love in the world.”

 

Chuck backed up slightly but agreed. “Yes, Dean. When I said peace would come, I truly mean it. The ones that deserve to stay and those that have passed away. Will be freed. They will live again in my paradise.”

 

“Who are you to say who’s good and bad? Who can come into this new world? And who as to stay in their hell?” Bellows the omega.

 

“And this is why you’re the Star child.”  Smirked Chuck calming the rage that flowed through the Nephilim’s veins. “You will fight for everyone. Even those who do not deserve a second chance.”

 

Castiel was watching his lover and his dad. Proud of his Dean for sticking up for those people who cared for others. Those who wanted that second chance. “I will be right at your side love, holding your hand.”

 

“That’s why I needed an angel, one that understood, our ways in heaven and those of earth. That could love a human with all their faults and flaws. Both of you are unique, and remarkable in your way. That’s why you will rule over the new heaven and bring a better place for both humans and angels.”

 

“I-I don’t get why this is me.” Dean shook slightly looking between God and his angel.

 

“Dean you’re all the good that encompasses this world. You have suffered yet your heart is warm. You help others when your soul could be stone cold. Books and songs will be told of you, the boy and his angel in the stars. We will look in the night’s sky and trace you.”

 

Chuck looked at the boy intensely trying to convey the important message he was trying to deliver.  The God hoped that one day Dean would believe in himself as they did in him.

 

Castiel stood beside his young lover and grasped his hands tighter looking into jade green eyes that always pulled him in.

 

“Love when this world is dust, and we are atoms. We will be one with the sky our love with never die. No one can keep us apart; no one will say we are wrong, only good. Love will win over wars and harsh words. Love will build bridges and mend bones. Love is more powerful than bullets. It’s in the tears of a new-born baby, the rain that falls on a summer’s day and two hearts that beat as one. We will go to war, and we will stop the Fates bringing hell to earth; you will find your rightful place next to my side. You will see your true worth and then you can let the light of your soul flood everyone in its brilliance. I will be there with you every step of the way.”

 

Tears flowed down Deans face he never knew his older lover could be so eloquent with words. “Cas.” He whispered voicing everything he felt with just his angel's name.

 

Castiel pulled him in closer, tighter not letting go. “I know love, I know.”

 

Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder at his father. “You both need to train. I will send word; it’s not long now Castiel.”

 

“Thank you, father. Will you inform Dean’s family?”

 

“Yes, Cam and Sami will keep them safe. I will send someone to look after Deanna. You have today, be well.”

 

Chuck vanished, and Castiel closed his eyes. This day together. Then he needed to talk to his garrisons. Liaise with other garrison leaders: Train Dean and his brothers and sisters at the agency.

 

“I’m ready Cas. We can’t let them win.” Dean stated in a determined voice.

 

“We won’t love. Come we have this day let’s not waste it.”

 

Dean looked over the clock on the mantel and realised that Chuck had made time stand still. It was still early morning, and they had a day and night together.

 

“What do you want to do?” Inquired the angel, tilting his head to the side.

 

Dean looked at the angel and grinned. “You.” Then he ran up the stairs giggling.

 

Castiel just shook his head and followed the little omega. After all, his Dean was boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. In pain but this keeps my mind busy. 
> 
> Thanks for your love and support. xxx


	42. Bonded to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mertha makes Deans wish come true. Castiel and Dean bond/marry and forget about the impending war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All music and poems belong to the people and bands mentioned in this fic. I do not own them.

Dean sat at the agency going through weapons. The human agency had turned into a training ground. All angels were getting ready to fight the upcoming war. The omegas were helping their mates. Everyone’s knowledge was put to good use, from plans of hell to the Fates, to different weapons.

 

Dean, Adam, Gabriel and Michael trained hard in hand to hand combat. Amy, Gabriel's mate, would not be fighting, but she made armour for the omegas to wear. With a little help from the other agency omegas. Weaving a little magic into the threads to stop weapon penetration, spell casting or other tricks the demons of hell could use on them.

 

Crowley had been to visit. The higher up demons that only sought out souls had gone into hiding not wanting to be a part of the war. Zad and a few other crossroads demons helped the angels plan their attacks. The best places to enter hell and a few magical ingredients they would need. Crowley knew a witch that would help them, and she made hex bags. It would help the angels and omegas with hell-bound creatures. 

 

Dean had told Castiel, about the help they received. “See Cas, the demons like Crowley have a job. The humans that can't be saved the crossroad demons take their souls. So, the good people don’t have to deal with the jerks. You imagine what it would on earth with people in meat suits running about with no souls. The real demons are the things from nightmares. That’s why Chuck’s idea of paradise; only good can get in, not fair really.”

 

Castiel realised his lover was right and he had never seen that side of the story before. Dean made him think in a way no one else had ever done. His Dean would make a great soldier in the angel’s army. A thing he would change, omegas would be allowed to fight. Presently only, alphas and betas were permitted. Such nonsense he scoffed at himself. His Dean had taken him out on several occasions, at armed combat. The young Nephilim was getting better every day.

 

 

XxxxXxx

 

 

Mertha walked onto the bamboo bridge, in the agency garden. Dean was dangling his legs over the edge. The fish nibbled his toes though today not a flicker of a smile graced his sun-kissed face.

 

“What’s bothering you, love?” The kindly angel queried putting her arm around the boy's shoulder.

 

Dean sighed heavily and leant into the warm embrace of his friend. “I know it sounds selfish with war looming on the horizon. I wish me and could become bonded. Have all my friends and family around us. A little slice of happiness before crunch time.”

 

“I see, well it's not selfish to want that honey. You’re mated, and you want to finish the bond. You have the handprint, you have intercourse, and now you want the bond of words. You feel incomplete without it.”

 

Dean nodded glad that his friend understood him. “I also wish Castiel had his ring. They never did find it.” 

 

Mertha looked hard at the young Nephilim next to her. “All good things come to those that wait. Now, you need a nap. Go, shoo. I will tell the Commander you’re not looking after yourself.”

 

“Mertha you won't do that to me?” Whined Dean, pleadingly.

 

“Try me, Dean.” Mertha snipped sternly.

 

“Okay, I’m going.” Dean kissed her cheek. Laughter was ringing out, disturbing the quiet gardens.

 

“You’re a wicked boy, Dean Winchester.” Mertha had a feeling the Dean would get his wish. Would do anything to make the omegas world a happy one.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Most of Dean’s friends and family sat in a large circle in the agency common room.

 

“So, everyone has their jobs?” Mertha asked looking around for confirmation.

 

Sam smirked nodding. “Castiel and I are going to look for a ring. Then we need suits.” Sam repeated his jobs to the others.

 

“Kate, Charlie and Amber are decorating the garden. I need to get the bond arbour put up.” Cam grinned, and the girls giggled in excitement.

 

“When all our jobs here are complete we girls are going shopping,” Mertha told the group. "We need flower girls."

 

“We boys need to do the same.” Harry piped up.

 

“You can come and meet me in the garden, and we can go together,” Cam told Joe, Harry and Adam.

 

The boys nodded their head liking that idea.

 

Bobby, you’re giving Dean away and Sam you will have the ring.” Castiel looked over at Dean’s uncle and brother.

 

“Yes, son. I will need to come with you lot to get a suit.”

 

"You’re most welcome to come with us, sir," Cam told the older human.

 

“I have everyone helping on food,” Mertha stated looking down at her list.

 

“We need a cake and pie.” Called out Gabriel not wanting to be left out.

 

“You get the cake, Gabriel,” Anna told her brother.

 

Gabriel puffed out his chest. “I will do, leave it up to me, sister. I know what Dean and Cassie like.”

 

“Janey and I are on flower duty,” Anna told them and Janey who sat at her desk agreed.

 

Charlie raised her hand; to gain everyone's attention.

 

“Yes, Charlie.” Mertha pointedly questioned Dean’s best friend.

 

“Who’s going to keep Dean out the way while this is going on?”

 

Michael cleared his throat and raised his hand skywards. “I thought I would give Dean some driving lessons. It will keep Dean busy and most importantly happy.”

 

Gabriel spoke up. “Well, at least we angels don’t need suits. Cassie wants to wear one, but he wants to try and be a little traditional for Dean’s sake.”

 

“Castiel I think Dean would love to see you in your uniform. I saw how he looked at you at graduation.” Charlie giggled, and that set the rest of the girls off again.

 

Adam, Joe and Harry rolled their eyes, muttering girls under their breath.

 

Castiel gave them a lopsided grin, going slightly red in the face. “I understand that. But I feel for this special occasion; I want to try something different. I’m sure Sam and I can find something pleasing for Dean to look at.”

 

The girls burst out laughing again, and Castiel winked at them.

 

Mertha replied in a bemused tone. “Okay, well Michael pick Dean up after breakfast tomorrow. Take home after your done for the day. Tell him Castiel wants to spend some time alone.”

 

“It's not lying brother,” Castiel smirked at the blush on his brother’s cheeks.

 

“I need to start cooking, and everyone needs to keep their lips buttoned. Operation get Dean bonded is a go.”

 

Everyone cheered and got on with their assigned jobs.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

The next morning Dean came downstairs to find Michael waiting for him but no Adam.

 

Dean looked around for his friend and knitted his brows together. “Michael is Adam okay?” Worry lacing the omegas tone.

 

“Adams fine Dean. Hurry up and eat. Castiel tells me you've had no time to go and see your car. I will give you driving lessons. I have nothing else to do, and Castiel wants you to rest.”

 

“I’ve not seen Cas, since yesterday. Why is he so concerned about me?” Dean asked the older angel slightly puzzled.

 

“When is my brother not concerned about you? Let’s get out of here before someone gives us a job. I want to rest and some time off also.”

 

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “Don’t blame you dude.” Dean grabbed a quick breakfast, and Mertha gave him a pack up lunch to take with him.

 

Michael dropped them off a mile down the dirt path that leads to Cain’s house. Stating it was a beautiful day, so they should walk. Dean had not spent much time with his brother-in-law he finds the angel easy going and that he as a fondness for cars. That’s why he learnt to drive. They talk about new and old vehicles. Dean found him liking the older angel a lot more.

 

Cain waved when they arrived and told them he’s been looking after baby. That he was going on his boat for the day, but he will be back for supper, and they're welcome to stay. Dean looks thrilled with the idea, so Michael agrees at once.

 

Back at the agency Katie, Charlie and Amber were decorating the agency’s garden. The arty types had made streamers and hung them around the trees. Cam had put the arbour up. On one side there was blood red roses and the other lemon-yellow roses. It depicted the colours of the alpha and omega. He placed a wooden stage around the arbour so that the mates could stand and one slightly raised for the angel of ceremonies.

 

White chairs had been placed in a semi-circle around the arbour leaving a clear path to the stage. Anna and Janey decorated them with flowers. They would not wither and die, with the enchantments on them. Both angels had a mixture of flowers, making sure the scent of Jasmine, Lavender and Rose would not only look amazing but invigorate the senses.

 

 

Gabriel had chosen a three-tiered cake. The cake had chocolate fudge frosting with dark chocolate chips and a peppermint mousse. He could not wait to taste it, though he made sure Mertha had made a pie. Knowing Dean loved them more than cake.

 

Sam and Castiel had gone in search of a ring. The angel wanted something that was unique, but he could buy that day. Castiel searched for a good two hours then he spotted it knowing it was perfect for his Dean. The Le Chéile faith ring also had an inscription from the ancient Ogham alphabet. The meaning translated to angel mine. The ring split into two bands of colour one white gold the other solid yellow gold.

 

“I think Dean will love that Cas.” Sam beamed at his future brother in law.

 

“Its unique, just like he is. Thank you for your help. Let’s go and find us suits to wear.”

 

They both hit banana republic first but did not find anything that they liked. Sam and Castiel discovered quite by accident a family-owned tailor shop. It was down one of the back streets of the town. The shop run by a father and daughter team called Smithson’s. They both perused their offerings.

 

Castiel found the perfect suit for him and Sam to wear. The owner would not hear of them trying and buying but measured both and promised he would have everything ready by early the next morning. Castiel had told the older man he may not be around for a while going off to fight a war. Castiel spoke the truth, but the older man told him not to say another word and gave them a significant discount. Castiel was going to refuse but Sam shook his head, this was about saving the world after all.

 

The girls got their dresses, in pastel pink and baby blue. They were full-length summer gowns. Tulle with grosgrain trim, the bodice was beaded and held sequins that looked like the shapes of stars.

 

Anna had made up tiny bouquets for all the girls keeping with the soft colours of the dresses. Making buttons holes for the men, in the same colours to match the theme of the bonding ceremony. She had researched human culture to get this part right.

 

Everything was coming together; everyone was excited they could not wait to see Deans face. To get Dean into his suit, and to arrive on time. Castiel lamented the loss of his ring, but it was not an essential part of the bond ceremony. Though he missed it on his finger; after all his Dean had taken the time and effort in selecting that ring for him.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

The next day was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the Mediterranean blue sky. Birds sang their cacophony of melodies. The cicadas made a loud buzzing noise in the trees; the bees flew from flower to flower happily going about their business and the butterfly’s added to their dance.

 

Everyone was bustling about the agency rooms. Getting tables ready for the enormous amount of food Mertha, and the crew had made. Everyone was getting changed and their hair styled. The angels were making last minute adjustments to the decorations and calming the nerves of their mates, taking part in this extravaganza.

 

Castiel came, on silent wings, but one by one they all noticed the Commander. The buzzing noise of voices calmed slightly. Charlie clapped and squealed as she saw her friend.

 

“You look amazing Castiel and you to Sam.”

 

Castiel smiled softly at the overexcited Omega he had grown to love like a sister.

 

“As do you, Charlie. You all look marvellous. I want to thank you for pulling this off at the last minute. We all know, what’s going to happen. Though in these trying times it’s good to seek hope and hold on to that. When you feel like you have nothing left to give, when there is nothing but dark, and you see no light. Think back to this day and how much joy and love you brought. Not just to my Dean, but this family. We are all very proud of you.”

 

Everyone cheered and clapped — Anna coming over to talk to Castiel and Sam.

 

Suddenly the place lit up, orbs of yellow danced around everyone’s head. A choir of angel voices followed singing their soft hymn. A figure stood out of the light. Everyone fell to their knees in shock and respect.

 

“Father, I did not know you were planning to come. Michael is taking the service.” Castiel told Chuck not one bit intimidated by his dad.

 

“He is my child. I just thought I would give you my blessing and give you this.” Chuck handed Castiel a small black velvet bag. “You will lead heavens army’s Castiel. I have faith in you.”

 

With that, the light vanished, and God was gone. Though in his place there was an angel. The angel was tall, with short blonde hair and steel blue eyes. Castiel almost cried with joy at seeing his older brother.

 

“Lucifer, I did not expect you to come.” Castiel held his brother in his arms not wanting to let him go, for he may be dreaming.

 

“Baby brother how would I miss your bonding. I'm here; all dressed up; now show me where to go.” Lucifer’s eyes twinkled. Happy to be among his family and friends. Castiel wiped a stray tear from his eye.

 

Gabriel ran to hug Lucifer not seeing his older brother for many moons. “Come on Cassie; Dean will be here soon. We need to have you standing at the altar.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, at the over-enthusiasm of his brother. Lucifer chuckled and went with the bouncy Archangel.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

“Adam, why do I have to wear this suit again?” Dean grumbled not liking this one bit.

 

“Castiel’s getting this service award. The world will be watching; you can't let your mate down. Now let’s go down, or we will show our mates up.”

 

“Hang on my ties not straight,” Dean tutted, tugging at the luxurious green fabric.

 

“Dean, will you stop pulling on your tie. It will have too many creases.” Adam growled tying the tie into a Winsor knot. “You look amazing in that suit. Is it the one you wore for your first graduation?”

 

“Yeah. It's the first suit I have ever owned; fits me fine.” Dean grinned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

 

“Castiel could not keep his eyes off you.” Adam snorted shaking his head. “I thought he was going to jump off the stage at one point when Kevin hugged you.”

 

“My angel gets so jealous, does Michael get like that?” Dean inquired, looking at his friend through the shiny glass.

 

“He can do, but not like the Commander. Who would mess with an Archangel’s mate anyway? I don’t mean disrespect to Castiel.”

 

“I get what you mean. Michaels secure in the knowledge that no one will approach you. Though I guess if a human tried it on, he will burst a seam.”

 

“Oh yeah, you bet your life he will.” Adam laughed, he knew how his mate was.

 

“Castiel he gets jealous, protective of me. More so because I ran from him twice, how can he trust me? I guess he’s also not secured in his position like Michael. I wish there were a way I could reassure him. I do love him so very much.” Dean sighed fiddling with the tie again.

 

Adam slapped his hand away. “Come on, or we will be late.”

 

“Tell me why we need to go again?” Whined Dean again to his friend pushing the button to the elevator. Adam grinned, knowing his friend was about to get his chance.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

“Now, remember Castiel; Dean hates the reminder of John Winchester. I think it’s the last name.”

 

“Well, his mother’s last name won’t help,” Castiel commented.

 

“No, true,” Gabriel said thinking hard about their predicament.

 

“Why don’t you ask him Castiel, its Deans choice after all?” Lucifer recommended.

 

“Lucifer’s right I shall ask him.”

 

“Deans on his way.” Michael declared to the garden, and everyone took their places.

 

Castiel took the velvet bag out of his pocket and lifted it. A ring fell into the palm of his hand. It was his ring, the one he had lost at Flagstaff. His heart beat just that bit faster. With pure joy-buzzing around his grace, he let Gabriel take it. Turning towards the direction his mate would take; the choir of angels lifted their hearts to the sky and sang Enya’s ‘ _Only Time.’_

 

Dean stood at the entrance of the garden, tears brimming in his jade green eyes. Bobby took his arm, and Adam whispered in his ear. “You can show him now my friend.”

 

Dean only had eyes for his angel. That thick black mop of hair that his angel could never tame. His beautiful, enchanting wings flowed in the gentle breeze of the afternoon. His smoky blue suit seemed to enhance his glowing eyes. A yellow rose sat in his buttonhole, and a blood-red handkerchief lay in his pocket. His tie was slate grey with a white dress shirt. The smile on his face matched the happiness in his dazzling blue eyes.

 

Dean strolled down the aisle of white chairs. Charlie and Harry, Joe and Kate and Amber and Adam were walking in front, looking sensational in their dresses and suits. The girl's hair cascaded down their backs, with flowers braided in-between.

 

Everyone stood and bowed when Dean got near them, in respect of his designation and rank. All the Omega wanted though was to hold his angel. Still floating on air like this was a dream. But no way was his imagination that vivid. The smell of Roses, Jasmine and Lavender, drenched his senses. The coos of his friends and family sent his cheeks flaming red. The blue eyes of his angel sent his spirits soaring higher.

 

The girls left by the right and, the boys by the left sides of the arbour. Sam and Gabriel stood near the stage, Michael had worn his battle dress. His gold breastplate was catching the sun and sending dazzling rainbows dancing among the crowds.

 

Standing side by side, Michael inclined his head in respect and started the ceremony.

 

“Who passes this omega to be bonded?"

 

“I do,” Bobby spoke in his gruff tone. Squeezing Dean’s arm, he turned to go and sit down.

 

Sam sidled up to him and grinned at his big brother. So very proud of him at that moment.

 

“We stand here the amalgamation of two cultures to bring together two lovers, so very different yet very much the same. First, we will bless the rings.”

 

Michael brought a large red leather-bound book from the table behind him. The Archangel opened it, treating the paper with gentle fingers.

 

"Samuel will you place the ring for Dean on the book.”

 

“I will.” Sam nodded at the angel and kissed his brother's cheek and went to sit down.

 

Dean looked down, feeling sad that only his ring would get blessed. Then he heard Gabriel say ‘I will’. Looking up he saw the ring, the one he had brought for Castiel sat on yellow pages. Gasping no longer holding back the tears, leaning into his angel for comfort and support.

 

Michael crossed his hand over the rings. “Samuel chose this poem. Perfect for Dean and Castiel's present situation. I too thought it apt for the blessing.”

 

 

_We, unaccustomed to courage_

_Exiles from delight_

_Live coiled in shells of loneliness_

_Until love leaves its high holy temple_

_And comes into our sight_

_To liberate us into life._

_Love arrives_

_And in its train come ecstasies_

_Old memories of pleasure_

_Ancient histories of pain._

_Yet if we are bold,_

_Love strikes away the chains of fear_

_From our souls._

_We are weaned from our timidity_

_In the flush of loves light_

_We dare be brave_

_And suddenly we see_

_That love costs all we are_

_And will ever be._

_Yet it is, only love_

_Which sets us free._

 

 

Castiel handed Dean his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and took hold of Dean’s trembling hand. Castiel sent warmth, comfort and joy in droves down their shared link.

 

Michael took Castiel's right hand, and Deans left, placing them on top of each other. Then entwined the bound hands with brightly coloured taffeta and silk, which had been specially braided by the omegas of the academy. There were six braids in all, Michael doing a figure of eight around the couple’s hands.

 

“Castiel and Dean you are surrounded by your family and friends today, who are all joined to celebrate the joy of your shared bond. Let this be a statement to the stars the very essence of your conception, that you will be joined for all eternity. It will bring peace, love and hope not just to yourselves but to the world around you.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard, trying to calm himself down. “Dean, my love. Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will make sure you reach your dreams and help you soar high and achieve all that you can readily accomplish. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding and encourage you. We will build our nest, fill it with love, laughter and joy and share it with our friends and family.

 

Dean, you are my best friend, my mate, my lover. There may be an age difference, but I learn from you every day. Your strength, kindness and compassion, endears me to you. I would find no other like you. Though we don’t know our fate, I will promise to look after you, bow down to you and be at your mercy. Listen to you when it's needed, and you can shout at me when it's not.”

 

Everyone laughed, and Dean grinned knowing there will be a lot of that going on.

 

“I have known you since father created the universe. Before the stars were born, before the dust could settle, your apart of my very being. Past, present and future, until the light on our universe, goes out. Forever entwined because no one will extinguish our love. Our story forever engraved on the stars."

 

There were, sniffles in the crowd, and Castiel wiped tears from his face.

 

Dean got encouragement from his angel and took a shaky breath. “I had no clue about all this. So, I can only tell you what’s in my heart. Cas, I thought no one wanted me. I thought I was unloved. I was scared when I came into the agency. I had heard so many terrible things that would be done to me here. Then Hannah and Pam treated me with such compassion and kindness, and it felt like a light had been switched on.

 

Then I met you, and I knew I had found my home. I know it’s taken us some time to get there. So, many obstacles put in our way. I love you, so very much. Thank you for giving me a home, friends and family. Thank you for showing the world is full of love. Your love will always shine brighter than any star, it will always lead me home, even in the darkest of nights.”

 

Castiel had not known that John had scared Dean so much that he had thought the angels would harm him. It made his Dean even more amazing in his eyes. He held on to his sweet boy's hand just a little tighter. Everyone seemed touched by the words and most had tears in their eyes.

 

Michael cleared his throat and sniffed, clearly affected by the heartfelt words.

 

“When you love someone, you do not love them all of the time in the same way, from moment to moment. It is an impossibility. We need to have faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love and relationships. We need to be one, yet separate, one heartbeat two minds. You will be blessed with joys, yet the inevitably of sorrows will mar the landscape. Together hand in hand you will seek solace in each other, be stronger in each other’s presence.”

 

Gabriel passed Michael the angel’s blade and without blinking cut into Castiel and Deans hand. Castiel hissed, and Dean tried to pull away.

 

‘ _Be still love; it has to happen.’_  Castiel called to Dean through there ever active link.

 

“Their blood will mix, and they will be one.”

 

Everyone stood up and echoed Michael’s words. “They will be one.”

 

“Castiel, will you share in Dean’s pain and seek to alleviate it?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Dean, will you share in Castiel’s pain and seek to alleviate it?”

 

“I will.” Dean returned the words, present on his lips.

 

“And so, this bond shall be made,” Michael spoke with evident reverence in his voice.

 

White light shot from the bonding couples entwined hands. Even though the day was bright, the blinding light was still visible. Everyone gasped when the light changed colour. Red flames intermingled with yellow stars, like slithering snakes they coiled around each other, shooting to the heavens. The lights suddenly died down, and Dean looked at their hands. No blood or marks appeared on their hands. 

 

Then Michael spoke again. “Castiel will, you share in Dean’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positives in him?”

 

“I will, I promise,” Castiel whispered, kissing Deans forehead.

 

“Dean, will you share in Castiel’s laughter and look for the brightness and positives in him?”

 

“I will.” Dean croaked, clearly affected by what had just happened.

 

“Then let the bond be made,” Michael chanted loudly to his audience.

 

“Castiel, will you share in Dean’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this bond?”

 

“I will.” The angel sniffled.

 

“Dean, will you share in Castiel’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this bond?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Then so let the bond be made.”

 

"Castiel, will you honour Dean as an equal in this bonding?”

 

“I truly will.”

 

“Dean, will you honour Castiel as an equal in this bonding?”

 

“Forever I will.”

 

“So, let this bond be made,” Michael shouted to the heavens raising his hands high into the air.

 

Michael brought a golden vessel out and flicked holy water over the pairs clasped hands.

 

“Castiel and Dean, as your hands are bound together, now, so your lives and spirits are joined in the union of a bond. The bond, of love, trust and always. You are now mated for life, only seeking each other’s comfort, in solace and happiness. Above you are stars and below you are earth. Like the stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

 

"May this bond be blessed on this day and forever more. May you always have the strength to hold each other during the storms, stress and the dark of disillusionment. May this bond remain tender and gentle as the hands that bind you, nurture each other in their wondrous love. May those hands that bind the bond heal, protect, shelter, and guide each other."

 

Michael smiled at the couple. “Will Dean and Castiel’s friends and family place their hands upon them for the closing of the bond?”

 

Everyone stepped closer and placed their hands on the couple. Those behind touched a part of the other. It did not matter that they did not reach the bonded couple themselves, it was the joining in that counts. They were all a part of the ceremony, and that's what mattered the most.

 

“You all have witnessed today the bond of words between Castiel and Dean. Will you help them grow as a couple? Help them in the highs and lows of their bond?”

 

They all repeated the two words shouting then out because they all knew Castiel and Dean represented true love. We’re going to last forever. Would help in any way they could.

 

“We will.” They all shouted.

 

Michael unbound them and set the bonds in a charred bowl. He placed his hands over the bowl muttering an enchantment in Enochian. The bindings lit up, the fire like a kaleidoscope of colours that represented the rainbow. The fire did not last long and died down quickly. All that was left behind were charred remains. Michael then got a cedar box off the table behind him. Enochian symbols lightly engraved into the box. He brushed the ash into the box and blessed it.

 

“Keep this bond, for it will bind you both together for eternity.” Michael declared.

 

Michael picked up the red book again.

 

_"You touched my hand and reached my thoughts._

_You kissed my lips and reached my heart._

_You looked into my eyes and touched my soul._

_No words were said, no thoughts exchanged._

_Through only a touch you changed me._

_With only a kiss you moved me._

_With only a look you brought me life."_

 

“Castiel and Dean, on behalf of all present, here today. Those in the past present and future and our father in the heavens. By the strength of your love, I now pronounce you bonded by words.”

 

Cheers and whoops broke free from the party of friends and family, into the summer evenings sky. 

 

“You may kiss your bonded mate,” Michael told the two lovers.

 

Dean smiled the one that Castiel loved, the one that he rarely gave but lit up his entire face. It was like the sun coming out after a violent storm when you thought the oppressive darkness would swallow you up and you would never see the light of day again. 

 

“Olani hoath ol,” Dean whispered against his mates’ lips.

 

Castiel’s breath caught, and he tenderly kissed his mate. A cheer went up from his family and friends again, and the angel smiled into the kiss.

 

“Olani hoath ol. My darling boy.”

 

“Aschaniis ol oiad tahila," Michael told Dean, who held his hand out.

 

Dean shook the offered hand. “Thanks for everything Michael, I finally found a place where I belong.”

 

“You always have a home here with us,” Gabriel told his friend, coming in for a hug.

 

Castiel spotted Lucifer hanging back. “Brother come and meet Dean. Dean this is Lucifer, my big brother.”

 

“Hey, Lucifer, it's nice to meet you finally.”

 

“Aschaniis ol oiad tahila Dean,” Lucifer told the young omega. “I hope you will look after each other. Love each other and treasure every moment you have with each other.”

 

“We will I promise you,” Dean told the older angel.

 

“Cassie, it’s time to celebrate, and I want to try your cake.” Dean giggled at the delighted look on his friend’s face.

 

“I hope there’s pie, Gabe?” Dean asked using a serious timbre.

 

Gabriel put his hand on his heart feigning shock and hurt. “You think I would forget that Dean on your big day?”

 

“Nope, but just checking.” Dean winked, at the older angel.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. “Come love lets mingle and then get you some food.”

 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

They spoke to everyone that was there. People had brought them gifts, and Charlie was handling the table. It was customary to get a nest gift and a gift of money for any future fledgelings they may have. There were slips of paper in many bright colours, next to a pot of black pens. In case a guest wanted to bestow helpful advice on the happy couple.

 

Chairs got pushed away and a dance floor set down on the lush green grass. The music lifted the occasion by the angels who played several instruments. Their first dance was ‘ _Nothing else matters’_  by Metallica. They ate, danced and talked to all their friends. Cutting the cake which was delicious. The happy couple remained hand in hand and got lost in each other’s eyes. Like two lovers should on their big day, forgetting their troubles just for a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got slightly carried away with this chapter. I did enjoy writing it. Thanks to my Pagan friends for the info on handfasting ceremonies. I hope it was a happy blend of human and angel traditions. 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Le Chéile wedding ring. (Gaelic for together.)
> 
> Enochian:
> 
> Aschaniis ol oiad tahila: Welcome to the family
> 
> Olani hoath ol: I love you
> 
> Their first dance was nothing else matters by Metallica
> 
> The tune that Dean walked down the aisle was Enya's Only Time.
> 
> Touched by an angel Maya Angelou Poem. Readings from the Handfasting ceremony, Author unknown.
> 
>  
> 
> Much love x


	43. Back to reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes to visit and tells Dean and Castiel a possible way to end the war. Castiel plans the routes into hell, and Dean and his fellow Omegas get ready in other ways.

Dean and Castiel were allowed a couple of days reprieve, before being called back to get things sorted for the ever-looming war. Castiel spent most of his time in heaven though Dean missed him, the omega knew this was important.

 

Dean had a rare day off and had been baking when there was a tentative knock on the door. Lucifer was standing there, looking smart in a velvet plum suit. Dean was sure it was okay now they had bonded to let his mate’s older brother inside the nest. Calling for Castiel feeling this was not merely a social visit.

 

“Hey, Lucifer come and sit down. Castiel's busy, but he's on his way. Did you want a drink? Cake? Cookies?”

 

“A soda would be nice. Cold, strange request but everything’s to hot back home.”

 

“Yeah, bummer. Coke or Sprite?”

 

“Sprite would be nice, and cookies please?”

 

“I just baked a fresh batch let me get them, make yourself comfy.”

 

“Thank you, Dean, you’re very hospitable.”

 

Dean came back with a tray of sodas and a plate of cookies. "I just put the kettle on for Cas, he said he would be home shortly.”

 

“You’re still wary of me Dean. Why is this?” Lucifer probed the omega gently.

 

Dean shrugged and sat down with a huff onto the couch. “It's you’re the devil dude, and I guess your reputation proceeds you. Castiel and your brothers and sisters tell me you’re a nice guy."

 

“Mmm.” Hummed the archangel in bliss, munching on the chocolate chip cookies. “These are great Dean. Castiel is a lucky angel.”

 

“Do you have a mate, Lucifer?” Dean questioned the archangel.

 

“I do, but she does not like hell. I visit when I can. Kanji is from Japan; she’s a wonderful human. I love her very much, but her skills do not lay in the kitchen.”

 

“Do you have children?” Dean asked wanting to know a little more about the archangel.

 

“We do. Tatsu is eight he’s, strong and brave like his haha. Natsuki is three and much like me, getting herself into mischief. Michael and Castiel are late in taking up a mate. Only myself, Raphael and Gabriel have mated the longest. My first partner past away, many aeons ago. They did not want to bond, so she withered and died.”

 

“I had no idea that if you did not finish all three bonds, you would die.” Dean gasped in horror.

 

“Although we mate for life, there is a slight loophole, like all fathers’ dealings in such matters. We get a second chance if our mate were human, and they don’t want to bond. We can't share their heaven if they don't wish for us to do so. With you and Castiel, this is not a concern. Your Nephilim for one and have bonded, in every way possible. It will be much harder to kill either of you. I look at the way you are around each other. I have never seen a bond like it, or ever again I would imagine.”

 

“So, what can kill a Nephilim?” Dean wondered aloud.

 

“Angel blade is the only thing. You, I have no idea. I don't think it’s something you should fear Dean.”

 

“I’m sorry for acting strange around you. You seem like a decent angel.”

 

Lucifer chuckled. “I am, get to know me once this war is over.”

 

“I would like that.” Dean beamed at the invitation.

 

Castiel came strolling through the door and enveloped his mate into a tight embrace. “I have missed you love.”

 

Dean turned and kissed his angel. Driving his hands through messy black hair, he opened his mouth to let his angel explore, and they both moaned.

 

Lucifer coughed. “When this is over, I have a cabin in Japan you can both stay. You need the rest and isolation from cock blocking siblings.”

 

“I will take you up on that offer brother.” Castiel groaned in frustration.

 

“I came because I wanted to speak to you both about matters of importance. I feel you need to know this information as it’s you that will stop the pending apocalypse.

 

Castiel came to sit on the couch and let Dean sit on his knee. Dean snuggled into his angel for comfort.

 

“I have lived in hell for many millennia, and like Chuck have a hatred for the Fates. Their only interest is to outsmart him, so they can win, to what end we have no idea. They have no care that humans will live or die — innocent animals, the plants and trees, even our brethren. The other Gods and Goddess are powerless to help. I have been searching, throughout my time in hell, and I found this object that no one has spoken about, not even in the oldest of texts."

 

“What is it Lucifer?  Will it help us when we do battle?” Dean enquired on tenterhooks.

 

“In the corner of hell, there is a stone, and this stone has two hand prints. It vexed me at first. Why was there a stone, set down in the depth of hell? Why are there two different sized hand prints? One small one large. Made of black marble; it's shiny and smooth and cold to touch — the only cold item in that part of hell. The stone is hidden, in the human part of hell, though not guarded like there is no care of discovery. The Fates have no clue I stumbled upon it. I fear when we get closer, they will send their top fighters to stop us."

 

Castiel became animated with his hands, excited at his brother's discovery.

 

"I genuinely think we both have to put our hands on that stone, brother. And it will stop the apocalypse. The Fates tried to hinder Chuck from doing a re-start on humanity. I wonder if they have to have a loophole or a balance of good and evil."

 

"How do you mean Castiel?" Asked Lucifer who was looking confused.

 

"Chuck gives us all free will; you have a good and a bad side in all of us no matter if you’re a lofty angel on high or a demon from the depth of hell. The Fates can stop dads restart on humanity, but they have to balance that out."

 

"So, the stone would be there failsafe. We get to that stone we can stop the war." Smirks Lucifer who was getting the bigger picture now.

 

“Or we have an older brother that’s a badass Archangel. That happens to live in the very place you plant the get out of jail free card.” Grins Dean in glee that they can beat the Fates they need to get to the stone.

 

“Remember my love, the closer to that stone we get they will plant objects in the way. We get close to it; they will realise we know about it. All your nightmares will come true; they will do anything to turn you around or make you suffer and forget about the stone.” Castiel looked at Dean with frustration in his grace.

 

“They will try and split you both up. That’s my main concern.” Lucifer told the two lovers.

 

“I think it would be best if we split up and met in the middle. Now I know about all this that plan has merit. Dean and I can communicate they have no clue about our abilities. I have the plans set out, so we won’t get lost. I will go through these maps with you brother you know hell better than anyone.”

 

“Let’s get onto that Castiel.” Lucifer stood and brushed imaginary lint off his clothes. “Thank you for sharing your home with me. I must borrow my brother Dean. I will see you when the trumpets sound.”

 

“Goodbye Lucifer, see you soon.” Dean waved, Castiel gave him a peck on the lips, and the angels were gone.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

There training was complete; weapons were piled high; rations were set out. Crowley’s witch friend had even spelt the omegas a bag that clipped around their wrist. They kept food rations, water and other items in it. It was terrific to the omegas that such a small object could carry so much. It was like something out of Harry Potter. It was much better than taking a cumbersome load on their backs that could hinder them in a fight.

 

The omegas that had joined the war had their uniform. A grey tunic and an orange breastplate, so they would be recognised, in the garrisons. Castiel was pleased that, his friends and mate were getting preferential treatment. Though if Dean found out his thoughts he would get his ass kicked.

 

The common area was now a command centre, with maps of hell and other essential places like the best entrance on earth to enter the hell gates. They had a flotilla of angels that would take them to any destination they wished at short notice.

 

Their main aim was to neutralise the demons, this way they could not spill on earth and start attacking the humans. They needed to make sure they were safe. The fight for heaven and earth would begin, and the people they needed to save could block their efforts.

 

The second aim was for Castiel and Dean to get at the stone and see what that was all about. The lovers knew that it was essential and would have hell thrown at them. The minute the Fates had an inkling they were moving towards the stone.

 

Castiel was busy, and so was Dean for that matter. They passed like ships in the night, not having time for each other. Though Castiel made sure his Dean ate and Dean made sure his angel was not overworking.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

It happened on one rainy Friday morning. The clouds overhead scurried across the grey, monotonous sky in a hurry like they were late for an important date. The rain fell like a fine mist, causing the visibility to diminish sharply.

 

Dean was munching on a sandwich that had been thrust into his hand by Mertha and told to eat. Wondering over to Castiel who was stood analysing the maps, meticulously going over the fine details in case they had missed something. Dean ate his sandwich and drank from the cold water he had secreted in his pants pocket.

 

Leaning on his angel, humming softly under his breath, not to disturb his mate’s musings. Dean closed his eyes feeling it more than hearing it at first. Hairs on the back of his arms raised and a sudden chill ran through his body making him shiver. Castiel suddenly went stiff next to him, though he ignored this at first.

 

It was like someone was trying to tune a radio, the air crackled and was disjointed. Several loud squeaks and pops flashed through his mind, and he had to put his hands over his ears, but that did not help. Then it was suddenly crystal clear, the music starting at a low timber. Then a crescendo of trumpets pure, sweet but with a deadly warning grew louder. War had broken out, the apocalypse had started, and they were needed, to save heaven and earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brains got ideas but can I get them down on paper or computer. Frustration, if it's not clear let me know, I've re-written it like five hundred times. 
> 
> Sad that I can't watch Doc Who tonight because of my phobia of spiders ahahaha


	44. Battle ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trumpets sound and Castiel and agency guys fly to heavens plains. Castiel is command leader and gets his troops sorted into teams. Charlie tells his friends about the hell gates to pass the time while they way for the order to descend into hell.

 

Dean ran to get dressed as did the other Omegas. The ones that were not fighting helped get the weapons, made sure they had their packs strapped to their wrist.

 

“Those that are staying here in command central be on your guard. Those that are with me to the planes of heaven. Let’s ascend.” The booming command of Castiel shouted out.

 

Mertha pushed through to Dean in haste. “Dean put this over your head quick. It’s a talisman it will offer you protection in hell.”

 

“Thank you Mertha, be safe.”

 

“May the blessings of the stars be with you.” Mertha took a quick hug from the boy she had grown to love and wiped a tear from her purple iris.

 

Dean nodded and vanished. He stood at the right side of his mate. The plains of heaven were vast; the purple and yellow suns gave warmth, a gentle breeze washed over them. There were purple headed mountains in the background and a small babbling river running close by. Birds of colours Dean had never dreamt of flew in and out of the lined up soldiers much like they were inspecting them.

 

“Listen up.” Castiel’s authoritative vocalization, resounded around the troops making them stand to attention. Though he used no microphones, everyone heard him, even those in the back that Dean could only see in the vast distance.

 

Castiel’s sharpen blue eyes grazed his troops. “Garrison Alpha will remain here to guard the tree. We can’t leave her vulnerable from attack. You will also find Omegas among your ranks; treat them as you would any other.”

 

Castiel’s blue eyes had taken on a stormy hue. Back straight hands behind his back the angel was not to be messed with. Dean found it fascinating to watch his mate in leader mode. He found it a little hot and a little scary. Castiel shot a quick look of amusement in his young mate’s direction.

 

A slight clearing of his throat and a small quirk of his lips was the only flash of emotion the leader showed that he was affected by his mate’s inner monologue.

 

“Dean and I will be in opposing garrisons, but we will rendezvous in human hell. Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael will take garrison Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Nu. I will lead garrison Beta as they know my command. I will put Dean with Kedi whose command leader for Zeta garrison. This garrison is a mix of Humans, Angels and Nephilim’s. Anak and Zakum you’re both in charge of Eta, and Theta garrisons. You are the largest of the garrisons; you will split the guard between entrances of the hell gates on earth."

 

"Tadhiel you have control over Iota garrison. You will liaise with command central make sure we get a clear message on angel radio. Madan, you have control over Kappa garrison. I want you on reconnaissance, see if anyone is guarding that stone. Omega, Psi and Chi garrisons you have no leader so remain here unless I assign you, someone. Set up field hospitals in case we have wounded, also nourishment tables. Pam, Hannah, and Mertha, along with Omegas from the agency will arrive after we have departed to help. The Rit-Zien will come if angel brethren are injured. The rest of the garrisons I have not mentioned; pave a clear way for us, your leaders will come to you. The demons are the foe and must be defeated at all costs. They are critical in the Fates plan to start the war on the top side. The Archangels garrisons, please go to your leader otherwise wait for the call to depart.”

 

Dean moved off but was pulled back gentle; stormy blue eyes sought him out. “Kedi is your leader; he will look after you. Be safe my love until we meet again.” Castiel stroked Dean’s face tenderly and caressed his lips, with his own. “I love you, sweet boy.” Castiel pressed these words into his mate’s skin so they would be imprinted for his journey.

 

“I love you Cas.” Dean fought back the tears, but he would not show his brave mate up in front of an entire battalion of angels. He could barely manage a smile; hands slipped out of his angels not daring to look back as he walked over to his garrison.

 

 

XxXxX

 

 

Dean stood near, Flynn, Harry, Kate, Joe, Charlie, and Sandy. The Omegas he knew from the agency. The only Nephilim he could sense was himself. The others predominantly were angels and a few humans. Dean rolled his eyes, and Charlie giggled.

 

“I think the commander just wanted us to be safe Dean.” The redhead told her friend thinking it was sweet.

 

“Zeta garrison, stand to attention please.” Called Kedi, his navy blue breastplate denoting his rank of a Thrones angel. Most Thrones angels were Beta, but like Castiel, he was rare and was an Alpha. “I know we have gone over the battle plans a thousand times, but our main objective is to protect Dean at all cost. Get him and the Commander to the stone and stop the Apocalypse before it starts. We will encounter demons of hell they will try and stop us, but other garrisons around us will clear our path. So we should not have to fight unless necessary.”

 

Dean felt it that strange feeling again like his skin did not fit like he had an itch but could not scratch it. He wiggled and started feeling hot and cold simultaneously.

 

“Dean are you well?” Kedi enquired looking troubled.

 

“Somethings coming sir soon, I feel it.”

 

The angels chocolate brown eyes widen slightly, catching on to Deans meaning and nodded. “Fall in line we need to be ready. Weapons out, be watchful at all times. Have each other’s backs. Bring light where there is only darkness.”

 

All eyes were on Zeta garrison at the call of ready from the command leader. Castiel both heard and saw at once keeping track of his mate while he could. Knowing his Dean had felt something, but getting nothing but love and nervousness through their shared link. Castiel called for all garrisons to be at their ready. The Archangels soon following there brothers lead.

 

 

“There eight entrances to hell around the world.” Whispered Charlie to her friends. “Anak and Zakum lead the garrisons, which encompass over ten thousand angels. That’s why the commander joined them up. So they would guard anything going in or out. Don’t forget some creatures lurk in the shadows here on earth that they can seek for help to fight on their side.”

 

“That’s true, and that many angels in hell; not sure it would be a great thing. That much fire too many feathers.” Harry denoted seriously.

 

“I heard that’s how the Commander’s wings got black.” Katie hissed back to her friends behind her hand.

 

Eyes sought him out, but Dean just snorted; remaining quiet on the subject. His angel's wings were badass so what did he care either way.

 

“Anyway, there are three hell gates in the western hemisphere. One entrance is in Dead Man’s Flats, Alberta, Canada.” Charlie informed them.

 

“You’re kidding us, Charlie?” Joe raised his eyebrow in suspicion the redhead had them on. Right?

 

“I kid you not; it’s an actual place.” Charlie sniggered behind her hand trying not to draw attention to them.

 

“So where’s the second place?” Flynn probed with an air of impatience.

 

“Hell for Certain, it’s in Kentucky.” Charlie giggled at the look of shock on her friend's faces.

 

“I’m guessing hell and dead is a running theme in the gates of hells doorways?” Dean smirked folding his arms to his chest.

 

“Pretty much.” Charlie shrugged. “I just think someone just had a strange sense of humor.”

 

“You’re telling me.” Chuckled Sandy, shaking her head.

 

“So the next gate is in South America, Chile to be exact. The place is called Salsipuedeses, roughly translated to ‘get out if you can.’”

 

“That’s chilling.” Sandy shivered.

 

 “It's like the original settlers knew that something was wrong with the places they lived.” Joe voiced to the group.

 

“So which one are we being dropped into?” Enquired Harry, looking at Charlie for confirmation.

 

“Hell for Certain, it seems to have the most demon activity.”

 

“Is that wise?” Katie wondered aloud.

 

“They will expect us to go to the gate with the least traffic. The demons will have their weakest troops in Kentucky and their strongest at the other locations.” Dean stated with a tone of certainty. “They will think that Cas will keep me away from the worse of it.”

 

“I agree with Dean, the Commander and the Archangels, want us to land there,” Charlie told the group.

 

A shout went up, and everyone stood to attention. Dean heard Castiel’s voice boom out. “We have a green light; all troops raise arms. May the light always be with you?”

 

Raucous yells went up and down the plains of heaven, and they all marched forward into hell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your love and support. Its helped me on my long journey to recovery and helped me, I hope to become a better writer. 
> 
> Always x
> 
> P.S I love Charlie, still mad at them for killing her.


	45. Hell on your mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Zeta garrison are stuck in hell fighting a beast. Castiel and his garrison, face an uphill battle from demon bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild gloop and gore.

 

Every colour was muted, dark greens, navy blues, blacks and greys. The pictures of hell often depicted flickering fiery red. Any colour would be a reprieve from this monotonous dank enclosed cave they were in at present. Nothing came to disturb them, just the dripping of water adding to the chill of the freezing air.

 

“Stay close.” Commanded Kedi, his eye alert for any movement in the lingering shadows of darkness that shrouded them.

 

“The others have gone ahead right?” Whispered Kate her voice echoing around the cave.

 

“Its like we have been forced off the correct path. I don’t like this. I feel like we are the mouse and the beast is a cat that’s playing with us.”

 

“I agree, keep close guys.” Joe voiced in urgency, watching every shadow in case it jumped out at them.

 

“What’s that noise?” Dean asked puzzled. “It sounds like something slithering along the floor.”

 

Kate and Charlie squealed. “Because there is.” They both shouted looking down at their feet, only to see long thick tentacles withering around their legs.

 

“Remember.” Shouted out Felice, a member of their garrison. “Hells demons are not like the ones you see on the earth. They take all forms and can be a master of disguise. Now, this thing is all over the room, and I suggest we kill it.”

 

The angels, humans and Dean started to fight the slithering beast. It tried to whip then and catch their legs. Kate and Harry were bashed against the back wall of the cave. Joe yelled and stabbed the long appendages with his arrow blade. Purple goo spurted out and soaked the Omega.

 

“Gross.” Joe moaned but kept spearing the beast.

 

They could see no defined body, but the creature’s longs appendages. The slithering creature tried to grab on to their arms and legs, trying to render them immobile. The angels were trying in vain to hack them off. The monster was everywhere, and they were corralled into the centre of the cave.

 

Dean ran and tripped on to the floor trying to get to Harry and Kate. On the floor, the slithering arms let out a luminescent glow though it did give him some light.

 

“Guys are you okay?” Dean called to his fellow Omegas.

 

“Yeah, heads got a lump the size of an egg. I think Kate’s been knocked out. We need to get her away from this thing.” Harry croaked, coughing, taking the cold air into his lungs.

 

Dean looked back and frowned. High above them, the arms of the beast was fighting the angels and Omegas. Slashing and grabbing them by its tentacles. One angel hung upside down and Charlie, and Sandy tried in vain to free her.  Dean noticed two things; the monster made little sound, and down low on the floor the beast took no notice of him or his injured friends.

 

The Omega knew in an instant what they all needed to do. Even if it was a slight reprieve from battling the beast. “Guys you all need to get on your knees.” Yelled Dean to his garrison.

 

“Are you crazy?” Shouted Felice, slashing her sword and lopping a tentacle clean in half. The angel was covered from head to foot in a foul-smelling, violet gloop.

 

“Do as Dean tells you.” Came the commanding bark of Kedi.

 

They all stopped fighting and sunk to their knees. The beast slithered over them its suckers making popping noises but made no further move to harm them.

 

“Okay, that’s weird.” Charlie chirped, looking around her.

 

“I see the entrance to the next cave commander.” Gzrel voiced pleased that she had found an escape route.

 

“We need to get Harry and Kate back to the Heaven. They can’t go forward with their injuries.” Dean told his command leader.

 

“I will be fine Dean.” Whimpered Harry moving his head slightly but his world spun around. “Well maybe not. Take mine and Kate’s bags, Dean; they will come in handy.”

 

Dean took them off his friend’s wrists and put them on his own. “You did well my friend, look after Kate for me.”

 

“We will make sure they are transported back command leader.” Boel and Karlel told their garrison but looked kindly at Dean knowing he would stress over his friend’s injuries. “Leave us a trail so we can find you.”

 

“Is that safe?” Queried Charlie, looking anxious at the idea.

 

“Only we will know the angel sigils, Omega, do not fret,” Boel told the redhead.

 

The two angels kept low and grabbed the Omegas. With their garrison at their backs, the two angels managed to get the two injured humans out of the present cave system; unmolested by the beast.

 

Charlie was hot, sweat dripped down her brow, and she wiped her forehead with the back of her forearm. Feeling in her pack, she blindly grabbed a bottle, of clear liquid. It was labelled but did not look, too intent on quenching her thirst. Dean had come close to his friend, but at that moment the young Omega realised she had picked the wrong bottle and spat the water all over him.

 

“Charlie, what the hell?” Shouted Dean in discuss, scrunching his nose up.

 

Charlie was about to apologise when she heard a shriek and a tentacle coiled away from the dripping water from the bottle. Turning it around it read salt water.

 

“Omegas grab your salt bottles this thing hates it. Makes it scream.” Charlie beamed excitedly now she could truly help.

 

Dean wiped his face and grabbed four saltwater bottles giving them out to the angels. Joe, Charlie and Sandy had spares, so they distributed them around some of the garrisons.

 

“Aim it away from the second cave opening; that’s what its protecting.”  Hollered Sandy, who had remained very stoic until now.

 

They were all on their knees, the cold soil and rocks, cut their legs and made moving hard but they knew if they stood the beast would fight back. At the moment it just made loud pained cries. Slowly, they shuffled towards the entrance to the next cave. Dean arrived first.

 

Kedi came closer to the Omega he had sworn to protect. “I have informed the Commander that they will need salt water. A precaution should they encounter this beast. Boel and Karlel will surely need some if they wish to join back up with us.”

 

“I wish I could communicate with Castiel. I feel cut off here.” Dean hated the feeling of the oppressive dark, wanting to touch his mate.

 

“Maybe he’s still there Dean, remember to reach for the light,” Kedi advised the Nephilim.

 

Dean stood no longer fearing the beast who had now retreated to the back of the cave, turning he walked forward and fell. Dean felt like he was floating and arms grabbed for him, then he knew nothing. Only someone was screaming his name, but that to just brought silence. The darkness suffocated him, and he lost consciousness.

 

 

xxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel and Beta garrison touched ground in Dead Man’s Flats Alberta Canada. The pink haze of the Pigeon Mountains rose up in the spectacular backdrop of the small hamlet. The sun ascended higher, into crystal blue skies, the scent of pine wafting lazily on the distant breeze.

 

Castiel made sure no humans were in the immediate area. Walking swiftly up the trail that he knew would lead to one of the gates of hell. A team of angels from Eta garrison were waiting for him there.

 

Castiel marched up to them with confidence and power in his every stride. The angel had his hand on his trusty sword, poised to strike at any given moment.

 

“Give me news Eremiel,” Castiel growled out to tense for pleasantries.

 

The angel placed his right arm and fist over his heart and bowed deeply in respect. Eremiel’s dressed in an azure breastplate but did not have the stars on his shoulder like Castiel. The man towered over the other angel, his skinny frame, and lithe body, like a coiled cobra ready to strike fear into any hell beast.

 

“Commander, you were right. We have pushed many demons back, that have tried to join them, from this plain.” Spits out the command leader in the blatant repulsion. “We have a team in the mountains, and a team surrounding all entrances to the hamlet. I was waiting for your command to push them back, into the hell hole they belong.”

 

“Good work, we will show them not to mess with angels.”

 

Castiel mentally prepared, reaching out tendrils of grace towards his mate but finding nothing but darkness. Not overly concerned, he had heard from Kedi after all, and to his knowledge, Dean was safe and well. The battalion of angels was ready to fight the darkness. Castiel pulled forth his trusty sword; it sang a song of victory. The commander yelled; the deathly battle cry of the angels made the very earth shake. Their eyes alight with the flames of grace. Heaven's army was ready to strike into the very heart of hell.

 

Running into the long forgotten coal mines, the angels passed into the thin portal that separated hell from earth. The angels could not fly into the entrance because it would disintegrate their wings. The temperature changed, and the rush of evil would render them ineffective.

 

Castiel and Eremiel led the charge; they had over six hundred angels at their back. The rest stayed topside to guard the countryside around and the gate itself. They ended up in a large cavern, stalactites clung to the rocks, and they glowed a light blue, lighting the dull cave in an eerie glow. Few stalagmites grew from the ground they were small, but easy to catch one's feet on.

 

Castiel and Eremiel walked further up the large cavern and saw tiny red pinpricks of light brake through the gloom. Castiel’s eyes went wide, and he shouted his warning. “Árar bats.”

 

The bats seemed to wake with the cry of the angels. They were small about the size of a Kestrel. They swooped down from their lofty perch at the top of the cavern. The sound of their wings beating together reminded Castiel of waves crashing on rocks in a storm. The creatures screeched and attacked the angels, their sharp razor-like talons ripped into flesh, like a hot butter knife.    

 

“Back to back, shield each other.” Bellowed Castiel as thick barbed leathery wings, passed his face and cut his cheek. The angel hissed but wielded his sword overhead and sliced into the flying demon bats. Their bodies dropped to the floor but turned to ash on impact.

 

Castiel ducked and ran the length of the cavern jumping over the protrusions on the uneven rocky ground. His muscular thighs were taking the impact. Pumping his legs hard to reach the surface, he breached the portal and slipped through to earth.

 

“Commander, do you need more of our battalion?” Came the shocked voice of Anak, his eyes wide with shock at the sudden appearance of the battalion leader.

 

“No. Anak I need an Omega, you have a couple in your command?”

 

“Yes, they volunteered their service when they found out about the impending war. They have been out of the agency for a couple of years. Marcus teaches physical education at a high school, and Isaac is a kindergarten teacher. They're mated to the twins.”

 

Castiel did not have time for idle chatter. Grunting at his bleeding cheek, healing it. “Call them now; Árar bats are attacking us.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Anak closed his eyes, and in moments Galgalliel and Ophaniel arrived swiftly holding their mates, between their arms.

 

“Anak stay and guard the entrance. I need you to follow me, boys. Árar bats hate the sound of Omega voices even more so raised in song. They did not expect us to bring you along. Their mistake, we don’t think you’re weak like they treat their life mothers. Come both of you and raise your voice to the heavens.”

 

Marcus and Isaac looked at each other, nodding in silent agreement. The brothers ran behind the Commander pushing their long blond hair out of there wintery blue eyes. Their mates followed in their wake, giving them a reassuring presence of support. Passing through the portal, they could already hear the screech from the bats and the yell of angels, in battle.

 

“Commander, we are losing.” Exclaimed Eremiel blood was dripping down his eye. Suddenly a bat crawled along the leader's shoulder and bit into his neck. Yelling in pain, he dropped to the floor and started to shake.

 

“I have never seen this effect before.” Castiel held tight to his brother’s body trying to give him some comfort. “Its like they hold venom, that affects us.”

 

“I can’t feel my legs brother.” Eremiel splutters his teeth shaking so much they rattled.

 

“We can’t let them things bite us, boys you need to sing.” Castiel, looked up at the brothers, in urgency.

 

“We will amplifier your voices,” Galgalliel told the brothers, helping Castiel to hold Eremiel while the commander started to swing his sword to protect the Omegas.

 

“Sing love save them.” Ophaniel quaked affected by his brother and sisters, battered bodies and the relentless surge of the bats.

 

Marcus and Isaac looked at each other and the carnage of the cavern.

 

“The one mam taught us Mar.” Isaacs Irish lilt broke through his anxiousness.  

 

The brothers had strong, sound voices that they raised to the heavens, hoping they would win this fight. Galgalliel and Ophaniel made their mates cry twenty times as loud, through a simple spell. All around them the angels stopped to hear the boys sing ‘ _Grace.’_  

 

The bats started to dive bomb the boys. The angels surrounded the Omegas and chopped at the bats. The creatures gave out blood curling screams, redoubled their efforts to get at the boys. Their talons were gouging any flesh they could find. The animals red eyes like rubies, hypnotising those whose eyes lingered too long.

 

 

“Keep singing boys.” Shouted Castiel over the din, "It’s working."

 

The bats circled upwards around the roof of the cavern. The strange blue light of the stalactites, sending their shadows cascading over the waiting battalion below. In a frenzy, the bats started to collide with each other. Their high pitch screams were making the most sensitive ears, ache with pain.

 

The boys started to sing ‘ _Grace’_ over again — their mates handing them bottles of water to lubricate there parched throats. Marcus took a long pull of water and began to sing again while Isaac took in the cooling liquid.

 

Cries of astonishment went up, and Castiel turned his gaze to the rocky roof. The heavy mist covered most of the bats, but the ones on the lower levels were crashing into each other. They slashed, bit and maimed, their kin. The swarm got faster and faster, flashes of red, flared from there dripping eye sockets. Like a mini funnel cloud, the bats flew so fast, to the naked eye no one could make out a discerning shape.

 

 All of a sudden, the funnel cloud touched the ground and formed a mini-tornado. A strong gust of wind blew through the cavern, and the angels had to shield their eyes. Which was an excellent job for the next moment, a loud high pitched wail broke out and, a brilliant flash of red lit the cavern up, and the bats started hitting the ground with thunderous thuds turning into ash on impact.  

 

The two Omegas kept singing, but their voice was raw and tired. Coughing between sips of water, they kept it up until all the bats had vanished. Collapsing with exhaustion into their mate's arms, the twins sat there Omegas down and soothed them gently.

 

Castiel shook his head; red dots danced in his vision. Turning to the boys, his battle hard eyes grew soft. Extending his arm out, he sought permission from the twins who inclined there heads in gentle agreement. The Commander squeezed the boy’s shoulders and thanked them for saving them. The angel knew it could be a whole lot worse without them. Looking down at Eremiel, he swept sweaty strands of bronze hair out of his brother’s face.

 

“I will get you some help brother,” Castiel told the ailing angel.

 

The angel stood up and groaned. His arms ached from holding his sword aloft. Running his grace through his worse injuries not wanting to deplete it this early on, being so far from the host. Plus if Dean needed him, he had to be ready.

 

“Listen up those that are injured take them up top-side. Then transport to the plains. Inform the Rit Zien we are coming, and that we have Omega casualties. Boys you have done well, but I need you to rest.”

 

“Yes, Commander.” Marcus croaked his voice gone horse.

 

“Twins take your mates; we have enough angel's to move the sick.”

 

“Are you sure brother?” Frowned Ophaniel.

 

Castiel’s lips twitched at his brother’s drop of his title. But he did not reprimand him. “Go, get them seen to.”

 

The twins lifted the two Omegas and carried them towards the portal.

 

The other angels, ones that were less injured helped those that needed treatment in the field hospital. Castiel oversaw this and made sure, he spoke to each angel before they left. They had lost one hundred angels in the attack, though the effects of the venom were still unknown. Anak summoned replacements from the surrounding areas. They had been no other attacks. In all, it was a little too quiet.

 

Castiel wondered to the pile of ash that was knee height. The angel noticed a glimmer from one of the stalagmites, poking up from the floor nearby. Curiosity peeked as he ambled over. One pillar had a shiny stone sitting on the top. The angel wondered how the giant fingers of calcite formed because he could see no evidence of dripping water. The cave was neither hot nor cold, just the strange blue hue that looked like it was pulsing, with energy.

 

Not thinking, his mind concerned with the ever-present silence from his mate and now the injured. The angel reached out to touch the seemingly harmless stone. Castiel placed his large hand around one and picked it up.

 

“Commander no put that down,” Anak shouted at the rooky mistake of his decorated brother.

 

Castiel turned to tell his brother he was fine when the stone lit up, and a bright blue light engulfed him. The angel found himself in a small room, alone with just his thoughts for company.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween-Be safe, and have fun. xxx
> 
> So I did a stupid thing... Omegas named Kate and Harry Doh! There not a Prince or Princess I promise.
> 
> Árar means Demon in Icelandic-Thanks to my best friend for the translation.
> 
> I did google search on the names of the areas, if I get anything wrong please let me know. With Kindness x


	46. The room that binds me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are trapped in the mind of hell. Trying to battle out and find each other and their garrisons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mind games, Phycological manipulation.

Dean woke up, lying on a stone cold floor. Groaning at his protesting muscles and the ache in his head. He got up unsteadily trying to find his equilibrium. Looking around he realised he was by himself; there was no doorway, just a window the only source of light.

 

Dean rubs his arms feeling quite chilled, searching for a way out of this dark, dank room. On closer inspection the walls are red brick, looking at the window much to his shock and pleasant surprise the light's from the moon. _‘How can that be when they're in hell?’_ He mumbles to himself. The room he’s in was small but in an oblong shape. Turning around he spots in one corner a mirror, with half a white sheet concealing it. How he’d not spotted it before he had no clue but then he was laying on the floor unconscious.  

 

First, he tried to communicate with Cas, but he got nothing back through the link. Realising again in a slight panic he can’t get out of the room, but there is no use in shouting, attracting attention to himself. With a deep-seated sigh, he waltzes up to the mirror and pulls the sheet off. Its about six feet tall, glass and chrome construction. Dean feels compelled to put his hands on the glass; he can’t ascertain the compulsion, behind his actions.

 

Moving his hand away, he sees his reflection smirk back folding their arms. Dean stumbles back and yelps in shock.

 

The almost black green eyes twinkle back in entertainment. “Such a disappointment Dean,” The mirror Dean hissed at him like a spitting cobra. “You can’t even follow orders, and now you’re fucking trapped.”

 

“I-I was going into the next cave system. How was I to know this would happen?” Dean stammers and shakes disturbed at what he’s witnessing.

 

Mirror Dean rolls his eyes. “You wait for your command angel. You always rush in; see where that gets you. Stuck in a room with no door. God, Castiel must be so disappointed in you. Why do you think he’s not contacted you?”

 

“I-I don’t know; angel radio doesn’t work well in hell.” Dean shrugs not wanting to give the link away he and his mate have.

 

Dean tries to look away from the mirror image of himself, but he could not tare his eyes away, too transfixed. This Dean is somehow different; he stands straighter, more self-assured, and confident. Dresses smarter, his complexion, even his hair looks better.

 

Mirror Dean sneers his face contorting into a smirk his eyes growing dark with malcontent, moving forward, he punches out his words hoping they will hit their intended target.

 

“Castiel does not want you, Dean, if Lucifer could communicate then so can he. I bet he’s glad for the silence. Your mundane ramblings and lack of intelligence must make his head hurt. How do you think you would entertain an angel that’s been around from the conception of time? Knows everything there is to know. The only thing you’re good for is spreading your legs, and he’ll get tired of that. You’re not experienced enough for him. Castiel needs, a real Omega, obedient, intelligent, that as no daddy issues, that will give him Alpha fledgelings.”

 

“Stop!” Yells Dean, putting his hands over his ears. “Fucking leave me alone.”

 

“Aww, Deanie did I hit a nerve? You know I’m right.” Laughed mirror Dean chillingly. “Why don’t you do us all a favour and put yourself out of your misery.”

 

“Cas loves me,” Dean shouted tears were running down his face.

 

There was a bang, and a noose dangled in front of Dean’s nose, reaching up to feel if it was real. Those dark green eyes, almost black were looking at him, challenging him to do it.

 

“You’re a weak, willed coward, put the noose around your neck, and do something right for once in your life.” Jeered mirror Dean leaning slightly closer watching Deans every move.

 

Dean closes his eyes breathed through his nose and exhaled steadily. Needing to calm down, wiping at his eyes. _‘Cas loves, me, my family and friends love me.’_ The words echoed around his head.

 

“Your dad was right, stupid, useless, and good for nothing, end it, Dean.” Mirror Dean started to shout obscenity’s at the Omega like he realised he was losing his hold, that Dean was no longer under his evil spell.

 

Dean closed his mind to the jabs and harsh words. The Omega remembered what his Cas said to him. When there is dark, look for the light. Dean bought up the memory of their bonding day, the smell of the flowers, his angels face, and the warmth he felt, so cared for and loved. He had friends, family, people that wanted him; he tried to run towards that feeling. Sammy and Uncle Bobby were there waiting for him; he still had that familiar connection.

 

Castiel had told him, time and time again he had loved him, and he showed it, in so many different ways. Feeling warmth pulsed through his chest, not realising how cold he was. Standing up straighter, he not only had a battalion of angels at his back but people who loved him, his Castiel, he was worth so much to so many people. Castiel gave him wings; he could fly, soar far above this, believe in himself, be whoever he wanted to be.

 

Dean opened his eyes and smiled; he materialised his wings. Looking into the mirror and walking up to it.

 

“What you doing, Dean?” The mirror version asked a little taken aback but kept on with his mental mantra. “Giving up? Stupid Omega.”

 

“I’m Dean, Omega, mated to Castiel, Angel of Thursday and you can shut the fuck up.” Dean pulled back his arm and with full force smashed the mirror.

 

High pitched shrieks rang out, black smoke, billowed out of the mirror. Looking at his hand with shards of glass sticking out of it, blood dripping onto the stone floor. Hissing through the pain, Dean snatched the white sheet off the floor and threw it over the broken mirror. There was a sudden loud scraping of stones and clanging like machinery had been set off. Dean turned to see where the noise was coming from. A doorway had opened up in the brick wall on the opposite side to the mirror. Looking back down at his hand, there was no trace of the incident; he had healed.

 

Deans, powers buzzed around him, his shackles of the pass had fallen away. The dark reassesses of his mind no longer pained him. Dean moved on, out of the doorway to find his garrison and more importantly his mate. He was not scared, of the dark, any longer for he knew now he carried the light of the world on his wings.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Castiel finds himself in an extensive labyrinth of rooms. The angel lost count of how many he’s wandered into. There was no way out, no exit; he was trapped. The angel finds it strange in all the rooms, there are people, sitting talking, eating, playing games, but no one’s taken notice of him. He’s like a ghost, invisible to the naked eye, floating from one room to the next. Castiel went up to a group of girls waving his hand in front of their faces, but there was no recognition, that he was present.

 

Sitting down, on a couch, trying to figure out the game the demons were playing. Oh, yes he knew this was a test, a game, a trick. He will have to pass go, to move on. Castiel only hopes his Dean is with his garrison and does not have to deal with this. They always seek people by themselves not in larger groups to play their mind games on.

 

Pulling his fingers through his thick thatch of black hair. Castiel looks around, feeling jittery, bouncing his knee up and down. _'Why are they all ignoring him? What’s the point?'_ It unnerves him, and that unsettling feeling sits awkwardly under his breastbone _. 'He’s an angel, a commander of Gods own army. Should he be getting like this?'_ The angel groans inwardly and gets up choosing to meander through more, pointless rooms.

 

After what seems like hours of fruitless wanderings, Castiel comes to what looks like a large food hall. On the platform, there seems to be what he presumes to be teachers talking away animatedly. Teens from the look of their age are sat in groups on tables that stretch the length of the hall. They seem to be eating a midday meal, and messing about but the teacher sat on the platform play them no mind. 

 

Castiel wonders up and down, the tables, watching and listening to what’s being said, playing closer attention then he’s done previously.

**“Did you hear what they say? He’s nobody, worthless, it’s the Nephilim that holds all the power.”**

 

**“Yes, what was the point in the angel, no friends, little family?”**

 

**“No one wants the angel; once his task is complete, he’s redundant.”**

 

**“He was only born to make the Nephilim shine.”**

 

 

Castiel heard all the whispers, they penetrated his mind bounced around like a ball, wall to wall, never stopping but getting louder and louder. _'Was it true? Was he alone? Was he only made to bring Dean out of the shadows? Was he needed at all? If he was not command leader what would he be? Nothing. He stood by Dean’s side that was his job. But he had no friends, just family that put up with him. What was the point of him?'_ Castiel swiped at his eyes angrily not wanting his tears to fall, not wanting to look weak.

 

Then he felt a jolt go through him, he put his hand out and grabbed the table.

 

 _‘Shit’_. He gasped, feeling dizzy and disoriented. Not an ailment angels should feel. Dean, needed him, he just knew it, and something inside of him told him so. Trying to communicate not wanting to give the game away, but there was still a mental block. Castiel did not give up, would not give up. So down the link, he sent warmth, love and hope to his mate. He loved Dean and if he was only there for Dean to shine so be it. All he needed was his boy, he would do anything for him. He loved Dean with everything he had, with all his grace, and they would not stop him from getting to him.

 

Castiel stood, anger, like flames licking his skin, flowed through him, his grace pricking his skin. _'No, they would not win, he won’t let them._ ' Castiel grabbed his sword and lifted it high, ran crying out an angelic battle cry and started hacking at the hangings on the wall.

 

“Let me out, you won’t win. I have Dean. I am not alone.” The angel shouted, the sword slicing through layers of material. Suddenly all went dark, and a flash of light lit up a cave system. There stood at the bottom of the cave was his Dean. Castiel’s arms had grown heavy, tired even, putting his sword away he ran to his mate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to put this out but my computers about to die on me. I have a new one on order.
> 
> Anyway, Cas and Dean are a little stuck until I can get back to it. 
> 
> Tired, stressed but when life gives you lemons bake pie xxx


	47. Shadows of a sleeping man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are battling the forces of hell, again. Charlie finds Castiel and along the way, they find a long lost friend.

Dean walked along the darkened tunnel, he could see by the bright, green light on the rock face. The walls dappled with an orange slime that painted the rocks. The ever-present drip of water constant in the background like an out of tune melody.

 

The tunnel was pleasantly warm, a surprise from the last room. Dean took a closer inspection, of the slime and wished he hadn’t bothered. The green light emitted from protrusions that looked like porcini mushrooms. Strangely they had little legs that waved, and when he grew closer, their tiny eyes grew on stalks, and the creatures hissed and tried to bite him with pincer-like teeth. After that, he kept to the middle far away from the walls.

 

The air in the tunnel was fresh, Crowley always smelt of sulphur and that’s what he thought hell would smell. The tunnel air, however, had the bouquet of salt water, not unlike Anna and Charlie's home. Grateful for the light the weird creatures gave him he had walked for about half an hour. Dean grumbled aloud when he came to a dead end. Looking around, he could not see a way out, so he stopped for a rest. Upon sitting down on a sandy floor, Dean recognised the sudden sound of machinery; rocks began moving.

 

“No,” Dean shouted in panic. Jumping up and crossing over to the rocks. Trying in vain to stop them from closing even trying to get back out the way he had come. A strong gust of wind riled up, and he had to place a hand over his face. The sand was just too much; he lost in the end. Sitting down again heavenly, he grew slightly despondent.

 

 

 

xxXxxXXxx

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Castiel had rushed towards Dean, hugging him tightly. Like he had not seen him for months. He quenched his thirst like a man lost in the desert.

 

“Chuck, love it’s so good to see you. How did you get separated from your garrison?”

 

“I-I got a little-lost sweetheart, silly of me I know.” Dean smiled shyly at the Alpha.

 

Castiel took a measured step back and narrowed his azure eyes. “I see, well we best find them then. We need to have the back-up.”

 

“You’re the boss Alpha.” Dean giggled demurely, grabbing the angel’s hand.

 

Castiel and Dean walked up a narrow passageway, still linked by their hands. They had to walk single file. Castiel kept stealing glances at his Omega like he was trying to work a complicated conundrum out, his eyebrows set into a deep furrow.

 

Dean turned and smiled, tugging the angel along. “You okay there Castiel?”

 

“Yes, I can’t wait until we're out of these networks,” Castiel hazily replied deep in thought.

 

“Don’t worry; I know the way.” Grinned Dean, slightly tugging at the joint hands. Turning back, he led the way.

 

Castiel’s gut feeling told him this was all wrong, and it had never led him astray before. So, he followed until he could come up with a formulated plan.

 

 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

 

 

Dean sat down resting his weary bones, having a ration pack of nuts and fruits, then washed it down with a bottle of lukewarm water. He noticed that there was now another opening in the opposite rockface. Dean rolled his eyes, not wanting to play there games just yet. Wishing his Nephilim powers were not fluctuating. Then maybe hells demons would think twice about tormenting him.

 

After sustenance and rest, he went on his way, squeezing through the tight gap, in the rock huffing and puffing. Making sure no little creatures were on the walls to give him a nip. Where it was light in the last sandy cave here it was shades of black and white; the shadows were unnerving.

 

Dean walked along the rocky passage, shafts of light puddled the cave floor, sending shadows dancing off the walls. Dean made sure to stay in the light spots, not trusting the inconspicuous dark. Out of the corner of his eye, there was a flicker, a shape when he turned his head it had gone.

 

‘ _Great now I see things._ ’ He thought to himself.

 

 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

 

 

Castiel’s palms felt sweaty; he had memorised most of the tunnels so knew which direction they should head. They came to a fork where the tunnels split, and they paused. Dean looked back at him with bashful contemplation, on his slightly dirty face.

 

“This way, darling angel.” His green eyes dance with something Castiel could not pinpoint right at that moment.

 

“No, Dean we need to take the right tunnel, that will lead us to the human hell. I have no clue where the left tunnel will lead us.”

 

“Castiel trust me I have found a faster, safer route.” Dean sing-songed in an almost playful tone.

 

Castiel backed up slightly giving this person because he was almost certain this was not his Dean, a once over, and there it was, invisible to the naked eye, in the heart of the creature a lump of burning coal.

 

 

 

XXxxxXxxXxx

 

 

 

Dean felt something tap him on the shoulder; his heart started to beat faster, adrenaline buzzing through his veins. “Who’s there?” He shouted, looking around but finding no answers. An evil cackle rang out; it echoed off the walls. Then Dean saw from the corner of his eye, a flickering dark, human silhouette.

 

“What are you? What do you want from me?” Dean shouted exacerbated, fed up with the games.

 

“We are the shadows, that haunt your nightmares, Nephilim. We are dark. We are shadows in the daylight. You cannot escape us.” The creature spoke with a heavy accent, Dean hardly understood it. It sounded like there was more than one creature talking at the same time, which mystified the Omega.

 

“You still did not answer my question. What do you want with me?” Dean asked again irritation showing in his voice.

 

“We have been told to keep you entertained, but we will show you the truth. Your friends and mate do not want you Omega. They have left you down here to rot.” The laugh that echoed the chamber made Dean shiver, a chill running up his spine.

 

“They would never leave me; I don’t believe you.”

 

“We will show you.” We will show you.” Came the eerie reply.

 

A portal opened in the cave wall, nearest to him. Dean yelped in surprise and stepped back into the dark spots. Dean grasped the forgotten chain around his neck and pulled it out just needing something to hold. Mertha, his friend, had given that to him a tangible reminder that his friends were with him. The portal was his size in height, it reached from the bottom to the top of the cave, the width was one and a half of him he would say. It was like looking into the carp pool back at the Agency. The picture rippled like the waves of the pond when a fish popped up to feed. Around the edges were golds and reds, flickering in and out, he wondered if they were hot, it did feel warmer in the cave suddenly.

 

Dean investigated the portal and saw his mate sitting in the grass on what looked like a mountainside. Surrounded by angels and was that Charlie? Dean looked closer daring to creep forward and noticed a couple of inaccurate details within the picture. Number one they were in the middle of a war, and no way would his angel sit around laughing and joking in the middle of a field. Two Castiel always wore his bee socks on such occasions and three Charlie had red hair not brown. Dean knew instantly these creatures had no clue what his friends looked like.

 

“We told you, Dean.”  "We told you." The shadows laughed in childish glee.

 

“You did yes. But I believe in my mate, I believe in my friends they would not abandon me.” Dean told the shadows firmly.

 

The shadows started to hiss, and he saw them move again out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“They do not care, they have long left the chamber of hell.” The many voices were raised in anger now.

 

Dean still had his hand around the talisman; it felt warm in his hand. He looked down; it emitted a soft glow, so he let it hang, and the light got brighter. Dean smiled, yes, he thought my friends always have my back.

 

“No, light, take it away.” The creatures cried out in pain. “We won’t let you leave Dean; you are trapped forever with us.”

 

Dean looked at the portal and backed up a little. “No, I’m leaping in faith.” He ran and jumped through the portal, and all he heard was cries of rage from the shadow people.

 

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

 

Castiel heard a joyous cry and out of the tunnel ran Charlie straight into him.

 

“Cas, so glad to see you. I got split from the group.” The redhead declared hugging her friend.

 

The angel hugged her, trying to get her away from the creature that looked like his mate.

 

“Dean, thank Chuck Cas found you.” Charlie tried to break from Castiel’s hold.

 

“That’s not Dean love; it’s an Ignis Fatuss.”

 

Charlie looked up and scrunched her nose. “A what now?”

 

“Commonly known in folk law and mythology as will-o’-the wisp.”

 

“Oh, yeah that’s not good.” She shook her head and looked at the creature inhabiting her friends face.

 

“It’s been trying to lead me astray; I knew something was not right. Deans not shy, nor would he call me sweetheart. They do not treat their Omegas well down here. They forget others treat them better. I knew it was not my Dean, from how it acted around me.”

 

The creature rolled his eyes and clapped its hands, turning slowly into its pure form. It was a wispy white shape, with its hot red coal near its heart. It started to pulse, and its light grew brighter.

 

“Turn away Charlie it's trying to get you under its spell,” Castiel told his friend.

 

Charlie closed her eyes. Castiel knew only one way to kill a Wisp. They were spirits, cast out of heaven, and hell for being unclean. Spent eternity wondering the earthly planes, even hell did not want them. So, it shocked him to find one this far underground. Castiel got his knife out and cut his wrist letting his grace leak out. Tainting his sword, he whispered to Charlie.

 

“Do you know the angel creed?”

 

“Yeah.” The Omega nodded.

 

“Recited it at the top of your lungs. I will kill it, Ok, start.”

 

Charlie recited it; she had learnt it off by heart at the agency.

 

 

 **"With** **wings that guide us, the warrior of all.**

**We fight for truth and justice. To protect Gods, creation.**

**Hear our angelic cry, fall to your knees in fear.**

**Be humble, and proud that the race of angel is near.**

**We are one brother and sister. We are one blade.**

**We fight for truth and justice in the holy father's name."**

 

 

"Keep going, Charlie," Castiel shouted as the Wisp tried to dodge his blade and put him under his wicked spell.

 

Stumbling on some words, Charlie grew louder. Her back to the creature mindful of Castiel’s warning. Castiel had crept around to block off the entrance to the left cave the one the beast wanted them to wander down. It hovered an inch off the floor, the pulsing, light so bright it almost blinded the angel. Castiel thrust the sword into the creature, and it started to blink, like a faulty light switch.

 

“Keep going Charlie, these things are unholy, and that prayer will help me kill it.”

 

The Wisp started to hum a methodical tune, trying to reach the human Omega. Charlie clamped her hands over her ears and shouted the prayer at the top of her voice.

 

“Nice try.” Growled Castiel. The angel aimed his trusty sword with his grace into the glowing coal, the heart of the creature.

 

A loud howl rang out, the light flickered and buzzed, the creature was turning, twisting. It started to sink downwards, into the floor. It shrank before Castiel's very eyes; he stabbed at it again. “That’s for taking the face of my mate.”

 

The lights went out, and nothing remained of the creature but a wet puddle on the floor and a lump of burnt out coal. Castiel crushed it with his boot. He walked over to Charlie and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump three feet high.

 

“Sorry, you can stop now, it’s dead.”

 

Her breathing was slightly laboured, but she nodded. “Thank the lord. Now we need to find Dean and the others.”

 

“Let us go back the way you came. I don’t want to go that way; it was trying to take me.” Castiel shuddered at the mere thought.

 

“No, you’re right, let's retrace my steps.”

 

They walked side by side, Charlie telling Castiel what had happened to Dean, the tentacle monster, Harry and Kate, and how she had got separated. “I needed to stop for a break, but when I got back, they had gone. I knew they would never leave me. I knew this place was playing tricks.”

 

“Yes, they do tend to separate people and play mind games. It happens to the best of us.” Castiel reassured his friend.

 

They must have been walking for about ten minutes when it happened. A portal opened, shocking the angel and his companion. Out fell Dean on top of Castiel. Charlie shrieked and landed on her backside.

 

“Hey, Cas, fancy meeting you here.” Dean grinned, looking between his angel and best friend.

 

Charlie chuckled. “Well at least we know it's him this time Castiel.”

 

“That we do.” Castiel laughed and hugged Dean tight, kissing his forehead. “I have missed you darling boy.”

 

“I missed you Cas.” Dean sighed and hugged his mate back, with force.

 

“Now, come and sit and tell us of your adventures. We need a rest; it looks like you do to?”

 

“Yeah, I could eat and drink.” Dean agreed with his angel on the matter.

 

Charlie nodded, agreeing with that assessment. Glad her friend was okay and wanting the gossip knowing it would be good.

 

Dean sat between Castiel and Charlie munching a protein bar and a fruit bag. Sipping water between bites telling them about mirror Dean and the shadow people. Castiel squeezed Deans leg offering his mate comfort when Dean got to the part about the noose but did not interrupt letting the boy continue.

 

“You’re so courageous, Dean.” Charlie grinned at her best friend.

 

Dean blushed not liking the attention on him. He coughed clearing his throat. “So, what happened to you guys?”

 

Sometime later they started walking again and followed Castiel’s lead; he knew most of the tunnels and paths. Most of the maps memorised in his photographic angelic brain. The two Omegas grew tired, and Castiel knew he would have to make camp soon.

 

“What’s that noise?” Whispered Charlie who was frowning looking around.

 

“It sounds like people talking.”

 

“Stay back both of you,” Castiel commanded, putting his arm out to make the Omegas stop in their tracks. The cave system took a sharp curve just then, and they could not see around it.

 

“I will investigate, if I am not back or you hear anything untoward, get out of here.”

 

“I’m not leaving you Cas.” Dean hissed through his teeth.

 

Castiel turned red eyes on to his mate. His Alpha voice was leaking out slightly. “You will do what I tell you. Flee if I’m not back.”

 

Dean looked down sulking not liking the order. He nodded his head begrudgingly but not saying a word. If he did not commit to keeping away, he would not be breaking a promise if he needed to rescue his mate. Dean was not leaving Castiel alone to defend himself, thank you very much.

 

Castiel drew his trusty sword out and crept forward; whoever they were, they were not quiet. So, they did not care if they were discovered. It made the angel sure it was the enemy. He tuned into their conversations and rolled his eyes and put the sword back into its leather home. Castiel walked up behind his garrison, looking around he could see Beta had joined up with Zeta. They had not noticed him stood there, with his arms folded. Clearing his throat his eyes still red in protective mode.

 

Angels turned around, some going for their blade but relaxed soon after when they spotted their Commander. Anna, his third in command, came running up genuinely concern about her mate, he wanted to waylay the worry, but he was pissed. Raising a hand, he moved forward ignoring his sisters’ indignant prattle about Charlie.

 

“I have stood, here and none noticed me. I could have been the enemy, how can you let your guard down in the beast’s lair? I am ashamed of all of you. I trained you all the better than this. You need all your senses attuned to every noise, every situation. I made the mistake of touching something I should not have; I paid for that. Always be alert, never let your guard down, not even for a millisecond.”

 

Castiel turned back around the corner and told the two Omegas to approach. Anna squealed when she saw Charlie and hugged her, glad to have her mate back in her arms once more.

 

Dean stood by Castiel still a little putout, by the earlier interaction. The angel pulled him in and held him. “I’m always going to look out for you baby boy, get used to it." The angel whispered tenderly into his mates’ ear. Dean huffed but melted into the embrace, glad to have his angel back.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your love and support. I have this for you. Now I just need more sleep, that's all I do most days. Sleep is good. 
> 
> I grew up with the tale of the Wisp in my small village in the Middle of England. Its a thing, every kid knew about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the shadow people are not like the boys and John fought in Season one episode 16 I think. Daeva????
> 
> The amazing people out there will tell me. x  
> xxx


	48. Fate and Fortune.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets John and tries to battle past him one last time. Castiel ends up being stunned by a Fate but will he be saved in time? Read on to find out what happens to our heroes.

Castiel was glad for the larger garrison as they entered human hell. The cries and screams of the damned hollered out in abhorrent horror. Their deep-rooted anguish filled the angels and Omegas heads, with mournful pictures, of the damned souls. This part of hell was hot; flames flickered on the cave walls, sweat dripped off them in pools. Castiel made sure the Omegas drank plenty, not wanting them to get dehydrated.

 

Shortly, after they entered, Castiel held his hand up wanting to regroup. “Anna take Beta garrison. Kedi take your team further into the tunnels but leave Adam, Joe, Charlie, and Dean with me. Flynn and Sandy go with Kedi okay, be safe. The Omegas nodded not looking happy but following orders.

 

“Anna, part of your team, search the tunnels, half stay with me. We need cover in case we meet any demons or the Fates.”

 

“Yes, Commander.” Anna started to delegate the troops, and half Beta and Zeta left, going into the tunnels.

 

Castiel tried to contact Madan but still nothing from Kappa garrison; the angel disturbed with the radio silence. Not wanting to show such discord, plastering a smile on his face, turning to his smaller faction. “We know where the room is, so that's our goal. Both myself and Dean will need a guard. We must reach those stones, no matter what and put an end to this war. They will come for us; there are no doubts there.”

 

“We have your back Commander.” Gzrel chanted, with her angel blade held high in the air. The others followed her example, and they bowed their heads in respect.

 

“Good, now keep all your senses open, this will be a rocky ride. We have heaven and earth resting on our shoulders. I guess I can’t stress how important this battle is? The most important of our entire existence.”

 

Castiel bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart. “In his name.” The others follow the blessing and following the angel's footsteps — Dean by his side as they enter the narrow corridors of human hell.

 

The corridors reeked of sulphur, blood, and bodily fluids, so foul the Omegas found it hard to breathe. Side by side, row by row, they encountered open cell doors. Empty chains hung, dangling against filthy mud-caked walls.

 

“They let them all out,” Charlie whispered in shock.

 

Further up they came to a large hall. It had another entrance to the back, and the entire room was covered in oak panelling, making it very dark. The enemy was waiting, creatures of every description, imaginable. There were beasts with one eye some with more, thin and fat — horns that curl wickedly on their heads. A fire glowed in their eye sockets, some with faces missing, maggots eating flesh. Others had hands others have hoofs, the same went for their feet. Their teeth sharp as raisers, laughing at their pray. Others even had wings, but they were spindly and made of nothing but bone.

 

Castiel’s eyes narrow, his grace starting to zip forward. The angel pushing the Omegas, and Dean to the middle of the group. ‘ _Protect_.’ Castiel whispered through the angel radio. Dean dug his angel blade out for good measure; the fight was imminent. The angels surged upon the foul hell beasts. Dean saw others near the entrance they have just come but know they were humans. The Omega pulls some of the team backwards and he starts to fight to stop any more coming at the garrison.

 

They end up in the long narrow corridors fighting, slashing maiming the humans, that have such twisted souls they don’t care if they kill anyone. Hell recruited them they will get a reward for sure. Dean hears a scream ring out, and he turns a human has Charlie cornered, so he doubles back and stabs it with an angel blade. The blackened shell of the human cries out and disappears in a puff of black smoke.

 

“You okay red?” Dean asks his best friend.

 

“Yeah, thanks to you.”

 

An arm reaches for him, trying to anchor tightly.  Dean pushes it away roughly.

 

“So, we meet son again?”

 

Dean stops and closes his eyes for a second and turns. No other than John Winchester stands before him with a team of humans at his disposal. He should have known the thing he once knew as dad would be working with hell. Deans heart rate spikes a little his fingers going slightly clammy around his blade. He flexes his fingers for a tighter hold but never takes his emerald green eyes off the man.

 

“I thought you would have been dead by now, someone as useless as you. Just pure luck.” John cackles like the manic madman he is, finding everything he says hilarious.

 

Dean stands with his arms at his side his stance wide, poised like a coiled spring ready to strike at any moment. Charlie, Adam, and Joe stand behind him, much like the other angels that followed.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Meanwhile back in the vast expansive room, Castiel and the rest of the garrison, are fighting the hell beasts. A figure in a blood red dress steps forward in the disharmonious racket, of the fighting creatures. She clicks her fingers, the creatures all stop.

 

The woman is tall, slightly taller than Castiel himself. Her fingernails are ruby red so are her crimson red lips. She screams predator. If Castiel did not know who she was, he would think succubus right about now. Her golden sheets of hair hung loosely over her slender shoulders. Thin arms and fingers are tapping an unknown melody on her narrow hips. Castiel knows at once who she is, one of the Fates, for on her shoulder she holds a bag of string that coils around her, the rope that can end someone’s life.

 

“Castiel, we meet at last.” Her eyes are blue, like the sea on a stormy day.

 

“I guess, we do. What is it you want with me?” Castiel growled out.

 

“Now, Now, Commander, no need to be rude, we are civil creatures unlike most here.” The Fate scrunches her nose up as she looks around at the hell beasts at her back.

 

Castiel raises an eyebrow, still holding on to his sword his angel blade never far from his mind. “What do you want from my mate and me?” Castiel asks again, not playing her game.

 

“You are too close to something we guard well. I think you know what it is Commander; you are far from stupid. You will never get to it. We have a little gift for Dean, its waiting for him.”

 

“You sent John?” Laughs Castiel, his whole body shaking in mirth. "That won't work, not now, not anymore.”

 

Castiel closes his mind for a split-second, letting her ramble on. Knowing for sure their link was now open. He can hear Dean scream his dad's name over and over.

 

(“I’m here for you Dean, remember you are strong, you are loved. He can’t hurt you anymore. I love you, sweet boy, always remember that.”)

 

(“I love you to my angel, more then you will ever know.”) Was softly whispered back, down the shared link.

 

“We will see about that won’t we.” The woman narrowed her eyes and stalked forward, wondering if the angel was even listening to her. She would make him regret that. “I have a larger army at my disposal. You will not win angel, you will die here. Is that what you wish for? To lay with this filth? Not to die with the mighty of your fallen brethren?”

 

“Where ever I fall, those that follow will be proud of me. I will not give up the fight until the heavens and earth are clean with the scourge of hell that defile Gods own creation. Creatures like you that mess with the universal balance. You try to change time, the path of the future to your whims but that’s not how it works.”

 

“My sister and I won’t let you stop our plans. We want a planet free of humankind. We want the world and the heavens for ourselves.”

 

The Fate screaked with rage, her blood red nails digging into her thighs. She raised her hand and time stops. The angels and hell beasts became trapped in a slow-motion bubble. Unable to get to Castiel, or to each other. The Fate then pushes Castiel onto the floor; he had no hope of stopping her, it was like he was under a spell. Could not fight back, had no time to reach for his sword or blade.

 

Grinning with unmerciful glee, the Fate grabs Castiel’s angel blade and tries to stab him, but the Fate stops her eyes going comically wide.

 

“How?” She gasped for breath. Closing her eyes her chest grows still, her body turning to cherry blossom which floats on a silent breeze, wafting over the hell beasts. They screamed in agony and scrambled out of the cave, some of the angels followed slaying the easy pickings.

 

“Hey Commander, it looked like you needed help.” Joe grinned, putting his weapon away.

 

Castiel looked up and saw the Omega who had saved him. "Yes, thank you.” Castiel frowned. _‘How had Joe not been affected by the spell?_ ’ Castiel stood, but he felt a spike of dread from Dean. “Dean, we need to go to him.”

 

So, they ran and called for back-up retracing their steps. No time for delay, no time to think about the consequences of their actions.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Dean feels the link for the first time since he came down to hell, he hears his mate.

 

(“I’m here for you Dean, remember you are strong, you are loved. He can’t hurt you anymore.”)

 

Dean never realised his brain was screaming his dads, name, that his mate could hear him loud and clear. Dean relaxed glad that he had his angels support. Castiel made him feel safe, made him think he could do anything he wanted. Castiel gave him wings, to fly.

 

(“I love you, sweet boy, always remember that.”) Dean heard down the link.

 

(“I love you to my angel, more then you will ever know.”)

 

Dean looked around and saw his friends. "Charlie, Adam stand behind me," Dean told them, no time to worry where Joe had gone.

 

“That’s right, Dean, hide your little friends.”

 

Felice pushed her way forward. “I suggest you back down now.” The angel growled her eyes ablaze with grace. 

 

“Or what angel?” John laughed cockily. “Little birdie going to stab me?”

 

Dean could see John held something in his hands, was that holy oil? Yes, when, lit an angel could not get out of the fire, but it could still burn an angel in liquid form.

 

 Pulling the angel back by her tunic, he shouted his warning. “No, he has holy oil, let's wait for the Commander.”

 

“He’s busy Dean.” Huffed the angel

 

“I feel him; he will soon be here.”

 

“Where did Joe go?” Asked Adam who was looking around him.

 

“I have no idea; I never saw him go.” Charlie looked around puzzled like her friend would just suddenly appear.

 

“Come over here Dean, let me finish this, let me end your miserable existence.” Shouted John with malice in his black eyes.

 

There was a scuffle of movement from behind them; he felt a warm hand on his back. Then he found an incredibly angry Alpha angel in full protect mode stood a little in front of him.

 

“Cas is in smite mode.” Charlie giggled even though the air was tense at that present moment. Joe and Adam rolled their eyes in fondness for their fellow sister.

 

“Joe your back.” Squealed Charlie hugging the Omega.

 

John ignored the raucous and focused on the angel in front of him. “So, we meet again. You did me out of money for this sad sack of shit.” Spat John in repulsion.

 

"Cas, he has holy oil," Dean told his mate.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, taking the comment on board but knew that nothing could harm him. The angel's grace was still humming at the surface of his skin, itching to come forth. “You brought this on yourself, John. Also, I remember clearly saying at the time of our first meeting. If you ever and I mean ever, and I will live for a long time. Touch a hair on Dean’s head I will kill you. I see your evil imprint on what’s mine. Before Dean was not my mate now, he is. I have the right to kill you.”

 

“You don’t own him, angel, I do.” Snorted John shaking his head. “He’s mine, always will be. Deans useless, stupid, a sad sack of nothing.”

 

Castiel moved his hand swiftly to his sword, and his blade popped out from his grace. Fingers were twitching to end this miserable demons’ life. A rumbled growl started low in his chest. How dare he speak of his Dean in such derogatory terms.

 

“You have no clue, do you? Dean is mine, just like I am Deans. I am not going to tell you about him because you will never see what an amazing person he is and its wasted breath on you. He has people who love him, and that's all that matters. You are a disgrace, nothing, dirt under my boot. I can’t wait to wipe your snivelling existence off the face of this planet.”

 

“I would like to see you try angel.” John chuckled, not at all anxious that the angel was now glowing with blue, white grace. The humans behind him took one look at each other and ran. The angels behind Castiel swept past giving chase.

 

“Turn and close your eyes Omegas,” Castiel warned, in his gruff authoritarian voice.

 

Dean turned and pulled Joe, Adam, and Charlie into him. They hid their faces into each other’s shoulders. Holding on to each other tightly, for support and comfort.

 

“Aww, such a good boy doing what he’s told. You have him trained well angel. Little shit never did what I told him.”

 

Castiel strode to his target purposely. “Maybe if you gave him love and understanding as I do, let him make mistakes, let him live his own life he would have done.”

 

John sniggered. The demon had never heard anything so ridiculous in his life. “You can’t hurt me, angel.” John snidely replied. “It will condemn you to hell. I heard your brothers say as much when I was in jail.”

 

“Like I divulged before Dean’s my mate. He's also underaged, in our law, I have the right to fight against anyone that would harm him. So, I have what you humans say, ‘ _A get out of jail free card.’_

 

Castiel’s smirked now seeing the realisation on Johns' face; he also spotted at that moment his team had left him. Like all bullies, they were cowards when they were on their own.

 

“We can talk about this angel, come to some agreement?” John begged for mercy but found none in the angel’s azure eyes.

 

“I think not John. Dean forgave, you, yet you still treat him like this.” Castiel was growling louder, like thunder, he stalked John like a tiger slaking its prey. “You will end your reign of terror; you will cease to exist on any plane of existence. You are a vile plague, I do not like you.” Growled Castiel was picking the man up, lifting him so high his head scraped the cave ceiling.

 

“Let, me down, we, we can talk.” John babbled, limbs kicking out trying to get himself free.

 

Castiel smirked, his lips thinned, his long fingers gracefully holding John tight. Bringing him slowly down, placing his other hand over Johns' head. Castiel’s halos sang out, the music so loud it rocked the caved walls. Not moving his feet planted firmly on hells floor. Castiel could see and hear Johns screams, the monster’s ears bled. The wrath of an angel smiting and by Chuck this thing he held in his holy hands was evil, he felt it in every core of his body.

 

The bottle of oil fell to the ground, but it did not hurt the angel. Castiel could feel the black from John try to seep, into him, it tried to invade his very grace. But Castiel was far too strong, was a hardened warrior was like a God himself. Castiel let out a chilling laugh at the evils last try to gain ground. Then Castiel ended his miserable existence, and pressed harder on its head, and turned it to dust. The zap of light imploded, and a flash lit up the cave as the light sucked back into Castiel’s hands, and then there was nothing.

 

The angel walked back to the Omega pile and stroked Deans hair. “It's over now; you can all come out.”

 

Green eyes looked up to the angel beseechingly. “He’s gone? He’s really gone?”

 

Castiel was not sure if Dean was pleased, saddened or happy about all this. Emotions were still not natural for the angel to understand.

 

“I-I smote him; he’s gone.” Castiel suddenly had an armful of Omega, trembling in his arms.

 

“Thank you, thank you Cas.” Dean sniffed kissing his angel on the cheek. The Omega looked around and turned red. “Whoops, sorry Commander."

 

Castiel smiled and stroked his boy’s cheek and kissed him chastely. “It’s okay, no one saw.”

 

“I saw nothing.” Charlie piped up.

 

“Nope. Just some badass smiting was going on.” Grinned Joe.

 

Clearing of throats behind him Castiel turned. “Commander we sorted the humans out there are none left, but more will return. We better start heading toward the stone room.”

 

“Yes, you're correct, let's get going.” Castiel nodded his head in agreement. Castiel winked at Dean and straighten himself out getting back into his commander mindset.

 

They all marched down the corridor all on full alert now, to anything the demons could or would throw at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's one I made earlier. Enjoy. Again thanks for your awesome comments. Night talk again soon x Much love x


	49. Hostile takeover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate traps them in the stone room. Charlie figures out what's going on and sends Adam and Joe to help. Dean is trapped on a wall and Castiel is under the wicked Fates spell. Will our heroes get free?

They walked for what seemed like hours, the Omegas getting weary, but the angels did not pause in their march to the room. Replenishing water, for the hot fires of hell made them thirsty. Taking in nourishment while they could in the nuts and fruits that were in their wrist bags. Everyone was tense, no one spoke. All they could hear was the scrape and clip of feet along the narrow, stone corridors of human hell.

 

Suddenly Castiel called out raising his hand aloft; he was leading the parliament of angels and Omegas. They all stood still waited for the Commander to speak.

 

“This is it, the room that they stored the stone in.” Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed. “It was a little too easy to get here, be on your guard.”

 

Castiel and the other angels went with Dean, Adam, Charlie, and Joe they swept forward and entered the room.

 

Charlie pulled Joe into a room just off the other, noticing it was full of books.

 

“What are you doing?” Hissed Joe keeping his voice down, looking around in case someone or something was watching or could hear them.

 

“Tell me where you got to Joe, I need to know?” The red-haired Omega asked pulling a dusty book from, a shelf near her.

 

“I had the strangest feeling come over me, so I went back into the other room. Everyone, creature, whatever, was still, none moving but I could feel there gaze upon me. Then I noticed this woman; she was going to stab the Commander, so I ran and stabbed her. We never got to talk about it.” Joe Shrugged.

 

“I see,” Charlie muttered, more to herself then Joe. Her green eyes seem to sparkle with recognition. Looking at the book, she thumbed down it, gears in her head turning. “Joe, stand guard, I need to read this, but I think I have an idea about what’s going on.”

 

“Sure sister no one will get past me.” Joe turned and came face to face with an angel.

 

“Nor me.” Smirked Gzrel. “Do your thing little Omega we have your back.”

 

Both Joe and Gzrel stood at the entrance to the small library and guarded Charlie.

 

 

XxXxX

 

 

Dean noticed that Joe and Charlie had gone into the other room but left them to it. He wanted to inspect this room. It was circular. The floor was a smooth marble, in a mottle burnt orange and cream. There were markings of north, east, south, and west, like a compass. In the middle sat a chestnut oak wooden table with four regular chairs around it. Dean walked closer and spotted a map of the earth and the stars upon the table. A model of a schooner sat in a glass bottle, along with a golden sextant.

 

Moving over to the north wall was an old telescope, but the sun shone brightly at the window, and he had to shield his eyes. Again, this startled the Omega as it had in the mirror room. There was a gentle breeze blowing white net curtains, but there was no glass in the windows.

 

“I don’t get this,” Dean spoke aloud. “How come it looks like the day?”

 

“Its just an illusion love, to mess with your head. They can give with one hand and take away with the next.” Castiel answered exploring the room himself.

 

Dean continued his careful observations of the room. He observed two odd circles encasing the room. The Omega traced one all the way back to the stone which pointed to the west. The arrow was marking its intended target. The other still on the south the entrance to the way they had just come. One depicted all the earth, from humankind, mountains, and various animals — the other described planets, stars, and galaxies.

 

Dean scratched his head and looked over at the stone; it was only half visible. The smaller handprint clearly on display. Looking down again, he wondered if this was a lock, that opened the stone, and if it was how could they open it? The circle that represented the earth locked into place, but how did that happen? Dean groaned this was giving him a headache.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Adam walked into the room where his fellow Omegas were hiding wondering what they were doing.

 

“What’s going on guys?”

 

“Shhh.” Charlie's large brains at work, we are guarding her." Joe explained to his friend.

 

Charlie suddenly jumped up and did a tiny dance. “I have it. Castiel told us many times that Omegas were not treated well down here in hell, well it’s the same on earth. Its only in heaven were the story is so much different.”

 

“That much is true.” Adam declared he nodded his assent.

 

Charlie nodded holding tight to the book, excitement alive in her emerald eyes. “Well, you know Chuck, gave us free-will, the Fates exploited that. Every time Chuck did a re-start, they would start to poison the minds of the Alphas and Betas. Hell already had a bad reputation. Lucifer tried his best, but it was never enough, sadly. Chuck cannot do a re-do this time, because the Fates went too far. Can’t you see, they did not give the humans or anyone in hell the free will to live their lives, they enslaved people. Tipping the balance, making the world so sick, war, crime, hate, I could go on.”

 

“So, you're saying the scales have tipped to evil?” Gzrel murmured looking perplexed.

 

“Yes, exactly and they must tip back, that’s how the universe works. Good and bad must balance no one should be more than then another. You see the Fates ignored Omegas; they hated them thought them weak. We are the birthmothers, creatures of all life. That is why angels adored us and kept us safe, worship us.”

 

Joe laughed out coming to a sudden realisation. “That’s why the Fates spell could not touch me. I mean Fates are immortal, but I killed her.” 

 

“Yes Joe, so you and Adam, not me I’m more for the books.” Charlie grinned happily not to wield a sword if she did not have to. “You and Adam must kill the one last Fate, I know she’s coming. Cas and Dean must end this, but you two can kill her.”

 

Adam looked at Joe and nodded. “We can do this brother. Joe held out his fist, and Adam bumped it.

 

“Come on, let's go before the big bad comes,” Adam told his friend, wanting to protect his family the best he could.

 

Just as Joe and Adam walked out of the library iron bars slid down trapping Charlie and Gzrel.

 

 

XxXXxX

 

 

Dean spun around at the sudden noise and heard the cry of fear from his friends. Adam and Joe tried in vain to pull at the bars, but it was no good they were trapped. Castiel came over, but just as he was going to speak, they heard the thunder of running feet.

 

“Commander, do not let the Nephilim out of the room.” The room suddenly lit up, sigils on the wall, went bright yellow. “Also, yourself Commander that was your sigil, you are both trapped. We can spell yours off but Dean, he can be harmed.”

 

“Madan, its good to see you brother I was worried.”

 

“I have been helping Lucifer’s garrison to the topside, he’s hurt Commander his wing, but he’s well.”

 

Castiel curtly nodded. “The other Archangels have you any news?”

 

“No brother, that I have not.” Madan shakes his head sadly.

 

“Why can’t I leave the room? What’s going on Cas?” Forgetting all protocol Dean just wanted the truth.

 

“Little Omega do you know the story in the bible of Nephilim of old?” Madan spoke to Dean his brown eyes watchful.

 

“A little,” Dean answered truthfully.

 

“Well, it was pure fabrication. It was people who feared them; they wrote that rubbish. People that day never grew more than five feet one. You are what six feet one? You would have been a giant to them.”

 

“So that’s how the story’s like Jack and the Beanstalk came to fruition?”

 

Madan nodded. “Yes, but they like you are not wicked. Some were not nice; we do have free will to be our self. But most were persecuted because they were different. Their angel family had a challenging time hiding them and called to the Lord for help. He took them and gave them a better home.”

 

“Good, I’m glad. But what as that got to do with this room?” Dean looked around the doorway but saw nothing suspicious.

 

“Before the Lord could help, the wise woman the wickedest Fate of them all. They used to be four, but now there is two.”

 

“One.” Coughed Castiel, smirking at the other angel.

 

Madan raised his eyebrows and carried on with his tail. “One, but she was the Alpha Fate, the one that sired her sisters. She has no heart; it turned to stone. The Fate made a spell, so all Nephilim’s would die. If you walked out of this room, your human soul would be ripped from your body, making you a monster. That would be your punishment, and we would have to…”

 

“No,” Shouted Castiel, “No, one touches my mate, or they answer to me.” Castiel’s eyes were ablaze with fury. His, angel blade slipping out of his forearm, called forth by his rage.

 

Madan bowed down. “I would let know harm come to any Omega in my care Commander. I was telling the truth. Dean, you must kill her, it is the only way to break her spell."

 

Dean rubbed at his eyes, tiredly wishing all this could be over, and he could go to sleep in his comfortable bed. “How do you kill an immortal being?”

 

“You don’t.” Came a manic cackle from behind them. They turned and saw the Alpha Fate stood by the north wall blocking the light from the window.

 

Castiel moved Dean closer to the side wall away from the door in case she tried anything. There were ten angels in all stood in the room. The Fate lifted her hands, and they all shot through the door, and iron bars slid in place.

 

“We won’t be needing those now will we. My name is Mallory you will address me as such.”

 

Castiel snorted, but held on to Dean tighter; the Omega looked at his Alpha with puzzlement on his face.

 

“Find me funny do you angel?” Spat the Fate, “I have your life in my hands.” 

 

Mallory pulled a long twine of string from her bag, and pulled it, leering at the mated pair by the wall. Her long white hair hung loosely kissing her shoulders. The creatures powder white face, stark with her black lips, and diamond silver eyes. She wore an ankle length black dress with a thick brown belt around her waist with the infinity symbol entwined into it. Dean became mesmerised at how her eyes sparkled and caught the light in the bright room.

 

(‘Don’t look, darling boy, you could fall deep under her spell.’) Came the warning down their shared link. Dean blinked rapidly and rubbed at his smarting eyes again, looking away.

 

Mallory stalked closer, tapping her black fingernails onto the table. Castiel narrowed his grace fuelled azure eyes and met her in a head-on challenge. Dean saw Joe and Adam skirt around the edge of the room, but the Fate took little notice of them.

 

Dean looked between the two Alphas nervously; his gaze kept resting on the black stone, something was pulling him towards it. Dean looked over at Charlie and Gzrel in the little room they waved, but he could not hear them. He looked at the battalion trying to work the bars free, but he knew it would be of no use. It was two humans, one Nephilim and one angel against the Fate of the world.

 

Dean tiptoed towards the stone and placed his hand, firm on it, his angel and Mallory had a stare off, so he did what felt right. Suddenly, he was transported to a faraway destination.

_Two people stood on the precipice of a cliff face, looking down over a larger expanse of land. Rainbows and waterfalls, animals, birds, and humans living in harmony. The sun was setting, orange, pinks, and yellows, painted across the sky, the two people stood hand in hand, silhouetted against the backdrop. He could tell they were at peace, happy in love, calm, serene even. From that point on Dean knew they would win._

 

Dean blinked his eyes open and took his hand off the stone and looked down mesmerized.

 

“What did you see Omega?" Screamed the Fate.

 

“N-Nothing.” He lied, looking away.

 

Suddenly the table and chairs smashed against the east wall, and Castiel stumbled forward, he landed with a thump onto the marble floor. Mallory grabbed his hair and kicked him, in the stomach.

 

“Cas, no,” Dean yelled out. Mallory chuckled and moved her hand, and he flew at the wall, breaking the plaster, he could not move she had immobilised him. Her diamond eyes glinted with indefatigable glee. Castiel was still down for the count, stomping on his hand with ten-inch black pointed heels, she laughed aloud.

 

Castiel cried out in pain. “I will kill you, make you suffer.”

 

Mallory just smirked and shook her head. “Its so much fun, when my plans work, such a long time in the planning. I have immeasurable patients, well one must when, time is involved. I’m sorry Castiel truly, you're a nice angel, but you’re just a pawn in this tragedy. Look at little Juliet over there, such parting brakes one’s heart, if they had one.”

 

Mallory pulled Castiel to a sitting position her back to the north wall. “Shame, your cute, what pretty eyes you have.” The Fate took an angel blade from around her brown belt. “Say goodbye to your love, Castiel.” She giggled in childish glee.

 

“Cas no. Please take me.” Pleaded Dean, trying to break free.

 

Mallory looked up at the Omega. “I can’t Castiel's the only one that’s not completed his task: the, one that can end it all. You have done all four, highly commended for a little Omega. Never mind a filthy Nephilim.”

 

“Dean, its fine, I will always love you never forget.” Rasped out the angel, bravely in front of his adversary.

 

“So, touching, but this ends now.” Her eyes lit up, diamonds twinkling catching Castiel’s attention and he went still, lost in her enchanting gaze. The Fate lifted the blade, and with all her might drilled it into the angel’s heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you shout, the next chapter is coming. Remember there is no MCD in this story, I love our boys just nope. I could never go there. 
> 
> Thank you for your love, comments and support. Always x


	50. Love in your every kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Castiel? Will, they beat Mallory? Will good, win over evil? Read on to find out.

“Nooooooooooo,” Dean screamed, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks, trying to get free but failing miserably.

 

“What!” Spluttered Mallory, looking down at Castiel. “This, this can’t be happening.”

 

Stormy, blue eyes, like a hurricane, looked up at the Fate. Castiel pulled the blade out and tossed it away, it clanked somewhere onto the marble floor in front of him.

 

“I don’t understand? You should be dead.” She screamed going deliriously, insane.

 

Dean sniffed, and he looked over at his angel. He was okay, thank all the heavens, his mate was safe.

 

“You never did get it did you, Mallory? The bond between myself and Dean. I gave Dean his wings, that is how he defeated all your little tests, his dad. You cannot kill me because his love keeps me alive. From the beginning of time until we are just mere atoms I will always, unequivocally love Dean Arron Winchester. My heart belongs to him.” The angel saw the Fates eyes dart to his mate, but he stopped her in her tracks. “You can’t kill him like I said it works both ways. You lose.”

 

“No, this is not real. Love.” Spittle ran down her face, “Love can’t beat me, love is nothing. It’s a chemical reaction.”

 

“Love is heartbreak, sadness, miscommunication. But, oh, love is joy and happiness. Warmth, family and friends, its life. Love is what makes heaven and earth and yes even hell work. You missed this vital ingredient out of the equation, Mallory.”

 

Castiel saw Adam and Joe swiftly move forward. Joe reached for the fallen angel blade, and Adam had one from his mate. They reached the Fate together and stabbed her in the back. Her pained screams rang out, her eyes wide with the implication of the fact.

 

“I don’t get it.” Tears fell from her diamond gaze.

 

Castiel shook his head and spoke gently to the damned creature before him. “Omegas, Mallory, the life givers. They surround us with love; they are what makes this world go around. They are not weak, nor are they lower than anyone else. Therefore, we angels bow down to them, they are Gods and Goddess of our world, and we take them for our mates. You ignored the one thing that could kill you. The only thing, the love of an Omega.”

 

Castiel stood and walked over to Dean who had slid down onto the floor. Charlie whom had been freed from her iron jail.

 

“You two need to lay your hands on her, finish this.” He ordered them.

 

Charlie and Dean walked over and laid their hand on top of Joes and Adams. Mallory did not struggle she just sat limply all her fight going. They held tight and closed their eyes and thought about their mates, families, their new homes. Mallory’s screams dimmed, she was nothing but dust under their fingertips, nothing but a distant memory. For love always wins, over evil. The balance of good had tipped back.

 

“Dean love, we need to finish this.” Castiel gestured towards the stone.

 

There was a loud noise that screeched and scraped, and the outer circle of the moon and stars moved and clicked into the west wall. The other handprint slipped up and slotted into position. Castiel held out his hand for his mate, and they walked over to the stone.

 

Castiel looked over and saw most of the garrison spill into the circular room. “Whatever happens my love, know this you four are the heroes of the hour. You saved us, we will be forever in your debt. But you my Omega are the one, that shall sit on a golden chair, and I will bow down to your every command. Well within reason.” Castiel smirked and winked at his young mate.

 

Dean beamed back at the older angel. “I love you Castiel.”

 

I love you, Dean Arron…” Dean put his finger on his mates’ lips and shook his head.

 

“Nope, just those two my mom named me. The other one it belongs to a nightmare.”

 

“Then choose your own star boy.” Giggled, Charlie.

 

Dean looked over his shoulder and grinned. “I just might do that red.”

 

“Well, are you ready my love?” Castiel asked again of his young lover.

 

Dean breathed in, and a sudden jolt of electricity ran through his body. His wings broke free, and his eyes glowed goldenly. “Yeah come out when I don’t need you.” He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

Castiel’s eyes glowed dimly as he readied his hand. “After three my Omega.”

 

“After three my Alpha.”

 

“One, Two, Three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love AOBs but most not all, seem the Omega is the underdog. I wanted this story to depict that Omegas were in fact awesome. I hope I have delivered that, in bucketfuls. 
> 
> Now, its the weekend and I need to go spend it with my daughter, love you all, have a great weekend. xxx


	51. Into the stars, we fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world ends as we know it. Castiel and Dean and the angel renew the world and help save everyone.

They had no idea, how it would end, like a flash and everything would be restored, or gradual, that it would happen over time. They stood in the stone room after, looking at each other wondering what to say and do. It's not like they had a book on how you averted the apocalypse. Dean suddenly started to glow; it was a tiny light at the beginning near his heart, then it suddenly grew bigger even the angels had a tough time gazing at him.

 

Grabbing his fellow Omegas hands, Dean giggled in glee, knowing in an instant what to do. They ran through the corridors, rejuvenated, by the light. Castiel took a measured breath, though he did not need to breathe, the beauty of his mate astounded him.

 

Dean and the Omegas flew through the halls and rooms and touched all of hells creatures, and they either turned to dust or became human again. Some saved from there self-flagellation some considered too damned to be helped. They found Gabriel’s garrison stuck in a time loop, but the Omegas just touched the area, and they granted their freedom. Deans magic zipping through the walls, saving them.

 

They came across Anna, and Charlie grabbed her tight, holding onto her. They left her to reunite and help everyone get to the surface. Deans yellow glow was spreading to all the angels, he touched. Hell began to be remodelled, no longer a place of torture, hate and fear. Dean bumped into Raphael it was the first time meeting her, and he bowed in respect.

 

“It’s an honour to meet you, sister.” Dean chirped, happily.

 

“You also Dean, thank you for this. And you Castiel you have saved us all.”

 

“Thank you, sister; we will reunite soon when we reach the final stage.”

 

Raphael nodded and ran away in the opposite direction spreading Deans light.

 

Adam, Joe, and Dean were still holding hands, and laughing with joy at what they were doing. The walls turned to all shades of the rainbow, it cooled down, where it was too hot and warmed up where it was too cold. There was no sign of any shadow people, wisps, nor tentacle monsters.

 

“Adam, is that you?” Came a loud cry from the other end of a barren room they had just entered.

 

“Michael.” Adam jumped for joy and ran into his mates’ arms. Michael lifted his boy and swung him around. Laughing with pure joy that he had his mate back, in his arms where he should be.

 

“Thank you, Dean. Castiel, for keeping him safe. I will always be in your debt.” Michael bowed low, in respect.

 

The Archangel walked out of the room with his mate to embrace the light and help others.

 

“So, just me and you Joe, maybe we will find Astra?” Dean commented.

 

“I doubt she has missed me Dean, its just one of them things.” Joe sadly shrugged.

 

“That is where you are wrong my Omega.” Came a stern reply.

 

“A-Astra.” Joe shook at the sight of his mate.

 

“I thought you lost to me, Joe. I have wronged you, and it will take a lifetime for me to make it up to you. You are brave, a hero from what others sing.”

 

“Joe saved Castiel’s life, Astra. He will always be welcome into our nest; he’s a loyal friend.” Dean told the Alpha angel.

 

“This is true sister I will forever be in his debt,” Castiel told the blue-haired angel.

 

“Come, Joe let’s take Deans light and help the others.” Astra held out her hand, and Joe took it.

 

“I will see you topside soon, Dean?”

 

“Sure Joe.” Both Castiel and Dean watched them go.

 

Castiel turned to Dean and cupped his face into the palm of his large gentle hands worn from many battles, but soft like feathers from his mighty wings.

 

“I have a feeling that your power will be thankfully received in the field hospital, but first we need to reach the surface. The others have your light, you burn so brightly my love like I always knew you would.”

 

Dean came closer and grasped the angel by his tunic. “I wish it were just the two of us; it seems an eternity. I thought you were gone, that she had taken you away from me.” Dean shudders at the mere thought.

 

Soft, blue eyes glanced down and wiped golden tears from his young lover’s face. “You love me; it gives me the strength to carry on. We will have time, for now, let us go make earth rejoice.”

 

They followed the cave system and came out at Dead Man’s Flats, the thin portal braking in their wake burnt to nothing by Deans light. Anak was standing there his navy-blue breastplate gleamed in the sun. Anak stood to attention bowing his head. Dean reached out his hand to the angel who, startled by his touch.

 

“You need to take my light and spread it, come fly with us brother.”

 

“Y-yes Dean.”

 

Castiel nodded at his brother in reassurance. Deans golden eyes glinted with playfulness, and he grabbed hold of Castiel’s hand and pulled him along.

 

“Come, Cas let’s see what we can find on the mountain.”

 

“Dean, don’t you think we best go straight to the plains?”

 

Dean looked, and shook his head slightly, and spread his majestic wings, his backdrop of the night's sky, a stark contrast against the blazing sun of the Canadian summer’s afternoon. Winking at his mate, he swooped into the air, looping, and twisting. His arm outstretched like some comic book superhero.

 

Castiel could not take his eyes off this breath-taking sight in front of him. As the angel kept watching his mate spun faster. The air started to shimmer, like water rippling on a disturbed lake. Golden sparks flew off Dean and angels began to join him. The atmosphere was humming, at soft sound a first like chimes blowing in a gentle breeze. But the musical stanza broke out, caressing the airwaves, Dean was sending out. It fell to the very earth and discharged, red, yellow, and pink light flew from its epicentre. The sound like rolling thunder and the starlight spread with lightning speed around the entire globe.

 

Castiel not wanting to miss any of this vista flew to be near his mate, the Star bond connecting instantly. The angel gripped tightly to Dean and smiled, bringing them close together, and kissing the cherry lips of his young mate. Castiel called for his brother and sisters, and Dean shot up higher, to the heavens and sang to the stars. The sky became half day and night, not like an eclipse this was different. The actual sun and moon stood side by side in the sky, blinking down at the earth below. People ran out of their houses, running on to the streets, cars stopped, looking skywards.

 

Dean flew to the heavenly plains and touched all the injured healing them instantly, renewing them. He flew down to Lucifer and bowed to his older brother.

 

“Brother you’re the light bringer we need you.” Dean grinned and flew back to find his mate.

 

Dean was the light to Castiel’s dark, the yin, the yang. The reason the Fates had given Dean earth, he was human so would become corrupt to their plans. Castiel was an angel so lived in good. They could not tell the difference between evil and good. Strong and weak, the power of the Star bond to powerful to break.

 

Every angel had the light, and they flew around the entire planet hand in hand, cradling the scared world with their powerful wings. The golden light flew from them and hit the earth and changes started to happen instantly.

 

Weapons of mass destruction evaporated. All the sea levels settled. The rubbish in the oceans was no longer choking it to death: no greedy politicians, no wars, no hate, or greed. The earth was once again cleaned. The light hit every known person in the world, young old, rich, or poor, the end of days had started. Everyone was equal, all humans bleed the same way no matter, who or what they are after all.

 

The air was so sweet, people could breathe, for the first time in their lives. There was no illness left in people’s bodies, the dead rose again, and joined their loved ones: the damned, those who could no longer walk on this new heaven on earth. They were sent to hell but cared for by Crowley’s demons. The new King of Hell, for even demons, have a heart. Not everything you see is always black and white, good, or solely bad.

 

In that time two new constellations appeared in the sky, wings of an angel with his trusty sword. They would be there forever to gaze upon by everyone in the new world. A constant reminder, of the day an Angel and his Omega saved them all: one boy who had been through hell and his angel who had gripped him tight and held on with all his might and showed him what you could do when given unconditional love. Your past shapes you after all but does not define you. That’s what the Fates could never understand.

 

Dean settled on Angels Rock, watching, the new dawn of humanity. His light was never going out, just sitting gently beneath his breastbone.

 

Castiel flew down by his side. Dean smiled that smile, the one just for him. The one that lit up his green eyes, the one that makes the angel's stomach flip, that made him want to yell and shout that this amazing creature was all his that he fell in love with and will do over again until the universe imploded.

 

Castiel grabbed Deans hand as they looked over the new world. The oranges, pinks, yellows, of the new day, were splashed haphazardly on the backdrop like a toddler had taken their paintbrush and slapped their mark on the sky. Animals walked in harmony with the humans, no longer fearing each other.

 

“Cas there is something I don’t understand.” Dean declared looking at his mates’ bright, blue eyes, that always took his breath away.

 

“What’s that love?”

 

“Why did you laugh at Mallory’s name?”

 

Castiel’s lips twitched as he half turned towards Dean. “All names have a meaning. Dean is an old English name; it means valley. Mallery happens to mean unfortunate or Ill-fated.”

 

Dean stood there with his mouth gaping open. “Your joking? But, but she's a, a Fate.”

 

Dean doubled up, and his belly laughs, rumbled over him. Castiel’s eyes sparkle in the distant light, loving the unbridled elation run through his young mate's body. So, he joined in with him.

 

“With a name. No wonder we kicked ass.” Dean gasped for breath, giggling.

 

Castiel turned fully now and dragged Dean into him. “I think we were always going to win. You are too good, to amazing, to righteous for it to end any other way.”

 

Dean blushed his freckles standing out, dipping his head in embarrassment. “You Sapp.”

 

“I love you, Dean Arron.”

 

“And I love you Castiel.”

 

Castiel dragged Dean into him once more and kissed, him, passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Oh, I'm kinda sad. But tired. I hope I did ok. Much love x


	52. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little catch up with Dean and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Pregnancy.

** Two years later... **

 

 

“No,” Dean stomped his foot.

 

“Dean its just a doctor’s appointment.”

 

“I don’t care I hate injections.” Dean scowled grumpily. 

 

“Its just a little prick,” Charlie announced rolling her eyes at her overdramatic friend.

 

“I don’t like little pricks.” He snorted and looked over at his mate who stood with his arms folded, raising that eyebrow, he knew meant he was going to be in trouble any moment now.

 

Castiel smirked. “I thought you liked…”

 

“No Cas don’t you even. I swear you’ve got worse since you have been spending time together with Lucifer.” Dean huffed and marched out of the room tramping loudly up the stairs.

 

Castiel groaned and rubbed at his face. “Damn it.”

 

“Well, he’s got a bee in his bonnet.” Gabriel whistled.

 

Charlie was still looking at the direction her best friend had just disappeared. “Cas, I know it's like forbidden unless its an emergency, but I feel this is one of those times. Dean's been acting odd don’t you think?”

 

Castiel waved his hand. “Go do your thing.”

 

The redhead nodded and bounced off to the second level.

 

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do with him some days.” Castiel turned to Gabriel, in a desperate tone.

 

“Saving the world putting heaven back on track. It's a big task he's only nineteen. Deans got meetings up in heaven, then back down here. Poor kids never stood still half the time.”

 

“Maybe I should take him away, just the two of us?” Castiel thought aloud.

 

“I would say so, brother.” Gabriel nodded in agreement. “He needs mate time.”

 

 

XxXxX

 

 

Charlie ran up the stairs and saw Dean was laying on his front head buried in his large fluffy pillows. At the sound of her entrance, he lifted his head, red puffy eyes, and cheeks stained with tears.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong? Tell me.” Pleaded Charlie, not liking this look on her friend.

 

“It must be bad if he let you up here.” Dean sniffed, looking for a tissue.

 

“Cas is worried, we all are.”

 

“Red, I’m scared,” Dean admitted, shakily.

 

“What on earth for?” Charlie asked, rubbing her friend's arm in comfort.

 

“I’m having a baby,” Dean whispered like it was a forbidden secret.

 

“What! Your, O.M.G. Dean that’s amazing.” Looking back at Deans pale face she tried to calm down. “This is not amazing?" She asked tentatively.

 

“Yeah, it is but what if…I end up like my dad. What if I’m a bad person and all this crap was for nothing.”

 

“NO,” Charlie shouted surprising them both. “You will stop there Mr do you think the world would be such an amazing place if it were not for you? Omegas are now treated with respect; we are gods, Dean. You are an inspiration to everyone. You are nothing like that man; also, I’m sure Mary would kick your ass if you said that.”

 

“I miss her, but I know she’s better off with Sam and Uncle Bobby.”

 

“They all love you, Dean, we all do. Now I’m going to get Cas. Tell him, ok.”

 

“I love you, Charlie.” Dean got up and hugged her.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m awesome.” She grinned.

 

 

XxxXxxX

 

 

Dean laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Fingers carded through his hair softly and the mattress dipped. Castiel hummed an Enochian lullaby soothing Dean, and he sighed in blissful contentment.

 

“Charlie said I needed to come up. She sent everyone away. What is it, love?”

 

Dean opened his eyes and jumped, deeply into his mates’ fathomless blue eyes. “I don’t want you to be mad at me Cas. Just my mind always seems to go there and…”

 

“Shhh, Dean calm you're breathing it's getting erratic. Why would I be mad? What is this about?” Castiel questioned softly.

 

“I don’t want to be like dad; I can’t be like him Cas.” Dean hid his face in Castiel’s side.

 

“Why would you even think that? I can feel your scared, your worry. Tell me, Dean, that’s all I ask.”

 

“I-we are having a baby.”

 

Castiel stilled, he looked down at his young mate and his face split into a grin, but he knew his mate was unhappy so tried to hold himself back. “Well, you’re not like him, nor would any of your family let you be like him. Oh, Dean, I was scared.” Castiel buried his head into Deans side.

 

“Cas, you big lump. What did you think I was going to say?” Dean sat up and stroked his hand through messy black hair. “I guess we still have our issues hey? “I love you so much Cas were going to be parents.”

 

Castiel grabbed Dean gently and swung him up into the air. Bright, happy giggles broke out, and they were both sobbing in abject joy.

 

“My Star boy always so bright, you make me so happy, Dean. You’re my everything.”

 

Dean just grinned his eyes bright with happiness. He knew everything was going to be okay because they had each other and that's all they needed. Castiel was his wings, and Dean was his sword. They would protect and love and care for each other until the end of time itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to the 10th Docs music really inspired me. 
> 
> Doc who was awesome tonight :-)


	53. A note in time.

Note:

 

I just want to thank those that have been on this incredible journey with me. I have had so much support and love it's been magical. Thank you sincerely, I will always keep your kind words inside when the dark ones come to bite.

 

At this moment I will leave this to rest, but there is so much more of this story to tell.

 

 

Angels:

 

Breastplates:

 

God. Gold

 

Archangel. Silver

 

Seraphs: Azure

 

Thrones:  Navy blue.

 

Omegas: Orange

 

Power: Bronze

 

Dominions: Violet

 

Virtues: Grey

 

Cherubim: Green

 

Principalities: Red

 

Guardian angels: Pink

 

Choirs: White

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Corrected with Grammarly and Ghotit. Being Beta'd at the present moment. I do however have a learning disability.
> 
> Be, whoever you wish to be...


End file.
